Lustful Magical Rainbow
by TacticalFriendship
Summary: TwiDashJack: Romance Tale! Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy. Will her love prevail or will it fail?
1. Chapter 1 One Lonely Night

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

**_Written By _****_TacticalFriendship_****  
****_Edited By _****_JasonSonicZombie_**

_**Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping's**_: **?**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

("Hello this is my very first fan fiction this is practically my very first time writing so please go easy on me I shatter to pieces easily! OK this story takes place eight months after Twilight Sparkle arrived in Ponyville! I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you so much for your precious time!")

* * *

"**Chapter One Lonely Night**"

* * *

Ti's a dark night the only light in the sky was from the dim gloomy moon. Rainbow Dash lied on a cloud feeling the tension and backwash of a hard days work she sighed heavily. Suddenly the stars revealed themselves sparkling down upon Rainbow Dash who starred up to there beauty almost reminding her of one of her close friends who was probably resting in her soft comfy bed by now.

"Hoh! Why do I have to be alone on such a beautiful night and why do I continue to feel this way?" Rainbow Dash said blandly depression evident in her faint words.

Rainbow Dash placed her right hoof on her chest feeling her soft coat Rainbow Dash's heart pounded loudly out of her chest as she thought of her close friend Twilight Sparkle a powerful unicorn who somehow caused Rainbow Dash to give into weakness. A cool breeze blew past Rainbow Dash blowing her long mane into wind allowing it flow freely with ease. The moon suddenly brightened revealing Rainbow Dash's face she blushed lightly.

"When I look up to the stars I see you in them... Twilight! You are my constellation! I may be a strong iron pony... Oh how I wish I had the strength to tell you." Rainbow Dash muttered softly with a deeply saddened look evident upon her gloomy face.

Rainbow Dash suddenly gave into a single thought of Twilight Sparkle and her elegant soft comforting smile a few tears broke off from Rainbow Dash's grasp slowly it slid down the sides of her cheeks. The moons overwhelmingly beautiful rays of illuminative light caused her tears to shimmer as they fell from her face slowly to the ground they went.

"I shouldn't feel this way it is wrong but I can't help myself or rather I can't stop myself from thinking of you Twilight! I wish I knew if you felt the same way?" Rainbow Dash bit down on her lip begging for an answer.

Rainbow Dash lowered her head down into the dreary cloud that she lied so comfortably upon. Giving weigh to her own powerful emotions Rainbow Dash let out another loud sigh.

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Twilight Sparkle tossed and turned relentlessly in her soft comfy warm bed Spike slept on the other end across the room in his little basket bed. After a few minutes of fighting with tough hardened pillows trying desperately to get into the right resting position Twilight Sparkle eventually ended up simply starring up at the sealing. Twilight Sparkle slowly placed a hoof upon her chest it was evident that she was in pain, truly it was written all over her face.

"What is this I'm feeling? My heart why does it ache so it's as if I'm missing something important or some pony close to me is hurting desperately crying out to me!" Twilight Sparkle mumbled to herself wishing she knew the truth of this mysterious ache in her chest.

Twilight Sparkle slowly sat up looking out of her window to the moon's bright gloomy aura she starred up into the twilight of this night she then sighed loudly the moon was very depressing tonight. Spike's entire little body twitched before rolling over Twilight Sparkle nearly woke him up from her loud heavy sighing.

"I'm not sure if I'll able to sleep like this! Maybe if I go for a quick walk that will clear my head enough for me to rest easily tonight, I hope..." Twilight Sparkle whispered to herself.

Twilight Sparkle gently hopped out of bed she trotted downstairs as quietly as she possibly could not wanting to waken Spike as not to cause a fuss over nothing. Twilight Sparkle simply needed some fresh air or so she first thought as she stepped outside into the coldness and loneliness of this fare night. Twilight Sparkle quickly found herself trotting through the empty deserted streets of Ponyville feeling even more alone than ever before. Rays of moonlight glistened down upon Twilight Sparkle as she trotted past Rarity's Boutique. Twilight Sparkle let out a loud sigh as she trotted across a bridge underneath was a small river of flowing water that glistened brightly on this beautiful of nights. Twilight Sparkle slowly approached the entrance leading into Ponyville she starred out off into the distance to see the EverFree Forrest it's trees were swaying back and fourth on this a most breezy of nights. Twilight Sparkle sighed once more she then looked up into the deep darkened sky to see clouds spiraling about a storm would be upon Ponyville by the morrow. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a rainbow colored tail hanging down from one of the clouds the sight of it caused a smile to fall down upon her face. She knew exactly who it was, she knew exactly who was going to keep her company. Then suddenly Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute fear for a moment in time she thought she saw tiny shimmers falling down through the air just below Rainbow Dash's cloud.

"What... What was that just now? Should I wake her if she is asleep that would be most rude of me. Rainbow Dash works hard she does need her rest... I guess I'll just go home and force myself to sleep... Again!" Twilight Sparkle said in a deeply depressive tone.

It was apparent Twilight Sparkle desired Rainbow Dash's company for this loneliest of nights but was more considerate than she should have been. Twilight Sparkle turned and began trotting home in a crude matter a regretful wind blew past blowing Twilight Sparkle's mane into a frenzy flowing wildly with the wind. Rainbow Dash slept as peacefully as she possibly could considering her heart's current condition. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's tiny nose bounced up and down to the familiar sensation of one of her closest friends scent's rising up into the air.

"Twilight..." Rainbow Dash muttered softly in her sleep she squeezed the cloud tightly believing it was her that she was grasping upon. "I... I..." Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted home gentle drops of what almost appeared to be rain flew freely through the night time air the moons dim light caused them to shimmer ever so graciously.

* * *

"**End of Chapter One**"

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter please don't hate me if it's bad I did the best I could. Thank you so much for reading my story I would really appreciate your feedback but please don't be rough. I'll try to start on chapter two tomorrow of I can. "illuminative" Isn't a word but it is now! By the way Rainbow Dash is my first favorite and Twilight Sparkle is my second favorite I am more like Twilight Sparkle I love reading. I never got a chance to explore this site before I will try to do so later I look forward to it. I love the thought of Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle in a loving relationship it's so adorable. I love Rainbow Dash's smile. Again I hope you all enjoyed this thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2 Do You Mean It?

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By** _**TacticalFriendship**  
_**Edited By** _**JasonSonicZombie**

_**Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping's**_: **?**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Two Do You Mean It?**"

* * *

The sun began rising over the edge of the horizon of Equestria. Rainbow Dash awoke feeling a tiny bit restless. Rainbow Dash rolled over on her back her hind legs spread out wide her wings hanging over the edge of the cloud in a deeply relaxed position. Rainbow Dash starred up into the bright blue sky a small smile drifted upon her face because she'd made it through yet another night alone.

"I guess I should try to get something to eat or Applejack will get onto me again for not eating right." Rainbow Dash said in a slightly depressed tone.

Rainbow Dash slowly pushed herself up out of the soft puffy cloud most ponies that weren't Pegasi would kill to sleep on a cloud even if that meant sleeping alone. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof would die for a hardened bed filled the warm comfort of another's presence. Rainbow Dash stood up on her hind legs stretching her forelegs outwards she reached for the sky attempting to grasp it in her hooves.

Rainbow Dash as a Pegasus who just happens to be the fastest, she sometimes feels like she is simply chasing the sky rather than the sky is chasing after her the question here is should she flee. Rainbow Dash approached the edge of the cloud she'd slept upon last night. Looking down over the edge she noticed Sweet Apple Acres was directly below her.

"I wonder if AJ is up yet? Ehh... No matter I bet I can find something yummy to eat at Sugar Cube Corner!"

Rainbow Dash smiled softly as she leapt off of the cloud flying fast through the air almost as if she was free falling. Rainbow Dash suddenly opened her wings spreading them wide. The cool morning air pressed up against Rainbow Dash's face feeling quite refreshing the heavy winds sent her mane into a frenzy. "_**Ah!**_ This feels great!"

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Applejack slowly trotted outside she opened her mouth wide yawning loudly. A cool passing breeze caused the trees in the fields to slowly sway with the winds gentle movement. Applejack starred up into the blue sky to see Rainbow Dash flying off into the distance she soon faded away disappearing from Applejack's sight. Applejack rubbed her eyes clear they were blurry from heavy sleep she wasn't quite sure what she'd just saw.

"Wasn't that Rainbow Dash?" Applejack scratched her chin with her right hoof. "She's been real down lately I reckon she could use some company!" Applejack said in an excited tone as she charged off for Ponyville that's most likely where Rainbow Dash was heading.

Applejack quickly galloped through the family apple acres forest the winds picked up mighty quick sending leaves rapidly spiraling around back and fourth in the air threatening to hit Applejack in the face blinding her. The sun beamed down bright rays of re-energizing sunlight shined down upon Applejack and the forest around her.

"This run feels great stretching my legs like this. I'm really gonna need something good to eat afterwards! I know I'll stop in Sugar Cube Corner to grab a bite to eat then I'll hunt down Rainbow Dash." Applejack said she than immediately sped up pushing herself faster. "I can't wait to get me some more of those carrot crackers that Rarity showed me a while back!"

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes wide she starred up to the ceiling as sunlight shined through the curtains filling her room with a beautiful regenerative light. Spike slowly stepped over beside Twilight Sparkle's bed.

"Hey Twilight great your finally awake come on get up let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" Spike begged.

Twilight Sparkle sat up slowly she threw the covers off of her body the coolness of the air inside of her tree house was very comfortably refreshing. Twilight Sparkle turned to Spike who appeared to be having second thoughts after seeing Twilight Sparkle's condition he starred blankly at her frightful appearance.

"OK Twilight! I take it back... I can wait a little while longer... you go clean up first then will go." Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly. "Oh! Come now Spike it can't be that bad I usually wake up and I'm ready for the world. Today is no different!" Twilight Sparkle said in a low drowsy tone.

Twilight Sparkle then immediately hopped out of bed Spike stepped aside she slowly approached a mirror hanging on the wall of her bedroom that was across from her next to her drawer. Twilight Sparkle's eyes slowly widened in fear to her inanely appearance if Rarity were here she'd totally flip out and have a cow. Twilight Sparkle's mane was badly split down to the very ends it was puffy, spiky and flat all at the same time which almost seems impossible. Her coat was thick and sticky from sweat she must have had quite a nightmare in her sleep which would have caused that. Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily she then turned to Spike who simply starred at her attempting to hold back the heavy laughter that threatened to consume him breaching his threshold.

"Spike!" Suddenly Twilight Sparkle was abruptly interrupted by a horrid annoying sound. "_**AHAHAHAHA!**_" Spike laughed loudly. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in anger she glared evilly at Spike. "**SHUT UP!**" Twilight Sparkle yelled quite loudly. Spike stopped nearly instantaneously he starred back at Twilight Sparkle he'd never heard her like that before it was almost frightening.

Twilight Sparkle angrily trotted away past Spike who tried his darnedest to understand what had just happened. "Umm... Was it something I said?" Spike foolishly followed after Twilight Sparkle when he should have just left her alone. Twilight Sparkle ran downstairs into the bathroom she used her magic to violently slam the door shut behind her. Spike stood outside of the door twiddling his thumbs feeling a bit saddened and upset he didn't mean for Twilight Sparkle to get angry with him.

The sound of heavy running water could be heard coming from within the bathroom. Spike who stood outside of the door a look of sadness evident on his face as he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Twilight!" Spike mumbled to himself as his eyes began to water.

"**Sugar Cube Corner**"

The mild winds caused the short grass to sway back and fourth moving freely with the gentle winds as sunlight shinned down onto Sugar Cube Corner. Rainbow Dash slowly descended down to the ground the moment her hooves touched the ground Rainbow Dash's stomach growled loudly signaling her intensely grown hunger.

"Emm... I can't wait to get my hooves on some daisy sandwiches and maybe for dessert I'll have some cherry berry pie!" Rainbow Dash said in a soft cheerful clearly hunger filled tone.

Rainbow Dash slowly trotted through the streets searching for the restaurant she'd ate'n at before. After about three minutes of searching a small smile formed on her face she had spotted the restaurant in the far off distance past dozens of ponies who were out frolicking through the streets of Ponyville. The moment Rainbow Dash had lain her eyes upon the restaurant within mere seconds she found herself stepping in through the front door the cool inside air consumed her it was quite refreshing. Rainbow Dash had moved so fast it was remarkably incredible.

Rainbow Dash approached the counter a colt stood behind the cash register he looked over to Rainbow Dash with a small but meaningful smile visible on his face. "What'll you'll have today?" Rainbow Dash scratched her head as she pondered the items on the menu behind the colt that was attached to the wall.

"Hmm... I'll have a daisy sandwich with the crust cut off! Oooh! And some of those carrot cracker thingies too they sound good! Oh yeah and a big piece of cherry berry pie please!" Rainbow Dash said in a cheerful tone as she smiled widely. The colt behind the cash register wrote everything down then looked to Rainbow Dash. "OK that'll be five bits!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's heart skipped a beat her entire face lit up burning red filled with deep embarrassment. "Dang it I don't have any money!" Rainbow Dash said in a low barely audible tone to herself as her eyes began to slowly water she turned ready to leave. "Never mind!" Rainbow Dash mumbled disappointment and sadnesses clearly evident in her faint words as she approached she door ready to leave. This day for Rainbow Dash has clearly started out bed.

Rainbow Dash starred down to the ground as she stepped outside into the streets that were filled to the brim with ponies trotting all around in every which way direction then suddenly Rainbow Dash unknowingly crashed into some pony. Rainbow Dash bounced backwards due to her light-weighted-ness she landed on her butt. Rainbow Dash slowly looked up out of her sadness to see Applejack standing above her looking down onto her with deep concern evident all over her face. Applejack leant Rainbow Dash a hoof to help her up off of the ground as ponies continued to prance about not paying them no mind almost as if they were both invisible.

"Umm... Sorry you OK Rainbow Das..." Suddenly Applejack was cut off by a loud rumbling noise that originated from Rainbow Dash's stomach. Applejack stepped back away from Rainbow Dash as fear shrouded her face. "Uhh... what was that?" Rainbow Dash blushed lightly trying to hide her deeply evident hunger and embarrassment.

"That was my uhh... stomach... I'm really hungry!" Rainbow Dash stated the obvious as she pushed herself up off of the ground. Applejack looked around to see a restaurant right beside them. "Well why don't we just get something to eat here?" Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "Can't!"She said sadly Applejack then sighed almost as heavily in annoyance. "And why not? Yer hungry ain't yah?" Rainbow Dash slowly trotted past Applejack in a rather rude fashion. "I don't have any money!"

Applejack's eyes widened she chuckled softly as she turned to face Rainbow Dash who was walking away. Applejack quickly stood up on her hind legs and reached outwards with her forelegs gripping onto Rainbow Dash's tail with her hooves she tightly gripped Rainbow Dash not allowing her to leave. Rainbow Dash quickly turned to face Applejack an annoyed almost enraged look was evident upon Rainbow Dash's face.

"Is that all! Come on I'll pay for yours!" Applejack said in a kinda soft and generous tone. Rainbow Dash blushed brightly she knew Applejack was sort of a greedy pony one of her biggest concerns was money she didn't expect her ever to do anything like this especially for her Rainbow Dash and Applejack usually didn't get along very well until now at least. Applejack gently tugged on Rainbow Dash's tail. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's stomach growled loudly once more. "Really you mean it!" She asked in a confused unsure tone Applejack sighed loudly she pulled harder on Rainbow Dash's tail she turned and slowly began trotting into the restaurant dragging Rainbow Dash along for the ride. "Come on sugar cube lets get you something to eat!"

* * *

"**End of Chapter Two**"

* * *

I'm so glad to get my second chapter out it may not be as romantic as the first but do not worry I will be sure to speed things up a bit. Next chapter will be so juicy I can't wait to start writing it. I really must thank Jason without him no one would like this story he really has out done himself. Thank you Jason! Thank you everyone who reviewed my story that really made me happy thank you so much! Also I did not come up with "_**Cherry Berry Pie!**_" One of Jason's friends did I believe his name was "**Blazin' Horizons**" If you ever read this Blazin I thank you Jason is the one who told me to use that it sounds absolutely delicious I really want some now. Anyway again thank you all so much for reading chapter three will most defiantly be out soon! Be sure to review please I love reading your reviews they make me happy! :) Hoof Bump or to you guys Brohoof! /)


	3. Chapter 3 Tears Of A Rainbow

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Three Tears of a Rainbow**"

* * *

"**Sugar Cube Corner**"

Ti's a busy day at least on the streets of Ponyville anyway. Ponies trotted through the streets in every which way direction busy they were indeed as they went on there marry little way. Sunlight beamed down brightly upon the crowded streets of Ponyvile as thick heavy rain clouds slowly drifted in above the EverFree forest making there presence known by several loud roars of thunder that echoed down onto the residents of Ponyville.

Applejack threw Rainbow Dash in a booth she quickly sat up and turned to face Applejack who was slowly trotting away an angered look was clearly visible on Rainbow Dash's face. Rainbow Dash's anger suddenly subsided as she starred at Applejack who was trotting towards the counter. Rainbow Dash blushed lightly as her stomach vibrated. "Thanks AJ!" Rainbow Dash mumbled in a barely audible tone she mumbled into nothingness knowing no pony would hear it.

Applejack sighed heavily as she turned around. "Yer welcome!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in fear she starred at Applejack who just simply gazed back at Rainbow Dash starring her directly in the eyes a soft warm comforting sensation loomed over top of Rainbow Dash as everything around her suddenly grew brighter she quickly bounced up out of the booth and ran over towards Applejack. "So Dash whaddya want ta eat! Y'all can order anything yah'd like my treat!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes sparkled as they grew in size her mouth began to water heavily she hadn't been this happy since she'd first met Spitfire captain of the Wonderbolts and they went flying together. "Really do you mean it! Oh boy what to choose!" Rainbow Dash turned facing the menu that hung up on the wall behind the counter the same colt from before stood behind it looking as pleased as usual he starred at Rainbow Dash who appeared more cheerful this time around he smiled softly knowing she wasn't as depressed as she previously appeared to be.

Applejack let a small smile fall down upon her face as she glanced at Rainbow Dash out of the corner of her eyes Rainbow Dash almost seemed like a little filly bouncing up and down for joy attempting to make up her mind on which toy she wanted, instead in this case it was food. Applejack starred up to the menu next to all of the items was a tiny price tag that was almost not even visible to the pony eye. Applejack squinted her eyes so tightly they were nearly shut then in one instant her eyes shot open wide. "Hoh! Sweet Celestia!"

Applejack began sweating heavily she turned to Rainbow Dash and gulped heavily before she tapped her on the shoulder drawing in her attention. Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack a wide smile filled with temporary happiness was painfully visible on her face. Applejack starred at Rainbow Dash she tried to muster up the strength to say it she began sweating even heavier as she starred at her sweet innocent smile. "What is it Applejack!" Applejack sighed heavily she finally found the strength to say it. "Rainbow Dash..." Applejack smiled widely. "Order anythin' yah'd like!"

Rainbow Dash slowly turned back towards the menu she then looked over to the cashier Rainbow Dash took a rather unnecessarily large breath the cashier colt raised his pen and paper he patiently awaited Rainbow Dash's order. "OK I'll have two daisy sandwiches with the crust cut off. A large order of hay fries extra crispy and some of those carrot cracker thingies! Oh yeah and a gigantically massive large piece of cherry berry pie please!" Applejack's mouth suddenly hit the floor hard she immediately felt regretful about her precious decision to buy Rainbow Dash a meal.

The colt turned to Applejack who was simply paralyzed in aw by Rainbow Dash's massive order. "Miss what will you be having today?" Applejack didn't respond Rainbow Dash turned to face her immediately she noticed the look on her face it almost wanted to make her cry she knew Applejack would show her greed today, it was unpreventable. The colt turned back to Rainbow Dash only to find her gunning for the exit.

Applejack's heart suddenly skipped a beat as she heard the faint sound of tears splashing up against the floor. Applejack turned around to see Rainbow Dash running away tiny shimmers drifted off into the air around her as she fled away. "_**NO!**_ Rainbow Dash wait come back please!" Applejack begged out loud to her but it was too late Rainbow Dash was gone nowhere to be found Applejack slowly lowered her head in shame she starred at the floor hers eyes watered. "Darn it!" Suddenly the entire restaurant shook violently Applejack pulled her hoof out of the hard wooden floor that she'd just smashed out of intense anger. The colt stepped away from Applejack in absolute fear as she turned and approached him. Applejack smiled softly. "Could I get that cherry berry pie to go please!" The colt quickly shook his head in confirmation. Applejack smiled widely.

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Twilight Sparkle used her magic and opened the door of her bathroom only to find Spike sitting there up against the wall balling heavily into his hands. "Apology excepted! I'm sorry I snapped at you Spike!" Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted out into the hallway she was dripping wet all over her long mane fell down nearly touching the floor. Twilight Sparkle laid down on the floor curling her legs up she starred at Spike. "Please Spike stop crying I didn't mean it I was just... Well I don't know?" Spike raised his head out of his hands he whipped his eyes clear. "It's Ok Twilight I didn't mean to laugh at you it wasn't funny at all!" Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she pulled Spike into a close comforting hug. Spike's face rubbed up against Twilight Sparkle's soft chest her coat was still soaking wet. Spike blushed lightly he'd hardly ever been this close to Twilight Sparkle before. "No Spike it was actually pretty funny, I wasn't mad at you please understand that..." Spike starred up to Twilight Sparkle she starred down to him with a soft comforting smile evident on her face. "Now what do you say we go get something g to eat!"

Spike bounced up out of Twilight Sparkle's grasp he hovered in mid air for a moment. "Really great I'm starving let's go!" Twilight Sparkle chucked softly again as she stood up on all fours. "But first there is some pony I really need to stop and see first then we'll eat alright!" Spike sighed heavily. "OK but we better hurry or I might kill over from hunger here!" Twilight Sparkle turned around she shoved her butt up in the air and began swinging her tail around in the air. Spike blushed brightly his face was lit up like a ripe tomato. "_**Umm...**_ **Twilig...**" Suddenly Twilight Sparkle spoke in a soft gentle almost aroused tone. "Spike can you dry my tail for me please!"

Spike quickly whipped the sweat off of his face. "Oh OK! Sure thing!" Spike reached for a towel that was conveniently placed right beside him it lied folded up on the table next to him. Twilight Sparkle began giggling softly as Spike dried her tail he gently moved up her back slowly drying her back. "Spike... stop what are you... what are you doing... I can manage to dry myself from here." Spike grinned. "No, no Twilight allow me it is my way of saying I'm sorry for laughing at you it's the least I can do!" Twilight Sparkle seemed surprised and relieved. "Oh OK thanks then be careful I do tickle easily!" Spike chuckled softly. "I noticed!" Spike began drying Twilight Sparkle's long beautifully dark purplish blue mane. Spike gently rubbed his fingers through the towel around Twilight Sparkle's hooves drying them also apparently it was quite enjoyable due to the sounds Twilight Sparkle was letting slip. "_**Oooooh!**_ That feels good!"

Spike quickly balled up the towel and tossed it into a basket that was conveniently next to the table were he'd found the towel. Then suddenly something strange crossed his mind. '_Why didn't Twilight just dry herself she could've used magic?_' Spike thought to himself as he gently scratched his chin in deep contemplation. Twilight Sparkle sat up she slung her beautifully long mane through the air she used magic to spawn a hair brush she began stroking her mane flattening it out perfectly like she usually does. "Thanks Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said in a gentle barely audible tone. Spike blushed lightly. "**Ahh!** It was nothing!" Twilight Sparkle caused the hair brush to vanish before Spike's very eyes. "OK let's go!"

"**Ponyville Streets**"

Heavy thick rain clouds slowly made there way across the big blue sky making there presence known. The sun slowly vanished behind the clouds as thunder roared loudly in the distance it would soon rain heavily a frightfully strong storm was upon us and Rainbow Dash was right in the middle of it. She charged violently through the streets of Ponyville as a steady stream of thick tears ran down the sides of her cheeks. "Applejack... How... how could you! You big... _**Meanie!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed loudly as she ran faster and faster her eyes closed tightly shut. Rainbow Dash just wanted to get away from Applejack anywhere would do fine as long as Applejack wasn't there.

Rainbow Dash charged quickly through the streets of Ponyville she somehow managed to avoid every single passing object and pony around her it was quite astonishing a guardian angle was truly watching over her. Wait I stand corrected... Rainbow Dash suddenly tripped over something she opened her eyes wide as she began to tumble down to the ground. Rainbow Dash crashed on her face she brutally rolled across the ground in what was defiantly a painful experience. Rainbow Dash quickly spiraled out of control as rain began to drizzle down upon her.

After about a minute of constant tumbling Rainbow Dash came to a sudden stop she lied there in the center of a field of grass she was near the center of Ponyville no pony was around they all must've fled once the rain began to fall. Suddenly slight whimpering could just be barely heard over top of the rain. Rainbow Dash cried softly she attempted to withhold the tears but the sudden urge to cry was far too strong for her. Pain coursed through her wings and legs she curled up in a ball as she spread her aching wings wide she wrapped her wings around her injured body.

Rainbow Dash pouted not because Applejack didn't buy her food, not because she showed her immense greed to Rainbow Dash, it probably wasn't even because she was in intense pain. No it was something else something far worse. Heavy winds blew by causing the grass around Rainbow Dash to gently sway back and fourth. A single ray of sunlight shined down upon Rainbow Dash she looked up out of her sadness through the haze of the sun's warm glow and through the thin rain to see Twilight Sparkle standing in the rain tears slowly running freely down her face. "Rainbow Dash..."

* * *

"**End of Chapter Three**"

* * *

Umm... I got a few things to say... I do believe Jason got a tiny little bit carried away when he wrote the "Twilight Sparkle and Spike" Scene I apologize if some of you suddenly felt aroused by it cause it was pretty arousing I regretfully have to say. Although it was clearly sexual it was still cute and adorable it was a cute sexual thingy I'm not sure what you'd call it! All I know is Jason doesn't have any problem writing romance he's been complaining that he isn't good enough. That jerk he is so self centered. Anyway I think I'm beginning to ramble. Also didn't I do simply amazing at the end I wrote most of that except for one part Jason wrote the Rainbow Dash crying part I couldn't bring myself too. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review I absolutely positively love it when you do so. I read every single review you leave and I will reply to you we can chat if you'd like its pretty lonely up here on my cloud especially if Jason is the only other pony around. Feel free to review favorite or follow you know you want too you like this story don't you there is no denying it anyway this story is only just beginning to get juicy! Also I really sold the whole Hurt/Comfort thing didn't I. If Rainbow Dash is crying in any story it is automatically "Hurt/Comfort" to me at least!  
**Brohoof! /) (\ HoofBump!**


	4. Chapter 4 Hold My Hoof!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
**_Edited By_** **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Four Did You Call Me Dashie? Hold My Hoof! Friction!?**"

* * *

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Rain pounded down heavily upon Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash heavy winds gently blew past the both of them sending there manes drifting freely into the breeze. Twilight Sparkle just took a shower too how disappointing that she is soaked it was all for nothing she could've just showered in the rain. A thick haze of a warm glow from the sun's diminishing sunlight surrounded Rainbow Dash as she lied helpless on the ground. Twilight Sparkle slowly stepped over towards her not saying a single word as tears ran down her face confusion evident on her mind.

"Rainbow Dash... why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Spike stepped up behind Twilight Sparkle he looked onto Rainbow Dash with fear clearly visible on his face he'd never ever seen Rainbow Dash like this, he'd never seen her cry like this. Spike quickly turned and ran inside of Twilight Sparkle's tree house. Twilight Sparkle kneeled down to Rainbow Dash her unicorn horn suddenly began glowing and sparkling brightly.

Rainbow Dash's heart pounded heavily faster and faster the closer Twilight Sparkle drew to her with ever passing second. Suddenly a warm comforting sensation loomed over top of Rainbow Dash she suddenly found herself levitating in mid air. "_**Whoa!**_" Rainbow Dash said in a low slightly joy filled surprised tone. Twilight Sparkle turned and began trotting towards her cabin tree house Rainbow Dash hovering just behind her.

Rainbow Dash starred down to Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash gently whipped her eyes off she sniffled soon afterwards. The heavy winds blowing past sped up the rain suddenly began pounding harder onto the ground the sunlight completely faded entirely as Twilight Sparkle closed the door of her tree house. Twilight Sparkle quickly trotted back and fourth around her house. Rainbow Dash continued hovering in mid air in the center of the main room along with Spike both of them starred at Twilight Sparkle as they feverishly contemplated what the heck she was doing.

"**Aaahchoo! _Ehh..._**" Suddenly Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened to the sound of Rainbow Dash sneezing loudly. Spike looked up to Rainbow Dash as water dripped down off of her soaking wet coat she shivered heavily. Twilight Sparkle slowly approached Rainbow Dash from behind she stood up on her hind legs she held a towel in her hooves she smiled evilly. Spike's eyes widened to the sudden change in this situation. "**_Umm..._ What?**"

"_**Hehehahahahehahe!**_ Twi... Twilight... Please stop... _**Hahehahehahahahe!**_" Rainbow Dash giggled loudly as Twilight Sparkle tickled her with a towel she gently dried her mane and tail. Spike scratched his chin as he starred feverishly at Twilight Sparkle. '_What is she doing she could just use magic to dry Rainbow Dash._' "_**Hmm...**_" Spike suddenly turned to his left he noticed and extra towel on the same convenient table from before. Spike remembered Rainbow Dash's tear stained face it was quite a horrible sight.

"_**Ahh!**_ Spike... No... not... you... too! _**Hahahehahaheheheha!**_" Both Twilight Sparkle and Spike tickled Rainbow Dash vigorously in the effort to cheer her up it seemed to be working a small smile slowly began forming upon Rainbow Dash's face. "**Hahaha** take this Dashie!" Twilight Sparkle said in soft comforting playful tone. "_**Hahahahehehaheheha!**_ Twi!" Rainbow Dash giggled loudly.

Finally after about five minutes of nonstop tickling Twilight Sparkle gently lowered Rainbow Dash to the floor after first whipping it clearing of water of course. Spike lied on his back panting heavily he was out of breath from all of the hard work. "_**Oooh!**_ Twilight when can we eat!?" Spike groaned out in hunger. Twilight Sparkle fell back on her butt she sat in front of Rainbow Dash who simply starred at her with a soft joyful smile on her face.

"So Dash how are you feelin..." Rainbow Dash suddenly cut Twilight Sparkle off. "Did you call me _**Dashie?**_" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear realizing she'd accidentally let that slip from her tongue. "**_Umm..._** Yeah I might've... Why?" Rainbow Dash blushed lightly. "No reason! I was just wondering?" Silence consumed the three of them as Twilight Sparkle attempted to break the ice and ask the horrific question which she really didn't want to ask at all.

"Rainbow Dash are you feeling alright? Cause out there in the rain you where... Well you know... And... I..I... I never saw you do that before!" Twilight Sparkle scratched the back of her head as she looked to Rainbow Dash who did her best not to make eye contact. "Twilight well... I... umm... well... I... I..." Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly began to water she squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry again. Twilight Sparkle placed a hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder she pulled her close into a tight comforting hug. "Never mind! You don't have to tell me... Dashie!"

Spike sat up he starred over to Twilight Sparkle hugging practically holding Rainbow Dash in her hooves. '_She said it again!_' Spike thought to himself as he starred feverishly at Rainbow Dash then suddenly he noticed it. A steady stream of transparent tears ran down her cheeks. Spike's mouth widened in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle patted Rainbow Dash on the back doing her best to comfort her. Twilight Sparkle had experience comforting other ponies before but she'd never dealt with something such as this it was indeed strange in Twilight Sparkle's eyes Rainbow Dash was a strong fearsome pony. However the Rainbow Dash that was crying deeply in her hooves at this instance in time was different she was totally another pony entirely. Twilight Sparkle's original view of Rainbow Dash slowly began shifting.

"Twilight..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash's stomach growled loudly it vibrated up against Twilight Sparkle's chest. Spike's eyes widened in absolute fear he slowly took a step back away from them. "_**Uhh...**_ What the heck was that?" Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she moved back to look at Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle whipped Rainbow Dash's eyes clear. "Sounds like some pony is hungry!" Rainbow Dash nodded as she blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah! I am." Rainbow Dash replied in a soft tone.

"Rainbow Dash when was the last time you've eaten a good meal?" Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head. "Maybe three or four days ago, I'm not really sure!" Twilight Sparkle and Spike's mouths fell to the floor hanging agape. Twilight Sparkle grabbed her lower jaw and slowly lifted it up off of the floor. "OK Rainbow Dash why don't I treat you to something yummy to eat!" Rainbow Dash suddenly stuck her tongue out it watered heavily. "_**Emm...**_ I am really hungry!" Then suddenly Rainbow Dash remembered Applejack and what happened with her the last time some pony attempted to buy her a meal. "_**Umm...**_ But are you sure?"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she grabbed Rainbow Dash pulling her up off of the floor. "Wait where are we going?" Rainbow Dash asked in a confused tone. "Come on Spike lets go!" Twilight Sparkle ignored Rainbow Dash as she pulled her out of the front door Spike quickly gave chase following after them. The rain had let up a little bit it simply sprinkled down upon them.

"**Sugar Cube Corner**"

Applejack quickly galloped back and fourth across Sugar Cube Corner she searched for Rainbow Dash. A big box was tied down on her back. Rain drizzled down onto Applejack she panted heavily. "_**Shoot!**_ I can't believe it I'm so stupid! Please Rainbow Dash I only want to say I'm sorry where are you?" Applejack looked up into the darkened blue sky black clouds continued spiraling over head.

Meanwhile in a slightly less depressing situation. Twilight Sparkle with Spike riding on her back along with Rainbow Dash the three of them slowly trotted into a restaurant that was all too familiar to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash blushed bright red. "Twi let go!" Rainbow Dash whispered in a low embarrassment filled tone. Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly. "Hold my hoof!"

Twilight Sparkle approached the counter a colt stood behind it looking a little bit frightened he still must be shook'n up from Applejack's attack. The colt looked across the counter to see Rainbow Dash again for the third time today he smiled softly to the sight of her. "What'll be ladies!" Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "Well I'll have a daisy and sunflower sandwich with the crust cut off." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she turned looking over to Twilight Sparkle she smiled softly. "I'll take a large order of salted cucumber chips thin sliced please!"

Rainbow Dash's mouth watered heavily she drooled all over her coat. Twilight Sparkle turned and whipped Rainbow Dash's chest off with a napkin that suddenly appeared as if from out of nowhere. "Dang Dashie!" Twilight Sparkle said in a low tone. The colt turned to face Rainbow Dash he slowly raised his pen and paper. "And what will you be having today Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash inhaled taking a rather frighteningly deep breath. "OK I'll have two daisy sandwiches with the crust cut off a large order of hay fries extra crispy please I think I'd also like some of those cucumber slices thick cut and why not a few carrot crackers as well!" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes she breathed slowly the colt awaited her to finished he knew she wasn't done. "And one cherry berry pie please!" Twilight Sparkle licked her lips. "_**Oooooh!**_ Pie!" She said in a soft tone.

Spike's eyes widened in fear at there magnificent order. The colt turned to Spike who was standing up on Twilight Sparkle's back. "What'll you have?" Spike scratched his chin. "I don't suppose you wouldn't happen to have any gems or rubies would you?" The colt smiled widely. "Actually that is our house special for today!" Spike's eyes widened wide in absolute delight. "I'll take a large order of gems and rubies and a side order of hay fries extra crispy extra salty please!"

The colt typed on the cash register. "OK that'll be twenty six bits please!" Twilight Sparkle turned around looking for a nice place to sit there weren't many ponies here every pony must've been home due to the rainy weather. "Spike pay the colt!" Twilight Sparkle gripped Rainbow Dash's hoof tightly. "Come on let's find a place to sit!" Twilight Sparkle ran off searching for a seat she drug Rainbow Dash along.

Spike hopped up on the counter. "OK so it's twenty six bits!" The colt nodded in confirmation Spike reached into his stomach pouch pocket thingy and searched around for his bag of coins. The colt starred down to Spike confusion was deeply evident on his face as he pondered what Spike could be doing. Suddenly Spike pulled a rather surprisingly big sack of coins as if from out of nowhere. Spike reached in the bag and pulled out some coins. "Here you go this should cover it!" The colts eyes widened in amazement.

Rainbow Dash feverishly looked around searching for an adequate place to sit and finally after a few moments of doubt her eyes sighted the perfect spot. Rainbow Dash gently tugged on Twilight's hoof she turned to face her. "What's up Dash?" Rainbow Dash suddenly pointed to a window seat rain steadily pounded against the window a light warm glow illuminated the seats it was truly a perfect romantic setting. "Can we sit here?" Rainbow Dash begged. "_**Sure!**_" Twilight Sparkle responded in a calm considerate tone.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash sat down at the table a warm glow illuminated there faces Rainbow Dash starred deeply into Twilight's eyes as she rested her chin on her hooves. "Twi what's your favorite type of weather!" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly out of blue it was quite random. Twilight Sparkle turned her head she looked out of the window to the gentle rain hitting against the glass. "I would probably have to say rainy weather is my favorite because it makes me want to sleep in and relax!"

Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily. "But my absolute favorite thing about rainy weather is the beautiful rainbow that is ultimately left in the aftermath of a storm. I simply love rainbows!" Rainbow Dash's face suddenly turned bloody flustering red she blushed heavily it was clearly visible to the pony eye. Visible to Twilight Sparkle's eyes. Rainbow Dash's heart began speeding up as she starred at Twilight Sparkle mesmerized by her inherently graceful presence.

Twilight Sparkle turned she starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes she immediately noticed the redness of her cheeks she smiled softly. "Dashie! Your blushing..." Twilight teased by announcing Rainbow's expression-full appearance. Rainbow Dash suddenly began sweating heavily. "_**Hoh!**_ Really? I had no idea?" Rainbow Dashie's heart pounded heavily attempting to burst out of her chest and into Twilight Sparkle's hooves.

Spike suddenly bounced up between the two of them. Spike's eyes widened to there appearances. Rainbow Dash's and Twilight Sparkle's faces were both lit up bright red as they gazed into one another's eyes. Spike waved his right hand in between there line of sight to no appeal he sighed heavily. "Mares I'll never understand them!" Spike sat down beside Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle broke eye contact she turned looking out of the window to see a rainbow brightening up fading in way off in the distance just above the EverFree forest. Twilight Sparkle smiled widely she pulled on Rainbow Dash's hoof drawing her attention. "What is it Twi!" Twilight Sparkle pointed to the rainbow through the window. Rainbow Dash turned her head to see its overwhelming beautiful-ness. "That rainbow reminds me of a certain pony friend of mine!" Twilight Sparkle said in a gentle soft complimentary tone.

Rainbow Dash scratched her chin in confusion. "Really who?" Twilight Sparkle suddenly face hooved heavily leaving a hoof print on her forehead. Twilight Sparkle smiled as she moved closer to Rainbow Dash. "Who do you think?" Rainbow Dash's face suddenly brightened up all of the blood that was in her lower body quickly rushed to her head as Twilight Sparkle gently rubbed her tiny soft nose up against her own causing a friction between the two.

A bubble hung down from Spike's little nose he'd fallen asleep he was completely oblivious to what was happening beside of him. Twilight Sparkle gently and slowly moved back away from Rainbow Dash she took a breath sweat rolled down her face. "I'm glad your OK Dashie!" Rainbow Dash inhaled deeply as she whipped the sweat off of her forehead. "I'm glad I'm OK too!"

* * *

"**End of Chapter Four**"

* * *

Aw! I love this chapter it is my absolute favorite so far! Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are so adorable together. Honestly wouldn't you agree! "Jason says he's totally, jelly he wants this story to be his. Well too bad! Haha!" Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I worked really hard on it I hope your not disappointed I would appreciate your feedback I'm dying to hear it. Please review favorite follow all of that good stuff! And then just wait in anticipation for the next chapter! Rainbow Dash poor thing she hasn't ate'n in days she's starving I better hurry up with the next chapter so she can get some food in her stomach. Also the amount of romance and blush that is in this chapter is incredibly high! Again Thanks For Reading!  
**_HoofBump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Some Apology!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Five Some Apology!**"

* * *

"**Sugar Cube Corner**"

Rain gently sprinkled against the glass of the restaurant in the center of Sugar Cube Corner. A thick bright glowing rainbow rose higher into the sky just above the EverFree forest. The streets of Ponyville were totally empty no pony was out possibly due to the constant rain fall. Inside of the restaurant Spike sat next to Twilight Sparkle a bubble hung down from his nose as he snored lightly.

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash starred into one another's eyes. Rainbow Dash gulped heavily she desperately wanted to say something but she couldn't find the confidence to do so. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth however words did not come out. '_Dang it! Why can't I say just it what's stopping me?_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself she sighed heavily wanting to know the truth.

Twilight Sparkle broke eye contact once again she looked over to Spike who rested comfortably up against the side of Twilight's chest. Rainbow Dash looked around the restaurant to see no ponies where left inside it was quiet. Suddenly the intoxicating scent of something very delicious filled the air drifting closer and closer to Rainbow Dash her tiny nose suddenly bounced up and down to the delightful smell. "_**Emm...**_ Smells like our food is almost ready! I can't wait!"

Suddenly it finally crossed Rainbow Dash's mind. Rainbow Dash reached over across the table she grabbed Twilight Sparkle's hoof drawing in her attention. "What is it Dashie?!" Rainbow Dash blushed brightly to the sound of Twilight calling her by Dashie. Rainbow Dashie's eyes widened she starred into Twilight Sparklie's big dark purplish eyes. "_**Umm...**_ Twilight I just wanted to thank you!"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly into her left hoof that was free from Rainbow Dash's grasp."Rainbow Dash thank me for what?" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in confusion. "I just wanted to thank you for buying me a meal!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute dump founded realization. "Oh Rainbow Dash you don't have to thank me! I wanted to buy you something to eat!" Rainbow Dash closed her eyes. "No Twilight I do! So thank you I really appreciate it cause not many ponies have done stuff like that for me!" Twilight Sparkle starred at Rainbow Dash her eyes were closed she slowly began moving closer to her. Twilight Sparkle's heart pounded faster an faster the closer she drew towards Rainbow Dash she only hoped that Dashie did not open her eyes at this exact moment. Twilight Sparkle's unicorn horn glowed dimly.

Twilight Sparkle slowly closed her eyes as she puckered up her lips softly she quickly closed her eyes shut for some reason everything seemed froze in time it was quite strange. Twilight's heart pounded ever so strongly as her lips made contact. Then suddenly the same colt that stood behind the counter sat down a tray in between Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Spike bounced up to the sudden noise and the delightful scent that quickly filled the air. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes she placed her right hoof on her right cheek it felt slightly warm a mystifying sensation loomed over top of Dashie as her mind drifted off into a haze of bliss. '_What is this I'm feeling my cheek is warm for some reason?!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself confusion deeply evident upon her face.

Twilight Sparkle blushed lightly as she whipped her lips off. '_What was I thinking? I shouldn't have down that Rainbow Dash doesn't feel that way._' The colt looked over to Twilight Sparkle who suddenly seemed a little down for some odd reason. Rainbow Dash starred down to the plentiful supply of plates that the colt kept sitting down in front of her. Rainbow Dash's eyes and mouth watered a tingling sensation consumed her tongue she slowly began drooling heavily onto her own coat once again.

Spike began piling gems and rubies into his mouth that suddenly widened wide. Rainbow Dash licked her lips as she rubbed her hooves together. The delightfully intoxicating scent of the beautifully prepared food that sat before Twilight Sparkle was enough to pull her right out of her sudden depression which came from out of nowhere. "Let's dig in!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened she looked across the table to see Rainbow Dash was already stuffing her face.

"**_Nom nom nom!_** This is so good!" Rainbow Dash said through the food in her mouth. "_**Nom nom nom!**_ I'm so glad we came here!" Twilight said through her stuffed lips. "_**Nom nom nom!**_ This was totally worth thirty two bits!" Spike foolishly said out loud. Suddenly Rainbow Dash spat her food out in a sudden panic of fear. Twilight Sparkle barely managed to duck underneath of the table avoiding a quick and tasty demise. "Did you... just say... _**THIRTY TWO BITS!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed aloud fear and sadness evident in her tone of words.

Twilight Sparkle starred feverishly at Rainbow Dash trying to figure out what the problem was and why she was so upset. "Dash what is it?" Rainbow Dash looked down to the food in her four plates that was so appetizingly deliciously appearing. "Dang my food was that much I had no idea! Twilight I'm so sorry I didn't know if I had known I wouldn't have ordered so much!" Twilight Sparkle suddenly reached across the table gripping Rainbow Dash's hoof tightly in her own. "Hey who cares how much the food costs besides you were really hungry I wanted to treat you to a good meal now please Rainbow Dash eat before your cucumber slices get warm!"

"_**Really**_ Twilight! You were OK paying that much for me!" Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily as she picked up her daisy sandwich. "You do realize it was thirty two bits for all of us it wasn't all just you." '_She's so self centered but I think I like that about Rainbow Dash._' Twilight Sparkle thought to herself as she munched down on her sandwich. Rainbow Dash now feeling some slight relief from knowing she wasn't as expensive as she first thought. "Now to eat!"

After about ten minutes of nonstop _**nom nom nom**_ Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash finally sat back rubbing there bellies that where filled to the brim. Rainbow Dash licked her hooves vigorously still tasting the nice salty flavor of fresh cut cucumbers. "_**Emm...**_ That was the greatest meal I have ever had ever of all time!" Twilight Sparkle simply nodded in agreement that was all she could do considering the amount of food she'd just swallowed down her throat.

Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly widened she looked around the table searching for it but it wasn't within her sight. Rainbow Dash bent over looking down into the floor underneath of the table Twilight Sparkle seemed a bit confused. "_**Umm...**_ Rainbow Dash... what... what are you... umm... what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle stuttered as she starred at Rainbow Dash's flank her beautifully long tail swayed back and fourth in the air. Twilight Sparkle's face suddenly grew bright red she quickly looked away.

Spike looked underneath of the table to Rainbow Dash who seemed a bit saddened. "_**Umm...**_ Rainbow Dash are you alright?" Spike asked in a deeply concerned tone. Rainbow Dash slowly sat back up she leaned on the table against her hooves as her eyes drooped. "No! They forgot my pie!" Twilight Sparkle looked around to the wasteland of dishes piled on top of one another spread out on there table. "Dashie do you even have room for a pie you ate like I'd never seen before!" Rainbow Dash nodded. "I saved a little room I was looking forward to that pie!"

Suddenly the same colt from before appeared before Rainbow Dash he stood next to her. "_**Uhh...**_ Miss I apologize we are out of that pie you wanted! Some crazy pony came in here and bought the last one we had!" The colt turned to trot away but was then met with an unpleasant familiar and slightly frightening face. Lightning suddenly struck loudly outside of the restaurant it echoed inside as Applejack slowly trotted into the restaurant.

The colt quickly leapt behind the counter in fear for his life. Applejack looked around to see almost no pony was there however out of the corner of her eyes she barely managed to notice a bright rainbow colored mane sticking up in the distance in one of the booths by the windows. Applejack smiled widely in absolute joy. "It's bout time!"

Applejack trotted closer to the group of two ponies and a baby dragon. Applejack sighed heavily as she approached them cautiously. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes tightly shut squeezing them as she yawned loudly. Twilight Sparkle and Spike starred out of the window to the fading rainbow in the distance the sun was going down and the day was ending already time sure does fly when your hungry.

Applejack stopped in front of them she stood at the end of the table she sighed lightly then pulled the box off of her back. Suddenly Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle bounced up out of the coats to the frightening sound of a loud bang from beside them. Applejack chuckled softly Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle quickly turned looking over to the cowpony at the end of the table they both held there chests trying to keep there hearts in them.

"Applejack what are you doing here I thought you were busy with the new harvest!" Twilight Sparkle said in a low slightly confused and frightened tone. "_**Ah!**_ I'm here because there is somethin I'd been needin to say!" Rainbow Dash turned to Applejack her eyes widened to the familiar scent coming from within the box that Applejack had slammed down on the table. "Rainbow Dash I'm real sorry bout earlier today it wasn't my intention!" Applejack shoved the box in Rainbow Dash's face. "I know this probably won't make up for what I did but I hope it'd be a nice start!"

Rainbow Dash looked down to the box she slowly opened it wide. Twilight's and Spike's eyes widened in amazement to its magnificent glory a slight purplish glow illuminated from within the box as an absolutely intoxicating aurora slowly drifted out into the air. Applejack began trotting away slowly. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as her mouth watered heavily. Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly. "Dashie! Your drooling again!" She said in a cheerful tone. '_Why can't I stop saying that!_' Twilight thought to herself as she scratched her chin in vigorous contemplation. Twilight Sparkle's eyes suddenly widened in confusion. "Hey wait where are you going!"

Applejack stepped outside into the rain she looked up into the darkened sky as rain fell down around her it seemed to be missing her entirely it was quite strange. Applejack sighed heavily. "Darn it what is this feeling in my gut I hope she forgives me I really don't want Rainbow Dash to be mad at me!" Applejack mumbled to herself hoping no pony was listening. "It's _**OK!**_ AJ I forgive you!" Applejack's eyes widened in fear she turned to face Rainbow Dash who stood beside her in the rain. Applejack blushed lightly. "_**Umm...**_ You heard that?" Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement as she moved closer to Applejack who's breathing suddenly sped up faster.

"Thanks for the pie!" Rainbow Dash said in a soft grateful tone. Applejack moved closer to Rainbow Dash as time itself seemed to slow. Before Rainbow Dash knew it she was underneath Applejack's hat her face brightened up bright red. Applejack starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes they both moved closer to one another as rain gently sprinkled upon Applejack's hat that they both currently shared.

Twilight Sparkle looked out the window to see a frightening sight. Twilight Sparkle quickly covered Spike's eyes stopping him from witnessing it. Twilight Sparkle covered her mouth with her hoof as she watched Applejack gently kiss Rainbow Dash on the left cheek. Rain continued to drizzle down onto the two ponies as Rainbow Dash's face suddenly brightened bright bloody red like an explosion had just gone off she began feeling warm a strange sensation consumed her entire being.

Applejack slowly pulled away from Rainbow Dash who appeared nearly dumbstruck by Applejack's courageousness. "_**Uhh...**_ AJ!" Applejack suddenly turned and ran off into the rain that slowly began increasing in strength heavy winds blew by sending Rainbow Dash's mane flying twisting around her neck as she watched Applejack flee disappearing into the distance. Rainbow Dash raised her left hoof up against her left cheek it was warm still evident that Applejack had been there. Rainbow Dash was really confused now because she'd felt this feeling before.

Twilight Sparkle who'd saw the hole thing starred down to the pile of empty dirty dishes in front of her. Twilight Sparkle's eyes began watering she tried her darnedest to maintain control over her very powerful and overwhelming emotions. Spike starred up to Twilight Sparkle the moment he saw her he knew instantaneously. "**_Twilight!_**" Spike mumbled in a low barely audible tone. Of course she couldn't hear him not over her own pouting of course.

Rainbow Dash turned looking back to the restaurant she sighed heavily Rainbow Dash's mind was spiraling with questions and feelings that confused and frightened her. She knew she'd have to sleep alone tonight that's probably what scared her the most. Rainbow Dash slowly approached the door of the restaurant then suddenly it opened up wide.

Twilight Sparkle stepped out into the rain. Rainbow Dash starred at Twilight Sparkle who simply smiled back at her. "Well Rainbow Dash I'm glad you enjoyed your meal! I'm going to go home now I have to get up early tomorrow and meet with Princess Celestia in Canterlot!" Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted past Rainbow Dash as her heart sped up she could see the redness beneath her eyes.

Rainbow Dash quickly turned around and grabbed Twilight Sparkle's tail stopping her from leaving just like Applejack did to her. "Twilight..." Twilight Sparkle turned around to face Rainbow Dash Spike lied on her back relaxing enjoying the rain against his scales. "What is it Rainbow Dash!" A look of sadness seeped in on Dash's face. '_Ah! She didn't call me Dashie! I wonder why?_' "Twilight I was wondering if I could possibly stay the night at your place. It gets pretty lonely on a cloud sometimes."

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute joy. "Really! I mean yes... Yes of course you can spend the night... _**Dashie!**_" Rainbow Dashie smiled widely. "Great! Just let me get my pie first!" Rainbow Dash quickly ran back inside of the restaurant. Spike who lied on Twilight's back sighed heavily in annoyance. "Are you happy now! Twilight you won't be able to get any sleep at all now! Not with Rainbow Dash around at least."

Twilight Sparklie looked to Spike out of the side of her eye. "Don't worry Spike! I'll be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight! Rainbow Dash shouldn't be that big of a distraction... I hope!" Rainbow Dash trotted out of the restaurant with the box tied down on her back she smiled softly to Twilight Sparkle. "OK I'm ready lets go!"

* * *

"**End of Chapter Five**"

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter it might not be as good as the rest maybe I'm not sure Jason and I are pretty tired so we can't be the judge of that. Please review favorite like follow and tweet everything you do makes us smile! It's going to be a little while before we can release chapter six OK I just wanted to give you the heads up!  
Thank you so much for reading!  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Get In!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Six Sticky! Get In! Goodnight!**"

* * *

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Rain pounded down heavily upon Twilight Sparkle's tree house. The windows were all tied down so the winds didn't blow them open in the middle of the night. The door was closed and locked down tightly so intruders could not intrude on Twilight's sleepover. Twilight Sparkle's magic encased her home so when and if lightning struck she didn't burst into rapidly growing flames. The grass around Twilight Sparkle's house swayed back and fourth in the passing of wind.

"Sleep tight Spike!" Twilight Sparkle said in a soft low tone as she gently tucked Spike into bed she then turned and slowly walked out of her room leaving Spike to his peaceful sleep. Rainbow Dash sat at the kitchen table her face was neck deep in a big box. Twilight slowly trotted into the kitchen an ominous sound was drawn to her attention she slowly approached Rainbow Dash from behind. "Umm... Rainbow are you alright?!"

Twilight Sparkle touched Rainbow Dash's shoulder causing her to bounce up in what almost appeared to be a sudden panic. Twilight Sparkle giggled softly to the sight of Dashie's face. Rainbow Dash starred at Twilight Sparkle confusion evident in Dash's eyes. "What is it is there something on my face?"

Twilight Sparkle chuckled as she reached over to Rainbow Dash's face with her left hoof she whipped Dashie's right cheek off. Twilight stuck her hoof into her mouth slowly licking the icing off of her hoof. Rainbow Dash chuckled as she whipped her face off. "Emm... That's good icing!" Twilight Sparkle said in an enticed slightly excited tone.

Rainbow Dash looked into the box Twilight Sparkle leaned over her shoulder. "Uhh... Twilight I saved you a piece!" Twilight Sparkle starred down into the box the rich aroma slowly rose into the air causing her nose to bounce up and down as she sniffed the air. "Emm... Thanks Rainbow Dash!" Twilight's mouth watered heavily she grabbed the piece of pie with her right hoof and threw it in her mouth she didn't care if she'd get all sticky.

Rainbow Dash starred at Twilight Sparkle her eyes widened as her heart sped up. '_Why can't I stop thinking about AJ I'm here with Twi I want to enjoy myself!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she sighed softly she stood up and trotted into the library section of Twilight's house. "I wonder if there is a new Daring Do out yet!"

Rainbow Dash vigorously looked around the library then suddenly something horrific occurred to her. Twilight Sparkle stepped into the room she licked her right hoof clean the sweet scent still evident all over her face and on her hooves. "Emm... That was really tasty!" Rainbow Dash turned to face Twilight Sparkle she starred into her eyes as she scratched the back of her head. "What is it Dashie you look puzzled!" Twilight asked in a deeply curious tone.

"Well Twilight I was wondering why does your house not look as big on the outside apposed to its giganticness on the inside?" Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she approached Rainbow Dash she was surprised that Rainbow actually noticed that. "Well I'll tell you Dashie! It's because I use my magic to expand the mass, height, width and length of each individual room increasing there molecular structure while not increasing any of the parameters so that the original shape of the house doesn't extend beyond its preset threshold."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she blinked her eyes rapidly in deep confusion she didn't understand a word of that. "Umm... Could you say that again but maybe a little slower!" Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly into her right hoof. "Why do you want to know all of that Dashie it doesn't matter!" Twilight Sparkle slowly approached Rainbow Dash her breathing sped up the closer Twilight drew to her. "Umm... No reason! Anyway Twilight when will the next Daring Do come out?"

Twilight Sparkle sighed lightly. "Hmm... I'm not quite sure probably sometime this winter perhaps!" Rainbow Dash looked up to the ceiling that seemed really high up as Twilight Sparkle turned and began trotting out of the library and into the main room where she and Spike had a tickle session with Dashie. Twilight looked down to her hooves and her coat an eery scent came from her chest from the rain that had dried it left a horrid smell behind. "Eww... Dang I took a shower today too!" Suddenly a light bulb went off just above Twilight Sparkle's head.

Twilight quickly ran back into the library she grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash's tail and pulled her out of the library dragging her across the floor and in between rooms. "_**Ow!**_ Twilight that hurts stop it please! My tail has been yanked enough for one day don't you think?" Twilight Sparkle didn't respond she did loosen her grip slightly as not to harm Rainbow Dash.

Before Rainbow Dash knew it she found herself in the center of a bright room she lied on a soft plush rug that sat on top of a hard tile floor. "Where are we? I don't think I've ever seen this room before!" Suddenly the sound of loud running water could be heard echoing throughout the room. Rainbow Dash eyes widened to the sight of a gigantic bath tub big enough to house four ponies at once. Twilight Sparkle sat on the edge of the tub checking the water.

Rainbow Dash continued to hug the floor she blushed lightly as she starred up to Twilight Sparkle. "Umm... Twilight what are you doing?" Twilight Sparkle starred down to Rainbow Dash instantly she noticed the redness of her tender filly face. "Dashie when was the last time you had a good bath?" Twilight Sparkle asked. Rainbow Dash scratched her chin in vigorous contemplation. '_Where is this leading?_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself. "Well I'm not really sure two or three months maybe?" Twilight Sparkle immediately face hoofed causing her face to get sticky from the pie she'd eaten.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly as she stood up and slowly approached Rainbow Dash. "_**Get in!**_" Twilight Sparkle said in a cold tone. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in absolute fear she was much like a cat not just nimble and quick on her hooves she also shared their extreme fear and or hate of water. "**NO!**" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened she was a little surprised. Rainbow Dash slowly sat up as she crisscrossed her forelegs together she stood her ground firmly.

"Come on Dashie! I don't want you to get in my bed all dirty! Besides if its really been three months then you need this!" Rainbow Dash shook her head in disagreement it hadn't occurred to her yet of what Twilight had just said. Twilight Sparkle glared angrily at Rainbow Dash awaiting a response as the water ran heavily filling up the massive tub.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's eyes widened realizing it she blushed brightly. "Did you just say... That I'd sleep in your bed with you... _**Umm...**_ In it at the same time!" Twilight Sparkle seemed a bit confused by Dash's words it's as if she never had a sleepover before. "Umm... Yeah unless you planned on sleeping on the floor which I wouldn't allow!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash disappeared in a single instant. Twilight Sparkle blinked her eyes rapidly in absolute confusion and fear. "What, what where'd she go! Rainbow Dash where are you?"

"Twilight I'm over here!" Rainbow Dash yelled out loud over top of the running water. Twilight Sparkle quickly turned to see Rainbow Dash was in the tub she flopped around swimming back and fourth in the tub enjoying its largeness. "Why the sudden change of heart I was sure I'd have to force you to take a bath!" Twilight Sparkle gently pushed one of her hind legs against the door closing the bathroom door shut so the heat wouldn't escape them ti's a cold night they wouldn't want to catch a chill.

Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted over towards the tub Rainbow Dash starred at her confusion evident all over her face. "_**Umm...**_ Twilight what are you doing?!" The next thing Rainbow Dash knew Twilight was right next to her in the tub. "I'm taking a bath I'm all sticky and sweaty too yah know!" Rainbow Dash's face grew bright bloody red as she breathed steam out of her nostrils. "Dashie are you OK?" Twilight asked in a deeply concerned tone as she placed a hoof upon Rainbow Dash's forehead.

"Dashie your burning up!" Twilight said concern evident all over her face. Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from Twilight Sparkle. "Why are you in the bath with me?!" Twilight Sparkle sighed heavily in confusion. "What have you never taken a bath with a friend before? Spike and I do it all the time... Sometimes Pinkie joins in too!" Twilight Sparkle reached for Rainbow Dash's hooves she held them tightly in her own. "Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about... I felt weird too the first time I took a bath with another pony!"

Rainbow Dash breathed slowly as she looked deeply into Twilight Sparkle's eyes her heart suddenly sped up faster pounding loudly a pit opened up in her stomach she didn't know for sure why though although it was obvious. '_Why is Twilight torturing me... It's almost as if she..._' Twilight Sparkle chuckled softly to the redness of Rainbow Dash's face it was quite adorable. "OK Twilight I'll give it a shot... but can you wash behind my wings I can never reach back there." Rainbow Dash asked in a low almost frightful unsure tone. Twilight lat go of Rainbow's hooves letting them drop to the water that slowly rose higher and higher.

Twilight Sparkle slowly reached up to the faucet and turned the knob stopping the water before it overflowed spilling out into the floor creating quite a big mess that Spike would have to clean up later. "Sure thing Dashie turn around and spread your wings!" Rainbow Dash quickly turned around she slowly opened her wings spreading them wide watered slid down her back as she rose up slightly out of the water. Little water droplets dripped down of off each individual feather of Rainbow Dash's soft puffy wings.

Twilight Sparkle gently placed a hoof upon Rainbow Dash's back feeling the strong firmness of her muscles as they tightened probably due to a knew emotion that was coursing through Rainbow Dash's veins. Twilight Sparkle starred at Rainbow Dash's back. '_Dashie's breathing just sped up I don't want to make her uncomfortable!_' Twilight thought to herself as she grabbed a small brush. "Dashie are you OK?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a comforting tone.

"**_Umm..._** Yeah I'm fine..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash's ears bounced to the sound of popping. Rainbow Dash slowly turned around to Twilight only to see bubbles all surrounding her she looked through the haze of thick steam and tons of beautiful transparent rainbow colored bubbles and through the brightness of the room she saw Twilight was gone without a trace.

"Umm... Twilight... Where are you?" Rainbow Dash looked around the massive tub in fear to see she was utterly alone surrounded by floating bubbles. Then suddenly just before Rainbow Dash could even contemplate about feeling down she felt the soft touch of some ponies hoof on her stomach. "_**Hahahahahehehehahaheha!**_ Oh no! Not again please no!" Rainbow Dash begged as Twilight Sparkle tickled her stomach from underneath the water. "_**Hahahehehahahahahehehahahahe he!**_" Rainbow Dash giggled loudly as she fell back into the water. Twilight Sparkle chuckled it was so easy to subdue Dashie.

Meanwhile upstairs in Twilight Sparkle's room Spike tossed and turned back and fourth in his bed as he attempted to get some peaceful sleep but he could hear slight giggling in the distance. "**Oh!** Twilight... Shut up I'm trying to sleep!" Spike mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over on his stomach he shoved his face down into the pillow in the hopes of escaping the dreaded noise.

Rainbow Dash suddenly managed to gain some control in this battle as she leaped into the air flapping her wings rapidly slinging water everywhere because they were soaking wet it was quite incredible that she could even fly considering she was soaked. Rainbow Dash panted heavily trying to catch her breath as she hovered high in the air practically touching the ceiling. Twilight Sparkle suddenly burst up out of the water she panted equally as heavy she'd been underwater for about two minutes straight.

"Dashie you get down here!" Twilight Sparkle said in a firm and demanding tone yet somehow she still sounded very pleasant as if she asked nicely. Rainbow Dash hugged the ceiling in fear for her life. "I will... So long as you promise not to tickle me again!" Twilight Sparkle smirked evilly as she took a deep breath. "OK Dashie I promise now get in the tub so I can clean your wings!"

"**_Uhh..._ OK!**" Rainbow Dash slowly began descending downwards through the thick heavy steam towards the tub filled with hot water and bubbles lots of bubbles. Twilight Sparkle swam back over to the brush she grabbed it in her mouth. Rainbow Dash sat down in the hot water she looked over to Twilight Sparkle who was swimming back over towards her.

"So Twi after you clean my wings is there anywhere on you that you'd like me to clean!" Rainbow Dash asked in an innocent tone. "Uhh... No I'm good!" Twilight replied as Rainbow Dash turned around once again she opened her wings spreading them wide. "Oh OK!" Twilight Sparkle gently grabbed Rainbow Dash's left wing she carefully stroked her wing with the brush little fine pieces of dirt subsided from her wing falling into the water.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in amazement. "Rainbow Dash how in the heck did you possibly get dirt stuck in your wings?" Rainbow Dash slowly turned looking over her shoulder to Twilight Sparkle starring at her confusion plainly evident upon her face. "I don't know how that happened?" Twilight Sparkle slowly moved the brush down Rainbow Dash's wing towards the seam where her wing attaches to her body. Twilight Sparkle gently scrubbed the seam. Rainbow Dash's face suddenly turned bright bloody red she bit down on her bottom lip as a new sensation consumed her senses nearly blinding her.

"_**Oooooh!**_ That feels so good! Keep doing that Twi! _**Please!**_" Rainbow Dashie begged in a slightly enticed erotic tone. Twilight Sparklie blushed lightly she gently grabbed Rainbow Dash's right wing. "OK! Anything for you Dashie!" Twilight Sparkle slowly proceeded towards the apparently very sensitive part of Dashie's wing the seam. Blood ran straight to Rainbow Dash's head she began feeling light headed as if she was in a daze of what was clearly undefined raw pleasure.

After about three minutes of whatever the heck Twilight was doing to Rainbow Dash. She moved back up against the wall to relax as bubbles hovered through the air around her. '_I hope Dashie enjoyed that!_' Twilight thought to herself as Rainbow Dash leaned back up against the wall suddenly a bubble descended down unto her tiny nose. "_**Aaachoo!**_" Rainbow Dash sniffled as she gently rubbed her nose.

Twilight Sparkle carefully grabbed a bubble in her hooves trying her best not to pop it she starred down to the transparent bubble. She looked through the bubble to see Rainbow Dash across from her Twilight smiled softly at Rainbow Dashie who almost appeared to be sleeping she breathed softly her eyes were closed shut. Twilight Sparkle slowly and quietly swam across the tub over to Dashie.

Twilight stopped a few inches away from Dashie she smiled as she slowly leaned forward towards her. "Wake up! Wake up Dashie I think it's time we get out! Come on wake up!" Twilight Sparkle gently shook Rainbow Dash waking her up from hopefully pleasant dreams. Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly opened up wide only to be met with the gaze of Twilight's big purplish blue eyes Dashie slowly began loosing herself in her eyes.

"OK! Twi!" Rainbow Dash said in a low barely audible tone. Twilight Sparkle turned and pulled herself up over the wall of the tub she hopped out onto the cold tile floors. A chill ran down her back despite the heavy thick steam in the air that wasn't enough to keep her warm. Rainbow Dash leapt out of the tub she spread her wings wide as she descended down next to Twilight. She had somehow managed to soak the entire bathroom in the process.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled as she looked around to the totally soaked bathroom. Water ran down the walls and dripped from the ceiling. There was water all over the floor beside the edge of the tub. Rainbow Dash yawned loudly. "_**I'm so sleepy!**_" Twilight grabbed a towel out of the hamper in the closet she quickly dried her mane.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Here don't move I'll dry your mane for you!" Twilight slowly trotted over to Dashie who wobbled back and fourth her eyes slowly drooped. '_She must be tired! How could she not after eating a meal like that!_' Twilight gently rubbed the towel all over Rainbow Dash's head slowly drying her thick long beautiful mane.

Once Twilight had Dashie's mane properly dried she balled up the towel and tossed it into a basket. "Come on Dashie let's go to bed I'm very tired as well!" Twilight Sparkle grabbed Rainbow Dash's right hoof she led her out of the bathroom so she didn't bump into anything while she trotted. Once they both stepped into the darkened main room. A chill ran down there backs due to the dampness of there coats.

Rainbow Dash vigorously rubbed her eyes as her entire body shivered heavily. Twilight Sparkle turned looking outside through the window to see the rain was still falling to the ground. "Come on Dashie let's go to bed now!" Twilight Sparkle said in a very low soft tone as she gently tugged on Rainbow Dash's hoof. Rainbow Dash found it difficult to keep her eyes open as Twilight dragged her upstairs.

Before Rainbow Dash knew it she found her lying down in a surprisingly soft and comforting bed. Rainbow Dash gripped her pillow tightly her mind was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to levitate the blanket over head as she jumped into bed. Rainbow Dash's eyes drooped slowly falling downwards as an unfamiliar sensation loomed over top of her. Rainbow Dash unknowingly reached for Twilight Sparkle's hoof she grabbed it holding her hoof tightly not wanting to let go.

The blanket slowly lowered down over top of Rainbow Dash and Twilight covering the both of them as Rainbow Dash held Twilight Sparkle's hoof in her own. Twilight moved closer to Dashie her eyes closed shut as she drifted off into her dreams. Twilight Sparkle gently kissed Rainbow Dash on the nose as the moon's illuminating aura glared into the room. Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes ready to fall asleep she was content her heart was content with this. "**Goodnight _Dashie!_**" Twilight Sparkle whispered in a soft slightly audible tone. "**_Twi...Twilight!_**" Rainbow Dash mumbled in her sleep as she nuzzled up against Twilight's nose.

Silence consumed all. Moonlight shined down onto Ponyville as time itself seemed to halt allowing these two to bypass the grip of time. Mildly strong winds blew past sending leaves flowing freely into the wind as rain gently drizzled down onto the simple town of ponies. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both slept soundly there breathing was faint there hearts beating was even fainter.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Six**"

* * *

OK Jason calm down you might've went a little too far with that bath tub scene but I still loved it. I would love to have an experience like that it would be so blissful. Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter please tell me if you think we went too far with that scene that I just previously mentioned. I really need to know cause it could effect the coming chapters. I also loved the goodnight scene that was so adorable. Especially when Rainbow Dash nuzzled up against Twilight's nose perfect then she mumbled her name truly magnificent. I really sold the term romance right there in that moment. Oh yeah Jason I took into consideration of your new ideas last night and I realized... _**NO!**_ Sorry they were just wrong well most of them anyway I might try the third one but that's it period. I have to go eat tacos now see yah! Please Favorite Review Follow Like Tweet Post and Thanks that's it!  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Can Never Be Forever!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Seven Can Never Be Forever!**"

* * *

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

The sun slowly began rising up over the horizon of Equestria. Sunlight perceptively beamed through Twilight's bedroom window shining down unto Rainbow Dash's back she burrowed down deeper into the covers trying to escape its grasp. Spike rested somewhat comfortably while he lied upside down in his bed. Twilight Sparkle lied next to Rainbow Dash her head was buried underneath the covers her butt was high in the air as her tailed swayed back and fourth.

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes only to see that her vision was blurry from intense sleep. Twilight rubbed her eyes clear only to reveal Rainbow Dash's chest which was a few inches away from her face she was almost temped to tickle it. Twilight Sparkle slowly rose up out of the covers the blinding sunlight immediately hit her in the face. Twilight Sparkle quickly covered her eyes with her hooves trying to avoid the sun which was going to be impossible today.

Once Twilight's eyes adjusted she slowly looked around the room. It was almost completely silent Twilight's ears bounced up to the sudden sound of faint breathing. Twilight Sparkle looked down to find a big hump in her covers she gently pulled them up to see what was underneath. Twilight's eyes widened to the sight of Rainbow Dash who was curled up in a ball. Dashie's foreleg's hooves were dangerously close to the rim of her mouth. '_Aww! So adorable! I think I'll let her sleep._' Twilight thought to herself. Twilight leaned down to Rainbow Dash's face she could feel her breath in the air it was warm and comforting a tingling sensation consumed Twilight as she gently kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek she held herself there for a moment absorbing the moment enjoying its bliss because she knew it was only temporary and that it would never be forever. '_I... I... I... I... I..._'

A single tear ran down each of Twilight's cheeks as they brightened extremely blood red embarrassment and joy clearly visible in her expression. '_I... I... I... Love You Rainbow Dash!_' Twilight thought to herself as she desperately wished she'd said it out loud. Twilight Sparkle continued the long passionate one sided blissful kiss she didn't stop for a breath nor did she want to. '_How do I tell you I want too but I'm afraid if I do that you will leave and I will never see you again!_'

Suddenly Rainbow Dash's face grew bright red as if she somehow knew that even in her dreams. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened to the redness of Dashie's face confusion dawned down upon her own as she starred in wonder still not breaking the kiss not breaking the physical connection between them. '_Is she awake?_' Twilight asked herself in absolute fear she began to sweat heavily afraid that if she were to move Rainbow Dash would awake and she would be discovered.

Surely enough the almost unthinkable happened. "Twi...Twi..light" Rainbow Dash began to mutter in her sleep as she brushed up against Twilight's face. "Twi...Twi...Twilight...I...I...I..." Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened she slowly broke the kiss as her mouth widened wide. Her heart awaited in great anticipation she'd hoped and longed for this day to hear these words. "I...I...I...I... Love... _**Donuts!**_"

Twilight Sparkle quickly bit her lower lip her eyes began watering heavily her breathing soon gained in speed she almost wanted to pout. Tears slowly began running down the sides of Twilight's face she swiftly turned and hopped out of bed not caring if she'd awaken Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle ran downstairs as fast as she could.

Twilight Sparkle charged into the bathroom the walls were thickest so sound was less likely to escape she closed the door shut behind her. Almost immediately Twilight fell to the floor crying deeply into her hooves she tried to contain herself as best as she could she did not want to wake the others this would be rather difficult to explain. '_Stupid donuts!_' Twilight thought to herself as she wallowed in pity.

Rainbow Dash lying in Twilight's bed suddenly she began tossing and turning in absolute distress it was as if her heart knew. "Twi...Twi...Twilight...please...don't...cry!" Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly burst open she quickly sat up breathing heavily her face still bright red from before. Rainbow Dash quickly turned vigorously looking around for Twilight who unfortunately was nowhere to be found.

Rainbow Dash looked over to where Twilight previously slept only to see it was damp from what appeared to be sweat or water. Rainbow Dash quickly rubbed her eyes clearing them once cleared she instantaneously hopped out of bed landing on the floor in the center of Twilight's bedroom. The blinding sun shined into the room through the window Rainbow Dash looked around through the haze of brightness to see Spike sleeping soundly in his bed he was now lying on his stomach.

'_Where? Where?_' Rainbow Dash asked herself as she looked around the room once more. Finally Rainbow Dash noticed the door to Twilight's room was wide open. Rainbow Dash quickly opened up her wings spreading them wide she began flapping her wings heavy winds began spiraling around the room almost like a hurricane Spike merely snored louder challenging the ever so loud and powerful wind he clutched his blanket so it didn't fly away.

Within an instant Rainbow Dash leapt into the air she flew downstairs in mere milia seconds. Rainbow Dash hovered in mid air her Pegasus ears immediately perked up to a frightening sound. Rainbow Dash quickly landed in front of the bathroom door she gulped heavily as she listened to the horrifying sounds coming from beyond the door. The faint sound of crying tore right through Rainbow Dash's heart she bit her bottom lip as she reached for the knob. Time seemed to slow as her heart pounded loudly everything else seemed to just faded out until Rainbow Dash heard nothing but the beating of Twilight's heart and her own, both beating in absolute unison.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes suddenly widened to the sound of the doorknob being slowly turned. Tears covered her face and neck streams of tears ran down her forelegs they completely covered her hooves. Twilight Sparkle's heart sped up dangerously fast as the door opened wider it was as if her life was flashing right before her eyes time seemed to slow down even more as her fears were soon to be realized.

Twilight Sparkle starred up to Rainbow Dash who stood in the doorway looking dumbstruck fear covered the entirety of her face it was plainly obvious. Rainbow Dash slowly trotted towards Twilight as tears steadily ran down her cheeks and face. "Twilight why are you crying?" Rainbow Dash asked in a soft comforting tone after a moment or two she finally found herself standing above Twilight who lied curled up in a ball of pure pity.

Rainbow Dash fell back on her butt she reached out over towards Twilight who continued crying it grew in loudness the closer Rainbow Dash got it was becoming more and more difficult for her to control. Rainbow Dash pulled on Twilight's shoulders as her eyes widened in absolute fear she was being pulled in towards the source of her pain.

Suddenly everything grew bright white around Twilight Sparkle as she lied in Rainbow Dash's comforting embrace her heart rate slowed to a steady pace. Tears slowly ran down Twilight's back they dripped originating from Rainbow Dash's face she squeezed Twilight tightly not wanting to let go. "Please Twilight I don't know why, but please just **_don't cry!_**" Rainbow Dash said in a faintly audible tone as Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened to the sound of Rainbow Dash's voice it sounded distorted by the ever so powerfully growing pain.

Rainbow Dash whipped her eyes clear as she hugged Twilight tightly giving as much comfort as she could. '_Why Twi why are you so sad?_' Rainbow Dash asked herself. Twilight Sparkle slowly raised her right hoof she gently whipped her eyes clearing them although it seemed impossible to clear a thick bog of tears covered her face the moment she whipped them away they were replaced by new ones.

Rainbow Dash broke the hug she tried slowly moving back away from Twilight but she just wouldn't let go. Rainbow Dash looked down to Twilight who's face was smashed up against her own soft furry chest. "Twilight..." Rainbow Dash said in a low calming tone. Twilight Sparkle slowly looked up out of Rainbow Dash's chest she starred into her big blue saddened eyes. Even at this moment in time while Twilight Sparkle lies covered in her own tears Rainbow Dash's eyes appeared to be slightly more torn.

Rainbow Dash slowly raised a hoof to Twilight's face she gently whipped away her tears this time they did not return. Twilight Sparkle starred deeply into Rainbow Dash's eyes feeling a little bit engulfed in there absolute beauty and grace. "**_Dashie!_**" Twilight Sparkle said in a low barely audible but yet still pained tone. "What is it Twi?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

Suddenly Twilight leapt up into Rainbow Dashie's hooves. Rainbow Dash merely held Twilight Sparkle as she nestled down into her soft warm comforting chest. Rainbow Dash's face grew bright red she began feeling warmth on the inside she gently brushed her nose up against Twilight's forehead trying to comfort her. Twilight Sparkle sniffled many times as she rubbed her cheeks against Rainbow Dash's soft coat.

Twilight Sparkle gazed up back into Dashie's eyes they both moved closer there faces grew bright bloody ripe red there hearts both sped up in absolute perfect unison Rainbow Dash could feel Twilight's breath on her face. '_I love you Twilight!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself she wished she could just blurt it out. '_I love you Dashie!_' Twilight Sparkle thought to herself begging for it to become audible.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Seven**"

* * *

That was incredible I absolutely think this is my best chapter yet forget about six this is it right here this defines "Hurt/Comfort Romance!" I'm so proud of this chapter I could just cry. I do apologize for its rather diminished length it could've been longer but you know well I just decided right there was a good ending. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I did I think I saw Jason's eyes tear up for a moment so that's something to take into consideration. Please I'd love it if you left me a nice Review on what you think of my chapter I'm dying to know. Feel free to a Follow Favorite Like Tweet Post and all of that good stuff too.  
Thank you all so much for reading didn't I tell you things would heat'n up.  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	8. Chapter 8 You Scared Me! The Caretaker!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & PonyLover3**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & PonyLover3**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

(\"I had to call in back up for this one. Enjoy!"/)

* * *

"**Chapter Eight The Caretaker! I'll Pass! You Scared Me! Like Peaches!**"

* * *

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

Rainbow Dash gazed into Twilight Sparkle's eyes they both slowly moved closer to one another the tension began rising higher and higher the closer they drew as silence consumed the both of them. "Twilight..." Rainbow Dash uttered in a very low barely audible tone. "Are you OK? I've never seen you cry like that before it really scared me!" Rainbow Dash said. Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in slight fear and happiness. '_She... was... she was scared for me!_' Twilight thought to herself as she smiled softly she slowly leaned down into Dashie's chest.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened her face grew bright red she slowly looked down to see Twilight who almost seemed to be snuggling into her chest. '_Her fur is so soft and warm I feel so safe right here!_' Twilight thought to herself she slowly looked up out of Dashie's chest with a soft smile plainly visible on her face. Rainbow Dash placed a hoof on Twilight's left cheek she began whipping her face off clearing it of its stains.

"I am fine Rainbow Dash! You don't have to worry!" Twilight Sparkle said in a low very unsure tone. Rainbow Dash glared into Twilight's eyes she was skeptical on the situation. "What really I'm fine!" Twilight protested. Suddenly Rainbow Dash pulled Twilight into a warm comforting hug she gently rubbed her cheeks up against Twilight's face she blushed brightly at being so close to her. Twilight blushed to the softness of Dash's face. "Twilight if you ever wanna talk... just know that I'll be there for you when your ready!" Rainbow Dash said in a low barely audible tone.

Twilight smiled softly joy and relief filled her heart. Joy because Rainbow Dash cared so much and relief that she had some pony to talk to if she needed too. "Thanks Dashie I really appreciate it!" Twilight sniffled lightly. "Dashie! Do you want to get something to eat before I go!" Twilight asked. Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly widened in absolute fear she backed away from Twilight breaking the hug instantly. "_**Wait...**_ **what...** where? Where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked in a nearly panicked tone.

Twilight slowly moved back away from Rainbow Dash her mind raced as she desperately searched through her mind for ways to change the subject even though her face was still heavily stained that was very hard to ignore. "I have to uhh... meet with Princess Celestia in two hours she is expecting me!" Twilight stated as she rubbed her foreleg's hooves together. Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head slight relief filled her. "_**Oh!**_ Cool! But... umm... when will you be back?" Rainbow Dash asked in a very curious tone.

Twilight Sparkle stood up on all four hooves she slowly approached the hamper she grabbed a towel and quickly she began whipping her face and hooves off they were still covered in her own tears. "Well I should be back tonight!" Twilight said in a slightly enticed tone. Rainbow Dash sighed a soft quiet sigh of sweet joyful relief as she stood up on her hind legs. "Oh really! Well if you have to go so soon then sure let's go get something to eat."

Twilight smiled softly underneath of the towel as she whipped her face. "Rainbow... Can you leave I need a moment!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she turned towards the door. "Umm... Sure thing Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said in a low understanding tone even though she still didn't understand what was bothering her.

Spike who was still resting upstairs in his bed he continued to toss and turn back and fourth in absolute discomfort. The brightness of the sun pierced through the drapes of Twilight's window illuminating the room. "Oh! Twilight... don't eat... those **_donuts..._** you'll get fat!" Spike muttered in his sleep.

Rainbow Dash stood in the center of Twilight's kitchen she slowly looked around a familiar scent was still richly present in the air. "Emm..." Rainbow Dash approached the kitchen table she lifted the lid of the box that sat on the table she lifted it into the air. Dash's eyes widened to the sight of a single beautiful ripe cherry it's red glow illuminated her face as she slowly reached down into the box for it her mouth began watering as she licked her lips.

Rainbow plopped the cherry in her mouth almost instantaneously everything turned grim and the scenery around her began shifting as an image flashed through her mind. Applejack suddenly appeared before Rainbow Dash she slowly broke the kiss that she'd planted upon Dash. Applejack slowly looked deep into Rainbow Dash's big dark blue eyes. Applejack's eyes began to water as she turned to leave. Rainbow Dash merely stood frozen in absolute fear and joy as Applejack ran into the wind slight sparkling shimmers were visible flying off of her face and into the air. Ran gently drizzled down onto Rainbow Dash as she stood within absolute darkness watching helplessly as Applejack runs from her feelings. "_**Applejack!**_" Rainbow Dash yelled as she reached out into the void of darkness grabbing nothing into her hooves.

"Rainbow Dash are you ready!" Twilight Sparkle asked as she stepped into the kitchen only to find Rainbow Dash starring off into deep space looking a little dumbstruck and saddened. Twilight slowly waved her right foreleg's hoof back and fourth across Rainbow Dash's face. "Umm... Hello?!" Suddenly Rainbow Dash blinked her eyes rapidly as if she'd just woke up from a nightmare.

Rainbow Dash stepped back away from Twilight a fearful look visible on her face. "Umm... Twilight I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to pass on our breakfast!" The expression on Twilight's face slowly began shifting. "Well I guess if you've got other plans then that's fine." Rainbow Dash smiled widely then turned to leave she seemed to be in a slight rush.

Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash ran for the door her heart pounded louder the further away Rainbow Dash got . "_Don't go!_" Twilight whispered in a very low barely audible tone. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she stepped in front of the door. '_Did I hear something?_' "**Nah!**" Rainbow Dash reached for the knob. "See yah later Twilight!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she ran outside into the heat the door to Twilight's home closed shut behind her.

Rainbow Dash opened her wings spreading them wide she quickly leapt up into the air. "Hang on! I'm coming!" '_Applejack!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she soared through the skies at a rapidly increasing speed. Twilight Sparkle starred out of the window watching Rainbow Dash disappear off into the distance blending in with the rich bright blue sky.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Applejack lied in bed she starred up at her ceiling. The drapes were closed tightly shut no sunlight escaped them no sunlight entered the room. Her door was locked so no pony could enter she didn't want to be bothered silence overtook her. Applejack sniffled lightly as she rubbed her soft tender cheeks her eyes stained from a night of sadness bags plainly visible underneath her eyes probably due to a painful sleepless night.

Applejack slowly rolled over on her stomach she violently shoved her face down into the pillow. A sharp pain cut straight through Applejack's chest just like a knife had pierced her heart. Suddenly the faint sound of crying could be heard coming from Applejack's room. It's a good thing every pony in the house was still asleep or that could've gotten weird.

Applejack cried into her pillow it was impossible to hold back her emotions at this point considering she'd spilled her heart revealing her true feelings to Rainbow Dash, for Rainbow Dash. Of course Applejack is the one who turned high hoofed and ran for the hills she had second thoughts the moment after she'd done what she did. Immediately after she'd began to regret it mainly because Rainbow Dash didn't appear to like her back so really she crushed her own heart.

Suddenly Applejack's ears bounced up and down to the sound of gentle tapping. Applejack slowly pushed herself up she slowly looked around her darkened depressing room only to see no pony was around how could there be. '_Where is that annoyin tappin comin from?_' Applejack frowned as she hopped up out of bed she followed the sound which ultimately led her towards her window behind the drapes.

Applejack slowly reached up for the drapes to open them wide. '_Ah wonder what time it is!_' Applejack yanked on a wire attached to the drapes pulling them back only to have the sunlight hit her directly in the face completely blinding her. "_**AHH!**_ My eyes!" Applejack yelled as she fell on her back she covered her eyes with her hooves tossing and turning on the floor in pain.

Suddenly the window slowly opened wide a cool breeze blew in. Applejack tried to open her eyes it was difficult and painful. Applejack's vision was blurry she starred up to some pony standing in front of the window that was blown wide open a gentle breeze caused a mane to flow in the wind. "_**AJ**_" A faint voice said in a low softened tone. Applejack's eyes widen her vision cleared revealing Rainbow Dash standing a few feet away from her.

Rainbow Dash's mane blew freely with the wind she starred intensively at Applejack who lied on the floor. Rainbow Dash slowly trotted towards Applejack she took notice of the tear stains going down her face the bags under her eyes and the eerie suspicious scent that filled the air and her ruffled messy coat. Applejack slowly got up off of the floor Rainbow Dash stood a few inches away.

"What do yah want Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked crudely as she turned looking away from her she couldn't bare to face her or rather she'd prefer Rainbow Dash not to see her like this. "If y'all don't want nothin' then just leave!" Applejack stated boldly. Rainbow Dash gulped heavily as she slowly moved closer towards Applejack who suddenly began breathing heavily.

Applejack slowly turned looking over to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly widened in absolute horror she stared intensively at Applejack as tears steadily ran down her face in streams. "What is it? What do yah want?" Applejack demanded as she cried tears trying to pretend that she didn't notice them. Rainbow Dash shook her head in disappointment remaining silent afraid of what she was about to do.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash leapt towards Applejack knocking her back to the ground Applejack lying on her back her eyes widened in absolute fear and joy to see Rainbow Dash standing over top of her. Rainbow Dash slowly moved her face closer towards Applejack's who heart was beating unnaturally fast. Suddenly Rainbow Dash pressed forward onto Applejack's lips a kiss she'd planted upon her. Applejack closed her eyes and pushed back onto Rainbow Dash's lips time seemed to stop entirely for the both of them.

Rainbow Dash lied down on top of Applejack she wrapped her forelegs around her pulling her close into a soft comforting hug not yet breaking apart their kiss as there body heat mixed blending together. Rainbow Dash and Applejack's faces blushed bright bloody red there hearts now beating perfectly together. A gentle breeze blew up from behind the two coming from the opened window. Rainbow Dash's mane fell down into Applejack's face she sniffed her mane it was freshly cleaned it smelt so good like peaches.

Finally after a few minutes Rainbow Dash broke the kiss she slowly opened her eyes as she moved just a few inches back away from Applejack's face giving her some slight breathing room. Applejack slowly opened her eyes she smiled widely in absolute joy as she inhaled a deep breath. "Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said in a soft slightly embarrassed tone. "Applejack! I'm sorry I made you wait I didn't mean to make you cry!" Rainbow Dash raised a hoof to Applejack's face she gently whipped her eyes away.

Applejack sniffled lightly as she starred deep into Rainbow Dash's eyes her soft smile warmed her heart. Rainbow Dash slowly moved closer to Applejack she gently nuzzled her small nose up against Applejack's nose. Rainbow Dash's tail swayed back and fourth in the air as her wings stretched outwards flapping in the wind. Rainbow Dash smiled widely now knowing that her decision was the correct one.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash stood up she stepped back away from Applejack. A look of sadness loomed over top of Applejack she didn't want Rainbow Dash to go she watched her slowly approached the window as if she was about to leave her wings were stretched out wide like she was ready to take off into the wind.

"_**Rainbow Dash!**_" Applejack yelled out loud in a desperate need for her presence, her being. Suddenly Rainbow Dash closed the window and pulled down the drapes blocking some of the sunlight but not all of it. Rainbow Dash then slowly turned to face Applejack she smiled softly. "You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Rainbow Dash asked even though she knew the answer. Applejack sighed heavily. "Umm... Well no not really ah... uhh... Ah couldn't get any sleep!"

Rainbow Dash slowly trotted back over to Applejack she then gently grabbed her right foreleg's hoof pulling her up off of the floor and over towards Applejack's bed. "How about I help you get some sleep!" Applejack blushed brightly as she looked unto Rainbow Dash with a soft smile present on her face.

Rainbow Dash crawled up onto Applejack's bed it was soft and warm her scent was thick in the air she gently pulled Applejack on top of her. "Rainbow... Dash..." Applejack muttered in a soft low tone as she starred up into Rainbow Dash's eyes from out of her chest she smiled softly. "Yer so soft an comfortable!" Applejack mumbled in Rainbow Dash's fur. "_**Ssshhh!**_" Rainbow Dash quietly shooshed Applejack as she snuggled with her.

Applejack blushed brightly as she nuzzled into Rainbow Dash's soft furry chest. "Thanks Rainbow Dashie!" Rainbow Dash blushed equally as bright at hearing that name as she nuzzled down into Applejack's soft blond mane. "No problem AJ! Don't you worry I ain't going nowhere!" Suddenly the light sound of gentle snoring could be heard. '_Aw! She fell asleep!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes. '_Even though I just woke up I could use some more sleep!_'

Applejack lied on top of Rainbow Dash the both of them relaxing and resting quietly. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her left eye she looked over to the crack in the drapes to the sunlight that illuminated into the room. '_Twilight! I hope your OK! I just can't get that image out of my head!_' Rainbow Dash sighed lightly trying her best not to wake Applejack she needed her to rest. '_Twilight you scared me!_' Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around Applejack's back pulling her into her own comforting embrace. '_You scared me too Applejack!_'

* * *

"**End of Chapter Eight**"

* * *

Jason and I were actually really skeptical about writing and using this version of this chapter. We re-wrote this chapter many times. Jason hasn't been able to focus he's been sick. So I'm left writing and editing most of the chapter on my own. But he still shows me a few things and helps out when he wants too. Anyway we wrote three versions of this chapter the other two are incomplete because they just seemed silly. This is version 1.3 it sounds like I am talking about an Operating System or something. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please tell me your opinions I really need to know. Also please take notice that neither Rainbow Dash nor Twilight Sparkle have said anywhere near the words of "I love you!" They haven't said that neither has Applejack to Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle so the anticipation should be high. Also quick side note Jason was to sick to finish this chapter so I got one of his friends help. "**Thank You So Much** '_**PonyLover3**_' **I really appreciate it I'm sure if Jason was conscious he would too!**" Also something funny I wanna point out read the chapter name like a sentence excluding the exclamation points! Well that's it see yah! Feel free to Review, Follow, Favorite, Tweet and Post all of that good stuff! :) **_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	9. Chapter 9 OH NO!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

**Written By** **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 2**_: **Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 3**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Nine OH NO!**"

* * *

"**Canterlot**"

Ti's a very windy day as Twilight Sparkle descended down through the air she landed the hot air balloon onto the ground just behind Princess Celestia's castle she slowly hopped out of a hot air balloon gently landing onto the soft warm grass. Twilight slowly looked around to see she'd touched down in the rear garden a look of what could've been described as depression was clearly evident upon her face. Twilight sighed heavily as she trotted towards the castle that was only a short distance away. "Well let's get this over with!" Twilight said in a deeply annoyed and distracted tone.

Twilight used her magic to open the two big doors with glass windows all over them they opened slowly she trotted into the room with her eyes glued onto the floor. '_I wonder what Rainbow Dash is doing?_' Twilight thought to herself as she continued trotting deeper into the center of the room. Suddenly Twilight accidentally bumped into some pony she'd fallen back on her butt rubbing her aching head. "Ah! I'm really sorry..." Twilight tried to say as she slowly raised her head only to see Princess Celestia standing above her with a wide forgiving smile visible upon her face.

"Hello Princess Celestia!" Twilight said cheerfully. Princess Celestia lent Twilight a hoof up off of the floor. "Twilight Sparkle my faithful student how have you been?" Princess Celestia asked in quite the formal and curious tone. '_Oh no!_' Twilight thought to herself. Suddenly in that moment in time Twilight was stricken with soul crushing grief she'd have to lie to the Princess about her forbidden love or be crucified. Twilight began sweating heavily as she looked up to Princess Celestia without looking her in the eye. "Oh! I'm doing just fine perfect!"

Princess Celestia raised a brow she wasn't convinced not at all. "_**Uh huh!**_ Twilight do you know why I asked you here today." Twilight Sparkle gently and quite slowly shook her head back and fourth in disagreement as she starred at Princess Celestia awaiting a quick response. "Twilight your here today to take a test!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute joy. "A test that'll be a piece of cake!" Princess Celestia chuckled softly.

"OK Twilight lets go we can catch up after you finish the test!" Princess Celestia turned about to walk out of the room when suddenly Twilight began scratching her head in vigorous concentration. '_I feel like I've forgotten something very important that'll come back to bite me later._' "_**Nah!**_" Twilight Sparkle brushed it off and quickly followed after Princess Celestia. '_I hope she doesn't ask me any personal questions that could bring up Rainbow!_' Sweat slowly ran down Twilight's face as she chased after the Princess.

"**Twilight Sparkle's Cabin Tree House**"

The sun was high in the sky it's rays of light pounded down onto the small town of Ponyville. Rumbling rain clouds continued to plague the town as they spiraled over head. Spike suddenly blew through Twilight's front door he charged outside into the diminishing heat he breathed steam through his nostrils in absolute anger. Spike looked around in every direction feeling a little lost, hurt and alone. "I can't believe it they both forgot about me! I bet there out eating at some fancy restaurant and they just leave me here!" Spike angrily stomped inwards to town. "I'll give them a piece of my mind when I find 'em!"

While Spike angrily charged through the town it slowly became more apparent to him that he'd forgotten something. "Hmm... Now that I think about it Twilight had to get up early and leave for Canterlot! Still she could've at least woke me up and that goes for Rainbow Dash as well but where'd she go?" Spike starred up into the sky that was filled to the brim with puffy black clouds. "I can see Rainbow Dash isn't doing her job as usual!"

Spike continued raging through town. Suddenly a single rain drop hit him in the face. "_**Oh no!**_" Spike said in a very low and fearful tone as he whipped his face off. Within an instant rain began drizzling down unto Spike he merely sighed heavily in annoyance. "Great! Just perfect! Well maybe Applejack will know where Rainbow Dash is then I'll give her what for!" Spike stomped off for Sweet Apple Acres.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly opened wide to see Applejack was gone from her grasp she seemed a little disappointed and saddened as she slowly sat up while looking around the room hoping to see her. "_**Umm...**_ AJ you here?" Rainbow Dash asked in a high enough tone so that she could hear her if she were near. It was silent no pony responded a frown clearly visible upon Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash slowly hopped out of bed her legs felt numb her stomach felt weak from having Applejack lay on top of her for so long. Rainbow Dash fumbled to keep her balance she wobbled back and fourth her legs were like jello. "_**Whoa!**_ How long did I sleep like that? What time is it anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked herself as she slowly approached the window the thick dark drapes covered it entirely no sunlight was capable of entering the room.

Rainbow Dash stood up on her hind legs and reached up for the wire attached to the drapes. Rainbow Dash pulled on the wire the drapes quickly shot up revealing the time of day. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in epic surprise. Rain pounded down heavily onto the glass of the window the sky was dim consumed by darkened rain clouds. "_**Huh?**_ It's still raining I wonder was I suppose to take care of the rain today or was I suppose to just leave it be."

Rainbow Dash slowly turned around only to see Applejack starring right at her with a wide smile visible on her face. Rainbow Dash's frown vanished she smiled softly as she starred back at Applejack. "Hey AJ whats up?" Rainbow Dash asked in a low comforting tone wanting to see if Applejack was still sad from before. Applejack's smiled slowly faded. "Rainbow there is uhh something ah wanna ask yah!"

Rainbow Dash's smile slowly disappeared to the sight of Applejack's small frown. "Umm... What's wrong AJ is everything OK?" Rainbow Dash asked in a deeply concerned tone. Applejack looked down starring at the floor she couldn't bare to look her in the eye. "Uhh... Rainbow Dash did that kiss yesterday did it mean anything?" Rainbow Dash suddenly began sweating heavily as fear consumed her.

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily attempting to swallow some of that fear just enough to say the words. "Well Applejack... I do... sorta like... some other pony!" Rainbow Dash said in a low frightful almost ashamed tone. Applejack's eyes slowly began watering as she looked up to Rainbow Dash. "Bu..but... I do like, like you! I like you more than just a friend!" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly reached over and pulled Applejack close she gently laid a kiss upon her nose. Applejack's eyes widened as tears freely ran down her face.

"Rainbow Dash ah like yah more than a friend too, when ahm around yah ah get this strange feeling in my gut!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as Applejack stopped to take a breath. "Dashie I... I... I... Love Yah!" Applejack suddenly pushed herself forwards kissing Rainbow Dash upon the lips swiftly taking her breath away. Rainbow Dash blushed bright red but not nearly as bright as Applejack's blush time seemed transparent as they kissed.

Rainbow Dash's mind spiraled with thoughts as her heart sped up beating dangerously fast. '_But... but I love Twilight why am I kissing Applejack? Why do I feel this way I... I... I think I... I like it!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she slowly wrapped her forelegs around Applejack's back they both stood up on there hind legs Rainbow Dash pushed herself forwards up against Applejack's lips lightning suddenly struck in the distance there hearts beating to the course of thunder rampaging against the sky.

The door to Applejack's room slowly cracked open. Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly broke the kiss they both moved only a few inches apart from the others lips allowing themselves to regain their breath. Rainbow Dash smiled softly. "I'm so confused right now! I don't know what to do?" Rainbow Dash said in a low frightened unsure tone. Applejack chuckled softly as she stroked Dashie's long thick rainbow mane. They both moved closer to one another there furry chests pressed up against the others. Rainbow Dash nuzzled up against Applejack's nose.

Rainbow Dash starred into Applejack's big green widened eyes. Applejack gazed back into Rainbow Dash's big ocean blue eyes. "Rainbow Dash you don't have to love me! I just wanted you to know how I feel!" Applejack stated ever so boldly she lat go of Rainbow Dash Applejack turned away from her as she tried her darnedest not to burst out in tears. Rainbow Dash sighed heavily as she starred down to the floor sadness consumed her being, her soul, her heart.

A single tear drop could be heard splashing up against the hard wooden floor it echoed throughout the silent room despite the heavy raining outside the room reminded ever so silent. Applejack's eyes widened to the sound of the tear drop that hit the floor she slowly turned to give Rainbow Dash one last look. Suddenly before Applejack could even turn around she was jumped by Rainbow Dash who now had her pinned against the floor.

Rainbow Dash starred down to Applejack as tears ran down her face. Applejack's heart skipped a beat to the sight of Rainbow Dash above her. She smiled softly as tears slowly fell down onto Applejack's face. "Applejack I do love you!" Rainbow Dash said in a low cracked tone as she leapt unto Applejack's lips. Applejack slowly closed her eyes in disappointment she wasn't as convinced as Dash was. Applejack gently pushed Rainbow Dash off of her lips and pulled her into a hug.

"_**No!**_ **No** yah ain't in love with me sugar cube not now at least!" Applejack stated in a soft low tone. Rainbow Dash began pouting heavily in Applejack's forelegs even the warm embrace of her body heat and her hooves wrapped around her wasn't enough to hold back the sadness locked within. "Dashie yer afraid and scared right now! So please don't cry yah don't have to give me an answer now... or ever!" Applejack gently patted Rainbow Dash on the back doing everything within her power to comfort her.

Applejack curled her tail around Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow Dash nestled her face down into Applejack's chest staining her fur with her wet tears. "**_AJ_**" Rainbow Dash said in a muffled low tone. Applejack continued patting her on the back she wrapped Dashie up in her own embrace just like she'd done for her. '_Rainbow Dash ah love yah but it pains me to much to see yah like this!_' Applejack thought to herself as she slowly nuzzled down into Rainbow Dash's soft mane. "_**Sssshhh!**_" Applejack shooshed Rainbow Dash this time the situation was reversed and it was her offering comfort.

Meanwhile Spike starred through the crack in the doorway. He'd witnessed enough to have his mouth hung agape and his eyes nearly rolling out of there sockets. He was in absolutely mesmerizing aw to the situation. '_Poor Rainbow Dash this is the second time I've seen her cry like that!_' Spike gently fell back on his butt he slowly placed a hand upon his chest. '_My chest hurts... Why?_'

* * *

"**End of Chapter Nine**"

* * *

Well I'm stumped by how amazing I am! "_Cough_" Excuse me I meant how amazing we are. Anyway I'm really pleased with this chapter it is amazing I hope you all thought so as well! Please if you are to be as so kind to leave me a review that'd be swell! Next chapter will be so juicy expect things to get really revealing between Applejack and Rainbow Dash and when Spikes either steps in or is found out this should be fun! Also there might be a delay for the next chapter because Jason's favorite game will end forever tonight and he wants someone to play with on the last day.  
"_Xbox 360 Phantasy Star Universe Forever!_"  
**Remember To Review, Favorite, Follow, Like, Post and Tweet! Thanks A Bunch!** :)  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Pony Up!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

**_Written By_ TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie**  
**_Storyboard By_ TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**  
**_Edited By_ JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
**_Proofread By_ TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

**Main Shipping**: _**Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**_  
_**Possible Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 2**_: **Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**  
**_Possible Future Shipping 3_**: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

(OK I just wanna say that I realize Rainbow Dash seems poor in this story, enough of you have bugged me about this so I'll address it eventually I just wanted to say that. Also Rainbow Dash's sensitiveness just kinda happened its a Hurt Comfort fiction what can you do there's gonna be tears, but I think their might be something psychologically wrong with Rainbow Dash in this story. Even as I re-read this over and over I can see it she cried a lot just for this one chapter it's a little repetitive but there isn't much I can do Twilight Sparkle and Applejack are also gonna cry too again nothing I can do sorry! I hope you all enjoy this very sad and revealing chapter!)

* * *

"**Chapter Ten Double Kiss! _F?_ Pony Up!**"

* * *

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

The rain continued falling down from the grayish gloomy blue skies gently it drizzled down onto Applejack's farm house. Rain wasn't the only thing freely falling tears continued flowing down the sides of Rainbow Dash's cheeks. Applejack slowly leaned forwards and pecked Dashie on the forehead. Spike continued watching from afar remaining in absolute aw.

"Rainbow Dash are yah OK now?" Applejack asked in a low genuinely concerned tone as she lifted Rainbow Dash's chin up. Tears still stained her face she sniffled lightly as she looked deep into Applejack's eyes they didn't appear to be saddened nor afraid they were only filled with concern. Concern for her, Rainbow Dash smiled softly just before snuggling down into Applejack's soft furry chest where she scouted for permanent residence.

"Yeah I'm feeling a little better!" Rainbow Dash said in a low muffled tone through Applejack's fur. Applejack sighed a light sigh of relief. "Ahm glad... so can yah..." Suddenly Applejack was cut off her eyes widened in absolute terror she felt a sort of vibration upon her lower chest then a frightful growl filled the room. "Wha...what in the wide, wide world of Equestria was that?" Applejack asked in stutter filled slightly panicked tone.

Rainbow Dash slowly raised her head up out of Applejack's soft comfy chest her face was blushing bright red in embarrassment. "_**Uhh...**_ That was my... umm... my stomach!" Applejack quickly blinked her eyes rapidly then suddenly she snickered lightly to herself. "Rainbow don't tell me y'all didn't eat!" Applejack asked in a low curious tone.

Rainbow Dash shook her head in disagreement. "Oh no AJ I ate yesterday but I haven't eaten anything today yet." Applejack shook her in disappointment. "_**Tsk, tsk, tsk!**_ Dash what'd ah tell yah about eatin' right!" Rainbow Dash lowered her head resting underneath Applejack's neck. "I blew off breakfast with Twilight to come here and be with you!" Spike's eyes widened he almost gasped which would've given him away luckily though he managed to cover his mouth. '_So they were gonna eat without me!_' Spike thought to himself.

Applejack's eyes widened in amazement. '_So that's why she didn't eat, oh Rainbow what am ah gonna do with yah!_' Applejack thought to herself she was now at a loss for words. "AJ you smell nice!" Rainbow Dash said in a low slightly enticed tone Applejack blushed lightly to that. "Your also so soft like a cloud!" Rainbow Dash continued Applejack's face was now bloody red as Rainbow Dash slowly snuggled down into her chest. "_**Umm...**_ Dash! If yah want ah can make yah some breakfast!" Applejack offered in a low slightly embarrassed tone she bit her lower lip as Rainbow Dash nuzzled her nose down into Applejack's soft furry chest.

"Awe but your so soft and comfy I like it right here, I feel safe here!" Rainbow Dash said in a low slightly effused tone. Applejack gently and slowly pushed Rainbow Dash up off of her. "Yeah that may be so but yah need some food in yah!" Applejack stated in a firm demanding almost motherly tone. Rainbow Dash slowly stretched her wings outwards spreading them wide as she stood up off of Applejack.

Rainbow Dash slowly stepped back away from Applejack as she stood up off of the floor. Their tails were still intertwined Rainbow Dash blushed lightly as she gently tugged on Applejack's tail trying to gain her attention. Applejack blushed brightly to the feeling of something pulling on her tail sending a shiver up her back she slowly turned around to face Rainbow. "_**Umm...**_ Dash yah can let go now!" Rainbow Dash sighed heavily sadness evident in her expression. "Aw come on please!" Rainbow Dash begged with widened filly eyes. Applejack starred into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "Fine just don't yank my tail it feels..." '_Good!_' "**_Umm..._** bizarre!" Applejack said as sweat dropped from her face.

Rainbow Dash slowly trotted up beside Applejack a wide cheerful smiled clearly visible on her face. Applejack smiled softly to the sight of it. '_Good she seems alright now!_' Applejack thought to herself. "Well let's go downstairs and get something good to eat shall we!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash slowly approached the door that was just barely cracked open. Spike's eyes widened in absolute fear to the sight of them approaching the door. '_**OH NO!**_ _I gotta hide fast if they find me here I'll be dead!_' Spike quickly turned his head violently looking in every direction searching for an escape.

The hallway was dark due to the lack of sunlight Spike began sweating heavily as they both slowly approached the other side of the door. Spike quickly stood up in a panic he was about to run for it when suddenly before he could even take off he tripped over his own footing. Applejack slowly reached for the knob. Rainbow Dash looked around the dimly lit room her eyes widened in great delight to the sight of Applejack's hat lying on the floor.

Rainbow Dash giggled lightly as she leaned down and ran her nose underneath the hat gently lifting it up off of the floor. Rainbow Dash somehow managed to balance the hat on the edge of her little nose she starred in amazement. "**_Emm..._**" Rainbow Dash took a big whiff sniffing the hat intensively. '_Smells just like AJ so sweet, so kind, so gentle!_' Rainbow Dash suddenly tossed the hat high into the air it spiraled upwards nearly touching the ceiling.

The hat gently descended down onto Rainbow Dash's head she smiled softly it fitted her perfectly. Applejack slowly pulled the door back opening it up wide only to see Spike lying down on the floor in the center of the darkened hallway. Applejack's eyes suddenly shot open wide in absolute fear she remembered not turning the knob it was already cracked open. Applejack gently tugged on Rainbow Dash's tail gaining her attention.

Rainbow Dash turned running over to Applejack. "What's up AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked in a cheerfully curious tone looking down into the hallway she soon found her answer lying on the floor cowering in fear. Rainbow Dash blushed bright red thinking of all Spike could've seen. Applejack gulped heavily in absolute terror. "Spike umm... how long... have yah uhh... been here?" Applejack asked in a tremblingly low and curious tone as she starred down to Spike.

Spike slowly sat up he sighed heavily as he looked up to the two mares who were sweating bullets in the doorway. Spike slowly began walking into the dim room the two mares cautiously stepped back away from him their legs trembled in terrifying fear. Spike gently closed the door behind him he then turned to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who patiently awaited his word.

"OK I first arrived right around the time you two broke your what I believe was a long and passionate kiss." Rainbow Dash instantly fell on her back lying on the floor in a sudden panic her heart pounded loudly out of her chest as she starred up to the ceiling. "**_I'm so dead!_**" Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself as sweat slowly ran down her face. Applejack merely double face hoofed in shame. "Ahm probably gonna regret this but what else did you see?" Applejack asked in a low frightened tone.

Spike sat down on the hard wooden floor he began twiddling his thumbs in vigorous contemplation. "Well it's not all of what I saw that surprised me its what I heard as well!" Rainbow Dash eyes began to water in absolute fear. Applejack bit down on her upper lip as she gently fell back on her butt. "I heard Rainbow Dash say she loved you Applejack! However she didn't seem to mean it considering she was crying." Applejack's eyes slowly widened in amazement to how much Spike had witnessed.

"Rainbow Dash I've only seen you cry like that twice! I gotta say I don't like it very much it was scary!" Spike said in a low understanding tone. Applejack slowly leaned down over to Rainbow Dash who began sobbing softly into her hooves. Spike slowly crawled across the floor over towards Rainbow Dash. "Come now Rainbow there ain't no reason to be sad." Spike sat down next to Rainbow Dash he glared at the stream of tears running off of her face down onto the floor. "Rainbow Dash don't worry I won't tell any pony!"

Rainbow Dash slowly came to her senses she quickly whipped her eyes clear. Applejack leaned over top of Dashie she gently planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Thanks AJ!" Rainbow Dash said in a slightly cheered tone. Applejack gently rubbed Rainbow Dash's stomach. "No problem sugar cube ah'll always be there for yah!" Applejack stated boldly. Rainbow Dash looked over to Spike she sniffled lightly. "Spike do you promise not to tell?"

Spike starred down to the small puddle of tears just beside of Rainbow Dash. "I really hate seeing you like this!" Spike said as he reached over and gently took one of Rainbow Dash's hooves into his hands. "I promise!" Spike said in a low and very assured tone. Rainbow Dash smiled softly as she slowly looked down to Spike's hands his fingers were pointy yet soft at the same time as they pressed up against her soft fuzzy hoof.

Spike closed his eyes he gently sighed a light sigh of relief knowing it was over and that he was still alive. '_That could've been worse I was for sure Applejack would buck me to death!_' Suddenly Rainbow Dash pulled Spike on top of her. Spike's eyes shot open wide only to find himself in the center of a big bear hug. Rainbow Dash squeezed Spike tightly nearly turning his face blue. "Thank you Spike!" Rainbow Dash said as she crushed Spike's body. "_**Can't... breath!**_" Spike managed to say.

Finally after a minute or so of intense gasping for air Rainbow Dash released Spike so he could regain his breath before his lungs burst into flames. Applejack pushed herself up off of the floor she turned to face Spike who was still gasping for air she chuckled to the thought that just soared right through her mind. Rainbow Dash slowly got up out of the floor she looked over to see Applejack doing something strange. She was puckering her lips as she nodded towards Spike who was still catching his breath.

Rainbow Dash chuckled as she nodded in agreement. Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly approached Spike from the left and right. Spike who was still looking a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen. Suddenly Spike's face lit up bright bloody red as he felt the gentle touch of Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's soft lips upon his slight pudgy baby cheeks. Applejack and Rainbow Dash grinned evilly as they looked at the expression on Spike's face. Applejack kissed Spike's cheek from the right. Rainbow Dash kissed his cheek from the left.

Spike slowly looked over to Rainbow Dash then to Applejack his stomach churned in excitement and something else. '_If this is punishment then I like being punished!_' Spike thought to himself as he slowly slid down to the floor like he was jello. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked down to Spike lying on the floor he wasn't moving he wasn't speaking and he had a goofy look on his face. "**_Uhh..._** Spike y'all alright?" Applejack asked in genuinely concerned tone. Rainbow Dash giggled lightly. "If I didn't no better I would think he liked it!" Rainbow Dash said in a low tone. Applejack looked over to Rainbow. "Well what'd ya know I think he did like it!"

Rainbow Dash leaned downwards and used her mouth to grab a hold of Spike by the tail she lifted him up and tossed him on her back where he rested between her wings. "I'm sure he's as hungry as I am, so can we go get something to eat now I'm starving!" Applejack chuckled lightly. "Sure thing!" Applejack turned to walked out of the room she finally noticed Rainbow Dash was wearing her hat. '_She looks real adorable in my hat it's a lil big on her though._' Applejack thought to herself as she slowly reached for the knob.

Rainbow Dash slowly approached the window she pulled the curtains back revealing the rain that was still pounding down hard onto Sweet Apple Acres. The sky was kinda grayish blue it was gloomy looking. "Hey Applejack you want me to get rid of these rain clouds for you!" Rainbow Dash asked in a generous tone. Applejack chuckled lightly. "Are yah kidding that means ahd have to work ah could use some relaxin time, besides ah rather fancy the rain!" Applejack said in a cheerful tone. "Now c'mon ahm getting mighty hungry myself!"

"**Canterlot Celestia's Castle**"

Twilight Sparkle sat in the main library patiently awaiting Princess Celestia to finish grading her test. Twilight began rapidly tapping her right foreleg's hoof against the hard wood table she was sitting at. Twilight began swinging her tail in a circular motion behind her she sighed heavily in annoyance and partial boredom. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled lightly suddenly several dozens of books began levitating in mid air right in front of her. Twilight glared at the titles immediately followed by a loud heavy sigh. "_**Already read 'em!**_" The books slowly fell to floor as Twilight's horn dimmed.

Twilight leaned on the table she laid her head down into her forelegs. '_Rainbow Dash I wish you were here with me then I wouldn't be bored! I'm not usually like this I'd normally just pick up a book and keep myself occupied but now the waiting is killing me and trying to read would only make it worse!_' Twilight thought to herself as she gently rested her chin down into her hooves. "Oh please hurry Princess!" Twilight muttered to herself hoping no pony could hear it. '_I hope Rainbow Dash ate something today it's been several hours since I left!_'

Suddenly the sound of a big squeaky door opening up wide could be heard echoing into the lonely room. Twilight's eyes widened in joy as she turned to see Princess Celestia trotting towards her holding a piece of paper in her mouth. Twilight quickly hopped up and darted over towards the Princess. Twilight starred up to Princess Celestia who pulled the piece of paper out of her mouth.

"Twilight I am extremely disappointed in you!" Princess Celestia stated boldly. Twilight's eyes widened in absolute fear and confusion. The Princess slowly held up the piece of paper in front of Twilight a big red **_F_** was painfully visible on the top of the page. Twilight's eyes watered heavily as she grabbed the paper holding it tightly in her right foreleg's hoof. "Bu..but... but wha...what d.d..did I..I... do wrong!" Twilight asked in a saddened stutter filled tone.

Princess Celestia nudged on Twilight's flank to take a seat as she walked past her. Twilight and Princess Celestia both sat down at a hard wooden table in the center of the main library. Dozens of books covered the floor around the table. Twilight starred intensively at the test that she'd failed, the first and only test that she'd ever failed ever she trembled heavily to the sight of the big red **_F_**. Princess Celestia's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled dimly suddenly Twilight's failed test began levitating up out of her hooves.

Twilight's eyes stayed locked onto the test. Then suddenly the paper unexpectingly ignited into flames right before Twilight's very eyes which widened in fear as ashes slowly began descending down onto the table. Twilight starred at Princess Celestia confusion evident upon her face as tears slowly ran down the sides of her cheeks. "Bu..but why?" Twilight asked in a low frightful tone. "Twilight I could tell while I was grading your test that you were indeed distracted by something?"

Princess Celestia sighed heavily. "Twilight I won't count this failed test I will let you have the opportunity to retake it later on!" A smiled slowly began forming upon Twilight's face. "However first things first I wanna know what's bothering you?" Princess Celestia demanded. Twilight Sparkle shook her head rapidly in disagreement. "Nothing's bothering me!" Princess Celestia's left eye twitched in annoyance to Twilight's obvious lie. "Twilight your sitting in front of me crying how can you possibly say nothing's bothering you?"

Twilight's eyes widened she raised a hoof to her left cheek to find it stained she sighed lightly. "Well there is something bothering me... It's kinda hard to say though!" Twilight said in a low tone. Princess Celestia's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly suddenly a box of tissues appeared as if from out of nowhere it hovered between them. "Twilight whip yours eyes I'd like to here what's bothering you maybe then I could assist you!" Princess Celestia said in a low excepting tone.

'_Well here goes nothing!_' Twilight thought to herself as she gulped heavily swallowing a little of her fear of being crucified. "Princess Celestia... I'm... I'm... In Love!" Princess Celestia chuckled lightly into her hoof as she reached over and gently took a hold of Twilight's hooves. "That explains everything!" Princess Celestia stated as Twilight's eyes widened wide in absolute confusion. "_**It does!**_" Twilight asked in a low very baffled tone. "Yes it does no wonder you failed the test this pony must be very special to you I never pegged you to be blinded by love!" Princess Celestia continued.

"Bu..but Princess you see I'm in love with... another mare!" Twilight said in a low barely audible tone as her face lit up bright red. Princess Celestia chuckled once again this time a little louder. Twilight's mind then suddenly imploded in confusion as she starred at the Princess. "Why are you laughing isn't what I feel suppose to be wrong!" Princess Celestia took a deep breath. "Twilight I didn't realize how naive you are in the subject of love!" Princess Celestia said as she whipped her eyes clear she'd almost broken a tear from laughing so hard. "Twilight I have nothing personally against a love such as yours especially if its powerful enough to cause you to fail a test!"

"Just don't let your brother find out he's against mare to mare or colt to colt relationships!" Twilight's eyes widened in fear. "Oh really I'm so glad you told me because I was considering going to him for answers!" Twilight starred down at the table her eyes slowly began watering heavily. Princess Celestia's eyes widened in fear as she watched tears splash up against the table. "Twilight... are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked as Twilight slowly looked up to her she nodded in confirmation. Suddenly Twilight leapt across the table into Princess Celestia's forelegs.

"P..Prin..cess thank you so much!" Princess Celestia patted Twilight on the back she wasn't entirely sure what it was she'd done but she would accept the thanks regardless. "Thank you it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from my chest!" Twilight stated as Princess Celestia's eyes widened in realization she realized that she had given Twilight reassurance and acceptance then it hit her. "Wait Twilight were you embarrassed about your love?" Princess Celestia asked in a demanding tone.

Twilight Sparkle fell back on her butt sitting on the table she slowly whipped her eyes clear. "Well yeah I was kinda I didn't know what other ponies would think of me I don't want to lose my friends!" Princess Celestia shook her head in grave disappointment. "Twilight true friends won't abandon you despite your preference in love you need to understand that and you shouldn't ever be ashamed of your love let it shine and glisten in the rising sun!" Princess Celestia stated boldly as she held Twilight's hoof tightly in her own.

Twilight slowly looked over to Princess Celestia who smiled widely. "Thank you Princess I'm very grateful!" Twilight said in a cheerful tone. Princess Celestia glared at Twilight with a hook in the water she was fishing for a name. "Well..." Princess Celestia said. Twilight slowly raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well what?" Princess Celestia sighed heavily. "Well who's the lucky mare?" Twilight's eyes widened in realization. "**_OH!_** Well **I'm in love with... with Rainbow Dash!**"

"Awe! That's adorable!" Princess Celestia said in a gentle loving tone. Twilight blushed brightly. "Princess there's something else I need to say!" Princess Celestia simply nodded. "I haven't been able to tell Rainbow Dash how I feel yet I've been too scared!" Twilight said in a low ashamed tone. Princess Celestia gently patted Twilight on the shoulder. "I understand it's probably really frightening for you but I don't think you have anything to worry about!" Princess Celestia said in a reassuring tone. "Really you think so!" Twilight asked as she sniffled lightly. "I know so!" Princess Celestia stated in a confident tone.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Applejack slowly sat down a plate in front of Rainbow Dash it was filled with fresh hot hay fries, thick cut extra salty cucumber slices and a few thin carrot crackers. Rainbow Dash's mouth began watering heavily she drooled on her coat. "I didn't know you could cook AJ!" Applejack slowly sat down nestling beside Rainbow Dash as she began to eat. "Ah can do a lot of things!" Applejack said in a low tone. Rainbow Dash blushed lightly at hearing that. Spike sat across from them chowing down on a big bowl of rubies. "_**Emm...**_ Thanks Applejack this is great your the best!"

"Yer welcome Spike ahm glad yah like it!" Applejack turned to Rainbow Dash she gently pressed her chest up against her shoulder. "So what do yah think of my cookin?" Rainbow Dash bit down into a cucumber slice. "It's _nom, nom, nom_ amazing I love it _nom, nom_ thanks so much AJ!" Rainbow Dash said in between snacking.

"_**Umm...**_ Rainbow Dash there is something I wanna ask yah if it ain't to much of a personal question if yah don't wanna answer it yah don't have to!" Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "Who's this other pony yah got the hots fer?" Suddenly Rainbow Dash spat out her brunch in a sudden panic it flew across the table and collided with Spike's face. Spike simply blinked his eyes rapidly then continued eating. Rainbow Dash slowly turned to Applejack she starred deep into her big green eyes. '_I'm so confused I like you AJ! But I love Twilight she's my everything!_' Rainbow Dash's face blushed bright red. "Well Applejack... **I kinda sorta love... Twilight!**"

Suddenly Applejack and Rainbow Dash both ducked underneath the table as bits of rubies flew through the air over top of them. Spike hopped up on top of the table as he whipped his face off. "Did you just say your in love with Twilight?" Spike asked as he angrily stomped across the table. Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly rose up out from underneath of the table. "Is that true?" Applejack asked in a low tone as she starred at Rainbow Dash with a saddened look visible upon her face.

Rainbow Dash starred down to her half eaten plate of food. "**_Y..y...yes!_**" Rainbow Dash mumbled as her eyes watered heavily Spike's and Applejack's eyes widened in fear that she would start crying. "I..I... I l..love T..Twilight bu..but... I..I... j..just don't know how to... tell her!" Rainbow Dash said as she shoved her face down into her plate of food. "I'm scared that she'll say she doesn't feel the same way... and she won't wanna be my friend anymore!" Rainbow Dash said in a low muffled and ashamed very saddened tone as tears stained her face yet again also staining the cucumbers faces.

It was hard for Applejack to be sad with her best friend and the pony she loves crying her eyes out in absolute fear right in front of her. It was hard for Spike to be angry or upset he didn't like seeing Rainbow Dash cry and yet here she was. Spike slowly looked over to Applejack with a look of anger visible across his face. "Good job look what you did!" Applejack sighed heavily. "Shut it Spike!" Applejack said in a deeply annoyed tone.

Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash into a soft gentle comforting hug a cucumber slice was stuck to the side of her cheek. "Now, now sugar cube ahm sure everything will be alright! Besides I said I love yah and we're still friends aren't we!" Applejack asked in a slightly curious tone Rainbow Dash cried softly into Applejack's chest rubbing the bits of food off into her fur. "Yeah we are still friends!" Rainbow Dash said. Applejack gently patted Rainbow Dash on the back. "Yah'll just need to pony up and tell her how yah feel!" Applejack said in low saddened tone.

Applejack clearly still harbored feelings for Rainbow Dash it must've been killing her to hear Rainbow Dash confess her love for another one of her friends. Applejack bit her bottom lip as her eyes watered. Spike looked away he couldn't bare to watch he went back to his bowl of rubies. '_Now that ah think about it Rainbow Dash ditched breakfast with Twilight to come be with me!_' Applejack thought to herself. Rainbow Dash slowly raised her head up out of Applejack's forelegs she sniffled lightly. "You...your right I need to tell Twilight how I feel!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash broke off from Applejack she leapt onto the floor on all fours quickly stretching her wings by rapidly flapping them back and fourth in the air. "Thanks Applejack I gotta go!" With that said Rainbow Dash turned and charged out of Applejack's farm house. Rainbow Dash ran outside at full speed she leaped up into the stormy air Applejack's hat the one she was wearing flew off into the wind she didn't even notice it's disappearance.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Ten**"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it's the longest one I've ever produced. Sorry I meant we've ever produced. I'm so happy with the direction it's taking. Also heads up I believe I'm heading for a sexual relationship it's eventually gonna lead to that. So if you don't like that well don't worry it's not taking over the story I'm still writing a romance it is not a clop fic it will not be a clop fic although I am ashamed to say it will be a little juicy. Anyway I hope your all enjoying my story please feel free to leave me a nice Review stating your opinions and desires for what you'd like to see in my story. Also Post and or Tweet about my story if you care to that is. Follow and or Favorite my story cause you know you won't to lets face it if you've gotten this far your bound to be interested by now. Well that's all I got see you all! **:)**  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	11. Chapter 11 It's Called Lust!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**  
_**Edited By**_ **TacticalFriendship**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

**Main Shipping**: _**Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**_  
**Possible Future Shipping 1**: _**Rainbow Dash & Applejack**_  
**Possible Future Shipping 2**: _**Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**_  
**Possible Future Shipping 3**: _**Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**_

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Eleven It's Called Lust! Lonely Heartbeat! Stop Squirming!**"

* * *

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Applejack slowly trotted outside off of her porch and into the rain it pounded down heavily onto her back as she starred at the soaking wet grounds. Applejack raised her head only to have her hat descend down gently landing onto her face Applejack's nose twitched to the familiar intoxicating scent of. "Rainbow Dash..." She mumbled through the hat in a low depressed tone clearly she misses her and regrets letting her leave.

Spike slowly stepped out onto the porch he starred outwards to Applejack who was standing alone in the rain. "_**Umm...**_ AJ you OK?" A steady stream of tears slowly slide down Applejack's face falling freely to the ground mixing in with the passing of rain. "_**No...**_ No Spike ahm not!" Applejack muttered in a low cracked saddened tone of voice. Lightning suddenly struck loudly in the distance echoing along with a gentle single lonely heartbeat.

Spike sighed heavily as he stepped out into the rain he slowly walked over towards Applejack. "Come on Applejack let's go inside now!" He said as he gently pulled on her tail. Suddenly Applejack slung her tail back in the wind knocking Spike's hand away. "Please Spike don't touch me!" A shivering chill ran down Spike's spin as he stepped back away from Applejack. "Geez sorry I was only trying to help!" Applejack sighed heavily. "Ah don't need yer help!"

Spike rubbed his eyes vigorously in absolute annoyance then suddenly it struck him he knew exactly how to get her inside. Spike chuckled evilly to his brilliant idea he figured he could use that to his advantage. "Hey AJ you know Rainbow Dash would be upset if you caught a cold out here!" Applejack didn't respond she merely remained silent as rain fell down onto her hat she hid her face from Spike he still foolishly didn't realize.

Spike slowly and quite curiously walked around Applejack to face her directly instead of talking to her flank. Spike's eyes slowly widened once he got a good look at Applejack's face. A gentle breeze blew by causing her hat to separate from her head slowly it fell to the cold muddy ground. Spike starred at Applejack's tear stained face she bit into her lower lip as she looked down to Spike sadness deeply visible across her face.

Spike desperately searched his mind for a way to cheer Applejack up but his hope was slowly diminishing then suddenly it hit him with all of its sweet chocolaty goodness. "Come on Applejack let's go inside I can make you some of my famous hot chocolate the secret is that I heat it myself with my fire breath then I drop little tiny marshmallows on top while its still hot then I serve it with some delicious thick foam!" Applejack sniffled lightly in pure delight to that yummy sounding treat. "Really well that sounds mighty good right bout now!"

Spike slowly bent down and carefully lifted Applejack's hat up out of the mud. "So you'll come in out of the rain then!" Applejack gently nodded in agreement she then turned and slowly began trotting back towards the farmhouse Spike sighed heavily as he gripped her hat tightly in his hands. "Well if I knew that's all it took I would've just said that in the first place!" Spike began walking back towards the farmhouse. Applejack stood on the edge of the porch she starred up intensively into the darkened dim gloomy sky.

Spike stood next to Applejack he slung her hat back and forth in the air slinging mud off of it and all over the porch. "So AJ I noticed Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith aren't home where are they exactly!" Applejack sniffled as she turned to face Spike. "They're outta town on vacation!" Spike chuckled softly. "Wait until they get a load of this mess!" Suddenly Applejack shoved her nose down into Spike's face. "They can never ever find out bout this especially Apple Bloom ah would never live it down!"

Spike blinked his eyes rapidly in slight confusion. "_**Umm...**_ sure... OK... Bu..but aren't you the element of honesty you can't just lie and to your family at that!" Applejack violently shook her head back and fourth in extreme disagreement. "Spike you don't understand they'd probably kill me or worse disown me!" Spike raised a brow. "How is disowning you worse than death?" Applejack began tapping her foreleg's hooves together in slight fear and embarrassment. "Ah ain't sure but somehow ah think it'd be worse!"

Spike crisscrossed his arms together. "It's OK relax Applejack I'm not gonna rat you out but someday you'll have to tell them your feelings for Rainbow Dash!" Applejack shook her head once again in extreme disagreement. "Ah would sooner die then confess that!" Applejack blushed bright red as she turned to walk inside. Spike chuckled softly into Applejack's hat. "Come on Applejack they're your family aren't they don't you think they'd be just a little more understanding than you make them out to be!"

Applejack starred down to the hard wooden floor boards of the deck. "Well ahm sure they might be more understanding, but it's just I'm afraid..." '_She's afraid?_' Spike thought to himself. "Ahm afraid of what they'd think of me! An that maybe they won't love me anymore!" Applejack said in a low ashamed tone as a single tear broke from Applejack's eyes falling down to the floor boards. Spike clutched her hat tightly in his hands. '_Oh Applejack I don't blame you I can only imagine what your going through._' Spike thought to himself as he sighed heavily.

"**Canterlot Celestia's Castle**"

Rainbow Dash soared through the skies as rain pounded down hard against her face it was difficult to maintain her sight in this heavy rain because she was going so fast. "Wish I had some goggles or something!" Rainbow Dash said as she leapt through a thick patch of blackened rain clouds demolishing them down to nothing more than thin moist air.

"**_Aha!_** There it is I can see the castle!" Suddenly a single powerful lightning bolt struck right beside Rainbow Dash causing her entire body to jolt up into the air. Rainbow Dash breathed heavily she held a hoof upon her chest her body trembled slightly as she starred down to the castle her mane and tail stuck up from the surge in electricity. "Whoa that was pretty close stupid lightning!" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly began descending down towards the castle.

Rainbow Dash gently landed in the rear garden she shivered lightly while looking around only to see Twilight's air balloon was docked here no pony was in it though. "Well it looks like this is the right place!" Rainbow Dash began trotting towards the castle rain continued pounding her down towards the ground with such a greater force than before.

Rainbow Dash stood in front of two big heavy doors with several glass windows in them she fell back sitting on her butt as she slowly raised a hoof gently pressing it up against the glass. '_Twilight what will I say to you? I'm so scared right now I'm almost trembling! What if she does reject me and doesn't wanna be my friend anymore._' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as her eyes widened in fear.

Suddenly a single small streak of sunlight broke through the thick puffy rain clouds shining down upon her a beautiful rainbow appeared right before Rainbow Dash's very eyes. "Oh my gosh it's so big and beautiful!" Rainbow Dash squinted her eyes as she starred intensively at the rainbow and it's variety of illuminating colors. Suddenly it appeared as if Twilight was standing within the wake of that rainbow, Dash's eyes slowly widened.

"Twi... Twilight is that you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she quickly charged into the rainbow the single ray of sunlight began fading away behind her. The image of Twilight slowly became less and less visible the closer she drew towards it. Rainbow Dash suddenly leapt through the air in a desperate attempt to try and catch Twilight before she vanished away forever. "_**Twilight!**_" Rainbow Dash screamed.

But to no avail Rainbow Dash only fell to the ground sliding through the thick mushy mud. Rainbow Dash's face was covered in mud she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see the image of Twilight was gone without a trace. Rainbow Dash slowly pushed herself up out of the mud she was completely covered in it from head to hoof. Rainbow Dash almost felt like pouting but she bit her lower lip despite the urge to shed tears and approached the two big doors yet again.

'_I have to tell you how I feel._' She thought to herself. "It's time to pony up!" Rainbow Dash said as she stood in front of the big intimidating door. "OK I can do this... I hope!" Rainbow Dash gulped heavily as she slowly raised a hoof up to the door ready to knock on it. "I can do this... I can do this... I can do this..." Rainbow Dash's hoof began shaking uncontrollably. "I..I... I can...can't do this!" Suddenly before she could even knock on the door the knob began turning on its own without warning how ominous.

Princess Celestia slowly opened the door wide she looked down only to see a muddy trembling pegasus on her doorstep. "Why don't you come inside out of the rain!" Rainbow Dash simply nodded in agreement she was so baffle that Princess Celestia had answered the door. Rainbow Dash wasn't moving she simply starred up to Princess Celestia in absolute awe and slight fear. The Princess merely rolled her eyes as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled lightly suddenly her magic engulfed Rainbow Dash gently she lifted her up off of the muddy ground

Rainbow Dash was dripping wet and covered in mud. Suddenly she sneezed loudly it echoed throughout the empty room and down the halls. Twilight's eyes widened to the familiar sound. Princess Celestia spawned a rather large towel with her magic. Rainbow Dash still hovered in mid air then suddenly she was over taken by a gigantic soft towel. Princess Celestia was attempting to dry her off but she was failing. "Rainbow stop squirming around I'm trying to dry you off if you stay like that you'll catch a cold!" Princess Celestia stated in a firm demanding tone.

Finally after a few minutes of constant struggling Princess Celestia gently lowered Rainbow Dash to the tile floor she slowly lifted the towel up off of her revealing Rainbow Dash's puffy soft coat and her mane that almost seemed shiny. Who knew mud could be so rejuvenating. Princess Celestia starred down to Rainbow Dash who appeared to be glaring at the floor as if it took something from her.

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily she slowly raised her head to the Princess. "**_Umm..._** Princess Celestia you wouldn't happen to have seen Twilight around here have you?" Rainbow Dash asked in a low barely audible tone. Princess Celestia chuckled lightly to how things were turning out. "I do believe she is currently residing down the hall in the main library!" Princess Celestia said in a slightly cheerful excited tone. Rainbow Dash began trotting slowly down the hall leaving Princess Celestia alone who simply chuckled softly. "Good luck!" She whispered.

Before Rainbow Dash knew it she stood in the bear presence of a wooden door in her face. '_I can do this... I can do this..._' Rainbow Dash slowly and carefully reached for the knob she gently turned it opening the door. Rainbow Dash slowly and quietly walked into the room she gently closed the door behind her. Princess Celestia immediately charged up to the door she gently pressed her ear up against the seam of door to listen to what's happening within.

Rainbow Dash slowly looked around to see several dozens of bookshelves with many alleys she gulped heavily swallowing a little more fear and perhaps a bit of mud that was stuck in her teeth. "**_Umm..._** Twilight ar..are you here?" Rainbow Dash said in a low fearful and slightly shaky tone. She was met with no response. Rainbow Dash began trotting further into the massive collection of books hoping to find her deeper within the fountain of knowledge.

"Rainbow is that you..." A familiar mares voice called out from deep within the romance section of the library. Rainbow Dash smiled widely to the soft gentle sound of her voice she quickly charged down the alleys looking for her. "Twilight I need to tell you something?" Rainbow Dash said in a louder more confident tone as she began moving faster. Twilight's breathing sped up as she slid the book back into the shelf. "I need to tell you something too!" Twilight said in a loud shaky tone as she began slowly trotting out of the alleyway.

Rainbow Dash's heart slowed as she galloped quickly through the alleys desperately searching for Twilight she listened to the sound of her soft gentle hoof steps they drew closer by the seconds passing. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of searching trekking up and down the alleys they both found one another standing at the very end of an alley.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted closer to one another there hearts sped up the closer they drew towards each other. "Twilight there's something really important I've been wanting to say to you for a long time!" Twilight's eyes widened. "Rainbow Dash..." She said in a low embarrassed tone. They both moved closer towards the other. Twilight could feel Rainbow's heavy moist breath upon her face she seemed exhausted. "Twilight..." Rainbow Dash muttered. "Rainbow..." Twilight Sparkled mumbled.

Both of there eyes widened glee covered there faces as they both opened there mouths wide to speak at once. "**_I...I... I... Love You!_**" They both said in absolute perfect unison. At that moment in time everything seemed frozen both of there hearts were beating together. Rainbow Dash blushed brightly as did Twilight equally as so. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both pushed forward unto one another's lips they gently wrapped their forelegs around one another pulling there chests together mixing their body heat.

Rainbow Dash gazed deep into Twilight's big purplish eyes she felt like she'd just gotten lost within them. Twilight was as well getting lost into the cool blueness of Rainbow Dash's eyes. Twilight could taste Rainbow Dash's breath within her mouth it kinda tasted like dirt but she didn't mind. They slowly broke the gentle kiss they pressed their foreheads together and breathed gently in unison Twilight seemed a little worried she felt warmth upon her head but she didn't know from what so she just merely brushed it off. "Rainbow Dash do you mean that!" Twilight asked in a low tone wanting to be sure that she wasn't leaving her heart out there only to be broken.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash gently pressed her lips back unto Twilight's giving her the answer she was longing for. Twilight simply smiled softly as she nuzzled her soft nose up against Rainbow Dash's causing a sort of static friction to rise up between them. Rainbow Dash's breathing suddenly sped up sweat ran down the sides of her face. "I love you Twilight... I love you... so much with all of my heart!" Rainbow Dash said in cheerful excited tone.

Twilight smiled widely in absolute happiness. "I love you too Dashie your all I ever wanted!" Twilight gently pushed Rainbow Dash onto her back. Twilight carefully lied down on top of Rainbow Dash's furry and quite fluffy chest. Rainbow Dash ran her nose through Twilight's soft smooth mane taking in her intoxicating scent. "Twi you smell good!" She said causing Twilight to chuckle softly as she nestled down into her soft chest. "I wish I could say the same for you!"

"_**Hey...**_ Well I did kinda slip in slide through the mud outside." Twilight giggled lightly now realizing what that suspicious taste was from before. "Oh so that's what I was tasting!" She said in a low tone causing Rainbow Dash to blush bright red. "You...you could taste the mud in my mouth?" Rainbow asked as she raised a hoof up to her mouth Twilight pulled herself closer towards Rainbow Dash's lips moving her hoof aside. "Yes I could! I sort of... liked that!" Twilight said in a slightly aroused tone.

Rainbow Dash slowly moved closer towards Twilight's lips as if gravity was pulling her towards them. "You liked that huh?" She asked in a low barely audible tone Twilight merely nodded in agreement without saying a single word she gently kissed her on the lips. Rainbow Dash could feel Twilight's body heat on top of her it was so enticing she felt strange a new sensation engulfed her threatening to take over. Then suddenly Rainbow Dash pushed Twilight off of her.

Rainbow Dash quickly sat up she breathed heavily as Twilight starred at her wondering if she had done something wrong. "_**Umm...**_ Dashie did I do something wrong?" Rainbow Dash starred down to the tile floor she gulped heavily swallowing some of her own and possibly some of Twilight's saliva. "No you didn't do anything wrong I just felt strange is all it's something I haven't experienced before." Rainbow Dash said as she blushed lightly in extreme embarrassment.

Twilight gently took one of Rainbow's hooves into her own hoof. "That's OK I will wait until your ready cause I want you to be comfortable!" Twilight said in a low accepting tone as Rainbow Dash smiled softly in slight confusion. '_Comfortable for what I wonder?_' "Thanks Twiligh..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash sneezed loudly snot slowly ran down in a string out of her nose. Twilight raised her right foreleg's hoof into the air she gently pressed it upon Rainbow Dash's forehead.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in fear. "Dashie your burning up!" Rainbow Dash slowly wrapped her forelegs around herself she shivered heavily as chills ran up her back. "Are you kidding its cold in here!" Twilight faced hoof in extreme disappointment. Rainbow Dash starred intensively at Twilight then suddenly an image of her crying heavily flashed right before her very eyes. "**_Twilight..._**" She mumbled softly. '_What was that just now!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she slowly reached over towards Twilight who merely starred at her confusion evident across her face.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Eleven**"

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter don't worry they'll be tons of more love from these two lover ponies once Rainbow Dash's sniffle disperses. Applejack will probably make a bold appearance in the next chapter she might do something rash and totally unexpected so keep your eyes peeled for the very first flying earth pony... Kidding but seriously there is gonna be a fight, a fight for love, a fight for Rainbow Dash! Also this chapter might've been a little bad please let me know what you think this is the first chapter I've written and edited all on my own I desperately crave your opinion by the way Jason's in San Francisco if your wondering why he didn't help me. Thank you so much for reading my chapter I love you all! Feel free to review, follow, favorite, like, post or tweet thank you so much! **:)**  
_**Hoofbump!**_ **/)**


	12. Chapter 12 Loopier Than A Fruit Loop!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**  
_**Future Shipping 2**_: **Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 3**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack  
__****Possible Future Shipping 4****: Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Twelve Loopier Than A Fruit Loop! Lower More Sensitive Area!**"

* * *

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

The moon was high in the sky the rain has long since past. Applejack carefully crawled into bed she yawned loudly in slight sleepiness. "Spike come on y'all don't have to sleep on the floor ya can bunk with me!" She said in an honest warm and giving tone. Spike slowly sat up out of the floor he smiled widely. "Really well thanks a bunch Applejack!" Spike said as he ran over and hopped into her nice soft comfy bed.

Spike snuggled up against a pillow while Applejack starred up at the ceiling she seemed really worried about something. "Hey AJ what's wrong you don't look alright?" Spike asked in a low concerned tone as he hugged the pillow. Applejack rolled over to face Spike she sighed lightly. "Spike ahm just worried bout Rainbow is all, ahm mean what if she got caught in that huge storm she could get sick or worse!" Applejack sad in a deeply concerned tone as she rubbed her forelegs hooves together.

Spike chuckled lightly in doubt. "Come on Applejack it's Rainbow Dash we're talking about here she is a strong Pegasus she'll be fine and if anything is gonna make her sick its gotta be those cucumber slices you made for us they really killed my stomach I'm still aching from eating them I felt a little woozy after eating 'em." Spike said in a low shaky tone as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Hey y'all don't go complaining bout the way ah cook now!" Spike simply nodded as he rubbed his stomach.

Applejack rolled over she sighed heavily as moonlight glared through the opened window illuminating the room with its beautiful glow. '_Rainbow Dash ah guess ahm just jealous of ya'll! Ah love yah so much and ah wanna be with yah but most of all ah just want to see ya smile!_' Applejack thought to herself as she shoved her head down into her pillow her eyes water lightly she hid underneath of her hat trying to contain herself. Spike curled up in a ball he could hear the slight whimpering it tore his heart into two. '_Applejack..._' Spike thought to himself as he bit into his lower lip.

"**Canterlot**"

The moon it was beginning to rise higher and higher into the night sky the rain that once plagued the town of Canterlot receded back from whence it came. Princess Celestia anxiously trotted back and fourth outside of the main library awaiting Twilight and Rainbow to emerge expecting them to be glowing but instead she would probably be slightly disappointed.

"Hang on Dashie I'll be right back OK don't wonder off just stay here!" Rainbow Dash suddenly fell onto her back she smiled oddly as she starred up to the ceiling an eerie sensation consumed her it was as if she was in a haze of silliness. "Don't worry Twily I'll guard these magic mushrooms!" Rainbow hiccuped then she began giggling lightly. Twilight raised a brow in slight confusion. '_Oh my I suppose this rolls out an ordinary cold that was strange and what did she just call me Twily?_' Twilight merely rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as she approached the door.

Princess Celestia suddenly jumped back when she heard the doorknob slowly turn. Twilight stepped through the opened doorway she didn't appear to be glowing in any way whatsoever. A frightful look covered Twilight's face as she starred at Princess Celestia who's expression slowly diminished at the sight of Twilight's. "Twilight what's wrong did everything go OK?" Princess Celestia asked in a deeply concerned tone as she stepped over towards Twilight. "Well... everything went great it turns out that Rainbow Dash actually has feelings for me too!"

Princess Celestia smiled widely in absolute delight. "Oh that's wonderful I'm very happy for the two of you where is she by the way!" She asked in a slightly less concerned tone as Twilight quickly approached her. "Princess I need your help Rainbow Dash she's... she got sick in that storm and now she is acting loopier than a fruit loop!" Princess Celestia chuckled softly as she trotted past Twilight into the room. "Well let's just see how bad it is shall we!"

Both the Princess and Twilight slowly stepped into the room. "So have you two kissed yet!" Celestia asked in a curiously low tone causing Twilight to blush bright red her head almost popped off of her shoulders. "**_Umm..._**" Twilight tried to mutter when suddenly the Princess cut her off. "Sorry I don't mean to pry you don't have to tell me!" Twilight shook her head back and fourth in disagreement. "No, no I wanna tell you... We did kiss and it was great sparks sprung up between us it was beautiful that is until of course I discovered she was sickened."

They both trotted back and fourth down several alleys heading for the center of the library where Twilight had left Rainbow Dash, slight giggling could be heard echoing towards the two of them. "Now when you say loopier than a fruit loop, how loopy are we talking here?" Princess Celestia asked in a slightly disturbed tone.

Princess Celestia's eyes immediately widened as she starred at Rainbow Dash who lied on her back with all four of her hooves reaching for the ceiling her wings flapping back and fourth hitting against the floor as if she was trying to take off. The Princess quickly trotted over towards Rainbow Dash who giggled lightly to the sight of her. "Oh hey Princess what's up... hey how did you get all the way up there on the ceiling!" Rainbow Dash asked in a slightly confused tone as Twilight slowly stepped beside of Princess Celestia.

"**_Twily_** I don't feel so good!" Rainbow Dash said as she quickly covered her mouth with her forelegs hooves. Princess Celestia chuckled loudly she turned to face Twilight. "**_Twily!_**" She mocked in a palpable tone. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly suddenly Rainbow Dash was engulfed within her warm comforting magic. "Whoa I'm floating!" Rainbow Dash said as she looked around.

"From what I can see she appears to have a minor case of the stomach flu along with a head cold she just needs some rest and lots of liquids Twilight your welcome to spend the night in my castle where you used to live let me know if you need anything!" Twilight sighed heavily in absolute relief she slowly began trotting over towards the door Rainbow Dash hovering directly behind her she waved her hooves back and fourth through the air waving goodbye to the Princess. "Your to kind Princess thank you so much!" Twilight said in a soft grateful tone as she stepped through the opened doorway. Princess Celestia covered her mouth she snickered loudly into her hooves. "_**Twily...**_" She mumbled.

After about several minutes of constant twists and turns trotting up and down dozens of corridors running around in circles Twilight finally made it upstairs where she once previously resided before moving to Ponyville. Twilight looked around the medium sized library her big bed was in another room the bathroom door was closed shut the curtains were drown the room was mostly dark except for a slight glow that illuminated from the moon it crept underneath the cracks in the curtain brightening the floor of the room.

Twilight sighed heavily taking in the familiarity of the area. "Wow it sure was difficult to get up here. I haven't walked about this castle in nearly a year it's been so long I'd almost forgotten what this place looks like." Suddenly Twilight's eyes widened wide in absolute fear she'd felt strange as something rubbed up against her tail she quickly turned around only to see Rainbow Dash who was snuggling with her tail she had grabbed a hold of it. Twilight blushed lightly as she trotted closer towards Rainbow who looked over to Twilight she starred into her eyes still clutching her tail. '_Twily's tail is so soft!_' She thought to herself. "_**Emm...**_" Rainbow Dash mumbled lightly.

"Twily I'm thirsty my mouth is dry can I have something to drink!" Twilight smiled softly suddenly her magic consumed the curtains she pulled them back letting the moonlight enlighten the room. "Sure thing!" Rainbow Dash began hovering towards the bedroom she starred at Twilight who began getting further and further away. "Hey Twilight where are you going and how come your not moving?" Rainbow Dash said in a deeply confused tone immediately followed by a light hiccup.

"I'll bring you a glass of water but for now just lie down and get comfortable!" Twilight said gently to Rainbow Dash who simply nodded as she disappeared into the darkened room. Finally after a moment or so of hovering through mid air Twilight gently dropped Rainbow Dash down onto her suspiciously large bed it was big enough for two ponies. Dash flopped about on the big soft bed the blanket had stars and moons covering it she nuzzled down into its softness when suddenly her ears bounced to the faint sound of running water in the distance.

Moments later Twilight stepped into the room Rainbow Dash quickly sat up she reached out to take the glass of water into her hooves. "Here you go Dashie one glass of water I even put ice cubes in it for you to make it extra cold!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely as she took a swig. "**_Ahh..._** Thanks Twi that was cool and refreshing!" Rainbow Dash carefully sat the glass on the nightstand she then turned to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash softly patted the spot of the bed directly beside her hinting for Twilight to get in. Twilight blushed lightly as she trotted over towards the bed. "Come on Twilight I don't wanna sleep alone!" Twilight slowly crawled into bed with Rainbow they snuggled close together. They looked into one another's eyes Rainbow Dash slowly reached for one of Twilight's hooves a warm sensation loomed over Twilight as she nuzzled her nose onto Dashie's.

The room was cool and dim the moonlight from the other room shinned in underneath the door brightening up the floor. Rainbow Dash yawned loudly she attempted to cover her mouth. '_Twily's bed is so warm and comforting it probably wouldn't be if she weren't here._' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she rubbed one of her forelegs hooves down Twilight's soft furry chest.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash began giggling lightly. "Hey Twily do you know your spinning!" She said causing Twilight to chuckle softly she slowly leaned forward and gently kissed Rainbow on the cheek her face immediately lit up bright red in slight embarrassment. "**_Uhh..._** what was that for?" Rainbow Dash asked as she raised a hoof pressing it up against her cheek. "Just because!" Twilight said in a soft low tone instantly followed by a yawn Dashie smiled widely in slight delight. Suddenly Rainbow Dash moved forward she gently pressed her lips onto Twilight's giving her a sweet soft kiss for this darkened night hoping for it to last until the brighter morning comes.

Rainbow was about to break off when suddenly Twilight pushed forward back unto her lips stopping her from breaking the kiss. '_Dashie!_' Twilight thought to herself as she tasted the inside of Dashie's mouth it was indeed very dry well she'd fix that. '_Twily!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's back pulling her closer. Their stomachs touched there hind legs wrapped around one another.

Suddenly Twilight's body jerked due to Rainbow Dash who had accidentally nudged her lower more sensitive area with one of her hind legs hooves. '_**Whoa!**_' Twilight thought to herself she blushed extremely bright red as she slowly broke the kiss she took a deep breath as sweat ran down her face she almost seemed a bit nervous. Rainbow Dash blushed lightly knowing full well what she'd done. "Sorry Twily you OK?" Rainbow Dash asked in a deeply concerned tone as she pulled her hind legs back away from Twilight.

Twilight exhaled lightly Rainbow Dash took in her sweet familiar scent then suddenly she noticed it the familiar taste and she'd noticed that her mouth was no longer dry. "I'm fine Dashie don't worry!" Twilight said as she broke off from Rainbow Dash who was licking her lips moistening them up with Twilight saliva. "Thanks Twi!" Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash she seemed slightly confused. "For what?" She asked in slight concerned and curious tone.

Rainbow Dash smiled widely as she moved forward gently hugging Twilight. "Thanks for being here for me! Thanks for taking care of me!" Rainbow Dash mumbled into Twilight's soft mane. "It's no problem Dashie I'm happy to do all I can to make you happy!" Twilight slowly pushed Rainbow Dash out of the hug. "Now try to get some sleep you'll feel much better tomorrow!" Twilight said in a soft demanding tone.

Rainbow Dash slowly backed away from Twilight. "Okay!" She said as she snuggled down into her soft plush pillow. "Goodnight Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said in a gentle drowsy tone as she rested her head onto the pillow. Twilight did the same but she still had this uneasy feeling that dwelled within her sensitive area. '_That kinda felt nice!_' Twilight thought to herself as she squeezed her hind legs together restraining herself as a strong lustful urge slowly overwhelmed her senses.

Rainbow Dash's breathing suddenly slowed it became gentle and light she had fallen into a soft comforting sleep. "I love you Twily..." Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself in a soft low tone Twilight's eyes widened wide she slowly looked over to Rainbow Dash she smiled widely to the words she had uttered. Twilight carefully moved closer she gently nestled down beside of Rainbow Dash her fur was so soft and warm Twilight sniffed her taking it in the intoxicating scent. "I love you too Dashie sleep tight!" Twilight mumbled through Rainbow's fur in a gentle comforting tone.

After a few minutes Twilight was out like a light as well. Their breathing was in absolute perfect unison. Rainbow Dash nuzzled down into her pillow sweat ran down the side of her face. Moonlight illuminated into the silent room from underneath the crack in the door. Twilight's and Rainbow's tails were carefully wrapped around one another as they slept comfortably together.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twelve**"

* * *

I really hope yah'll enjoyed this chapter it was really great. Did you guys like that I'm easing into the sexual experimentation between those two it'll be so awesomely adorable. Anyway I'm sorry it took me so long I've been busy a lot lately so has Jason he went to San Francisco then had his birthday the next day then we went to the movies to see a Resident Evil Retribution when he got back. I've been thinking of another really cool fanfiction but I don't wanna get distracted from this one and I get distracted real easily in fact I'm finding it difficult to help Jason with his then do mine. Feel free to leave me a nice review follow me and my story favorite me and my story that'd make me really happy why not you could post or tweet about my story to your pony loving friends. Again thanks for reading! _**:)**_  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	13. Chapter 13 A Sensational Moment!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & Ponifyable**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**  
**_Edited By_** **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship & PonyLover3 & Ponifyable**

_**Main Shipping**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**  
_**Future Shipping 2**_: **Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 2**_: **Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie**

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"**Chapter Thirteen Yer So Sweet! The Very First Lick! A Sensational Moment! Watermelons!**"

* * *

"**Canterlot**"

The sun began rising high into the bright beautiful blue sky birds chirping loudly signaling a wonderful day streams of water flowing freely a gentle breeze blew inwards through the streets of Canterlot ponies were trotting happily up and down in every which way direction going along there marry way on this a beautiful pony-full day.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes only to see Rainbow Dash was gone from her side. Twilight quickly sat up she looked around seeming a bit confused. '_I was for sure I'd wake up first and I wanted to have a breakfast ready for her darn!_' Twilight thought to herself as she carefully rubbed her throat it seemed to be aching slightly. '_I hope I'm not getting sick too!_' Twilight quickly tossed the covers off of her to see the sheets were utterly soaked in sweat it was still damp too. '_Oh my gosh what did we do last night?_' Twilight asked herself a fearful look crowded her face filled with deep embarrassment and shame.

Twilight carefully hopped out of bed she found her legs to be slightly numbed as she wobbled out of the bedroom her mane still in a mess her coat was thick and sticking up from constant turning in the sheets something was clearly still itching at the edge of her mind. Twilight stood in the center of the library she slowly turned her head looking around confusion and disappointment evident across her face as she searched for Rainbow Dash who was nowhere to be found. Books covered the floor which was odd she would normally be the only one in the books unless Rainbow Dash was looking for her Daring Do fix. The window was wide open the curtains were drawn back sunlight shined in nearly blinding Twilight she covered her eyes waiting for them to adjust. "**_Dashie..._**" Twilight's voice was cracky and low from heavy sleep she coughed clearing her throat. "Dashie you here?!" Twilight yelled out loud as best as she could.

Suddenly faint laughter could be heard a chilly breeze blew in through the opened window Twilight slowly approached the window because the laughter was originating from outside. Twilight stepped out onto the balcony she gazed off into the crystal clear blue sky taking in the beautiful scenery her mouth instantly fell as she starred at Rainbow Dash flying freely through the sky doing constant loops and barrel rolls at amazingly fast speeds. Twilight smiled widely in absolute delight as she leaned over the edge of the balcony she raised her right foreleg's hoof into the air waving it back and fourth.

"Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash over here!" Twilight yelled as she starred at her magnificent figure taking higher to the skies Rainbow Dash's ears bounced at the delightful sound of Twilight's familiar voice she quickly sped up faster flapping her wings rapidly she smiled widely while flying towards a big puffy white cloud. '_I hope she likes this!_' She thought to herself. Twilight looked upon Rainbow with absolute amazement she then disappeared into a cloud that began shifting and expanding in size as if it was being molded like clay.

Twilight's smile grew in size as she watched what appeared to be a heart shaped figure begin to form in the sky it was made out of clouds the same exact cloud that Rainbow Dash had disappeared into how suspicious... Suddenly after a few minutes of constant anticipation Rainbow Dash burst out of the gigantic heart in the sky that was made entirely out of puffy marshmallow like clouds and her love for Twilight. Rainbow Dash grinned widely as she slowly descended down beside of Twilight who blushed lightly to the sight of puffy clouds stuck in her mane.

"Umm... What's up Twi I uhh... made this for you!" Rainbow Dash pointed up towards the pudgy slightly disfigured heart shaped cloud in the sky. Twilight starred at what seemed like an art project a filly drew up in kindergarden she giggled lightly then turned to slowly approach Rainbow Dash. Twilight gently kissed her upon the cheek causing her face to light up bright red in slight embarrassment. "Thanks Dashie I love it, it's perfect!" She said in a low cheerful tone of voice as she nuzzled her nose up against Dashie's soft damp cheek. "Ah! It was nothing!" Rainbow Dash said as she scratched the back of her head causing tiny puffballs of cloud to fall down around her.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned to Twilight she blushed bright red as she gently pressed her soft lips onto Twilight's. Twilight pressed back onto Rainbow's lips they both stood up on their hind legs Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around Twilight grabbing her tightly she began to flap her wings rapidly. Before either one of them knew it they were hovering high in the sky high above the castle Twilight slowly broke the sweet gentle kiss Rainbow Dash breathed heavily holding Twilight in that lip lock without air while flying up into the sky with Twi wrapped up in her hooves is really breath taking. "I love you Twilight... I'm so lucky to have some pony like you!" Rainbow Dash manged to say in between breathes.

Twilight smiled softly taking notice that Rainbow Dash was struggling to hold them up as sweat ran down the sides of her face. Twilight's unicorn horn began to glow and sparkle brightly as her magic slowly engulfed the two of them Twilight gently pushed her soft lips back unto Rainbow Dash's as she tucked her wings away not needing them anymore. Twilight pulled back away from Rainbow Dash only for a moment just to say. "I love you too Dashie your the color to my rainbow the smile of my sun the blood running through my veins!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely in absolute delight Twilight quickly pressed back onto Rainbow Dash's lips completing the perfect moment. The sun shined down onto them as their kiss continued on forever birds flew in a heart shaped patterned around the two of them a gentle breeze blew by sending their manes flowing freely in the wind.

Princess Celestia slowly trotted outside onto her balcony she looked up into the sky to see a mesmerizingly beautiful sight illuminated by the powerful sun she chuckled lightly to its gracefulness. "I'm so glad those two found each other they're so adorable together!" Celestia said in an excited low tone she turned to trot back inside. Dashie and Twily gazed into each others eyes as they pressed their foreheads together resting on one another's. After what seemed like an eternity for the two of them they broke their kiss both breathing in perfect unison as the two of them slowly descended down towards Twilight's balcony.

Twilight carefully held Rainbow Dash's left hoof with her own she sniffed the air taking in the slightly fowl and musky scent then it hit her a wonderful idea. "Hey Dashie wanna take a bath with me I know my tub isn't as big as the one in my tree house but it'll still fit the both of us." Rainbow Dash smiled softly as she and Twilight began trotting inside. "Sure thing that sounds nice I could use a cool refreshing bath I'm all sweaty from working my wings out!"

Twilight and Rainbow trotted into the library. "Hey Dashie did you get into some books?" Twilight asked in a subtle tone as she came to a sudden stop her unicorn horn began glowing dimly then suddenly several books that were lying on the floor ascended up into the air and hovered back into their original positions on the shelves. "Uhh... Yeah I umm... I was looking for some Daring Do books... I figured you'd have a big collection but I didn't find any." Twilight chuckled lightly as she trotted towards the bathroom. "Oh is that all well I didn't start reading Daring Do until I moved to Ponyville so there isn't any here but I'll be sure to update this library later." Twilight gently pushed the bathroom door wide open she then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Come on!" She said softly in a very low aroused and enticing tone causing Rainbow Dash to smile widely she quickly trotted into the bathroom.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Spike slowly opened his eyes only to be blinded by sunlight that shined in through the opened window he sighed heavily as he rolled over expecting Applejack to be beside him but alas she was gone without a trace. "How unsurprising!" Spike said as he slowly sat up quickly he threw the covers off of him he slung his tiny legs dangling over the edge of the bed. "I wonder where she is I hope she's alright she seemed pretty upset last night!" '_Oh Rainbow Dash your gonna have your hooves full once you get back._' Spike thought to himself as he carefully hopped out of bed.

"**_Whoa!_**" Spike blurted out as he very narrowly avoided tumbling forward crash landing on his face due to the numbness in his legs. "Man I sure slept good last night Applejack's bed is so soft and comfy it's nothing like mine not in the least." Once Spike fully regained the feeling in his legs he slowly walked over towards the window he stood up on his tippy toes looking out into the fields of Sweet Apple Acres. Spike's eyes widened wide to the mesmerizing sight of Applejack who was blazing across several acres of land at incredible speeds. The wind blew heavily through the massive collection of assorted apple trees as Applejack galloped quickly throughout the fields moving back and fourth from tree to tree.

"That's some morning workout I can barely keep my eyes on her she's moving so fast it's amazing!" Spike said as he quickly turned and sprinted out of the room and downstairs. By the time he made it outside Applejack was already slowly but surely trotting back towards the house sweat covered her coat she panted heavily trying to maintain herself Spike blinked his eyes rapidly in amazement as he starred at her. Leaves blew by with the gentle pattern of wind that pound against Applejack's back as she slowly approached Spike. "Hey Applejack you OK?" Spike asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Ah'm alright Spike... ah just needed... some fresh air... is all!" Applejack said in a low tone in between deep breaths as she slowly trotted up the few steps that were there she slowly moved past Spike her legs seemed wobbly unstable almost as if they were about to give weigh from right out underneath her hooves as she trotted inside. Spike cautiously walked behind Applejack just to be sure she was alright he seemed concerned for her more so than usual. "Ah'm gonna go take a shower... Spike yer welcome to stay... ah'll make you some breakfast after ah get out!" Applejack said as she slowly began trotting upstairs Spike simply nodded in agreement happy to be getting breakfast. "Applejack last night you where... well... something's bothering you and I just wanna know what? Is it Rainbow Dash... it is isn't it?" Spike asked as he starred at the floor in slight disappointment.

Applejack's eyes slowly widened in slight annoyance and anger she quickly turned to face Spike she darted down the stairs towards him quickly shoving her nose into his face. "What makes yah think there's somethin bothering me and why in Equestria would yah assume that somethin is Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked in a deeply hurt tone causing Spike to gulp heavily as he slowly backed away from her in absolute fear he began to tremble lightly. "Umm... well you see.. I suppose I was uhh... it was just... a lucky guess!" Spike said as he quickly covered his eyes in fear of being bucked in the face.

Applejack suddenly fell back on her butt she covered her eyes with her hooves and began to cry loudly into them letting her emotions freely flow. '_Darn it why am ah crying?_' Applejack asked herself feeling really confused and afraid. Spike slowly spread his fingers only to see Applejack sobbing in front of him he quickly dashed beside of her in an attempt to comfort her. "Applejack please don't cry... I hate seeing you like this, what can I do to make you feel better?" Spike asked in a low very unsure tone he had regrets instantaneously the moment after he'd said it out loud. Applejack slowly looked up out of her hooves tears ran down her cheeks she starred at Spike a small smile visible across her face she sniffled lightly. "Well... there is this one thing... that ah do need some help with!" Spike gulped heavily swallowing a bit of fear. "What would that be?"

Several minutes later the sound of loud running water could be heard echoing throughout the empty apple family house steam filled Applejack's bathroom it was difficult to see clearly, it was so thick she whistled a marry tune as she scrubbed her mane bubbles flew off of her mane into the air hovering around her as she sat in the tub. Spike stood directly behind her he blushed brightly as he vigorously scrubbed Applejack's back. "This isn't exactly what I had in mind..." Spike mumbled in a deeply embarrassed tone.

"Thank ya Spike that really feels amazin ah've never been able to get my back!" Spike continued blushing as he carefully sat the brush aside he slowly reached up the walls of the tub about to climb out when suddenly Applejack pulled him back in. "Ah c'mon Spike when's the last time yah had a good bath yer already wet yah might as well stay." Applejack hugged Spike tightly in great appreciation. "Thanks for scrubbing my back and umm... being there for me ah'm glad to have a friend like yah!" Spike wrapped his arms around Applejack returning the sweet soggy hug. "It's no problem AJ that's what friends are for and I guess I'll stay if that's what you want." Spike said in a low grateful tone.

Applejack slowly moved back away from Spike she smiled widely in absolute delight just before leaning forward and gently kissing him on the cheek causing his heart to skip a few to many beats. "Yer so sweet!" She said in a kind tone as he fell over face first in the tub fainting his consciousness away from him. "Umm... Spike y'all alright?" Applejack asked in a low slightly confused tone she gently shook him back and fourth trying to get a response out of him. "Umm... Spike..."

"**Canterlot**"

Rainbow Dash and Twilight relaxed in the tub filled with water that was up to their necks bubbles covered the entirety of their manes a sweet scent the enticing smell of fresh cut watermelons filled the air in the steamy bathroom the steam was quickly thickening as Rainbow Dash began pondering a devious idea. "Rainbow Dash can you wash my back then I'll do yours." Twilight asked as she looked over to where Rainbow Dash was only to find her gone leaving the water rippling in her place.

Finally a thick layer of steam had filled the bathroom visibility was indeed below zero Twilight quickly submerged deep in the water willing to play along her nose and eyes were the only things above water she scanned the area thoroughly searching for Rainbow Dash she had taken to the air waiting for the right moment to strike. Then suddenly the sound of multiple drippings could be heard from behind Twilight's eyes widened in fear as a drop of water gently splashed onto her nose she quickly looked up only to see Rainbow Dash descending down upon her.

Twilight quickly dove underneath the water as Rainbow Dash splashed landed in the water causing it to fly up in all directions drenching the walls around her she slowly rose up out of the water looking around for Twilight confusion deeply evident on her face. "Umm... Twili..." Rainbow Dash tried to say when suddenly she was cut off but Twilight who'd leapt up out of the water from behind she grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash pinning her up against the wall. "Ha! Pinned yah!" Twilight said causing Rainbow Dash to smile widely as Twilight pressed her warm wet chest up against hers then suddenly the same feeling from before began spawning up inside of her threatening to take over.

Twilight gazed into Rainbow Dash's eyes as she moved closer towards her face Dashie's breathing suddenly unsuspectingly sped up faster the closer Twilight drew towards her face which grew bright red in embarrassment Twilight came to a sudden halt. "Dashie what's wrong are you OK?" Twilight asked as she slowly lowered her forelegs hooves releasing Rainbow Dash from her hold a look of what could've been described as fear and anticipation dwelled upon her face. "Umm... Yeah I'm fine it's just..." Twilight sat down in the tub the water came up to her neck she starred intensively at Rainbow Dash. "It's just what?" She asked awaiting an answer hoping for a quick response Rainbow Dash sighed heavily. "It's just I'm feeling a little weird again!"

Twilight giggled lightly she slowly moved closed towards Rainbow Dash who had pressed her back up against the wall as if she was trying to escape Twilight who gently pressed her right foreleg's hoof upon Rainbow Dash's chest. "Dashie!" Twilight said in a low lustful and quite devious tone as she gently and slowly moved one of her hind legs forward through the warmish hot water towards Rainbow Dash who suddenly found it difficult to breath because she felt Twilight's soft hoof that was pressed up against her sensitive area.

"Hoh my gosh!" Rainbow Dash managed to blurt out as she slowly slid down the wall sitting down in the tub her entire body unsurprisingly began going numb Twilight chuckled lightly into her left foreleg's hoof she seemed to gain slight delight from Rainbow Dash's current predicament. "Twi...Twilight wha...what ar..are yo...you do..doing?" Rainbow Dash managed to ask in a completely stutter filled fearful tone Twilight suddenly pulled her hind leg back allowing Rainbow Dash a moment to breath her head was about to pop off of her shoulders she closed her eyes and sighed heavily a sweet sigh of absolute relief.

Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes only to see Twilight was gone she had dove down into the water leaving bubbles that were popping atop of the water just in front of Rainbow Dash who looked around for Twilight who's body was completely submerged she slowly moved her face forwards in between Rainbow Dash's hind legs trying to go undetected Twilight opened her mouth she slowly stuck out her tongue moving it closer approaching Rainbow Dash's tiny slit. Suddenly Rainbow Dash's eyes widened wide in undefined delight and satisfaction of the likes she had never experienced before.

Twilight carefully ran her tongue up and down Rainbow Dash's slit her mouth began tingling with a new enjoyable sensation the taste in her mouth was quite delectable she savored this new found delightful delicacy because it could be the last time she gets it depending on how things turn out. Rainbow Dash began sliding down into the water her entire body felt like it had turned to jello as Twilight licked her slit vigorously paralyzing her with great waves of pleasure sending her mind spiraling downwards. "_**OH!**_ Twilight... that feels... amazing!" Rainbow Dash muttered just before she disappeared into the depths of the water.

Bubbles continued bursting rapidly both Twilight and Rainbow were submerged deep underwater touching the floor of the tub. Finally after a few more moments of constant licks and waves of inexplicable pleasure Twilight slowly rose up out of the water she licked her lips vigorously enjoying the sweet taste. Rainbow Dash starred up at Twilight through a haze of pure pleasure and water her mind seemed frozen as her lower area vibrated lightly a warm sensation soon followed suit.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash popped up out of the water she breathed heavily trying to regain her lost breath after Twilight had swiftly swept it up away from her while dragging her down into the deepness of the tub. Rainbow Dash looked around everything seemed brighter as her mind continued warping through massive amounts of ecstasy finally she starred over to Twilight who almost seemed afraid and slightly ashamed of what she'd just done to her closet friend. Rainbow Dash slowly and carefully reached over and grabbed a hold of Twilight's hooves holding them tightly. "Twilight... that was amazing I've never felt anything like that before!" Twilight smiled widely in great delight that Rainbow Dash was satisfied she slowly moved closer towards her.

Twilight gently pressed her lips unto Rainbow Dash's carefully slipping her tongue into her mouth letting her have a taste at first Rainbow Dash was surprised as she starred deep into Twilight's eyes she soon found herself wrestling against her tongue the taste in her mouth was odd unfamiliar but very enticing she enjoyed it. '_Twilight I love you so much!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's back pulling her closer their soft wet chests touched together their warm body heat mixed intertwining with each others. Twilight suddenly broke the kiss she pulled her tongue back out of Dashie's mouth a single strain of saliva hung down from their tongues hanging between them.

Rainbow Dash slurped up the saliva she licked her lips vigorously enjoying the new thick moist palpable sensation in her mouth. "Hmm... doesn't taste much like watermelons at all." Twilight giggled lightly as she slowly broke off from Rainbow Dash who frowned at her parting Twilight then turned her back towards her. "Now Dashie could you wash my back please!" Twilight begged as she widened her eyes at Rainbow Dash who chuckle slightly. "Sure thing Twily!"

* * *

"**End of Chapter Thirteen**"

* * *

**Oh My Gosh!** I am so ashamed and embarrassed right now I really didn't and don't want this to be a lousy clop fic. I'm sure some of you enjoyed this chapter some a little more than others but I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless and pray to god that you didn't enjoy it that way. What did I say I told you it would get hot and juicy well I didn't say hot but I did say juicy, and oh boy was it juicy or what and saliva filled as well. I'm not proud of this chapter but I kinda am at the same time this is probably my best work yet I'm so conflicted and confused. Jason actually couldn't finished editing this chapter so I had to ask PonyLover3 who did an incredible job. Thank You PonyLover3! Anyway please this is the moment where it really matters most, you need to leave me a review or a PM. What do you think of this chapter should I have done what I did? And what do you think I should add in if anything at all or what should I take out again if anything at all? As always feel free to Follow, Favorite, Tweet and or Post about my story Thank You So Much For Reading! _I suppose..._  
_**Hoofbump!**_ **/) (\** _**Brohoof!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Ruptured Donuts!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3 & Ponifyable  
_**Storyboard By**_ TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony  
_**Edited By**_ JasonSonicZombie  
_**Proofread By**_ TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony

**Main Shipping**: Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle  
**Future Shipping 1**: Rainbow Dash & Applejack  
**Future Shipping 2**: Twilight Sparkle & Applejack  
**Possible Future Shipping 1**: Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie  
**Possible Future Shipping 2**: Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle & Applejack

**Rated M**: **Warning for Mature Audiences Only... _No Joke!_**

**Interactive Poll**: _**Pinkie Pie Stays**_: (_2 votes_) ~ _**Pinkie Pie Leaves**_: (_3 votes_)

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a hard working strong Pegasus, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life. Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic fan fiction. Watch as the drama unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately cause to there eventual separation. Will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth.

* * *

"Hey I gotta question for yah'll what do you think of that story description thingy above these words do you think it's a waist of space should I get rid of it, or keep it. Also I was thinking about updating it to match the standards of my story and how it's turned out because its gone an entirely different direction from when I first planned this story in fact I first didn't think it would make it past the third chapter but here I am eleven chapters later I'm amazed with myself. I just would like your opinion on that if you got the time send me a PM on your thoughts Thank You! Also to all ye Pinkie Pie Fans out there speak now or forever enjoy this story without her in it because Jason, PL3 and Ponify were talking about scrapping the possible relationship between Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash I told them to let the fans decide so they're willing to wait three chapters until they scrap her unless yah'll say so otherwise. Anyway that's it Enjoy the chapter!"  
"Also P.S I'll never be able to eat skittles the same again!"  
"Also P.S.S I'm pretty sure this story has been pretty much PG up until this chapter."  
"Also P.S.S.S I've decided to take a very sexual turn of events for the entirety of the remainder of this story not to worry though the cuteness will not vanish however I will try to increase it so I can keep up with the sexiness also I don't know what Shining Armor's problem is stop asking!"

* * *

"**Chapter Fourteen Donuts, Ruptured, Embarrassment & Lust!**"

* * *

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Applejack slowly and carefully thoroughly ran her hooves through a soft towel drying her mane off as Spike leaned up against the wall of Applejack's bathroom which was moist and steamy he panted lightly regaining his lost breath. "Hey next time warn before you do that!" Spike stated in a low tone as he pressed his right hand upon his chest feeling his heart beating rather quickly. '_These mares are gonna kill me!_' He thought to himself as Applejack slowly trotted over towards him.

"Sorry Spike yer a boy ah thought yah'd be slightly more prepared but ah can see yer reaction was nearly the same as Rainbow Dash's well expect she didn't faint." Applejack said in a low tone as she giggled lightly into her left foreleg's hoof Spike merely rubbed his cheeks feeling them as they grew warm in slight embarrassment. Applejack slowly trotted past Spike heading outside into the hallway suddenly Applejack's tail wrapped itself around Spike's body grabbing him tightly. "C'mon Spike yer gonna help me make some special cider!" Applejack said as she tossed Spike on top of her back while trotting through the hallway heading downstairs.

"Really cider... is now the right time I mean the suns still up should you be drinking!" Spike criticized as he crisscrossed his arms in slight disagreement. "Hey now Spike ya know ah'm good fer it ah need yer help!" Spike sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "Usually Big Macintosh is smashing up the apples then Apple Bloom churns the apples into a nice creamy juice then Granny Smith usually has the special ingredients gathered up then we just mix 'em up together."

Spike scratched his chin lightly in deep contemplation. '_Twilight's never let me have any cider I wonder what it tastes like?_' Spike thought to himself. "**_Hmm..._** Can I have some of the cider if I help you do this!" Applejack chuckled lightly as she turned her head looking to Spike resting on her back. "Why of course you can have some Spike!" Applejack said while smiling happily. "So ya'll help me than?" Spike hopped down off of her back he held out his hand. "Twilight doesn't need to find out about this does she?"

Applejack chuckled lightly again as she spat onto her left foreleg's hoof she reached out and shook Spike's hand shaking his entire body up and down. "She doesn't need to know if ya don't want her too!" Spike smiled happily slowly his smile cross faded to a deviously evil grin. "Well what're we waiting for let's make some cider!" Spike stated as he rubbed his hands together. "Yeehaa! Now yer talkin!" Applejack said loudly in a clearly cheerful tone.

"**Canterlot**"

The steam that once filled the bathroom has long since dispersed. The water was now completely drained from the over-sized tub an annoying drip remained reminding them of what they'd done. Twilight hopped out of the tub feeling slightly dirtier than she was when she'd gotten in. '_That was fun I can't believe I did that!_' Twilight gently landed on all fours only to find that the floor was already growing cold as was the air around her it gave her a tiny chill that crawled down her spin as she slowly turned looking back into the tub to see Dashie leaning against the wall with her hind legs squeezed together. '_I can still taste her!_' Twilight thought to herself as she slowly licked her lips. "**_Emm..._** Skittles!"

Twilight smirked in delight as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled dimly then suddenly a strangely large towel began levitating in mid air it slowly spiraled around her body she dried herself off with it. Rainbow Dash finally snapped back to her senses she slowly looked around only to see that Twilight was gone from her side quickly she reached up the damp walls of the tub carefully pulling herself up out of the tub a blissful tingling sensation continued overshadowing her senses as chills ran up her back she stepped down onto the cold tile floor.

"Whoa why's it so cold in here?" Dashie asked as she shivered lightly then suddenly before she could even attempt to gather her bearings within this haze of brightness a frighteningly large towel began descending down engulfing her. Twilight chuckled softly as she slowly trotted over to Rainbow Dash who was battling against the soft warm plush towel. "Don't struggle Dashie I'm simply trying to dry you off!" Twilight reassured in a slightly but not so much of a reassuring tone.

"**_Umm..._** well OK then!" Rainbow Dash said as she gave in to the towel's warm comforting softness as it completely covered her entire moist cold body Twilight grinned deviously as she commanded the towel to slowly and gently caress Rainbow Dash's back carefully it ran down her spin drying each individual strain of her beautifully bright blue fur the towel slid down her hips finally it had reached her flank and stopped entirely. Twilight couldn't see it but Rainbow Dash was frowning in slight disappointment that she'd stopped there. Something had finally struck Twilight causing her to feel sadness as if from out of nowhere.

"**_Aw!_** Twi why'd yah stop?" Rainbow Dash asked in a slightly lustful tone of voice as she carefully peeked out from underneath of the soft towel slowly looking up to Twilight who suddenly squatted down to Rainbow Dash's level. Rainbow Dash looked into Twilight's eyes a saddened look deeply evident within them, her heart suddenly sped up in fear for her friend as she slowly crawled out of the towel and moved towards her. "Twi what is it, what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked in a deeply concerned tone as she slowly reached over to Twilight gently wrapping her hooves around her back pulling her close.

Twilight buried her head down into Dashie's soft damp chest her clean watermelon scented fur was a great delight. "Twi please tell me what's wrong maybe I can help I don't want to see you like you where before... you know when we were in your bathroom... you where... crying!" Rainbow Dash said in a low slightly cracked tone as if she was going to cry. Twilight's eyes watered lightly as she looked up out of Dashie's soft furry chest and into her deep blue watery eyes.

"Rainbow... Dash why're you sad!" Twilight asked in a deeply confused tone causing her to sigh lightly. "I'm sad... because you're sad it pains me to see you like this!" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly leaned down and gently pressed her lips upon Twilight's soft tiny nose kissing it causing Twilight's eyes to widen in slight relief. "Please Twi what's wrong?" She asked in a low genuinely concerned tone while looking into her eyes Twilight sniffled lightly. "Well... the reason I was sad before is because, when you were asleep back at my tree house I heard you mumble a few things in your sleep and I thought you were going to say you loved me but instead you said you loved... donuts!" Twilight stated so boldly in a deeply saddened wounded like tone. "It just took me by storm!" She added.

Rainbow Dash chuckled softly into her hooves. "Oh Twilight I do love donuts... but, but I... I love you more than anything!" She said causing Twilight to smile widely in absolute happiness she carefully whipped her eyes clear. Suddenly a memory flashed through Rainbow Dash's mind her eyes slowly widened in absolute fear things were about to get very complicated as an image of Applejack began appearing right before her very eyes replacing Twilight who slowly faded away from her sight along with her soft comforting smile. "**_Twilight!_**" Rainbow Dash muttered softly as she reached out grasping nothing but air.

"**Flashback**"

Applejack starred deep into Rainbow Dash's blue eyes as rain pounded down lightly up against the bedroom window behind her, the door to Applejack's room slowly cracked opened as her heart sped up in absolute fear to what she was about to say and do. Applejack gulped heavily swallowing a bit of fear she moved closer to Rainbow Dash who's eyes slowly widened wondering what she was doing. "**_Applejack!_**" Rainbow Dash mumbled lightly underneath her breath.

"Rainbow Dash ah like yah more than a friend too, when ah'm around yah ah get this strange feeling in my gut!" Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as Applejack stopped to take a breath one last time before taking the plunge. "Dashie I... I... I Love You!" She blurted out causing Rainbow Dash to gasp as her eyes widened wider in absolute surprise and astonishment, then suddenly Applejack pushed herself forwards gently kissing Rainbow Dash upon the lips swiftly taking her breath away from her. Rainbow Dash blushed bright red but not nearly as bright as Applejack's blush time seemed transparent as they kissed.

Rainbow Dash's mind spiraled with thoughts as her heart sped up beating dangerously fast she blinked her eyes rapidly in epic confusion. '_But... but I love Twilight why am I kissing Applejack? Why do I feel this way I... I... I think I... I think I like it!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she slowly wrapped her forelegs around Applejack's back they both stood up on their hind legs Rainbow Dash pushed herself forwards up against Applejack's soft lips lightning suddenly struck in the distance their hearts beating to the course of thunder rampaging against the sky.

"**Flashback End**"

Rainbow Dash quickly blinked her eyes the vision of Applejack was gone without a trace leaving her totally confused and baffled. '_What the heck just happened?_' Rainbow Dash asked herself. Twilight blinked her eyes rapidly in slight confusion because Rainbow Dash was holding out one of her hooves towards her. "**_Umm..._** did you just say Applejack?" Twilight asked in a deeply curious tone of voice she slowly raised one of her brows causing Rainbow Dash to pull her hoof back to her chest while rapidly shacking her head back and fourth clearing her thoughts then she looked down to see Twilight who was waiting for an answer a slightly annoyed and fearful look evident upon her face.

"What... did I say Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked in a slightly worried tone. '_Oh no what should I do, what should I say... I can't lie to Twilight but if I tell her what happened between me and Applejack she might hate me?_' Rainbow Dash gulped heavily as Twilight slowly sat up a frown increasingly visible across her face as it grew wider. "Yes you did what's that about!" Twilight demanded in a very rough demanding tone as she squinted her eyes at Rainbow Dash causing her to sweet heavily.

"**_Umm..._** I can't say really!" Rainbow Dash said in a low ashamed tone of voice as she starred down to the cold wet tile floor. Twilight leaned over towards Rainbow Dash she gently placed her hooves upon her shoulders. "Please Rainbow what is it I wanna know I told you what was bothering me now you tell me what's bothering you!" Twilight said in very soft and gentle comforting tone of voice as she starred into Rainbow Dash's beautiful light blue eyes.

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily swallowing some fear and a little saliva. "Well... Twi will you promise not to get mad at me or... or hate me!" Twilight's eyes widened wide as Rainbow Dash's eyes began to water, whatever it was she was going to say would surely knock the breath out of her. '_I am not sure if I wanna know now seeing her like this._' Twilight thought to herself as she quickly reconsidered. "Dashie I could never hate you never, ever never forever I love you!" Twilight nuzzled her nose up against Dashie's soft warm slightly moist cheeks. "Now what's wrong?" Twilight asked softly.

Rainbow Dash exhaled deeply letting loose a bit of steam. "You see Twilight there is something you should know... yesterday when I told you that I had somewhere to go I lied, I had somewhere to be. I really went to Applejack's when I got there I found her crying so naturally I tried to comfort her but after a while she told me... she told me that she... that she loved me... then she kinda, sorta kissed me!" Rainbow Dash said her face brightened bright red while breathing in heavily Twilight merely blinked her eyes rapidly in intense confusion.

"She told me it was OK if I didn't love her back but... but I sort of did, I kinda do, so... so I told her I... I loved her. I don't think she believed me though!" Twilight's mouth dropped to the floor in absolute astonishment. "Then later on while she was making me breakfast she asked me who it was I liked... I told her... I told her it was you she and Spike both nearly died!" Twilight suddenly shook her head in slight confusion. "Wait... wait did you just say Spike?" Rainbow Dash's face grew brighter in even deeper embarrassment as she nodded in agreement. "Uhh huh... Yeah he was spying on us through a crack in AJ's bedroom doorway." Twilight chuckled lightly as she raised a hoof up to her mouth. '_Good Spike!_' She thought to herself.

"Applejack is actually the one who encouraged me to come to Canterlot and be with you if it wasn't for her well I... I wouldn't have had the guts to pony up and tell you how I feel... so... so please don't hate me!" Twilight blinked her eyes rapidly in slight confusion quickly she grabbed a hold of Rainbow Dash's hooves pulling them close to her warm furry chest. "Dashie... like I said I could never hate you! I'm not mad at you I'm a little disappointed and slightly dumbfounded but I love you all the same!"

Dashie smiled happily in absolute joy as she whipped her eyes clear. "Rea...really?" Twilight simply nodded as she moved closer towards Rainbow Dash's face which slightly blushed bright red. "Your not mad that I kissed Applejack or that told her I loved her?" She asked in a deeply curious tone as Twilight merely smiled widely. "Nope not at all I'm just glad she encouraged you to come to Canterlot I couldn't stand one more minute without you!"

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily a great amount of relief slowly overwhelmed her senses Twilight's unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling dimly as did the towel on Dashie's back. "Thanks Twilight your really the best pon..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash was cut off by the frighteningly large towel that began smothering her half to death. "Don't move Dashie your still dripping wet let me dry you off!" Twilight said as she rubbed her hooves through the towel drying Dashie's mane.

Twilight sat directly behind Rainbow Dash she carefully scrubbed and rubbed the towel thoroughly through her thick lush rainbow mane. "Actually... You know what?" Twilight asked as Rainbow Dash gently rubbed her two hooves together. "What?" She said lightly in a low tone. Twilight slowly raised the towel up off of Dashie her mane stuck up real puffy and soft as she tossed the towel into a basket. "Why don't you go visit Applejack..." Twilight said in a very assured tone causing Rainbow Dash's eyes to widen in undefined confusion. "What?" Rainbow Dash blurted out in a deeply confused tone. "You know so you two can work things out if you really did just leave her there she's bound to feel sad and lonely."

Rainbow Dash slowly turned around a baffled look still plainly visibly across her face as she starred directly at Twilight who just smiled softly at her. "Well I guess... as long as you say so I thought for sure that you wouldn't want me to see Applejack again." Twilight slowly pushed herself up on all fours she carefully slung her tail over top of Rainbow Dash's head gently she trotted over towards the bathroom door Rainbow Dash starred intensively at Twilight's soft luscious flank. "Oh Rainbow don't be silly!" She said as she walked outside Rainbow Dash quickly bounced up following Twilight out of the bathroom and into the library.

"But Twi what about you what are are you gonna do here all day, when will you come back home?" Rainbow Dash asked in curiosity filled tone of voice as she hovered behind Twilight her wings slowly flapping up and down to keep herself airborne gently she grabbed a hold of Twilight's soft tail pulling it into her hooves. "Oh don't worry I'll be back tonight but there is just a few more things I gotta clear up with Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she slowly turned to face Rainbow Dash who continued grasping her tail. "Oh... OK then!" She said lowly.

Twilight slowly looked up to Dashie gazing deep into her eyes gently she pecked her upon the cheek. "I'll bring you a super secret special surprise tonight okay!" Rainbow Dash landed softly onto the hard wooden floor a lustful sensation slowly loomed over her. "Really sweet I'm looking forward to the spectacularly awesome surprise but... but what can I get now?" Twilight moved closer towards Rainbow Dash's face she could feel her warm moist breath upon her face. "Well what'd ya want?" Twilight asked in a low tone causing Rainbow Dash to blush brightly a crude devious grin ran widely across her face. "Well... do you remember that thing you did in the tub..."

Twilight could feel her cheeks warming as her face grew red. "Uh, huh... yeah how could I forget!" Twilight said in a very low embarrassed tone. Rainbow Dash slowly fell back gently sitting on her butt. "Well I was wondering if... if..." Suddenly Twilight cut Rainbow Dash off. "If I could do it again!" She said while moving closer towards her slowly Twilight carefully pushed her forelegs hooves up against Rainbow Dash's soft fuzzy chest causing her to fall onto her back as she lied down on top of her. "Of course I can!"

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened wide in great delight she smiled happily. "Rea...really?" She asked in a low unsure tone. Twilight didn't respond she merely replied by slowly running her nose down Dash's chest. Twilight carefully pulled Rainbow Dash's hind legs apart spreading them wide so she'd have some space while she ran her nose down into Dash's lower area. Rainbow Dash bit down unto her tongue as Twilight starred down to Rainbow Dash's slit she snickered lightly through her nose sending air brushing up against Rainbow Dash causing her to quiver. '_She's so small!_' Twilight thought to herself.

Twilight slowly pushed her nose up against Dashie's little pussy causing her to moan loudly in slight pleasure and minimal discomfort to the strange feelings coursing through her body. Twilight used her foreleg's hooves to pull apart her opening slowly revealing the inner folds that where very moist most likely from her presence there. '_She's already this wet... well it's a good thing I read that special book I knew it'd come in handy!_' Twilight thought to herself as she opened her mouth wide to dive down deep into Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's entire body jerked as a blinding wave of pleasure ran its course waging war through her being as Twilight vigorously ran her tongue around on the inside of Rainbow Dash's vagina her inner walls began swelling up as a thick creamy ooze ran onto Twilight's nose. Rainbow Dash began drooling as slobber slowly ran down her left cheek her breathing was speeding up rather quickly. '_Oh my gosh!_' She thought to herself as she starred up to the ceiling it seemed to be spinning quiet fast.

After a few more moments Twilight had to pull her tongue out to take a quick breath as Rainbow Dash's sweet sappy juices ran down her face strings of her love hung from her nose as she inhaled deeply before taking another plunge. "Oh... Twi...lig...ht... you... are... the... best!" Rainbow Dash mumbled in between breaths as she ran her hooves through her mane she untucked her wings resting them on the floor. "I'm... not... done... yet!" Twilight quickly leapt onto Rainbow Dash's pussy causing her eyes to widen wide in absolute fear and undefined pleasure she hadn't fully recovered yet she panted heavily trying to survive as drool ran down onto the floor forming a small puddle.

Twilight swiftly ran her tongue up and down across Rainbow Dash's vagina sending wave after wave of inexplainable, indescribable pleasure paralyzing her in place her right hind leg twitched multiple times her face began warming up becoming very blushed red. "Twi... Twi... Twi..." Rainbow Dash muttered while gasping for air her wings began flapping up and down rapidly Twilight didn't stop she could tell Rainbow Dash was very close, her slit was glowing plush red and oozing with deep pleasure. Twilight eye'd Dash's clit a delightfully pleasant idea filled her mind she slowly ran her tongue up towards Dash's clit.

Twilight gently ran her tongue around and around Rainbow Dash's clit back and fourth she went it only took a few moments for her vagina to rupture Twilight quickly shut her eyes for fear of being blinded. "**_Twilight!_**" Rainbow Dash uttered underneath her breath as she exhaled loudly while she shot her much anticipated load onto Twilight's face cum ran down in between Dash's legs forever staining Twilight's hard wooden floor. "Twi... Twi... Twilight..." Rainbow Dash mumbled as her head continued spinning rapidly she coulda sworn she'd seen stars spiraling around her.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes to see cum was all over the floor on her chest and completely covering her face she blinked her eyes rapidly in absolute amazement. "It's small but powerful you could put some pony's eye out with something like that." Twilight said in a fearful low tone as she slowly lowered her head gently placing her mouth upon Rainbow's pussy which was dripping wet. "**Heep!**" Rainbow Dash squealed loudly as Twilight began slurping up her sweet delicious juices sending one last final wave of pleasure through her body.

Twilight took in all of Rainbow Dash's juices she was determined to clean her pussy making it as clean as it was six minutes ago. A goofy look plainly visible upon Rainbow Dash's face as she leaned her head back against the floor her tongue was sticking out lying upon the edge of her cheek she starred at the door to Twilight's room when suddenly the sound of rattling could be heard. Both Rainbow Dash's and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened in absolute terror as the door to Twilight's room slowly began opening their hearts skipped many beats.

Twilight quickly sat up breathing heavily as she looked down to see cum covering the floor it was dripping from her hooves and from her mouth her eyes dilated in extreme horror. Rainbow Dash tried to sit up but she failed pathetically she still felt paralyzed her body was like just jello as ecstasy continued flowing through her veins. Finally the door was wide open gentle hoof steps could be heard echoing loudly as they neared the inside of the room.

Twilight's and Rainbow's eyes widened in extreme absolute undefined regret, fear and shame as Princess Celestia and Princess Cadenza stood in the doorway their mouths hung agape as they gazed upon a cum covered Twilight and a deeply relieved Rainbow Dash lying on her back with her legs spread wide Princess Cadenza blinked her eyes rapidly in absolute amazement she never thought she'd see her sister in this state. Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle blushed bright red as the duo of Princess's slowly trotted over towards them. Twilight closed her eyes as she gently pressed her drenched hooves up against her dripping wet face.

Princess Cadenza suddenly began giggling lightly as she slowly looked over to Princess Celestia who grinned widely. "What'd I tell you?" She stated as Rainbow Dash looked up to the two Princess who appeared to be chuckling lightly amongst themselves she seemed totally baffled of course her head was still very much spinning quite rapidly from ecstasy. "Oh so you really weren't kidding!" Princess Cadenza said firmly she slowly turned her head looking over to Twilight who almost seemed like she was going to pout due to the extreme amount of embarrassment. "To think I once tucked you into bed!"

Princess Cadenza slowly sat down to Twilight's left gently she placed a hoof upon her shoulder while Princess Celestia fell back sitting to her right she looked down to the floor to see it eternally stained. "Remind me to have some pony buff this out later this kinda thing leaves unwanted stains. " Princess Celestia stated while she chuckled into her hoof at gaining sight of Rainbow Dash's small but still illuminating very moist pussy. '_Good for you Rainbow Dash!_' Princess Celestia said to herself while admiring Twilight's work. Princess Cadenza's unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling dimly as a box of tissues spawned as if from out of nowhere levitating in mid air beside her head slowly it flew towards Twilight.

Twilight slowly looked over to Princess Cadenza expecting to see a hateful, scorn filled stare but instead she only saw her small but yet beautiful very comforting understanding smile as a large box of tissues hovered beside of her. "Twilight clean your face off then we can talk I've got a few things you need to hear." Twilight gulped heavily as she reached for a napkin or rather several napkins. Rainbow Dash slowly pushed herself up her stomach felt weak as she looked down to all of the juices covering the floor between her legs. She gently pressed her foreleg's hooves against the soaked floor leaning on them relying on them for support to hold her up as she panted heavily.

Sweat ran down the sides of Rainbow Dash's face as she looked over to Twilight who was soaked in cum it covered her chest, neck and most of her face slowly she was whipping it away. '_This is a little embarrassing!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself while blushing bright red as she slowly wrapped her rainbow colored tail around her back trying to gain a slight amount of refuge. Twilight tossed several balled up soaked napkins into a pile in front of Rainbow Dash she sighed heavily letting out a little sadness ready for the third degree.

"Are you mad at me Princess Cadenza?" Twilight asked in a low very unsure and a slightly ashamed tone of voice which was cracked and shaky while trying not to look her in the eye or rather she was afraid too. Princess Cadenza merely chuckled lightly as she gently and carefully placed her left foreleg's hoof upon Twilight's right cheek which was warm. "Twilight I'm not mad at you not at all, I love you your my little baby sister now I have nothing but support for you and Rainbow Dash!" Twilight's eyes widened in absolute surprise as her mouth fell agape revealing some of Rainbow Dash's juices hanging in strings from her teeth.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned her head looking over to Princess Cadenza. "Rea...really?" She managed to say while just barely maintaining her balance as she slowly leaned forwards. "**_Yes!_**" Princess Cadenza stated firmly as she gave Rainbow Dash a cheerful smile filled with undefinable acceptance for her love with Twilight no matter how sticky and wet it may get which it will Rainbow Dash simply smiled happily glad to hear that a princess was behind her love for Twi. "Bu...but, but I don't understand..." Princess Cadenza suddenly cut Twilight off. "Understand what?" She asked in a deeply curious tone.

"Well I'm not sure for some strange reason I thought you'd hate and despise me for what I'm doing!" Suddenly Princess Cadenza slapped Twilight on the shoulder rather roughly as she frowned in slight anger and disappointment. "Twilight how dare you! I would never hate you let along despise you, I don't know what's made you feel this way but its very hurtful." Twilight carefully rubbed her left shoulder it ached slightly as she looked Princess Cadenza directly in the eyes presuming to see hate but found only sadness vaguely visible within them.

"I'm sorry I suppose I'm looking at this from a wrong angle I mean I just didn't expect you two, to come barging in here you've kinda taken me off guard." Twilight said as she blushed brightly cum ran down her soft furry chest as Princess Celestia slowly looked over to Rainbow Dash then chuckled lightly into her hooves. "It would seem we've taken you both off guard!" Princess Cadenza giggled slightly joining in on the crude laugh as she gently placed a hoof upon one of Twilight's hind legs. "One tip Twilight next time lock the door!" Twilight merely blushed brightly as she nodded in agreement.

"Also whatever you do don't tell your brother, now he absolutely despises same sex relationships for whatever possible reason." Twilight looked down starring into her hooves she managed to gander upon Rainbow Dash's pussy which was still glowing calling her name causing her to feel lustful once again she quickly bit into her lower lip restraining herself. '_What is this urge I'm feeling it's so strong!_' Twilight thought to herself trying to maintain her presence in reality. "I am in fact slightly disappointed that you came to Princess Celestia instead of me." Princess Celestia chuckled lightly. "Don't you mean jealous!" Princess Cadenza coughed into her hooves clearing her throat. "Not the point here!" She stated in a firm slightly agitated tone of voice.

"What I'm saying is, never be afraid to come to me if you need some pony to talk too I'll always be there for you got that!" Princess Cadenza stated firmly as she pulled Twilight's head towards her own starring her directly into the eyes as sweat slowly slid down her face she seemed nervous. "Yeah I got it!" Twilight said in a very low unsure tone Princess Cadenza sighed lightly in slight relief.

Princess Celestia slowly pushed herself up on all fours. "Twilight when your done here I would like a few moments of your time later on alright!" She stated while slowly trotting over towards the door about to leave. Princess Cadenza bounced up she stretched her wings and slung her tail around in a circular motion. "Well Twilight I gotta go Shining and I are gonna go out later for some drinks you should stop by before you leave and say hi he misses you!" Twilight finally regained some of her composure she looked up to Princess Cadenza and smiled softly. "Sure of course I'd love to stop by later I haven't seen or heard from Shining since your wedding." Twilight said in a cheerful tone.

Rainbow Dash moved back away from the puddle and bundle of balled up napkins in front of her she slowly and carefully pushed herself up still feeling quiet wobbly in the rear Princess Cadenza trotted past Rainbow Dash giving her a soft comforting smile letting her know she was OK with what she'd witnessed because it can be mentally scaring to feel that kind of embarrassment if it lingers on. The doors to Twilight's bedroom slowly closed shut behind Princess Cadenza who disappeared into the hallways in the distance Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight both of them blushed lightly. "Well that was a little embarrassing I can't believe that just happened." She said in a deeply amazed tone.

"I know I'm still a little flustered from it!" Twilight said as she stood up on all fours she trotted over towards Rainbow Dash. "Twilight I really gotta say that was the greatest moment in my entire life..." Twilight smiled widely as she starred down to the floor. "...Well actually maybe not as great as doing a Sonic Rainboom but still almost!" Twilight grinned evilly at hearing that offering her a new challenge she looked up to Rainbow Dash making her crude smirk visible to her. "I'm glad you say that well next time lets make it a Double Sonic Rainboom!" Rainbow Dash began sweating heavily as she swallowed some saliva she almost wanted to tremble. "A... a Double Sonic Rainboom... _**aw yeah!**_" Rainbow Dash yelled as she raised her foreleg's hooves into the air slinging them widely.

Twilight stood up on her hind legs she carefully pushed her foreleg's hooves unto Rainbow Dash's and her lips up against hers giving her a gentle kiss for the long flight home. Twilight pressed her furry sticky chest up against Rainbow Dash's a chilly breeze blew in through the opened doors leading out onto the balcony sending their manes flying backwards with the direction of the wind. Twilight slowly opened her eyes looking into Rainbow Dash's deep ocean blue eyes as they slowly broke the kiss. "So are you sure you still want me to go to AJ's?" Rainbow Dash asked in a low tone.

"Yes go to Applejack tell her how you really feel, comfort her!" Twilight said in a low tone as she pushed herself off of Rainbow Dash's hooves and onto her own four hooves. "I'm gonna go wash my chest off then clean this mess up here, so I guess I will see you later on tonight then!" Twilight said as she slowly trotted back into the bathroom. "See yah later Twi, love you!" Rainbow Dash muttered as she stretched her wings out spreading them wide flapping them in the air ready to take off from the balcony.

Rainbow quickly dashed across the library heading outside once reaching the edges of the balcony just before touching the railing she pressed her hind legs into the ground and pulled her wings back then quickly slung-shot herself upwards into the beautifully bright blue sunny sky racing against the heavy forceful winds. "**Twilight!**" Rainbow Dash mumbled while disappearing into the brightness of the day. '_Applejack!_' She thought to herself while the sun pounded her back.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Fourteen**"

* * *

Well there you go I told you I'll never be able to eat skittles the same again. I think Jason, PL3, Ponify and DJ got a little carried away those jar heads thinking with their lower heads again. Whatever I kinda like this direction we've just taken. Also I hope someone walked in on you while you were doing your dirty business you sickos hey I don't judge... well maybe a little... Anyway please feel free to leave reviews I suppose and follow, favorite, tweet and post. Sorry again there wasn't much Applejack sorry I'll fix that in the next chapter don't worry. Also if you want Pinkie Pie to stay just do the following. **_A_**: Send me or any of us working on the story a PM stating that you'd like her to stay and why you think she should stay no usernames will be disclosed in this poll. Or, **_B_**: Leave a Review stating your opinion on why Pinkie Pie should stay and weather or not you'd like her to stay. Now if you don't want her to stay in this story or you just simply do not care will that's fine just don't do any of the previous suggested and your wish will probably be granted poor Pinkie your gonna make her cry, I'll cast a poll showing the current feedback in each chapter it'll be somewhere at the top of the chapter. _**Until next time!**_  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Zombies!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

_**Written By**_ **TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony**  
_**Storyboard By**_ **TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony**  
_**Edited By**_ **JasonSonicZombie**  
_**Proofread By**_ **TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony**

_**Main Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle**  
_**Main Shipping 2**_: **Rainbow Dash & Applejack**  
_**Possible Future Shipping 1**_: **Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie  
__****Possible Future Shipping 2**: Twilight Sparkle & Applejack  
_**Possible Future Shipping 3:**_ **Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle & Applejack**

**Rated M**: **Warning for Mature Audiences Only... _No Joke!_**

_**Interactive Poll**_: **Pinkie Pie Stays**: (_73 votes_) ~ **Pinkie Pie Leaves**: (_38 votes_)

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a young naive hard working strong Pegasus pony, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life, but she so empathetically wants to express herself and let her true feelings be known to others. Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth of the desires of her heart, the amount of scorn there is to be felt from this is unimaginable. Always remember to express yourself no matter what because it will eat at you until you either spill your heart or spill your life. Watch as the drama slowly unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately lead to their eventual separation, witness the special love made between closest friends which will only grow stronger over time as it passes on. Overall Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic FanFiction. So will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out as a vile act of lust and selfishness read on to find out for yourself.

(I hope you all enjoy the newly improved story description! I am personally really proud of it because I didn't ask for Jason's help until I got to the words "Pegasus pony," LoL seriously thanks a bunch Jason I love it you really nailed my story I'm amazed of course not surprised not at all. Now onto the future plot so far the world of Lustful Magical Rainbow in the near future is looking mighty pink. I'm so happy I hope Pinkie Pie stays. Anyway you've all been great keep the votes coming also P.S don't be afraid to leave me a review it's not that embarrassing to be reading a romance fiction is it? But anyway thanks for the PM's I love them well enjoy the chapter! c: )

* * *

"**Chapter Fifteen Confession! Zombies! Apple Cider!**"

* * *

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

The sun was high in the sky as white puffy clouds hovered overhead a cool chilling breeze gently blew inwards across the nearly endless fields of the apple family acres sending the trees swaying with the wind that was approaching the little farm house in the distance. Suddenly Rainbow Dash shot down in between the trees bringing a heavy force of powerful wind right behind her causing trees to spin almost out of their roots of the land as she flew past them. Rainbow Dash's beautifully long rainbow mane dangled freely in the midst of the cooling winds as she dodged and swerved aside several dozens of trees she was flying towards Applejack's.

Rainbow Dash was flying so fast all she could hear was the overwhelmingly strong winds brushing up against her body all around her. "I'm coming Applejack just hang on!" She said while flying higher taking to the skies only to see Applejack's farm house in the short distance away it was getting closer by the seconds passing by. '_I wonder what Twilight thinks I'm gonna do here, I wonder what I'm gonna do here... Well first off I should probably..._' Rainbow Dash's eyes suddenly shot open in slight fear. '_Oh crap I am flying blind..._' "I guess, I'll just have to hoof it!" Rainbow Dash told herself while slowly descended down in front of Applejack's house it was dark on the inside the curtains were all drown.

Rainbow Dash tucked her wings away while looking around seeing no pony in sight an ominous feeling began lurking in depths of the shadows. She slowly trotted up the few steps that were there moving closer towards the door a gentle breeze brushed up against Rainbow Dash sending her mane into the wind silence consumed her being as she slowly raised a hoof about to knock upon the door. Suddenly a few drips could be heard gently hitting up against the wooden floor of Applejack's porch Rainbow Dash's eyes widened she quickly lowered her head looking down between her legs.

Rainbow Dash blushed lightly as she watched a whitish clear fluid drip from her lower area between her hind legs she snickered lightly in slight fear and bliss. Rainbow Dash soon noticed her stomach was completely covered entirely in that same exact fluid probably from when Twilight hugged her rather tightly, her chest must have brushed up against hers. "This isn't good I can't possibly face Applejack looking like this!" Rainbow Dash said in a low audible and slightly embarrassed tone of voice while folding her ears back trying to block out what she was faced with.

Suddenly the sound of gentle unstable hoof steps could be heard approaching the door from the inside of the house Rainbow Dash's eyes quickly shot open in absolute fear her heart skipped a few beats as she fell flat on her face in a sudden panic. "Hang on one moment Spike ah thought ah heard somethin?" Applejack said in a slightly curious tone while she slowly reached for doorknob wrapping her right forelegs hoof around it. Applejack opened the door wide she carefully stepped out onto the porch only to step in something warm and mushy.

Applejack slowly raised her hoof up towards her face to examine the suspicious moist texture covering her hoof. "What in tarnation is this sticky stuff?" Applejack asked herself as she whipped her hoof off up against the doormat beneath her. "It smells sorta funny too, how strange ah wonder where it came from?" Applejack asked as she slowly turned her head looking around the front yard seeing the tall grass sway back and fourth.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash hugged the ground in the dead center of the tall grassy field her heart pounding loudly out of her chest in fact if it were any louder Applejack might have took notice of it. She breathed lightly through her nostrils trying not to draw any attention towards herself it was as if she could feel Applejack's eyes scanning the area above her she could feel her graceful glance. "Huh? Ah guess it was nothin!" Applejack said as she redirected her attention up past the porch's roof and into the crystal clear blue sky a tear seemed to spark her eye while looking deep into it. '_Its the same color as her eyes!_' "Ah wish yah were here by my side!" Applejack mumbled lightly to herself thinking no pony was listening she slowly turned to trot back inside.

Rainbow Dash bit her lower lip feeling deeply saddened at making Applejack wait for her. '_Apple**jack!**_" Rainbow Dash mumbled in between thinking and speaking in a low tone underneath her breath as she listened to the door close shut. Rainbow Dash quickly untucked her wings and leapt up into the air as the sun pounded down onto her back she looked down unto Applejack's house out of the corner of her eyes as it grew further and further way by every passing moment. "I'm sorry Applejack! I will hurry!" Rainbow Dash mumbled lightly as she turned to face the direction she was going in which could've been anywhere.

Applejack slowly trotted into the kitchen only to see Spike lying flat on his stomach on top of the kitchen table a blissful look evident within his eyes as he clutched an empty cup of what I believe was once filled with cider. Applejack smiled widely as she slowly approached him. "So did yah like the cider?" Applejack asked, Spike simply nodded as he lat go of the cup it slowly rolled off of the table falling down to the floor. Applejack carefully sat down at the table she starred down to a big mug plum full of cider as it foamed up over onto her hooves as she grabbed a hold of it.

Applejack sighed lightly while slowly raising the mug up to her mouth. '_Maybe a few more of these and the pain in my chest will go away._' "Hopefully!" Applejack said in a low slightly depressive tone as she foolishly took a big swig knocking her head back letting the cider fall down her throat a stream of cider managed to escape her mouth it slid down her neck as she slammed the now empty mug onto the table. "**_AH!_** Yep that there is the best darn tasting apple cider ah've ever done did make!" Applejack complimented herself as she whipped her mouth off.

Applejack slowly placed her right forelegs hoof upon her soft fuzzy chest she could hear her heart pounding rapidly inside her head as a nearly blinding pain consumed her entire being the only thought that'd crossed her mind was of her, was of Rainbow Dash. "Why... won't it go away!" Applejack asked in a low deeply confused tone of voice as she quickly reached for a few mugs across the table, mugs full of sweet sappy apple cider knocking them back quickly tossing the empty mugs aside.

After a dozen or so mugs of apple cider later. Applejack slowly leaned her head against the table her eyes dilated wide a look of what could've been described as blissful silliness plainly visible across her face, a stream of slobber ran down her neck mixing in with the cider that drenched her chest she hiccuped lightly several times. "Yep! Thirteen apple cider's now **_THAT_** is what'll cure my worries!" Applejack said as she continued hiccuping lightly before falling down out of her chair landing on her back lying on the kitchen floor she starred up to the ceiling. "Whoa! Everything's all spinny!" Applejack mumbled while she began giggling lightly into her hooves.

Applejack closed her eyes slowly as her mind spiraled quite rapidly through a haze of pure undefined joy and that joy was about to be multiplied a thousand times over and again. Suddenly drops of cold water dripped down splashing onto Applejack's face she slowly opened her eyes wide only to see a pair of beautiful upside down ocean blue eyes glaring down into her own she smiled widely to the sight of Rainbow Dash however she was dripping wet from head to hoof. '_She seems different somehow, whats all over her chest I wonder?_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as Applejack slowly raised both of her forelegs hooves up gently pressing them upon Rainbow Dash's soaked face touching her cheeks that suddenly became warm probably due to the touch of Applejack's soft hooves embarrassing her just slightly.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack mumbled in a low tone. "Applejack!" Rainbow Dash muttered in a low tone. They both spoke each others names in absolute perfect unison the moment was pure perfection as they gazed deep into one another's eyes, then suddenly Applejack out of a blinding wave of inexplainable lust she viciously pulled Rainbow Dash down into the floor to be with her. Applejack wrapped her forelegs hooves around Rainbow Dash's drenched head pulling on her soaking wet rainbow mane as she gently pressed her soft lips upon Rainbow Dash's. '_Applejack what're you?_' Almost immediately Rainbow Dash noticed the delightful taste in her mouth the taste of apples how delightful indeed she quickly pressed her lips firmly upon Applejack's.

Rainbow Dash slowly closed her eyes as she began getting lost in the moment everything seemed to slip from her mind even Twilight fell from her grasp everything faded to bliss. '_Emm... so good tastes like cider, I love cider!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as her mind spiraled along side of Applejack who was already tipsy from all of the apple cider. Finally after a minute or two Rainbow Dash suddenly broke the what once was a long and passionate kiss as her own lustful emotions began getting the better of her she slowly ran her nose down Applejack's soft furry cider covered chest lapping up all of the sweet, sweet apple cider with her small tongue. '_What am I doing? I can't do this what'll Twilight think, but I want too so badly this feeling is to great!_' She pleasantly thought to herself as Applejack moaned lightly in absolute pleasure suddenly Rainbow Dash slowly began trotting forward getting better positioned until finally she found herself standing over top of Applejack her hind legs spread wide practically awaiting Rainbow Dash who was licking her lips in great overwhelming anticipation.

Spike's eyes slowly opened wide his vision was extremely blurry he could hear sounds, frightful sounds as he quickly shook his head trying to regain his composure which was swiftly taken away by a measly half a cup of cider. Spike slowly pushed himself up sitting on his butt his head was spinning rather quickly he found his legs to be slightly numbed from lying there for so long paralyzed by Applejack's special ingredient. Spike slowly crawled on his hands and knees towards the edge of the table the disturbing sounds were originating from beneath him his eyes slowly widened to the indescribable sight before him.

Rainbow Dash vigorously ate into Applejack's pussy tickling it with her tongue taking it all in as she slung her tail around back and fourth it swayed in the air her wings stretched out wide signaling her indecent delight to how things were turning out. '_This taste... this feeling... its so... so... intoxicating!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she blushed bright burning red while she dug her nose and mouth deeper into Applejack's groin which began glowing almost as red as Rainbow Dash's cheeks she carefully placed her forelegs hooves upon her thighs gripping them tightly relying on their support to hold her up. Applejack moaned loudly as she rubbed her forelegs hooves up Rainbow Dash's smooth moist hind legs slowly heading towards her lower area which was dangerously close to her face. Applejack licked her lips vigorously in slight and somewhat eager anticipation while starring up to Rainbow Dash's small glowing slit which was dripping wet with pleasure Applejack not wanting to leave her friend hanging she suddenly pulled Rainbow Dash's butt down onto her face she pushed her mouth and nose into her cunt.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened wide in epic surprise she could feel Applejack's cold moist tongue moving around on the inside of her pussy causing her eyes to twitch due to the extreme amount of overwhelming blissful pleasure she was now experiencing she began twisting her tongue around on the inside of... well Applejack's insides hoping to return the favor. Spike blinked his eyes rapidly in slight fear and confusion as well as a new emotion that began warping through his mind while he starred down to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were viciously eating away at each other's pussies like two lustful sex driven zombies. '_Wish I had a camera!_' Spike thought to himself as he leaned upon his hands he smiled a big goofy wide grin.

Applejack brutally smushed her nose up against Rainbow Dash's clit which nearly choked Rainbow Dash she attempted to maintain herself as she breathed heavily through her nose the cooling air brushed up against Applejack's glowing clit almost sending her into a massive convulsion. Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's eyes nearly rolled into the back of their heads as both of their pussies ruptured at once both spurting out their sweet juices unloading them into one another's mouths.

Spike almost choked as he bit down onto his tongue trying to contain himself as he watched the two mares beneath him vigorously lap up each others sweet sappy juices. Cum ran down the sides of Applejack's face in streams she had no problem whatsoever at intaking all that Rainbow Dash had to offer she swallowed it all enjoying the new unfamiliar taste in her mouth savoring it. Rainbow Dash on the other hoof was struggling nearly choking on Applejack's cum she didn't expect there to be so much however she was most defiantly enjoying it she swallowed it drinking it all up like sweet ecstasy filled cider.

Moments later once devouring all there was to devour Rainbow Dash slowly raised her nose and mouth up out of Applejack's glowing dripping wet pussy cum hung down in strings from her lips as she licked them vigorously. '_That... that was... was..._' Rainbow Dash attempted to think but failed as she quickly threw her body off of Applejack's landing beside of her lying on the warm wooden floor while light shined down through the kitchen window onto the two of them as they panted heavily trying their darnedest to regain their breath. Rainbow Dash seemed extremely exhausted as she inhaled deeply cum covering her entire face she looked down to see Applejack lying relaxing across from her. Spike starred down towards the both of them as juices ran down from their cunts onto the floor in little puddles between their hind legs he raised a brow seeming to be slightly confused.

Rainbow Dash coughed lightly as cum ran down the sides of her cheeks. "Applejack... you... you... really do... taste like... like apples!" Rainbow Dash muttered in between breathes and coughs. Applejack chuckled lightly in slight delight as she slowly looked down to Rainbow Dash who was lying stretched out a few feet away from her looking back into her eyes. Applejack slowly and carefully stretched out her right forelegs hoof grabbing a hold of Rainbow Dash's holding it tightly. Both of the mare's bodies began going numb at the same time as their chests vibrated with extraordinary pleasure they both let loose a long loud relieving sigh.

"Rainbow Dash yah sure blew my mind just now that was mighty incredible the greatest thing ah'd ever experienced!" Applejack said in a deeply cheerful tone as she slowly pushed herself up sitting on her flank still holding Rainbow Dash's hoof tightly within her own as she continued panting lightly while looking over to Rainbow Dash who was covered in sweat from head to hoof. Rainbow Dash quickly sat up looking around seeing the cum, sweat and Applejack smiling widely then suddenly her eyes widened in undefined fear realizing what all she had done she began breathing heavily. '_Oh no... Twilight is gonna kill me!_' Rainbow Dash quickly pulled her hoof back away from Applejack she began to tremble in undefined shame and confusion.

Applejack raised a brow in slight confusion as she slowly shuffled on over towards Rainbow Dash she dragged her tail through the cum that was now covering the hard wooden floor. Applejack placed a hoof upon Rainbow Dash's shoulder she seemed slightly shaken up from something although Applejack didn't know from what. "What's wrong sugar cube y'all alright?" Applejack asked in a low genuinely concerned tone while she pulled Rainbow Dash into a soft hug she breathed heavily almost like she was choking while she trembled lightly.

Rainbow Dash slowly looked up out of her hooves she starred at Applejack her sweet juices still covering her face she began licking her lips in slight temptation as she moved closer towards Applejack. Suddenly Applejack placed a cum covered hoof upon Rainbow Dash's mouth stopping her from approaching any closer she blushed lightly to the juices pressing upon the edges of her lips knowing that they were her own. Finally after a moment of lustful awkward stares Rainbow Dash began coming to her senses she slowly backed away from Applejack's hoof as she lowered it to her side.

Rainbow Dash sighed heavily in slight embarrassment she slowly looked over to Applejack who was awaiting an answer as whitish sloshy fluids ran down the sides of her cheeks dripping off onto the floor forming a small puddle between the two of them Rainbow Dash exhaled heavily about to speak. "**_Umm..._** Well Applejack you see... it's just that me and Twilight... so you see you and I we can't... well I'm not really sure now because I feel... I feel... I feel so in love with **_YOU!_**" Rainbow Dash blurted out rather loudly as she quickly moved closer smushing her moist warm dripping wet face upon Applejack's swiftly taking her breath away while gently pressing their lips together. Applejack's eyes widened wide she blinked them rapidly trying to understand what was happening she was still in a drunken haze from all of the apple cider and cum. Rainbow Dash blushed lightly but not of embarrassment, but of joy as she brutally kissed Applejack.

Spike's eyes widened amazed that they hadn't noticed him yet and amazed by what Rainbow Dash had just confessed a loud, he was also amazed by how literally stained the kitchen floor was. '_This doesn't look good not one bit. Seriously I wish I had a camera right about now!_' Spike thought to himself as he starred down to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were both locking lips onto each other while still covered in each others sweet warm moist juices. Spike grinned deviously while starring down onto the two mare's beneath him.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Fifteen**"

* * *

Now was that good enough for yah! No seriously you sick bastards how could you, how do you even sleep at night, in fact I'm still pondering how I sleep at night but that's far besides the point. The point is this is where those weird crazy strange frightful love triangles come into play, notice how I didn't use the word cum just now it seemed appropriate but I didn't for some reason. Whatever... I'll be happy if you say you didn't enjoy this chapter but I know that isn't the case because let's face it your on chapter fifteen you had to be really curious to get this far. **_Nonetheless I don't judge whatsoever_**, _**I hope you had fun.**_ Please leave me a truly interesting and hopefully not very colorful review and be sure to favorite and follow my story because your so turned on right now aren't you, you sick basted. Kidding... Also feel free not to post about my story on Facebook or Twitter seriously I'll hurt you if you do it's embarrassing enough as it is... geez! Also don't forget to send me your delightfully thankful PM's suggesting new story ideas and whether or not you wanna see a pink future of Lustful Magical Rainbow filled with lots of Pinkie Pie action I hear she's quite the ridding pony. **_LOL!_** :)  
**_Hoofbump!_ /) (\ _Brohoof!_**  
_**Eww...**_ **Wash yer hooves!**


	16. Chapter 16 BBBFF

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

Written By **_TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony_**  
Storyboard By **_TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie_**  
Edited By **_JasonSonicZombie_**  
Proofread By **_PonyLover3, Ponifyable & Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony_**

Main Shipping One: **_Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle_**  
Main Shipping Two: **_Rainbow Dash & Applejack_**  
Possible Future Shipping One: **_Twilight Sparkle & Applejack_**  
Possible Future Shipping Two: **_Dashie, Twily & AJ_**

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only... _Well mostly!_**

_**Interactive Poll**_: **Pinkie Pie Stays**: (_137 votes_) ~ **Pinkie Pie Leaves**: (_192 votes_)

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a young naive hard working strong Pegasus pony, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life, but she so empathetically wants to express herself and let her true feelings be known to others. Although ultimately Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth of the desires of her heart, the amount of scorn there is to be felt from this situation is unimaginable. Overall Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic FanFiction. Watch as the drama slowly unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately lead to their eventual separation, witness the special love made between closest friends which will only grow stronger over time as it passes on. And remember to always express yourself no matter what because it will eat at you until you either spill your heart or spill your life. So will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out as a vile act of lust and selfishness read on to find out for yourself.

* * *

**"Chapter Sixteen Something Special? When Yer Older! BBBFF"**

* * *

**"Sweet Apple Acres"**

Rays of beautifully pure sunshine glared in through the window in Applejack's kitchen birds were flying down low through the tall grass that was swaying back and fourth with the cool gentle breeze passing by. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both slowly broke their sweet gentle kiss a single string of what appeared to be saliva hung down from their lips glistening from the sunlight in between them as their eyes met at each others comforting gaze Dash's face began warming up blushing brightly due to Applejack who was directing a blissful smile so happily towards her.

Spike watched from atop of the kitchen table he'd bitten down onto his lower lip trying to maintain his silence if he were to be noticed that would mean he'd be killed. '_I can't believe this what happened with Twilight? Rainbow Dash... what are you doing here with Applejack if Twilight finds out, it might kill her!_' Spike thought to himself as his body unknowingly slid through the cider that was covering the table top it was dripping onto the floor with every drop the tension in the room rose higher.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash muttered in a lustfully quaint tone expressing her deep feelings. "I love you!" She stated causing Applejack's smile to lengthen as she slowly began to move closer towards Rainbow Dash who's breathing suddenly sped up in response to her approach, Spike's eyes widened. "But... I... I also love Twilight!" Rainbow Dash added, instantly Applejack halted her assault upon Rainbow Dash she raised a hoof that was covered in various fluids gently she pressed it upon her chin pondering what to do now or how to push onward. "**_Hmm..._**" Applejack muttered lowly.

"I really wanna be with the both of you but I feel as if that would be impossible I... I just... I just don't know what to do next?" Rainbow Dash said in a low pouty tone as if she was about to sob while slowly lowering her head starring down towards the floor her little ears suddenly perked up at the sound of something shuffling from behind she looked up to see Applejack who was once again slowly approaching her with a widened comforting smile. Applejack slowly wrapped her damp forelegs around Rainbow Dash's back gripping her shoulders and pulling her into a soft hug her eyes watered lightly. "AJ!" She mumbled.

"Now, now Dashie taint no reason to be sad ah'm sure things'll work out somehow, ah do know tat ah'll be by yer side every step of the way so if ya need a hoof to hold ah'll be there fer yah!" Applejack said in a low extremely comforting tone as she gently patted Rainbow Dash upon the back as she sniffled lightly while carefully wiping her nose only to get some apple cider on it the smell was intoxicating. "Thanks Applejack you're the bestest friend a gal can have!" Rainbow Dash mumbled lowly as she continued to sniffle into Applejack's mane taking in her sweet scent it was even sweeter than the cider all the while Applejack herself is slowly looked down Dash's back only to see it was soaked in cider, sweat and cum it was all over her hooves and legs she chuckled lightly at seeing hers and Dashie's current conditions.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked as she carefully broke the hug slowly moving a few inches back away from Applejack who was starring down to her chest and stomach that were both drenched in various juices. "Oh it's nothing but just look at us we're... well yah can see it cain't ya?" Applejack asked in a low slightly embarrassed tone of voice while she rubbed her cheeks attempting to wipe them clean only to find out that the fluids were already drying. Rainbow Dash slowly looked down Applejack's soft fuzzy chest scanning it thoroughly then going on down to her nice furry stomach and then between her hind legs that were spread wide apart revealing her pussy that was clearly visible glowing and taunting Rainbow Dash who's mouth began watering unexpectingly. "Yeah I see it!" Rainbow Dash whispered lustfully.

Applejack finally took notice of Rainbow Dash who was heating up quite fast her breathing had sped up even more so than from before her entire bright blue body was even an unusually blushed light red. Applejack grinned deviously before squeezing her hind legs together covering Rainbow Dash's favored point of interest. "**_Aw!_**" Rainbow protested in a low tone as she quickly bit down onto her lower lip in slight disappointment while glancing up to Applejack who snickered lightly not wanting to indulge Rainbow Dash in her malevolent desires at the current moment she simply gave her a soft kind smile.

Applejack slowly pushed forward towards Rainbow Dash she placed her right foreleg's hoof upon her soft furry chest gently she pressed her warm lips upon Dashie's left cheek just as she'd done before that one night outside of the restaurant it was raining and cold the only warmth she had felt was from her it was from Rainbow. '**_Applejack!_**" Rainbow Dash mumbled in between thinking and speaking lowly as she carefully pushed AJ off of her cheek. "What's wrong?" Applejack asked in a genuinely curious tone as she looked down Rainbow Dash's right foreleg and into her eyes that weren't regressed. "**_Nothing!_**" Rainbow Dash muttered in a low tone as she pulled Applejack onto her soft lips giving her a sweet gentle kiss.

Spike's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to gasp for air when suddenly his hands that were clutching the edge of the table they'd slipped he slowly slid on his belly over the edge of the table. Spike's heart pounded loudly out of his chest as he fell to the floor in slow motion everything seemed to fade to black an white. Luckily the two lip locked mares across the kitchen floor hadn't noticed his gasp for air they were a little distracted at the moment but they were sure to notice what was coming next. Applejack's eyes widened she blinked them rapidly in slight surprise to having Rainbow's lips pressed upon her own she could hear Dashie's heart pounding alongside her own. Applejack slowly closed her eyes as she began to fade out into bliss of the moment being absolutely perfect Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around Applejack's back again her ears perked up to the sound of something shuffling in the distance she merely brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her.

Then suddenly a loud crash followed by several more crashes echoed throughout the once dead silent house interrupting yet another beautiful moment. Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's eyes widened wide in absolute terror sweat slowly slid down the sides of their faces to the single thought of some pony seeing them like this. They both slowly broke the kiss and turned their heads ever so swiftly time seemed transparent as they starred intensively at a table flipped over on its side along with two chairs that were broken into several dozens of pieces. Applejack glared at Spike's familiar purple hand sticking out from underneath the table she stood up on all fours feeling a bit wobbly and a little numb.

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily swallowing a bit of saliva and gallons of fear trying to maintain herself as she starred at the toppled over table across from her she began wondering if that was what she'd heard. "Umm... What the heck just happened?" She asked in a low panicky tone while she pushed herself up on all four hooves slowly she trotted beside Applejack who stood just inches away from the disoriented table. "Ah believe it was Spike!" Applejack said in a low depressive tone followed by a heavy gulp as Rainbow Dash slowly looked down to the floor to see Spike's hand then suddenly it twitched. "So he might of saw what we... **_Oh No!_**" Rainbow Dash shouted as her face along with Applejack's face lit up bright red in extreme embarrassment, they'd surely have to kill Spike in order to continue living.

"Umm... Could you two get this table off of me... Please!" Spike begged in a low muffled tone of voice as he attempted to lift the table up off of himself but only to fail miserably. Rainbow Dash and Applejack both remained silent as sweat continued shooting off of them like bullets they slowly turned their heads looking back to the stained kitchen floor behind them seeing _cum, sweat and cider_ everywhere. Rainbow Dash sighed heavily in somewhat slight relief she turned to face Applejack who seemed fear stricken. "I guess... it can't get much worse." She mentioned lowly trying to sound as confident as possible however Applejack wasn't that convinced. "No it probably couldn't get much worse." Applejack agreed followed by a loud heavy sigh.

Spike suddenly found some relief from his entire body as the pressure on top of him was slowly lifted away his tail twitched several times as he blinked his eyes rapidly now realizing that he could feel Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's frightful glares his breathing slowly sped up in fear of their presence. '_Oh no this isn't good what should I do, they're probably gonna kill me now... Or worse!_' Spike thought to himself when suddenly his entire body began turning Applejack carefully rolled Spike over on his back so he could face them, some of his sweat ran down the sides of his face as he gritted his teeth in absolute bone crushing fear.

Spike quickly moved his hands to shield his face, fear of Applejack bucking his teeth in suddenly crowded his mind. "**_Spike..._**" Applejack said in a low tone as her face lit up bright red in slight embarrassment. Spike didn't speak he merely gulped heavily swallowing some fear as he hid behind his hands although he was searching for the strength and courage to speak he slowly opened his mouth however words did not come out. "**_Spike..._**" Rainbow Dash muttered in a low pouty tone as she stepped beside of Applejack. Spike slowly lowered his hands he starred at their sad faces they seemed more afraid than he was, a gloomy sensation loomed over top of him as he let loose a soft sigh. "Spike please! Please don't tell any pony bout wat ya saw! Please!" Applejack begged in a low tone causing Spike's mouth to hit the floor he never ever thought that he would hear the word '_please_' come out of Applejack's mouth suddenly Spike's eyes widened as tears slowly slid down Applejack's cheeks. "Spike... Please!"

Spike slowly lowered his head starring down directly to the floor that was stained with a powerfully lustful and intensely shameful memory that cannot be easily whipped clear, he could hear several tear drops splashing up against the drenched floor he carefully looked up to see not just Applejack but Rainbow Dash as well both of them were sobbing into their hooves, he bit down onto his lower lip the feeling of sadness began sprouting up from within him taking over. '_I hate this... why do mares always cry. I hate it when they cry... I hope I don't ever see you cry Twilight!_' Suddenly Spike bounced up both of the mares eyes widened to find Spike hugging them tightly. "Applejack Rainbow Dash I would never ever tell on you two, only if you wanted me too that is!" Spike said in a low comforting tone as he pulled them close together. "I want nothing more than for you two to be happy!" Spike added in a low tone.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly wrapped their hooves around Spike's back hugging him tightly. "You two sure seemed to be really happy..." Spike said in a low deeply regressive tone of voice as he carefully lat go of the two mares who slowly stepped back away from him their faces lit up bright red in even more embarrassment. "Don't worry you two I promise not to tell any pony... but Rainbow Dash what about Twilight didn't you go to Canterlot to be with her?" Spike asked in a genuinely curious tone he was also of course desperately trying to change the subject away from his presence being here witnessing them in the act.

"Well I did make it to Canterlot..." Rainbow Dash stated then suddenly her mind began pacing rapidly remembering what Twilight had done to her in the center of her library a few hours ago in vivid detail so much so she could nearly feel it. "I... I... I... Canterlot... Clouds... Donuts... S..s...s..so goooood!" She muttered almost as if she was purring lustfully causing Applejack to raise a brow in slight confusion as did Spike. "**_Umm..._** Sugarcube y'all alright?" Applejack asked in a low curiously concerned tone. Rainbow Dash whipped the sweat off of her face then turned to see Applejack and Spike starring at her she exhaled lightly. "Yeh I'm fine, anyway I made it to Canterlot and I confronted T..Twilight." Both Spike's and Applejack's eyes widened. "Yes what'd she say?" Applejack and Spike asked in unison.

Rainbow Dash smiled happily as her face lit up with joy. "She said that she loved me!" Spike cheered loudly. "I'm so happy for you two, I still can't believe this." He said, Applejack barely managed to push out a crude smile, she wanted Rainbow Dash to be happy no matter how painful she slowly turned to leave the room feeling a little betrayed and wounded. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in slight fear she watched as Applejack turn her back on her she grew further away from her by the seconds passing instantly Rainbow Dash realized that she didn't want her to leave she quickly reached out and grabbed Applejack's tail with her left foreleg's hoof holding it tightly not wanting to let go. "**_Applejack..._** I... I'm gonna figure this out!" Rainbow Dash uttered, everything suddenly became silent. Applejack slowly began turning her head to face Rainbow Dash who's eyes widened wider to this untimely sight. Applejack smiled widely as if nothing was happening. "Ah know ya will sugarcube, now could ya let go ah gotta take a shower ah'm all sticky." Rainbow Dash giggled lightly feeling relieved to see Applejack's believable smile. "Oh yeah sorry bout that!" She mumbled with a slight blush evident across her face.

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash seeing her mess of a coat that's when her mind began pondering something interesting. "Say Rainbow ah've never actually done something like this before but... do ya wanna take a shower with me?" Applejack asked in a low slightly confound tone causing Rainbow Dash to smile widely. "Sure I'd love to... it's gotta be a quick one for me I have to plan something special for Twily tonight." Spike suddenly began chuckling into his hands Applejack raised a hoof to her mouth she too began giggling lightly causing Rainbow Dash to raise a brow in confusion. "What, what's so funny?" She asked in a genuinely curious tone. "_**Twily...**_" Spike and Applejack mumbled in unison causing Rainbow to chuckle lightly finally realizing it as well.

Spike slowly turned his head looking unto the kitchen floor a disfiguring look of confusion profoundly evident upon his face. "So what is all of this stuff anyway?" Spike asked in a deeply curious and naive tone as he knelt down on his knees to better examine the floor stained with the mares subtle juices. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in extreme unparalleled fear as they gasped for air. Applejack quickly grabbed Spike by the tail yanking him up off of the floor rather roughly. "Ah'm sorry Spike maybe ah'll tell yah when yer older!" Applejack said as she looked over to Rainbow Dash who chuckled into her hooves in slight delight to Spike's ignorance.

**"Canterlot"**

Sun shined down brightly upon Twilight as she slowly stepped out of her bathroom stepping into the center of her light filled library a towel firmly wrapped around her mane, water dripping from her tail she was still practically soaking wet. "I can't believe that happened." Twilight muttered quickly followed by a few chuckles. '_I better hurry Princess Celestia wants to speak with me, I wonder what she wants to talk about?_' Twilight asked herself. "I hope it's not about me!" She added as her unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling dimly slowly the towel rose up off of her head. Twilight used her magic to control the towel she ran it slowly down her back drying her coat off.

She then wrapped the towel around her tail squeezing tightly absorbing the water like a gigantic sponge. Twilight now slowly and gently slid the towel between her hind legs causing a slight amount of friction between the towel and her sensitive area she shrieked in slight pleasure to the newly unfamiliar sensation crowding her mind. "**_Oooooohhhh!_**" Twilight moaned loudly while she slowly pulled the towel up past her chest causing it to further caress her oh so sensitive pussy. '_That feels nice!_' Twilight thought to herself as she wrapped the towel around her neck while smiling cheerfully. "I wonder what Rainbow Dash is doing right about now?"

**"Transitioning to Applejack's Bathroom"**

A thick haze of steam filled the bathroom it was hot visibility was low, very low the subtle sound of faint giggling could just be barely heard over the sound of rapid running water. Suddenly the sound of something roughly hitting up against the shower floor echoed throughout the relatively small bathroom and then the giggling stopped entirely. "Oops ah accidentally dropped the soap!" Applejack muttered over top of the intense water pressure Rainbow Dash chuckled into her left foreleg's hoof displaying slight amusement in response to Applejack's coy ways. "...Sure you did... it was totally on accident!" Rainbow Dash stated in a cheerful perky tone as she willing bent down reaching for the bar of soap.

**"Transitioning back to Canterlot"**

"I can only imagine!" Twilight stated enthusiastically as she carefully tossed the soaking wet towel into a basket sitting across from the bathroom door that was opened wide so the inside could air out a delightful smell of watermelons slowly overtook the room. '_Then again I can imagine, what if... what if she and Applejack are..._' Twilight pondered to herself when suddenly she came to a sudden halt paralyzed by fear a look of what could only be described as terror crowded her face. "_**...Nah!**_ I'm just over thinking this." Twilight stated firmly with slight amounts of confidence evident within her tone as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled lightly almost instantaneously the curtains were drawn back hiding the suns blindingly beautiful rays.

"I can't wait to see Rainbow Dash tonight I better hurry." Twilight stated in a deeply excited tone of voice as she clapped her forelegs hooves together for joy. The room grew silent it was dark due to the lack of sunlight Twilight slowly approached her door which led outside into the hallway of west side of Celestia's Castle she stood in front of it gently she wrapped her right foreleg's hoof around the knob turning it opening the door wide only to find a somewhat inconvenient and unwanted surprise awaiting her presence. Twilight's eyes widened in epic surprise, slight remorse and intense fear as Shining Armor her older brother stood in her own doorway wearing a ridiculously tacky palm tree covered shirt.

Twilight quickly turned her head looking back into the center of her darkened library she could just barely make out the spot where she had went down upon Rainbow Dash thus causing the revolting stain. Twilight's heart began pounding rapidly out of her chest for if Shining Armor were to see that wet spot questions would most defiantly arise and she could be exposed and forced to take part in a very, _**very**_ awkward conversation for which she could not escape from. Twilight slowly turned her head back to face Shining Armor a fearful look clearly visible across her awe stricken face she began to sweat how sad she'd just taken another shower too very unfortunate. '_Today just isn't my day is it? I swear if I survive this I will never ever forget to lock the door._'

Shining raised a brow in slight confusion to Twilight's slightly disturbed expression. "**_Umm..._** Twi... You alright?" He asked as he looked inside past Twilight only to see a darkness filled library he thankfully could not make out the damp spot in the carpet fortunately the eerie smell was masked by Twilight's watermelon body wash. Twilight shook her head clearing her thoughts she cautiously looked Shining in the eyes he didn't know her secret she could tell his smile was true the look in his eyes was not of scorn a small gentle smile appeared across Twilight's face a smile of reassurance.

Twilight slowly stepped forward towards Shining Armor who slowly stepped back away from her to let her out as the door began closing behind her. "I'm fine, BBBFF!" Twilight said in a soft convincing tone causing Shining to smile widely in slight relief. "Good, say wanna go get a donut and catch up hopefully we'll run into Cadenza I kinda sorta lost track of her." Shining Armor suggested feeling somewhat clumsy in actually losing his wife Twilight chuckled lightly as she began walking down the hall attempting to lead her brother far away from her room and what awaited inside. Shining quickly chased after Twilight having not seen her in months he was eager to spend some quality time with his little sister.

Shining trotted beside Twilight at the same pace as her trying to keep up, she grinned deviously to herself in successfully negating his entrance to her room therefor stopping him from uncovering the truth. '_Yes I'm safe now I just gotta find Cadenza and pawn him off on her then I will go meet Princess Celestia, then home to Rainbow Dash._' Twilight thought to herself she nearly squealed in absolute delight becoming overfilled with impatience. "Sure lets go get a donut, I'm positive Cadenza'll turn up sooner or later!" Twilight stated firmly with absolute unbending confidence.

* * *

**"End of Chapter Sixteen****"**

* * *

First off I apologize for taking so long. I have just been very busy, and I seem to be having difficulties continuing the story nevertheless I will undoubtably push onward despite my past and present delays always expect a new chapter from me, you got that! Also the Interactive Poll is now closed **_Pinkie Pie will not be one of Rainbow Dash's girlfriends, but instead she'll be a support character_** such as the likes of Princess Celestia or Princess Cadenza no sexual intimacy sorry guys. I am so glad I don't have to write that. Although Ponifyable seems rather disappointed, again I realize some of you were really looking forward to a Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash relationship don't worry you still will not be disappointed I promise. I really must thank each and every one of you so... "**Thanks! You're the Best!**" Also I will try my absolute best not to delay chapter 17 anymore than is necessary. Fun fact we've rewritten this chapter four times so yeah take that into account before spamming my inbox asking _when, when, when._ That's kinda annoying just saying I am not trying to hurt you... you know who you are. Anyway let's bring this to a conclusion with my final question to y'all. What do you think of "**_Shining Armor_**" making his "_early_" appearance he originally wasn't suppose to make his debut until chapter twenty but here we are, so yeah what do you think of this? I beg for your reviews they feel me with glee, my responses to you hopefully they cause you to beam. If this sounds familiar I wouldn't be surprised. I give a smile, I get a smile! _**LoL!**_ One last thing I just thought of, I need a really cute and or adorable name for Applejack you know like how Twilight Sparkle has Twily and Rainbow Dash has Dashie. Something like that, but not like that at the same time thanks for you help I really appreciate it a lot! :)  
_**Hoofbump!**_** /) (\**_** Brohoof!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Ninja Dashie

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

Written By **TacticalFriendship, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone & WinningPiggy**  
Storyboard By **TacticalFriendship & Ponifyable**  
Edited By **JasonSonicZombie**  
Proofread By **JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship**

Main Shipping One: _Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle_  
Main Shipping Two: _Rainbow Dash & Applejack_  
Possible Future Shipping One: _Twilight Sparkle & Applejack_  
Possible Future Shipping Two: _Dashie, Twily & AJ_

**Rated-_M_**: _Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only... **Actually Probably Not...**_ _LoL!_

**Story Description**  
Rainbow Dash is a young naive hard working strong Pegasus pony, but lately she has been feeling down in the dumps because of feelings that have spawned up from deep within her. Feelings for a close friend of hers she doesn't completely understand what she is feeling and how it will effect her life, but she so empathetically wants to express herself and let her true feelings be known to others. Although ultimately Rainbow Dash is afraid of what others would think of her if they knew the truth of the desires of her heart, the amount of scorn there is to be felt from this situation is unimaginable. Overall Rainbow Dash simply wants to be happy follow Rainbow Dash as she battles her demons and fights to find the love that she desires so desperately in this romantic FanFiction. Watch as the drama slowly unfolds revealing secret love triangles and deafening scuffles amongst friends which could ultimately lead to their eventual separation, witness the special love made between closest friends which will only grow stronger over time as it passes on. And remember to always express yourself no matter what because it will eat at you until you either spill your heart or spill your life. So will Rainbow Dash's love hold strong or will it be exposed and snuffed out as a vile act of lust and selfishness read on to find out for yourself.

* * *

"**Chapter Seventeen**"  
"**Ignorance is Bliss! Dirty Secrets! I'm In Love With? Ninja Dashie!**"

* * *

"**Princess Celestia's Castle**"

Princess Celestia who was writing in her scrolls suddenly her ears perked up to the subtle sound of faint knocking against her door she placed her quill aside and slowly turned to approach the door to her bedroom. "Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia are you there, hello... Princess Celestia..." A familiar voice crept in through the crack underneath the doorway it sounded like Princess Cadenza she sounded somewhat hysterical.

Princess Celestia quickly opened the door wide only to see a slightly panicked and somewhat fear stricken Cadenza who's face was bloody red she'd been panting heavily in the center of Celestia's doorway sweat covering her face as if she'd sprinted here. "What... What is it?" Celestia asked in a deeply concerned tone hoping everything was alright as it appeared as if something tragic had happened.

Princess Cadenza slowly trotted within Celesta's bedroom she used her magic to quickly close the door behind her once regaining her posture she opened her mouth to speak. "Celestia you remember when we walked in on Rainbow and Twilight a few hours ago..." Cadenza stopped awaiting an answer hoping for a quick one. "Yes, I do remember!" Celestia stated. "Well you see I was... well... I... I went out for a few drinks to clear me head and blow this off before I met up with Shining Armor..." Cadenza paused unexpectingly causing Celestia to raise a brow in confusion. "**_And..._**"

Princess Cadenza gulped heavily swallowing fear and regret as she began pacing back and fourth across Celestia's bedroom like a nervous wreck. "Well after a few dozen shots... I kinda sorta lost control of myself to some this up I began rambling..." Princess Cadenza stated firmly without pride. "**_Rambling?_**" Celestia asked somewhat dumbfounded. "Yes rambling, everything is still a bit fuzzy but I am pretty sure I was talking to one of Twilight's friends... I'm not entirely sure who it was but I think I said something I shouldn't have to them."

Princess Celestia chuckled lightly feeling a little betrayed that Cadenza went out drinking without her in this a tension filled time indeed but most of all she was chuckling to the immense gravity of the situation, that if word were to get around about Twilight and Rainbow they would be outcasted instantaneously. "What was it exactly that you shouldn't have said?" Celestia asked as her voice firmed up becoming more serious like to bring it up to par with the situation at hoof. Cadenza gulped again equally as heavy from before she slowly backed away from Celestia as her shadow overtook her. "I... I think we both know exactly what was on my mind at the time."

Princess Celestia sighed heavily in deep annoyance as she faced hoofed. "Unbelievable, well do you at least remember a clue as to who it might've been you were talking too." Celestia asked as her unicorn horn glowed brightly suddenly all of the scrolls and books scattered around the room all began rising up into the air levitating there for a moment. Princess Cadenza began scratching her chin pondering in deep contemplation as all of the books once levitating now were aligned across several books shelves. Dozens of scrolls slowly descended down into one gigantic chest inside of Celestia's closet.

"**_Well..._**" Celestia stated abruptly she was growing impatient rather quickly of course how could she not want to act on this for if the situation were to be agitated in the least things could turn around for Twilight and Rainbow in a matter of seconds. Princess Cadenza began sweating heavily shooting off bullets of pure stress. "Well... Umm... I, I think it was a colt... Maybe..." Cadenza uttered in a low fearful tone almost as if she could see it in her head. If Twilight were to find out that Cadenza was the one who let her secret spill out than she'd lose her little sister forever that's for sure.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Spike sat outside on the porch's front steps he was enjoying the peace and quiet while starring up into the bright blue sky a gentle breeze brushed up against his shoulder inertia freezing him in place pure bliss it was causing Spike to sigh a sigh of relief. Meanwhile a young filly prowled around the side of the house remaining in the shadows. Suddenly Spike's little ears perked up mighty high to the sound of rustling bushes in the near distance breaking the peace and quiet he'd worked so hard to achieve.

Spike quickly turned his head to see a frightful sight as his eyes widened wide in absolute horrifying fear. In the midst of all of the current amount of chaos flowing ever so freely there within Spike's sight stood Scootaloo who slowly began trotting over towards him with a small smile upon her face. "Hey Spike what were Rainbow Dash and Applejack doing on top of one another earlier?..." Silence broke out as another gentle breeze brushed up against Spike's back as his mouth suddenly dropped hitting the floor boards of the porch. '_OH NO! This is not good! What should I do?_' Spike asked himself feeling totally lost and afraid as sweat slowly slid down his face. "...And why were they kissing?" Scootaloo added to her question. Spike's eyes widened he was totally overwhelmed by Scootaloo's barrage of questions. "Uhh... Well... You... See..." Spike stuttered feeling very unsure of himself.

Sound of running water carefully ceased to a sudden stop the bathroom doors slowly opened up wide steam poured out into the hallway in thick cloud like forms. The faint smell of bananas soon followed offering a delightful change from the usual apple smell. Gentle giggling echoed out into the halls of Applejack's nearly empty house. "Stop, stop, stop... Please, no not there..." Rainbow Dash screamed aloud almost in a gut wrenching pain filled howler soon followed by more innocent giggling. "Please AJ... Stop I... I can't breath..." Dashie begged now chuckling more loudly than before.

The steam within the bathroom cleared rather quickly due to Rainbow Dash's wings she was flapping them back and forth constantly trying desperately to break free from Applejack's terrifying grasp. "**NO...** No, no, no... **_NOOO..._** Anywhere but there..." She begged Applejack who was gently rubbing her hooves in a circular monition up against Dashie's soft fuzzy belly and behind her feathery wings clearly Dashie's most ticklish spot as she began to laugh even harder and louder a wide smile across her face she squinted her eyes in somewhat pain due to the fact that she could not breath. '_Why does this always happened to me?_' Dashie asked herself as she attempted to fight back against Applejack's crude playful attacks but alas she was quickly over powered by the work horse who merely snickered in slight enjoyment.

Spike from outside heard Rainbow Dash's cries for help he quickly dashed away hoping to escape from Scootaloo not knowing what to say to her as he did not fully understand it himself. Spike brutally slammed through the front door quickly gliding down the main hall towards the cries of terror and laughs of delight. Spike now stood in the center of the bathroom's doorway feeling a little out of breath he leaned on the wall for support. "What, what... What is it?" He asked in a somewhat genuinely concerned tone of voice as he slowly stepped into the steamy bathroom. Spikes eyes widened in slight confusion to see Applejack mercilessly tickling Rainbow Dash half to death as she squirmed around trying to break free.

Spike slowly raised his left hand as if he was going to ask a question in a classroom, as if he needed permission with the way things have been going he just might. "**_Umm..._** What's going on..." Suddenly Spike was cut off by the gentle sound of hoof steps slowly entering the bathroom. Applejack instantly stopped tickling Rainbow Dash releasing her, she quickly scurried away to catch her breath her face was a lot bluer than usual. Spike slowly turned to see Scootaloo standing in the doorway with a wide devious grin across her face. "Oh hey Scootaloo... Whatcha doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked in a gentle oblivious tone of voice as she sat up on her butt slowly regaining balance and breath.

Scootaloo slowly trotted further inside the bathroom she opened her mouth wide taking a deep breath. "**Rainbow Dash and Applejack sitting on a cloud _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a wittle filly in a filly carriage!**" Scootaloo sung aloud in a very taunting demeanor causing Rainbow Dash and Applejack's mouth's to fall crashing to the ground. Spike instantaneously fell over on his back losing consciousness. Rainbow Dash and Applejack blinked their eyes rapidly feeling totally confused and somewhat afraid as their faces grew bright red in embarrassment although at the moment it was not apparent to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo came to a sudden halt awaiting a response she could tell by the look on their faces she'd left them speechless Scoots smiled widened. "I can't wait to tell Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle... but I have got just one question what the heck were you two doing earlier?" Scootaloo asked in a innocently oblivious tone of voice. Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack continued to blink their eyes constantly as if they had a nervous twitch or something, then suddenly both of the fear stricken mares collapsed on their backs.

Silence broke out as Scootaloo slowly panned around the bathroom a profoundly confused look evident upon her face. "**_Umm..._** Did I say something wrong?" Scoots asked in a genuinely concerned tone seeing that every pony was rendered unconscious by her truly spectacular performance. "I knew I shoulda went to Canterlot with Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo stated aloud feeling ignored she sighed heavily a feeling of regret loomed over top of her as she turned to walk out of the bathroom.

Suddenly the two mares and Spike bounced up in a sudden panicky rush all three of them quickly grabbed Scootaloo by the tail and forcibly pulled her back within the bathroom Spike closed the door behind them. Applejack carefully tied Scootaloo's hind and fore legs together with a dirty towel using it like a rope so she could not budge an inch. Rainbow Dash sat down in front of Scootaloo a slightly fearful look began appearing across Scoots face as her heart slowly sped up in fear at seeing an angry look upon Dash's face for what almost seemed like the very first time. "Hey come on girls this isn't funny untie me! Please come on! Rainbow Dash please untie me!" Scootaloo pleaded as she began to struggle in her feeble attempts to break free.

Applejack sat down to Rainbow Dash's right, Spike to her left all three of them surrounding Scootaloo no escape was possible. Rainbow slowly raised her hooves into the air Scootaloo quickly closed her eyes tight in fear of being ruthlessly stricken down by her idol. Then suddenly Scootaloo felt the gentle warm touch of some pony's hooves upon her shoulders slowly she opened her eyes only to see a soft smile upon Rainbow Dash's face giving her slight relief. "Listen Scoots I need you to understand..." Rainbow Dash paused for a breath of relief. "We need ya to understand sugarcube!" Applejack added.

Scootaloo smiled softly realizing her death wasn't imminent. "Understand what that you two were eating mayonnaise..." Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in absolute surprise before she began chuckling loudly cutting Scoots sentence quite short Applejack soon joined in she almost died from laughter. Spike shrugged his shoulders back in slight confusion. "I don't get it!" He stated ignorantly. "I just don't understand why you two were eating it out of each others... _well you know..._" Scootaloo stated in a low bewildered tone causing the frantic laughter to come to a blistering halt. Rainbow Dash's and Applejack's faces grew bright red in extreme undefined embarrassment they looked back to one another as Scootaloo's eyes widened to a very rare sight indeed. "Hey Rainbow Dash your face is getting red are you okay? Hey yours too Applejack! What's going on?" She asked unknowingly.

Rainbow quickly turned and gripped Scoots shoulders tightly. "Scootaloo you can't tell any pony about what you saw today! _**Please Scootaloo!**_" Rainbow Dash begged in a firmly yet fearful tone as she slowly began untying Scoots hind legs. "But why Rainbow Dash?" She asked trying to grasp the situation. "Scootaloo if other ponies were to find out about me and Applejack than we'd probably be thrown out of Equestria forever." '_...Not to mention what Twilight would say or do to me if she found out, oh man what am I gonna say to her..._' Rainbow Dash asked herself as she began untying Scootaloo's forelegs. Scoots eyes widened in terror as she shook her head back and forth in utter disagreement. "I don't want you to have to go away!" Scootaloo stated in a slightly saddened tone.

Rainbow Dash had completely untied Scootaloo releasing her from her bindings she instantly jumped up hugging Rainbow tightly. "I promise not to tell any pony!" Scootaloo stated as she gently nuzzled down into Rainbow's soft furry chest. "I'm sorry for my little song!" Scootaloo said in a sadly soft tone while sniffling into Dashie's fur while she wrapped her hooves around the young filly hugging her tightly. "That's ok squirt!" Rainbow stated kindly while sighing a sweet sigh of relief knowing a catastrophe was just averted. Applejack and Spike quickly joined in on the group hug.

A minute or so later the gigantic bear hug slowly broke apart Scootaloo looked up to Rainbow Dash and Applejack seeing cheerful smiles resting on their faces. "Hey could you two possibly maybe perhaps kiss... Please!" Scootaloo requested in a lowly curious tone. Spike grinned deviously he quickly moved beside of Scootaloo joining the team in favor of public kissings. "Yeah you two should totally kiss!" Spike added causing Rainbow Dash and Applejack to blush bright red once again. "_**Gee**_, I don't know Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"Oh well that's fine don't worry about it just forget it. Hey do you wanna see my new and improved scooter." Scootaloo asked in a somewhat distraught tone of voice trying desperately to change the subject although it was quite obvious to Applejack at least who raised a brow to Scootaloo's coy ways. "Hey why did ya wanna see us kiss?" She asked desiring an answer. Spike turned his head to face Scootaloo only to instantly recognize a familiar look upon her face one he'd seen somewhere before. "Scootaloo... I think I know why you wanted to see them kiss..."

Scootaloo blushed lightly t'was barely visible no pony except Spike seemed to notice. "_**Uhh...**_ You do?" She asked in a fearful tone followed by a small but subtle gulp. Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly turned to Spike awaiting a response as Scootaloo tried to look away. "You like some other pony dont'cha!" Every pony turned to Scootaloo her eyes watered lightly as she looked up to Applejack and Rainbow Dash a concerned look quickly spawned upon their faces.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both turned looking back at each other time seemed to slow as both of them recognized the look upon Scoots face knowing it all to well, they'd been seeing it upon each others faces for quite some time now. Spike's and Scootaloo's eyes widened wide in slight surprise that Rainbow and Applejack had suddenly moved forward upon one another gently they placed their lips together in a tender kiss. Both of the mares now lip locked together carefully wrapped their forelegs around one another's back enjoying the moment. Surely it was exhilarating with Spike and Scootaloo spectating as fireworks exploded within the two mares minds they both looked deep into the others eyes as they slowly began fading. Scootaloo smiled a small smile she quickly turned to face Spike who turned to face her.

"You're right Spike... I... I am in love... with some other pony..." Scootaloo stated in a dangerously shakily fearful tone of voice she stopped for a breath after just exhausting all of her courage. Spike gently placed a hand upon Scoots shoulder as a tear slid down the side of her face. Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly began closing their eyes the moment was perfect they'd both almost completely toned everything else out to focus solely on each other. "I... I'm... **I am in love with _Apple Bloom!_**" Scootaloo shouted aloud as she clutched her hooves together trying to maintain consciousness. Spike merely blinked his eyes rapidly in absolute surprise his mind might had just exploded he was totally taken off guard yet once again.

Applejack's eyes widened wide as did Rainbow Dash's but hers for another reason entirely. Both of the mares quickly backed away from one another away. Rainbow Dash once breaking off from AJ screamed loudly in pain. "_**Aaahhh!**_ **You bit my tongue!**" Rainbow Dash yelled. Applejack instantly turned to face Scootaloo. "Yer what with who?" Applejack demanded in a disentitled tone causing Scootaloo to slowly back away from Applejack as her eyes watered heavily. "I, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Scootaloo said in a low tone while leaning her head into the floor as her eyes continued to tear up.

Spike quickly slide across the cold tile floor in between Scootaloo and Applejack. "Come on Applejack you and Rainbow Dash are together... Why can't Scootaloo have a shot at Apple Bloom... You all could go on a double date!" Spike stated in a soft idealistic matter while slowly turning to face Scootaloo hoping to offer her some sweet well deserved comfort. Rainbow Dash laid down across the floor as she patted her tongue it was throwing painfully. "Yeah come on... Applejack let Scoots at... at least try it with... with Apple Bloom!" Rainbow Dash protested while catering to her wounded tongue in between breathes.

Applejack looked back to Rainbow Dash then forward to Scootaloo. Spike gently whipped Scootaloo's eyes with a cloth napkin that seemed to have just miraculously appeared as if from out of nowhere. Silence struck the bathroom the three mares and Spike had locked themselves in. Scootaloo looked up thinking she'd see Spike hoping to thank him but only to see Applejack slowly approaching her as a shadow consumed her while Scoots eyes widened. Applejack gently wrapped her hooves around Scoots back pulling her close for a hug. "Ah'm sorry sugarcube, ah didn't mean to snap at cha, it just took me off guard is all!" Applejack said in a low forgiving tone she then gently kissed Scootaloo upon her forehead.

Scootaloo slowly looked up to Applejack with courage evident across her face although tears still stained her eyes. "...Maybe, maybe now we can go on double date!" Scootaloo stated in a newly found cheerful tone. Applejack and Spike began laughing whole hardily enjoying the moment hoping it'd last forever. '_Oh no!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she quickly bounced up on all fours now realizing there wasn't much time left she approached the bathroom door. "Sorry ladies I gotta dash on over to Rarity's place see yah!" She stated before dashing out of the bathroom. Scootaloo's eyes widened wide. "**_NO!_** Wait Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo yelled as she quickly ran out of the bathroom chasing after her. Applejack and Spike looked back and fourth to one another confusion deeply evident across their faces. "**_Umm..._** What just happened?" They asked each other in unison.

"**Canterlot**"

Princess Cadenza was nervously trotting back and forth in a panicked state. "It's no use I can't remember!" She stated hopelessly. Princess Celestia sighed heavily before realizing one very critical factor to all of this nonsense her eyes widened wide in extreme delight. "I believe I'm on to something here..." She turned to face her fear stricken nervous wreck of a niece. "Quick Cadenza how long ago was it when you thought you'd spilt the beans about Twilight's secret." Celestia demanded.

Cadenza sat down on her rump as she began pondering intensively. "**_Hmm..._** Let's see t'was about two hours ago." Princess Cadenza stated as she looked up to Princess Celestia seeing a relieving smile upon her face. "Okay then calm down, everything's gonna be fine." Celestia stated rather bodily causing Cadenza to raise a brow in confusion. "**_Annnnd..._** How is everything gonna be fine?" She asked trying to grasp Celestia's logic. "Think about it, if it was two hours ago then why haven't we seen any angry mobs of ponies with pitch forks and torches roaming around." Celestia said gracefully restoring every ounce of Cadenza's hope. "Your right! I haven't seen a single angry mob." Cadenza said with a cheerful accent to her voice.

Princess Cadenza quickly bounced up with a wide smile across her face and a spring her step she'd almost fallen to pieces there for a moment. "Thank you so much Celestia! Now if you'll excuses me I really must be going some pony is expecting me." Cadenza stated firmly with feeling as her unicorn horn began sparkling and glowing brightly then suddenly within an instant she vanished before Celestia's eyes disappearing into nothingness teleporting away. Princess Celestia sighed lightly before looking out off of her balcony seeing the sun beginning its descent towards the ascending horizon.

Meanwhile Twilight and her big brother Shining Armor were sitting in a bar reluctantly for Twilight because she was suffering from a severe headache. Twilight leaned on her hooves trying to gain refuge in her thoughts. '_This just doesn't make any since at all we've been to five donut shops statistically speaking since there are only five of them in Canterlot, we shoulda bumped into Cadenza by now. This just isn't my lucky day at all and to top it all off I've about had all I can take. I know I used to want to spend time with my big brother but... but now I just want him to shut the heck up!_' Twilight angrily thought to herself all the while Shining Armor was going on and on about who knows what.

Twilight slammed her forehead against the marble bar top counter trying to fall into the relief of unconsciousness. Then suddenly she felt a soft warm hoof upon her back and for an instant she thought she might've been dreaming or that she coulda imagined it. Twilight slowly raised her head in suspicion while turning around only to find her step sister Princess Cadenza smiling widely at her. A small smile began curving upwards upon Twilight's lips as she charged Cadenza hugging her, thoroughly expressing her gratitude that she'd finally showed up. "Better late than never!" Twily mumbled into Cadenza's furry chest.

Shining Armor slowly turned around to see his wife and sister hugging cheerfully he raised a brow in curiosity. Suddenly Shining Armor had joined in on the big hug of which he knew nothing about. "Hey Cadenza you've finally showed up me and Twily have been searching for yah all day! Well at least it seemed like its been all day..." Princess Cadenza chuckled to herself as she mumbled. "**_Twily!_**" In a soft barely audible tone causing Twilight to blush lightly as Shining looked down to his two mares seeing smiles across their faces knowing all was right. "So why're we hugging?"

Twilight and Cadenza slowly broke off from Shining. "Oh no reason, do we need a reason to hug one another?" Cadenza asked desperately trying to hold her husbands attention while Twilight slipped out the back door. "**_Hmm..._**" Shining scratched his chin as he pondered on that. "Well I suppose not." He stated happily while panning around seeing Twilight had vanished into thin air. "Hey where'd Twiliy disappear to?" Shining asked as Princess Cadenza chuckled yet again while mumbling softly. "**_Twily!_**"

Meanwhile Twilight galloped quickly through the back alley of the bar she was previously residing in it was dark the sun was nearly diminished as the stars were slowly making themselves visible. Twilight leaped into the almost emptied streets only to crash head first into some pony. Both of the ponies bounced back on their rumps as bags of cloths flew spiraling upwards in the wind. "_**Ahh!**_ I'm so sorry!" Twilight said in a soft very digressively innocent tone as she rubbed her aching forehead while slowly looking up only to see a surprising sight. "**...R..Rar..._Rarity_** what are you doing in Canterlot?" Twilight asked curiously as she continued nursing her headache though it seemed to be getting worse by moments passing.

Sweetie Belle zipped back and forth attempting to catch her sister bags she was a little incapacitated at the moment. Rarity spun her head around trying to disperse the stars that were orbiting her. "**_Uhh..._** What, oh no my clothes Sweetie Belle quickly get that one oh, oh and that one don't let any of them touch these dirty filthy dirt covered grounds!" Rarity ruthlessly commanded completely ignoring Twilight's presence. "Don't worry sis I got them... Whoa, whoa... Whoa!" Sweetie Belle mumbled in a not so confident tone as she tossed and turned back and forth trying to maintain her balance while she stood upon her hind legs. Finally Rarity had noticed Twilight out of the corner of her eyes she slowly turned to face her.

"Hello Twilight, how have you been on this fine day..." Rarity asked while looking up into the darkened sky instantly realizing her question was a false unanswerable one. "Do excuse me I meant on this lovely night!" Rarity interluded. Twilight slowly stood up on all fours. "Well I'm just on my way back to Ponyville what are you up too?" She asked hoping for a quick answer so she could be on her marry way. Sweetie Belle after fumbling around she had finally remembered that she was a unicorn and then within an instant all of the bags of cloths suddenly began levitating in mid air. Rarity's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly as her clothes and bags hovered around her while she chatted with Twilight Sweetie Belle looked up a tear struck her eye. "_**Awe!**_ I wanted to do that!" She protested sadly before looking down only to see Twilight standing across from her a smile began appearing across her face.

Sweetie Belle quickly dashed over in front of Twilight looking up to her. "Hey Twilight I heard from Princess Cadenza that you and Rainbow Dash were painting arts and crafts together what did you two make?" Sweetie Belle asked in a completely oblivious and innocent tone. Twilight slowly stepped back away from Sweetie Belle as she pondered what the heck she was talking about. '_Arts and crafts, but we've never... wait could she be referring to..._' Twilight's eyes suddenly widened wide in absolute fear she needed to make herself scarce quickly she looked down to her left fore leg to a watch that had just appeared as if from out of nowhere. "**_Hehehe!_** Look at that time I'm running terribly late I gotta go see yah bye!" Twilight uttered loudly before her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled ever so brightly causing even the brightest of stars to fade out into darkness as she vanished into a bright flash of light.

Rarity stomped her right foreleg's hoof into the ground anger plainly evident deep within her eyes. "**_Humph!_** Leaving right in the middle of our conversation that was rude!" She stated before she began trotting off. Sweetie Belle merely panned back and forth trying to grasp what the heck had just happened. "**_Umm..._** Was it something I said?" She asked wondering what it was. '_I just don't understand what Cadenza meant by arts and crafts she also mentioned something about glue, and a lot of it?_' Sweetie Belle thought to herself as she stood up on all fours quickly fallowing behind Rarity. "I couldn't understand a word from her!" She mumbled lightly.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Rainbow Dash soared dangerously fast over the dozens and dozens of acres belonging to the apple family the wind flowing ever so freely through her beautifully long mane that seemed to glow in the wake of the suns descent. Meanwhile Scootaloo leaped into the air off of Applejack's porch she flapped her wings rapidly trying to gain flight although she didn't seem to be getting very far considering she was standing in the front lawn. Both Applejack and Spike stood on the porch starring at Scootaloo with a deeply confused look upon their faces.

"**_Umm..._** Scootaloo... You okay?" Spike asked as he slowly stepped down off of the porch. "Yeah! I'm fine Spike, I just wanted to save Rainbow Dash the trip is all!" Scootaloo said in a lowly disappointed tone feeling deeply saddened that she still could not fly even when she needed to most. "What do yah mean save her a trip?" Applejack asked as she sat down in the grass beside of Scootaloo while looking up to the stars that began appearing in the skies above. Scootaloo fell back sitting on her flank as she starred blankly into the sky.

"Rarity and Sweetie Belle went to Canterlot to be with their parents for the weekend so the boutique is probably closed, I wonder what Rainbow Dash wanted Rarity for!" Spike carefully sat down between Applejack and Scootaloo. "Well she probably wanted to do something special for Twilight before she got back home from Canterlot and needed Rarity's help." Scootaloo slowly turned to Spike while raising a brow in innocent curiosity. "What do you mean by something special?" She asked causing Spike to quickly cover his mouth wishing he hadn't said that.

Spike began tapping his fingers together in a nervous befuddled manner. "**_Uhh..._** Well you see!" Spike quickly jabbed his elbow into the side of Applejack's stomach drawing her attention. "**_Pssst!_** Applejack help me out here!" Spike whispered in a low enough tone so Scootaloo couldn't hear him. Applejack merely sighed heavily not wanting to be the storyteller of this story she slowly turned to face Scootaloo who was waiting with anxious smile.

"OK Scootaloo ya listen up now yah hear, cause ah'm only gonna say this once yah got that!" AJ asked Scootaloo simply nodded in agreement Spike sighed a sigh of relief. "Well from what ah can make out..." Applejack stopped to gulp heavily the truth wasn't very pleasant to her. "Ya see Rainbow Dash first liked Twilight and not me, but somehow her an ah became closer than just friends and now she's off to be with her." Applejack muttered in a slightly weakened un-cheerful tone while she leaned her head towards the ground Scootaloo quickly bounced up into her face. "But, but if Rainbow Dash and Twilight then you... But... Three ponies together!" Scootaloo paused for a breath Applejack continued eyeing the ground with sadness shrewdly evident.

"...That's so cool you three have the best relationship way cooler than anything I've ever seen before!" Scootaloo complemented. Applejack slowly raised her head to see Scoots smiling face bringing with it change to AJ's mind. "Yeah yer right it is mighty cool!" Applejack said in a low tone regaining some of her confidence. Spike began pulling on the two mares tales trying to lead them inside. "C'mon ladies let's go make something to eat I'm starving!" Scootaloo flapped her wings quite fast in delight to that magnificent idea. "Yeah I'm hungry lets get something crunchy to munch down on!"

"**Ponyville**"

Rainbow Dash quickly descended down from the darkened night sky roughly landing in front of Rarity's Boutique only to see the lights within were out. "**_Huh?_** No way she can't be asleep that pony is usually up till dawn working on her dresses." Rainbow Dash fell back sitting on her butt as she scratched her chin pondering what to do now. '_I could leave but I flew all the way here..._' Rainbow Dash thought to herself while looking up into the beautiful night sky seeing the shimmering stars illuminating her eyes them reminding her of Twilight causing her heart to stutter. Then suddenly a light clicked turning on inside of her head as an idea struck her like gold from mine. "_**I got it!**_" She hollered in a quietly loud tone realizing it'd put a hamper upon her devious scheme.

A few moments later Rainbow Dash reappeared before Rarity's Boutique fully dressed in black like a ninja she grinned evilly while starring at the front door forevermore clocked within the darkness of great Luna's night. '_This is gonna be so awesome, I'm gonna be so totally ninja!_' She thought to herself while slowly stepping back away from the door. Rainbow Dash was now several yards away from the door, firmly she dug her hind legs hooves into the ground while scraping her right foreleg's hoof into the ground picking up dust readying herself to charge.

Rainbow Dash kicked off the ground with both of her hind legs gaining excellent speed at the start of her bout she galloped for the door increasing in speed by the seconds passing then suddenly the door began to slowly open up wide Rainbow's eyes widened wider as she flew through the opened doorway. "**_AAAAAAHHHH!_**" She screamed loudly in a slightly fearful way while slamming her forelegs hooves onto the slippery floor of Rarity's home in attempts to slow her collision which was quite imminent and the possibilities of avoiding it were low indeed.

Rainbow Dash brutally crashed hard into the corner she lied underneath a pile of broken manikins as stars spun around her head which was planted face first onto the cold musky floor. "Oh my wings!" She mumbled while trying to push herself up although the manikins seemed to be entangled with her impeding her quick escape. "Rainbow Dash is that you?" A low slightly shaken fearful tone echoed into Dash's ears. Rainbow's eyes widened wide in absolute fear to the thought of some other pony's presence there, then suddenly the lights flipped on blinding her to the truth.

Rainbow Dash starred in awe. "**...Flut...Flutter..._Fluttershy!?_**" She said in a somewhat confused and baffled accent while looking upon the equally frightened pony. "What are you doing here?" Both of the mares asked as they pointed to one another instantly Dashie's face grew bright blushing red. Fluttershy slowly trotted over towards Rainbow Dash who looked away trying to hide her blush. "Well I'm here because Rarity asked me to housesit for her while she's away at Canterlot I was just about to lock up." Rainbow Dash eyes widened. '_The door was unlocked I coulda just walked in..._' "**_...Wow!_**" She muttered lowly.

Fluttershy eyed Rainbow Dash she was wearing a stealthily tight black leather outfit from nose to hoof. "**_Umm..._** Rainbow why're you wearing all black, and sneaking around in the shadow of night, and sliding through opened doors... If you don't mind me asking that is!" Fluttershy said in an innocently low tone. Rainbow Dash looked up to the ceiling trying desperately not to look Fluttershy in the eyes she could always usually tell when some pony was lying to her. "**_Uhh..._** Well I'm here... I'm here..." Rainbow Dash stuttered while her eyes quickly darted around the room looking for a violable excuse. "_**Uhh... Umm...**** I'm...** _I'm here for this..." Fluttershy's eyes widened wide in epic surprise.

"Yarn..." Fluttershy quoted. Awkward silence broke out engulfing the two mares as Rainbow Dash proudly held up a tiny slobbery torn up ball of yarn. Ninja Dashie merely shook her head in utter agreement trying not to act coy. '_This is not good... Come on Rainbow Dash you couldn't have thought of something better than yarn there is no way Fluttershy will believe that!_' Rainbow thought to herself while Fluttershy starred intensively at her, so intensively in fact that Dash could feel her intimidating stare. Fluttershy began scratching her chin as she pondered deeply.

"Okay..." She said in a very low and accepting tone causing Rainbow Dash to sigh loudly feeling quite relieved. "So do you wanna have some tea with me? I'd just made a pot!" Fluttershy asked while smiling widely hoping she'd stay. Rainbow Dash slowly stood up as the broken manikins fell to pieces around her revealing that her awesome ninja outfit had been torn to absolute shreds. "Oh! I'm sorry Fluttershy I really gotta go... Now that I got my yarn at least." Fluttershy slowly lowered her head looking down to the floor feeling slightly saddened.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened wide she quickly darted beside of Fluttershy. "Hey what's wrong Fluttershy? Why don't you want me to leave." Rainbow Dash asked in a deeply concerned tone silence consumed the entirety of Rarity's Boutique, Dash didn't gain any pleasure from seeing one of her closest friends in this sorta state not in the least. Fluttershy slowly raised her head as Rainbow Dash gently rubbed her soft fuzzy cheek against Fluttershy's in a lovingly matter. "Well it's just I've been house sitting for Rarity for a few days now and this place gets real scary at night." Fluttershy said in a low panicky tone.

Rainbow Dash looked deep into Fluttershy's eyes seeing that they were dilated wide to the thought of her leaving Rainbow raised a hoof to her mouth she pondered on what to do. "_**Hmm...**_ I've got!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Got what? I hope it's not my nose I hate it when ponies take that from me." Fluttershy said in an innocently low accent causing Dashie to chuckle lightly to Fluttershy's fillyish ways. "No Fluttershy I've got the perfect idea! Oh it's gonna be so much fun!" Rainbow squealed in a high pitched tone. Fluttershy simply starred at Rainbow Dash wondering what could possibly be fun about her sleeping alone in fear tonight.

"**A sleepover!**" Rainbow Dash screamed instantly Fluttershy's eyes widened in absolute delight. "A sleepover that does sound like fun!" Fluttershy fluttered in a low but excited tone. Rainbow Dash fell back onto her butt as she crisscrossed her forelegs hooves together while bobbing her head back and forth. "Yep I know I'm so awesome for coming up with this totally awesome plan, and that way you won't be afraid in the night you'll have friends by your side." Rainbow Dash said in a very forthcoming and considerate tone while looking up to Fluttershy giving her a soft comforting smile.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Seventeen**"

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed this hopefully refreshing chapter. Oh yeah and the sleepover some of you requested that but I'd had plans for this for quite some time now, it makes me happy that you were all thinking what I was thinking. Also all you Fluttershy fans I've brought her to the party, so to speak. Jason and I aren't good at creating Fluttershy and Rarity personalities so forgive us if they seem off sometimes especially now because it was just me working on her and Rarity. Jason has been busy with who knows what and I've been delayed by, well Christm... "Coughs!" I mean, Hearth's Warming. Oh I love pony references. But expect great and wonderfully adorable things to come from this super spectacular sleepover I look forward to writing it. Hopefully Jason will be able to assist me as you all know I'm no good at writing on my own at least, which is kinda weird cause some people tell me I'm frighteningly good that I'd be a great writer for films and stuff. I say to those people... Thanks! And if you wanna know who the two new ponies are on the writers category at the top of the page are, their Jason's friends from high school they offered to help me out when they weren't working on whatever t'is Jason has them doing. Also I wanna hear what the Santa Pony brought ya for Hearth's Warming, also I'm dying to read your reviews. Well until next time I suppose, I'll make it a quicker update than this one. I Promise! Also Happy New Year! (: Hoofbump! /)


	18. Chapter 18 I Am Scared

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

Written By **JasonSonicZombie**  
Storyboard By **TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy & EPiiCx5587**  
Edited By **JasonSonicZombie**  
Proofread By **TacticalFriendship**

What's up guys I gotta give a shout out and a big thank you to! "_**Trialman AKA Soma Cruz**_" for taking it upon himself to Recommend my story for free Advertising on "**TV Tropes**" Thanks a bunch! (: /)

Main Shipping One: _Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle_  
Main Shipping Two: _Rainbow Dash & Applejack_  
Possible Future Shipping One: _Twilight Sparkle & Applejack_  
Possible Future Shipping Two: Dashie, Twily & AJ

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only...** _**Not Likely...** Maybe A Few Suggestive Themes... **LoL!**_

* * *

"**Chapter Eighteen**"  
"**I am Scared! Together at Last! Bonded by Sadness. Secrets Revealed!**"

* * *

"**Ponyville**"

The night was beautiful the moon was high in the sky Rainbow quickly dashed out of Rarity's front door leaving Fluttershy alone within the Boutique. "I'll be back soon okay Fluttershy!" Dashie yelled before disappearing into Ponyville. Fluttershy merely waved as she panned around seeing the frightening darkness surrounding her then suddenly a twig snapped causing her to squeal loudly before sprinting back inside and slamming the door shut behind her.

Rainbow Dash galloped quickly back and forth through the streets of Ponyville she was kicking up dust behind her leaving a trail of smoke. Rainbow looked up into the sky seeing how late it was getting, the stars sparkled for her while her mind began occupying thoughts about Twilight and what she could possibly say to her. '_I'm not sure what to do, I'm afraid to tell her the truth and I'm afraid to lie to her what kind of friend would I be then._' Dash thought to herself as she sighed lightly.

Suddenly as Rainbow turned a mighty sharp corner she crashed face first into some pony. "A-Ah! Hey that hurt!" She shouted as she rubbed her forehead it was dented by something long and sorta sharp. The young pegasus slowly looked up out of her newly found throbbing headache to see the center of her fears sitting on the ground across from her. Instantly Rainbow Dash's heart sped up pacing faster as she starred at Twilight checking her unicorn horn to ensure it wasn't cracked or anything like that.

Rainbow tried to maintain her breathing but somehow it slowly became more audible. Twilight looked over to see her little Dashie across from her she smiled widely in great delight to finally be reunited with her at last. A bright ray of moonlight shined down upon Rainbow Dash revealing the redness upon her cheeks. "What's wrong Dashie your face is red don't tell me you're sick again!" Twilight asked in a deeply concerned tone as she moved closer to Rainbow wanting to check her temperature. Gently she pressed her left hoof upon Dashie's forehead while pressing her right hoof upon her own quickly discovering that Dash's was colder and yet sweaty. "You feel fine to me if anything you're a little chilly!" Twilight stated happily glad that she wasn't ill.

Sweat slowly glided down Rainbow's face she began growing quite nervous desperately trying to find some words to say, anything would do rather than just sitting in awkward silence. "Um-m... Twilight I-I have to t-tell you something b-but, I'd rather do it at y-your house!" Rainbow stuttered lightly in a low frightened tone wanting to get out off of the streets in fear of Twilight totally flipping out and shouting it to the heavens once she found out.

"Sure thing, lets go then!" Twilight said in a high pitched cheerfully excited tone happy to get some alone time with Rainbow at last. Rainbow Dash and Twilight began trotting for her tree house library. Moonlight shined down upon the two mares as they walked along the roadside, the stars shimmered brightly leading the way home. Rainbow did her absolute best not to look Twilight in the eyes every time she tried to look at her she quickly panned away the whole walk over there was quite awkward and surely did not go unnoticed by Twilight. Finally after a few moments of trotting through the streets they both arrived at Twilight's house.

Twilight sighed lightly in slight annoyance as she pulled the key out of her left ear. "Rainbow Dash you haven't said anything the whole walk over here is something the matter?" Twilight asked in a low genuinely concerned tone as she unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside to be consumed by the darkness of the library. Twilight lit a few candles to gain some light to see. Rainbow followed Twilight inside remaining totally silent as she gently closed the door shut behind her before Twilight turned to her with an angry face on.

"Rainbow Dash would you please say something!" Twilight shouted demanding a response. Rainbow fell back on her butt trying not to cry as she looked up to Twilight. "Well Twilight I do have something I need to tell you, it's kinda important and I don't know how to say it or rather I am afraid to say it!" Twilight's eyes widened wide in slight fear she quickly sat down in front of Rainbow and pulled her close grabbing her hooves holding them tight. "Come on Dashie! Haven't we went over this before? I don't think there is anything you could do to upset me." Twilight said in a low accepting and quite comforting tone.

Rainbow gently leaned on Twilight's shoulder as she looked up to her afraid of disappointing her she couldn't bring herself to say the words as her heart began breaking. '_I can't lie to Twi, but I love her, I don't wanna disappoint her, I also don't want Twilight to hate me! Oh what do I do?_' Rainbow thought to herself as her thoughts began rapidly spiraling around and around inside of her head as she starred directly into Twilight's big beautiful purple eyes sweat now shooting off of her face like bullets. Twilight could plainly see that whatever it was that was eating away at Rainbow would not go away on its own.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened wide in epic surprise because Twilight had suddenly kissed her firmly upon the lips taking her breath away and instantly clearing her head filling it with sweet sensational glee. Twilight could feel a smile slowly driving up Rainbow's lips as she rubbed her tiny nose up against Dahsie's creating static friction causing the fur on their noses to puff up while they giggled lightly. "...See! Now don't you feel better!" Rainbow Dash blushed lightly as she looked deeper into Twilight's eyes seeing her comforting gaze it gave her immense strength. "I do feel better, but..."

A moment of silence engulfed the two mares sitting closely together as moonlight shined in through a window on the second story illuminating their faces Rainbow took a deep breath for it may be her last one. "Twilight I d-did do s-something with Applejack, me and her we..." Dashie didn't know exactly how to put it into proper words and form a coherent sentence she pointed down between Twilight's legs causing her to blush lightly before squeezing her legs together as Rainbow caressed her mouth and tongue in an arousing matter.

"Rainbow w-what are you saying... Tha-that you and Applejack did what I-I did to you in my library back in Canterlot?" Twilight asked lowly in a slightly embarrassed tone as she looked away trying not to look Dashie directly in the eyes it was too embarrassing. Rainbow Dash began twiddling her foreleg's hooves together as she slowly looked away from Twilight before sighing lightly. "Yes me and Applejack did that to each other in her kitchen or rather on her kitchen floor... Twilight I'm s-so-so s-sorry p-please d-don't hate me... I-I-I just lost c-control of myself!" Rainbow Dash pleaded and stuttered in a deeply ashamed and frightened tone her eyes watered heavily knowing full well that if she lost Twilight her heart would just shatter to pieces. Rainbow starred blankly at the hard wooden floor within Twi's warm house, doing her honest to gosh darn best not to look over at Twilight as tears filled her eyes distorting her vision as they ran down her cheeks.

Twilight slowly turned her head back to face Rainbow Dash. Disappointment and intense anger clouded her mind her heart seemed shaken but not broken she felt like smacking Rainbow across the face but then she saw her glistening tears falling decelerating as they glistened within the moonlight. Twilight's eyes fixated upon the flow of tears she almost wanted to cry seeing the thickness of them as Rainbow Dash ceased eye contact with her at all costs Twilight firmly pressed her hooves against her chest as it throbbed in pain.

Twilight slowly leapt towards Rainbow quickly she pulled her closed Rainbow Dash pouted heavily crying into Twilight's furry warm comforting chest as Twily patted her upon the back. "Now, now it's gonna be okay! I'm not mad at you... Well, I am a little bit, although..." Twilight uttered lowly in a deeply comforting tone as Rainbow Dash unleashed her intense bottled up emotions staining Twilight's chest with her tears. "Twi-Twilight I-I'm s-so sorry it hurts me so much when I hurt you!" Dashie mumbled into Twily's fur which caused the young unicorn's eyes to widened.

Twilight sighed lightly before giggling quite cheerfully while forming a small smile upon her lips causing Rainbow Dash to curiously and carefully look up out of Twi's soft furry chest leaving her comfort zone. Twilight slowly looked down to Rainbow giving her a soft smile as she gently caressed her left cheek with her hoof offering up her comfort. "You know what, back in Canterlot I actually imagined that you would do something like that!" Twilight uttered lightly before leaning down and gently kissing Rainbow Dash upon the lips which sent Rainbow's mind spiraling. '_Twi-Twilight..._'

Yet again Twilight could feel a small smile curving upwards upon Dash's face Twilight slowly pulled away to witness it for herself. She starred intensively at Rainbow's beautiful smile a kind of warmth filled her heart as she gently whipped the tears from Dashie's eyes like a baby as she sniffled lightly. "I love you Rainbow Dash your my everything..." Rainbow Dash eyes widened wide as more tears spawned overflowing spilling out glistening as they fell onto the floor she starred intensively at Twilight. "I love you Twilight! Whenever I mess up you're always there for me, every time I cry you're always there to comfort me... E-even now!" She said softly in a pouty accent as Twilight slowly ran her hooves through Rainbow's thick beautifully colored mane. "...And I will continue to be there for you always, as long as you're happy... I am happy!"

Twilight's eyes began watering heavily as tears dripped down falling onto Dashie's face causing her eyes to widened in somewhat surprise. "Twi-Twilight why're y-you crying?" The saddened pegasus asked trying to maintain what little remained of her diminished composure. "Dashie s-seeing you upset m-makes me sad, it b-breaks my h-heart apart!" Twily mumbled lowly as she gently pecked Rainbow kissing her upon the forehead causing Rainbow to blush lightly out of unyielding happiness. Dashie slowly wrapped her foreleg's hooves around Twily's back pulling her into a soft comforting hug. Time decelerated as the two sobbing mares cherished the moment hugging tightly almost afraid to let go of one another the moonlight of Princess Luna shined down upon them ever so brightly consuming them. Rainbow Dash slowly curled her tail up behind of Twilight's back as she did the same to Rainbow.

Suddenly Dashie began giggling softly causing Twilight to slowly pull back a few inches she raised a brow wondering what was so funny. "Oh yeah! I-I forgot to mention that S-Spike kinda saw us doing the d-dirty d-deed! S-Scootaloo also found out!" Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened wide in confused fear. "Wha-what! Spi-Spike is a baby dragon he shouldn't be exposed to-to that!" Twilight stated rather roughly. "I know, I am sorry but the twerp was hiding and I was really, really distracted!" Rainbow muttered in a slightly aroused tone. "Well how did Scootaloo find out?" Twily demanded in a deeply curious and confused tone as Rainbow Dash blushed extremely bright red remembering back to all of the sloshy wet juices realizing that Scootaloo saw it all. "W-well s-she was also s-spying on me and Applejack it was really embarrassing, but also so exhilarating!" Rainbow added quietly.

Twilight slowly stood up on all fours she yawned heavily as a grain of the sand pony's mystical sand fell within her eyes. "I'm really tired what do you say we hit the sack! I'll deal with Spike tomorrow..." Twilight stated lowly as she began trotting towards the stairs to head up to her bedroom then suddenly Rainbow Dash bounced up while drawing a deep breath to call out to her. "Wait, wait, wait! I kinda sorta promised Fluttershy that I'd spend the night with her over at Rarity's Boutique." Twilight's eyes widened in slight annoyance as she glared at Rainbow. "Bu-but I had to work real hard today just to get home now I am here with you and you wanna leave?" Rainbow Dash quickly shook her head in absolute disagreement not wanting that at all. "No-no! I wanted to ask if you'd join me, Fluttershy gets real scared at night Rarity's place is so big and cre-creepy. Come one it'll be fun!"

Twilight smiled widely in delight to the interesting idea that began appearing within her mind. "Hmm... A sleepover that does sound like fun the last time I had one Rarity and Applejack tore a hole in my roof!" Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly. "Yeah funny thing about that, I was hoping that Spike and Applejack could join us as well!" Twilight turned and began trotting into her kitchen. "That sounds excellent I'll get some snacks you go tell the others and we'll meet at Rarity's Boutique! Okay!" Twilight stated loudly from within the kitchen as the sound of ruffling bags followed her voice. Rainbow Dash rapidly blinked her eyes totally surprised that Twilight would allow Applejack to come. "Okay then, I'll meet you there!" Rainbow Dash said as she turned to leave out the front door and into the darkness of this cold night.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

A gentle breeze blew by causing the tall grass in Applejack's front lawn to sway back and forth as illuminatingly bright lights shined through windows signaling that every pony was still very much awake despite the lateness of the hour. Spike sighed heavily in grave annoyance as he stood upon a stepping stool wearing an apron while holding a frying pan over top of the stove a loud sizzling sound echoed into and throughout the nearly empty house followed along with a sensationally yummy scent. "Why am I the one cooking?" He grumbled lowly.

Applejack and Scootaloo sat at the newly repaired and cleaned kitchen table. "Cuz' ah'm not the best cook here, and I didn't wanna!" Applejack stated rather lazily as she leaned back in the refurbished chair not even worried in the least that it would break again. Spike slowly turned facing Applejack and Scootaloo while he held a frying pan of sizzling hay bacon strips in it smoke ascended from their hotness. "I still can't believe you made me clean up yours and Rainbow Dash's mess it was so sticky and gross!" Applejack giggled lightly before giving Spike a stare filled with evil intent. "That is what ya get fer spy'n on us!" Applejack stated crudely.

"Well why didn't you make Scootaloo help she was watching too!" Spike protested as he shook the frying pan over the stove causing the frying bacon to crackle and pop quite loudly. Applejack slowly turned facing Scootaloo seeing an innocent smile resting upon her face. "Ah guess I just didn't want to expose Scootaloo to that besides Spike yer getting to be a big boy!" Spike blushed lightly as he shook the frying pan once again. "It's about time some pony noticed... I did grow an inch in the last year!" Spike mumbled lowly.

Scootaloo slowly panned back and forth from Applejack to Spike then back to Applejack a confused look dawned upon her face as she scratched the back of her head. "Hey AJ when are ya gonna tell me what that stuff was anyway? It seemed to have just came from out of nowhere!" Scootaloo asked in a innocently low tone of voice causing Applejack to blush brightly in deep embarrassment. Scootaloo slowly lowered her head looking underneath the table starring over between Applejack's hind legs. "...I mean, I kinda have an idea of where that stuff came from, bu-but I just don't know?" Scootaloo muttered as she leaned against the table top mashing her face onto her hooves. Applejack desperately began searching her mind for ways to change the conversation her eyes darted around the room seeking anything.

Finally Applejack spotted a picture of her family sitting upon the counter across the room she then sighed lightly in relief before turning to Scootaloo. "So-o... Scoot how are ya planning on hog tying Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo's eyes widened in epic confusion she merely glared at Applejack wondering what the heck she was talking about. "Um-m... What?" The young filly replied feeling deeply confused by AJ's words and how she spoke. Applejack sighed again this time in an annoyed matter. "Ah mean how are ya gonna tell my sister that ya love her?" The annoyed earth pony asked while slouching over onto the table gaining refuge.

Suddenly Spike sat three plates down onto the table he sighed heavily in great delight. "Yes-s I am finished, now lets eat!" Spike stated happily before hopping up into his chair which wobbled unsettlingly causing sweat to slid down his face as he panned downwards to the chair he shook his body which in turn caused the chair to again wobble and squeak the baby dragon gulped heavily in slight fear. Scootaloo starred down to the hay bacon strips within her plate their scent sent her nose vibrating. "Em-m..." Scootaloo muttered lowly before looking over to Applejack who was awaiting a response. "Well I'm not sure what to do or say, I'm kinda afraid what if she says she doesn't love me then won't wanna be my friend anymore."

Applejack munched down on the bacon strips enjoying their saltiness and bold flavor before looking back over to Scoot. "Hm-m... The only thing ya really can do is ask her and hope for the best, but try to do something special for her like get her a gift." Applejack stated wholeheartedly while crunching on bacon. Spike's eyes widened he quickly turned facing Scootaloo. "That's it! I got it you could get her some flowers... I got Twilight a bouquet and she made me chocolate chip cookies in the shapes of flowers!" Scootaloo smiled widely in great delight. "So if I get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers than maybe I'll get her love and she'll make me cookies too!" Applejack quickly shook her head in absolute disagreement as an even better idea spawned within her mind. "Hey ya could give her flowers and make her some cookies that'd really win her over!"

Spike suddenly bounced up onto the table standing above Scootaloo's plate. "No I got something even better'er. You can make her cookies, give her flowers. get her a card and buy her a gift! You can do it all on Heart's and Hooves day it is just in a week or so!" Spike stated cheerfully as he pushed his nose against Scootaloo's. Applejack and Spike starred at the young filly awaiting a response. A small smile began curving upwards upon her lips as she began to laugh lightly. "Yeah! That sounds like a good plan!" Scootaloo shouted happily then suddenly it hit her like a brick. "Ah-h... Bu-but I don't know what her favorite flowers or favorite cookies are? I also don't know where to buy her a gift, I guess I could just make her a card." Scootaloo muttered in a dangerously low and saddened accent as she shoved her face into the table.

Spike and Applejack turned to face one other as an idea began spiraling forming between the two then suddenly a light bulb went off above their heads. "Ah-ha I got it!" Applejack and Spike shouted together in absolute unison. Scootaloo slowly raised her head up to see their suspiciously smiling faces. "We're gonna help you!" They both stated together causing Scoots to raise a brow in confusion. "How?" The young filly asked. "Easy! I will figure out Apple Bloom's favorite flower!" Spike stated cheerfully before carefully sitting down into his squeaky wobbly chair. "An ah'll find out what her favorite type of cookie is!" Applejack said happily before leaning way back into her chair that suddenly cracked rather loudly causing the mare's eyes to widen in fear.

"Uh-oh!" She mumbled lowly. Then suddenly Applejack's chair broke shattering to dozens of pieces as she slowly fell to the floor time seemed to be decelerating for her. Spike's and Scootaloo's eyes widened in life threatening fear watching her fall. Within seconds Rainbow Dash flew into AJ's farmhouse right through the front door leaving the hinges broken she quickly at blinding speeds dashed into the kitchen causing the rug by the front door to fly off into the air. While she sent tables and little stands spiraling upwards due to the extreme winds left in her wake photo frames that were nailed into the wall spun around in circles quite violently. Once in the kitchen Rainbow Dash instantly grabbed a hold of Applejack by the hooves holding her tightly, she had caught her just in the nick of time AJ almost collapsed upon broken pointy pieces of wood that laid within a pile beneath her.

Applejack sighed heavily in sweet relief while she starred down to the tiny sharp spikes of wood sticking up were she would have fallen. Applejack slowly looked up to Rainbow Dash who was flapping her wings quite rapidly as sweat dripped down off of her face falling onto Applejack's. "Ya can put me down now Rainbow!" Applejack stated softly realizing that the pegasus was straining to hold her up.

Rainbow slowly sat Applejack down onto the floor she then immediately collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as sweat ran down her face, Applejack once regaining her composure quickly darted beside of her. "Are ya okay?" She asked in a concerned tone while Dashie sat up slowly looking over to her. "Yes I'm fine!" Applejack wasn't that easily convinced she fell back on her butt while starring daggers at Rainbow Dash. "What? I-I just flew all the w-way over here from Pon-Ponyville an-and I had to s-save you without a m-moment to breathe!" Rainbow protested lowly while still regaining her breath she turned slowly to look around the kitchen that is when Applejack suddenly noticed it. Applejack's eyes widened wide in fear as she starred at the patches of stained fur underneath her eyes that were red it was apparent to her that she has been crying but the question was why.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned back to Applejack seeing that there was a slightly concerned look evident upon the earth pony's face she quickly brushed it off realizing that she was on a short time limit. "Hey Applejack and you too Spike do you two wanna go to a sleepover at Rarity's Boutique, Fluttershy is there house siting for her and it gets real scary at night so I was wondering..." Suddenly Applejack cut Rainbow Dash's sentence off quite quickly. "Ah'd love to to go!" The earth pony stated happily while giving a soft warming smile directed solely at Rainbow who merely softly smiled back.

Spike yawned loudly interrupting a beautiful smiling contest. "Sorry you guys I am tired, but tell Fluttershy I said don't let the bed bugs bite! Me and Scoots gotta plan for Apple Bloom anyway!" Spike said happily in a drowsy like tone as he quickly grabbed Scootaloo and dashed upstairs leaving the two mares alone. Rainbow panned around the kitchen seeing the mess that they'd made was gone. "Hey what happened to all of the cum and apple cider!" Dashie asked in a slightly confused tone although she seemed glad it was gone. Applejack remained silent she merely starred intensively at Rainbow wondering why or how. Then suddenly Applejack gripped one of Rainbow Dash's hooves pulling her close.

"What's up AJ?" Dashie asked in a cheerfully excited tone while starring at the earth pony who was gripping her hoof tightly a feeling of concern seemed evident in the air. Applejack looked into the pegasus's eyes seeing happiness not sadness she sighed a quiet sigh before slowly letting go of her hoof. "Oh, it's nothing so what are we waiting fer let's get going!" Applejack stated happily as she pushed herself up off of the floor leaving Rainbow slightly confused as she blinked her eyes rapidly. '_Well that kinda was weird._' She thought to herself before bouncing up off of the floor. The pegasus turned to follow Applejack out of the kitchen when suddenly she noticed a gigantic conveniently placed body mirror attached to the side of the wall on the staircase leading upstairs. Rainbow's eyes widened seeing the redness beneath her eyes evidence of past tears from when she was with Twilight. "Thank you Applejack!" She mumbled lightly as a tear sparked her eyes. Applejack's mouth fell open while starring into the mirror from the side of the kitchen doorway Rainbow Dash was oblivious of her presence.

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Fluttershy paced back and forth through the boutique trying to maintain her composure the sounds of the night seemed quite overwhelming. Crickets chirping continuously as owls moaned out every minute right on cue while the sound of wolves howling loudly within the fullness of this moonlit night. Fluttershy's heart was racing rapidly as her eyes dilated wide to the sound of the doorbell causing her to shriek loudly in slight fear quickly she leapt behind a bunch of manikins. The door slowly began opening a shadow lied upon the floor within moonlight it was strange demented, deformed and kinda blocky looking slowly it began moving inwards into Rarity's Boutique where Fluttershy cowered in fear. A frightful moan echoed throughout the Boutique as Fluttershy shivered and quivered trying to keep calm however it didn't seem things were going her way. "Please go away, please go away, please go away!" Fluttershy chanted lowly as sweat glided down the sides of her face.

The deformed figure covered within shadows began disfiguring itself into a familiar shape what appeared to be pony in nature. Suddenly a bright light consumed the the entirety of the Boutique Fluttershy's eyes sealed shut in demoralizing fear while she clutched her hooves tightly. '_Please go away, please go away!_' She chanted within her thoughts when suddenly she could feel herself being lifted up off of the ground as if she were levitating. Fluttershy slowly opened one eye to peek out into the darkness hoping for it to have just been her imagination her eyes quickly widened wide. "...Twi-Twilight! Oh-h y-you s-scared me I-I thought y-you were a terrifying beast who had come to d-d-devour me."

Twilight merely chuckled in response to Fluttershy's silliness. "Don't be silly, I am here for the sleepover see I brought snacks!" Twilight nodded her head towards the pile of chips, dips, cookies, cakes, pies, fires, all of the goodies you could ever want all in one neat little well organized pile or rather columns with labels beneath them. "O-oh are those b-baked potato skins, I love those!" Fluttershy cheered happily while turning back facing Twilight who appeared a bit distracted. "Um-m... T-Twilight are you alright s-something seems to be on your mind, if you don't mind me asking?" The shy pegasus asked in a lowly tone while hiding behind her mane doing her best not to make direct eye contact, as if she could anyway Twilight was glaring at the floor.

The young unicorn sighed lightly before looking up to Fluttershy who instantly noticed it upon her face. The redness beneath her eyes was apparent to the now deeply concerned pegasus who grew worried. "Well it's just I-I..." '_Am afraid of losing Rainbow Dash to Applejack... I haven't done anything to make Rainbow Dash not like me anymore, have I?_' Twilight asked herself desperately trying to find an answer. "Your what?" Fluttershy asked feeling deeply concerned as she slowly shimmied over towards Twilight while munching on a crispy hay fry.

"**Ponyville**"

On the outskirts of town Applejack and Rainbow Dash slowly trotted out of the forest as the moon shined down upon the two of them Ponyville was within their sight. Applejack slowly looked over to Rainbow Dash out of the corner of her eye seeing a distraught look upon the pegasus's face she hadn't said anything the whole walk over here. "Hey Rainbow are ya okay?" Applejack asked in a low and deeply concerned tone. Rainbow Dash didn't respond she merely stopped dead in her tracks remaining totally silent. A gentle breeze blew by causing their manes to flow into the wind as Applejack slowly turned around to face Rainbow Dash who stood frozen starring at the ground.

"I am scared Applejack, I-I'm scared!" Applejack instantly appeared kneeling down underneath of Rainbow Dash's head as if she had teleported there, she gently nuzzled her nose up against hers offering comfort to the frightened pegasus while she trembled lightly. "Well why're ya..." Suddenly Rainbow Dash completely cut Applejack's sentence short. "...I am scared of losing Twilight!" Rainbow Dash stated rather coldly which caused Applejack's heart to simply pause, her mind spiraled in fear not knowing if it would ever beat again. Time had completely frozen for Applejack as she starred at Rainbow Dash who continued trembling which now grew heavier. "...Applejack, I am also scared of losing you!" Rainbow Dash said as she raised her head revealing tears falling freely from her eyes glistening within the moonlight almost like tiny crystals. Suddenly Applejack's heart began pounding again she slowly raised her head into the stars wishing for a solution to the situation as tear drops splashed against the ground.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Eighteen**"

* * *

Okay you guys I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Jason wrote most of pretty much all of it. I only wrote the final scene with AJ and RD. Anyway feel free to review, post your ideas and your wants, likes and dislikes. I always crave your opinion it matters to me. Also do you all like Jason's new writing style I am thinking about adopting it as well. I suppose that is it you're all awesome for reading my story I am really happy with this, with you. Thank You! Jason apologizes he thinks he might've used the correct term when pronouncing "pegasus's" he thinks it might've been "pegasi" but that is usually used to indicate multiple pegasus so that is why you're currently tongue twisted. See yah'll! (: /)


	19. Chapter 19 Blood & Tears!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

Written By **_TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie_**  
Storyboard By **_TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy & EPiiCx5587_**  
Edited By **_JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship_**  
Proofread By **TacticalFriendship & Ponifyable**  
Public Advertising By **_Trialman AKA Soma Cruz & XxXChaos-MinionsXxX_**

Main Shipping One: **_Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle_**  
Main Shipping Two: **_Rainbow Dash & Applejack_**  
Possible Future Shipping One: **_Twilight Sparkle & Applejack_**  
Possible Future Shipping Two: **_Dashie, Twily & Jackie_**

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only... _You Be The Judge Of That!_**

* * *

"**Chapter Nineteen**"  
"**Come Again? Blood & Tears! Discrepancy. Rage...**"

* * *

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Bright moonlight glared in through the huge elongated windows in Rarity's Boutique. The gentleness of the wind outside sent leaves flowing through the air brushing up against the windows causing the tiniest most quiet of sounds. Fluttershy's ears instantaneously perked up as her eyes dilated wide she screeched loudly before cowering in fear hiding behind Twilight who merely sighed in slight annoyance. '_This should be an interesting night!_' Fluttershy slowly peeked out from behind Twilight looking over towards the window seeing that it was only leaves she then sighed lightly a sweet sight of relief. "Oh-h thank goodness!" The frightened pegasus stated in a low somewhat enlightened tone.

Twilight bounced up standing on all fours she slowly began trotting over towards the windows. Moonlight shined down upon the young restless unicorn causing her eyes to shimmer within the moon's glory. Twilight softly let loose another subtle quiet sigh trying and hoping it would go unnoticed by Fluttershy who stood only a few hooves away. '_Rainbow Dash..._' The distraught mare thought to herself it seemed to be all she could think about lately. Fluttershy slowly trotted up behind Twilight she had heard her sigh and grew concerned for her friend.

"Twi-Twilight you still haven't answered me, is something the matter are you alright?" Fluttershy asked in a low greatly concerned tone of voice as she gently rubbed her cheek against Twilight's trying to offer her some sweet much deserved comfort. Twilight slowly turned her head looking over seeing Fluttershy smiling happily. '_Maybe I could tell Fluttershy, maybe she'll understand, maybe she can help me... Oh I just don't know what to do... I feel so lost!_' Twilight let another subtle sigh go while she lowered her head looking down at the floor glaring angrily at it as if it had taken something of hers. "Come on Twilight... I won't bite you can tell me what's bothering you!" Fluttershy stated happily wanting to bring some relief to her deer friend.

Twilight slowly raised her head looking up and over to Fluttershy who was awaiting her response. Moonlight glared in upon the two mares illuminating their bright colorful furry coats, when suddenly Twilight's unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling brightly causing all of the curtains in the entire boutique to instantaneously draw back together in unison all the while every single door locked itself at the same exact time. Fluttershy gulped heavily in fear for the darkness that now surrounded her, in fear for Twilight and what she could possibly have to say to completely shelter off the Boutique from the rest of the world.

Twilight coughed lowly clearing her throat which caused several candles to light up all around the room she gently fell back upon her butt while looking up to Fluttershy. "Twi-Twiligh..." Suddenly Twilight cut Fluttershy's sentence off to speak. "...I-I am in love w-with Rainbow Dash!" Twilight blurted out rather loudly in a slightly panicky tone all while trying to be as quiet as possible. Fluttershy merely blinked her eyes rapidly in unfathomable confusion as she too fell back sitting upon her rump while her mouth dropped hanging agape. "Um-m... Come again?" Fluttershy said in a lowly confused tone.

"**Ponyvile**"

The moon glared down brightly upon Applejack and Rainbow Dash who sat cuddled together in an open field of flowers and tall grass that was swaying back and forth with the gentle caressing breeze. Applejack hugged an ambiguously crying Rainbow Dash in her hooves trying to comfort her to the utmost best of her abilities. "I-I-I j-just don-don't know wha-what t-to do Applejack, and I-I am t-terrified!" Rainbow Dash stuttered heavily trying to maintain what little remained of her pride and composer as her strength ran down her cheeks in a water like form. Applejack carefully rubbed and patted Rainbow Dash's back trying desperately to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind.

Rainbow Dash shoved her head down into Applejack's fuzzy chest trying to block out everything it obviously wasn't working not in the least instead her cries of sadness seemed to be getting even louder. Applejack gently wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow Dash's back pulling her into a warm comforting hug as she began pouted heavily. "Now-now Dashie j-just let it out!" Applejack stated trying to sound calm and focused when she really wasn't her heart was breaking apart seeing the pony that she loved most of all in pain wrapped up in her embrace not being able to a thing to help her. '_What should ah do, ah'm really not good at this!_' Applejack slowly raised her head looking up to the moon seeing that black rain clouds were gathering overhead probably drawn to the pagasi's loud cries. Suddenly a terrific idea began rallying up inside of the young earth pony's noggin. '_Ah think ah may know how to fix this or at least stop her from crying..._' Applejack slowly looked down to Rainbow Dash lying on top of her chest the young pegasus cried heavily as her thick tears stained her fur. '_I really hate seeing ya like this sugar cube and I know this won't be the last time neither._' She thought to herself a dismayed look began appearing upon her face an uneasy tension filled her stomach.

Rainbow Dash could feel something tapping against the back of her head she slowly raised her head up and out of Applejack's chest in deep curiosity. Then instantly Applejack quickly planted her lips upon Rainbow Dash's vigorously taking her breath away she tried to focus on Applejack but her vision was to distorted from her tears to make out her face. '_Apple-jack..._' The young earth pony solely gazed deep into the grief stricken pegasi's beautifully blue watery eyes. Applejack slowly raised her hooves up to Dashie's face whipped her eyes clear. '_A-Apple-j-jack..._' Rainbow Dash said to herself as she starred up at Applejack viewing her in perfect clarity while what little remained of the moonlight glared down upon them illuminating her bright green eyes causing them to shimmer with a hint of sadness that was almost invisible to Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash slowly closed her eyes while she brutally pressed back against Applejack's lips returning the kiss a thousand times over again. Thunder roared loudly echoing in the distance as clouds spiraled over top of the two loving mares, the clouds they began forming together like a heart in the sky. The two mares heart's pounded heavily as time itself decelerated around them. The grass swayed slowly as did the leaves flowing through the air everything seemed frozen. Rainbow Dash carefully wrapped her hooves around Applejack's back pulling her closer causing their chests to press firmly against one another. Time began moving again thunder continued roaring the temperature suddenly dropped although all was still warm. They wrapped their tails up together almost forming a heart as they slowly began rolling across the field of flowers continuing the long passionate kiss. Lone flower peddles scattered flying off filling the air spiraling around them as the two mares flopped back and forth in the field of flowers pushing their lips back and forth unto one another.

Neither one of them stopped for a breath, neither one wanted to, neither one needed to they simply breathed through one another. Despite the coldness of this night their bodies were quite warm Rainbow Dash began rubbing her hooves all over Applejack's back becoming so frisky. Applejack felt that realizing she wasn't ready for that she slowly pulled her lips back away from her little Dashie as a single strain of saliva hung from Rainbow's lips she let a soft moan out in untamed lust desperately wanting more from the earth pony lying on her back beneath her. "Now do ya feel the littlest bit better?" Applejack asked as she licked her lips enjoying the sweet taste Rainbow Dash had left in her mouth.

Rainbow Dash slowly sat up on top of Applejack's soft furry chest her twat rubbed up against Jackie's chest causing her to blush lightly she was now regretting stopping Rainbow Dash from going any further as a since of lust consumed her. 'It feels so soft!' Applejack thought to herself while Rainbow giggled lightly Applejack's furriness tickled her softest of soft spots she licked her lips savoring the sweet taste of freshly picked juicy apples. Applejack slowly looked down her chest towards Dashie who was sitting on top of her with her hind legs spread causing Applejack to gulp swallowing some lust and drool. The earth pony quickly looked up out of Rainbow's crotch and towards her face seeing a small smile upon her lips knowing that her kiss was the cure to what had ailed the young pegasus. '_Ah'm so relieved, seeing that smile warms my heart!_' Rainbow Dash slowly laid down on top of Applejack she pressed her left hoof upon her chest while sighing lightly. "Th-thank you! Applejack! That was exactly what I needed I feel perfect!" The pegasus said cheerfully.

Applejack sighed lightly as she wrapped her left foreleg around Rainbow Dash's back slowly pulling her closer she gently pecked the cute pegasus upon the forehead finishing the moment with a cherry on top. Rainbow Dash blushed brightly out of pure bliss a buttery warm tingling sensation filled her stomach. '_My stomach... I think I'm getting butterflies!_' Rainbow Dash thought to herself while trying to stick her right hoof in between her and Applejack to rub her vibrating tummy. Suddenly Applejack shrieked out loudly in slight joy and surprise. "Ah-h! Rain-Rainbow D-Dash no-not th-there!" Applejack yelled in a slightly disenchanted arousing tone.

Rainbow Dash quickly flopped off of Applejack and laid by her side blushing bright red, now it was of embarrassment. "S-sorry AJ!" The gushing red pegasus muttered as she gently caressed her stomach with her left hoof while sniffing her right hoof. Applejack quickly sat up whipping some sweat off of her forehead she had grown a bit nervous. '_All this excitement it's giving me this weird feeling in my stomach._' The earth pony thought to herself while slowly turned her head to face Rainbow Dash who was lying in the grass still sniffing her right hoof as if it was a scented air freshener or something. Applejack leaned over towards the pegasus. "What're ya doing?"

Dashie slowly looked over to Applejack out of the corner of her eyes she then grinned a small devious grin before quickly pulling her right hoof to her side. "Um-m... N-nothing...!" She mumbled quietly causing Applejack to giggle lightly before bouncing up on all four hooves gaining her balance. The young earth pony squeezed her hind legs together tightly for a moment trying desperately to dismiss the arousing sensation she was experiencing. "Let's go Rainbow, we've already been out here fer well over an hour ah'm sure the others are waiting fer us." Rainbow Dash took one last quick whiff of her right hoof it faintly smelled of Applejack she let loose a calming sigh before speedily bouncing up following after her for she had already begun trotting towards Ponyville.

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Dark black rain clouds spiraled around back and forth filling the beautiful night sky they seemed to be ready to just burst at any giving moment to spew out their contents of rain. Inside the Boutique Fluttershy quickly blinked her eyes rapidly a blank confused expression was wildly evident across her face she starred directly at Twilight who could now feel a pit opening up deep within the bowls of her stomach. The young disheartened unicorn placed her forelegs hooves upon her stomach as it ached out of nervousness she glared at the floor now realizing that she shouldn't have told Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's left eye twitched feeling slightly demoralized. "Um-m... Twilight c-could you repeat that I think I may have mis-misheard you!" Fluttershy muttered in a low baffled accent trying her best to regain some of what little amount of composure she had. Twilight sniffled lightly then suddenly Fluttershy's eyes broadened to the sight of tears sluggishly falling through the air from her face as the candle lighting around them dimmed to near darkness.

Nearly instantly before Twilight's tears could even come close to hitting the ground. Fluttershy had just basically teleported appearing inches away from Twilight. She quickly extended her wings out wrapping them around the young abashed unicorn's back as her tears fell upon the floor. "Oh-h... Twi-Twilight... Please d-don't cry... I am sorry if I offended you... It-it's just you've kinda taken me a little off guard." Fluttershy protested trying to sound comforting when really she wanted to cry as well not knowing what to do in this type of situation.

Suddenly Twilight latched onto Fluttershy wrapping her forelegs hooves around her back while she gently leaned upon her right shoulder. Her tears rolled down off of her face and onto Fluttershy's fur forever staining it. "Flut-Fluttershy... I am so scared... For a moment I-I thought you might hate me." Twily mumbled while pouting heavily against Fluttershy's warm semi-comforting embrace. The shied pegasus indolently patted the timorous unicorn on the back while gently caressing her cheek against her forehead. "Now, now... Twilight I could never ever hate you!"

Twilight laggardly opened her eyes to see Fluttershy however her vision was blurred and unclear. Fluttershy carefully whipped away her tears bringing focus to the unicorn's sight she sniffled lightly. "Th-thank you..." Twily mumbled as she continued to sniffle. Fluttershy protectively pulled her friend close into another warming hug. "Twilight why in Equestria would you think I'd hate you?" The young pegasus asked trying to grasp the situation. Twilight slowly pulled away from Fluttershy she looked straight into her eyes seeing warmth and her trademark kindness causing the unicorn to smile softly feeling a little safe to discuss it with Fluttershy.

"Well... You see I was always told by my dad and sometimes my brother that having a relationship with another mare would be wrong and that I shouldn't do that... Bu-but I just feel so amazing and so happy when I am with Rainbow Dash she is all I've been able to think about lately. I-I-I really love Rainbow Dash! I thought you might disapprove of that." The slightly distraught unicorn stated. Then suddenly out of the silence that had filled the room Fluttershy began clapping her hooves together happily. "That was a wonderful story Twilight and you know you shouldn't feel ashamed of these feelings... Although I have never exactly heard of something like this before it is a first for me however that doesn't make it wrong and you shouldn't be afraid to express yourself!" Fluttershy stated cheerfully with confidence knowing full well that it was the right thing to say Twilight smiled happily wider than ever before she quickly leapt forwards towards her friend and into a gigantic bear hug of acceptance.

Fluttershy and Twilight hugged tightly for a full minute. The young unicorn was delighted to know another one of her friends was behind her relationship. "Bu-but does Rainbow know how you feel?" Fluttershy asked in a low tone desperately desiring an answer of what was probably the most important question of them all. Twilight drowsily moved back away from the pegasus she gulped lightly trying to find the words to sum this up. "She does, I think! I told her that I loved her and she says she loves me!" Fluttershy cheered happily as she bounced up and down while flapping her wings in excitement. "Oh-h that's. so precious!" Suddenly thunder began roaring loudly echoing outside of the Boutique as Twilight glared at the floor traces of anger and sadness began swelling in the depths of her eyes. "Bu-but you see sh-she told me a few hours ago tha-that she also lo-loved Applejack... And now I am confused, wondering if I have done everything I should have, I am trying to figure out if she still truly loves me." Twilight stated feeling deeply intimidated by this frighting conundrum.

Fluttershy gasped loudly in absolute aw as she raised a hoof covering her mouth. Twilight idly lifted her head up trying to grasp onto her composure all the while her eyes are filling to the brim with tears. Fluttershy was totally blown away she could barely process what Twilight had just told her. Then suddenly a gentle knocking could be heard echoing throughout the Boutique. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood outside of the Boutique. Silence consumed the both of them as rain clouds spiraled over head. Rainbow easily heightened her right hoof up to her nose she took one last whiff. Applejack turned to face the pegasus to her right. "What the heck are ya doing would ya stop that. "Ah can't smell that good!" Applejack shouted causing Rainbow Dash to chuckle lightly before slowly turning to face the earth pony. "Oh you'd be surprised!" Applejack blushed bright red she quickly looked away starring at the door before her.

The door began opening sluggishly it was dark inside the faint sound of running water could be heard within. Fluttershy stepped into view and smiled softly while taking a breath. "Oh-h I am so glad you two could make it please come in!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack slowly trotted inside only to see candles brighten on their entrance revealing tons of snacks neatly organized and with four sleeping bags laid out ready for them. Rainbow quickly flopped on top of a sleeping bag that had her cutie mark on it she wallowed all over it. "Ah-h so soft and warm!" Dashie stated happily quickly gaining enjoyment from it's warmth. Applejack leapt onto her sleeping bag with her cutie mark on it she snuggled against it's soft plushiness.

Fluttershy carefully trotted backwards away from the two mares who were enjoying their sleeping bags possibly a little too much. "You two just get comfortable and I'll go tell Twilight that you're here okay!" Fluttershy quickly darted away galloping down the hallway towards the bathroom. Several photo frames covered the walls of Rarity and her family. There was a tiny book stand by the bathroom door that was slightly ajarred the sound of running water could be heard coming from within the bathroom.

Fluttershy slowly pressed her left hoof against the door pushing it open which revealed Twilight who was drying her mane with a towel while sitting on the floor. "Why did you run off so fast I looked away for a second and you were gone!" Twilight quickly bounced up off of the floor and onto her four hooves she carefully tossed the towel into a basket next to the bathtub before turning to face Fluttershy who was waiting for a response. "I just didn't want them to see me like that is all!" Fluttershy immediately noticed the redness beneath the young unicorns eyes was gone. Twilight slowly approached the bathroom doorway about to walk out when suddenly Fluttershy moved in front of her. "Oh-h... Twilight you really shouldn't hold in those feelings it isn't healthy to keep them bottled up like that." Fluttershy stated wholeheartedly. Twilight gazed directly into the pagasi's eyes slight anger and sadness still plainly visible within her own. "Don't you think I know that!"

Fluttershy's eyes widened in instant realization she immediately stepped aside letting Twilight through before gulping heavily. '_Twilight whatever it is you're gonna do, I know you can you are strong!_' Fluttershy thought to herself as she watched Twilight whip her eyes while stepping into the main room. Fluttershy yawned softly before deciding to follow after her. Twilight stepped into the main room she gently panned over looking unto Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were snuggling in their sleeping bags inches apart from one another she smiled softly before joining them. Twilight gently sat down on top of her sleeping bag with her cutie mark embedded upon it. Rainbow Dash sluggishly rolled over to face Twilight.

"Hey you!" Dashie said happily while lying on top of her sleeping bag as she flung her tail back and forth in the air. Applejack munched down on some hay fries that she found in a neatly organized pile. Fluttershy quietly crept into the room she watched Twilight from afar. Slowly a look of seriousness began appearing across Twily's face causing Rainbow Dash's smile to fade as Twilight took a deep breath. "Hey Rainbow can I talk to you... Outside... In private!" Twilight stated firmly with confidence while she was silently panicking in her mind. Silence engulfed the four ponies a worried look began sprouting up becoming visible upon Dashie's face. '_Oh my gosh! What am I doing? Why did I say that? What am I gonna say to her? What am I suppose to say to her?_' A curvy unsure smile leisurely spawned upon Twily's lips. "Okay, sure thing!" Rainbow Dash responded with only a slight amount of fear evident in her crackled tone as she bounced up on all fours.

Applejack and Fluttershy watched as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle slowly trotted outside into the coldness of this night. '_Good luck Twilight I hope you find you're answers, but for the mean time..._' The moment the door closed behind them Fluttershy appeared before Applejack starring her down. "How could you!?" Fluttershy quietly shouted. Applejack merely raised a brow in slight discountenance wondering what the heck she was talking about. "Um-m beg yer pardon?" The cowgirl asked in a lowly disoriented tone while Fluttershy gently fell back sitting upon her rump on top of her sleeping bag she crudely glared at Applejack. "Why're ya starring at me like that?" Applejack demanded in a befuddled like accent while she scratched her left cheek pondering what was going on.

"How could you Applejack! You're causing Twilight so much distress!" Applejack shook her head in absolute confusion as she bounced up standing on her hooves while glaring angrily at the timid pegasus. "What the heck are ya talk'n bout sugarcube?" Fluttershy quickly stood up gaining the courage needed she pushed her nose up against Applejack's showing some strength and audacity. "I know about Rainbow Dash and Twilight... And y-you!" Applejack's face grew bright red she blushed lightly before sitting back down on her soft plush sleeping bag she gulped lightly. "Oh so ya know about that huh?" Fluttershy took a deep breath regaining her composure as thunder roared outside followed by lightning striking in the far off distance causing her heart to skip a beat she shrieked loudly. Suddenly Applejack's eyes distended. "Wait, how am ah causing her stress?" The earth pony demanded while slamming her forelegs hooves onto the floor quite brutishly. '_If anything she is causing me stress._' She angrily told herself then finally Applejack realized Fluttershy was cowering in fear hiding inside of her sleeping back. '_Oh-h brother!_' She thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Fluttershy carefully peeped her head out from underneath of her sleeping bag she mindfully starred up to Applejack seeing an annoyed look upon her face. "You-you're trying to steal Rainbow Dash away from Twilight... Well at least that is what she thinks, she is scared that she is losing Rainbow Dash to you!" Fluttershy whispered quietly while she cowered down in her sleeping bag that had her cutie mark embedded on top of it she shivered lightly. '_So that is what is going... Wait a minute!_' Applejack thought to herself when suddenly lightning and thunder struck and roared in perfect unison followed by the faint echo of a mare's voice it seemed like the entire Boutique had shaken to the sheer loudness of it. Applejack and Fluttershy's eyes broadened and dilated in unfiltered fear. "That was..."

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle faced off outside a single ray of moonlight shined down through the darkened rain clouds consuming and illuminating the two mares. Both of them starred back into each others eyes silence struck the two of them. Twilight gulped heavily trying to muster the strength required to speak. '_Come on Twilight just ask her, just ask her! You can do it, come on!_' The young unicorn told herself as sweat slid down the side of her face she was growing quite nervous by the moments passing by. Rainbow Dash eyed the unicorn standing across from her who was remaining totally silent she was awaiting her to speak the silence was unbearable. '_Twilight..._' The young frightened pegasus thought to herself while Twilight took a deep breath. "Do you still love me Rainbow Dash?" Twilight coldly asked with a straight face which sent a mind numbing shiver down the young pegasi's back causing her eyes to broaden as her heart began pounding loudly thumping on the inside of her head.

Silence consumed the two frightened mares while a gentle breeze blew past causing their manes to freely flow within it. Rainbow gently lowered her head starring at the ground wondering what to say. '_Why am I feeling this way, why am I so scared. What am I afraid of?_' The young pegasus asked herself feeling deeply lost as she began to tremble lightly all over. Twilight looked up into the sky as the singular ray of moonlight began vanishing into thin air. Thunder roared loudly as lightning struck the grounds in the distance gently rain began sprinkling down upon the both of them as they stood in the wake of each others silence. Twilight bit her lower lip the waiting was mind crushing her heart was on the edge awaiting Rainbow's response for it was the deciding one of this relationship.

Rainbow Dash cautiously ascended her head as Twilight Sparkle carefully descended hers both of their eyes met at one another's welcoming gaze. Twilight's eyes dilated as the lightning struck behind her illuminating Dashie's face revealing the tender redness beneath her eyes she hadn't even took notice of it before she angrily bit down upon her lip harder than before so hard in fact that she had drawn blood this time. '_Why didn't I detect that before?_' Twilight asked herself hoping everything was okay when really it was not. A single stream of blood glided down Twilight's neck mixing in with the rain. Tears slowly slid down the despondent pegasi's cheeks blending in disappearing with the rain she suddenly collapsed falling to the ground lying on her stomach barely holding herself up with her forelegs pressed firmly into the ground that was softening up by the seconds passing. All while Twilight stood frozen in stone like a statue. '_I do not know!_' The pegasus told herself as fear crept into the depths of her heart that was now rapidly accelerating as was her breathing. Time seemed nearly completely halted for the two mares rain fell through the air slowly splashing upon the ground then suddenly...

"**_I JUST DON'T KNOW!_**" Rainbow Dash screamed ever so loudly her voice seemed to have crackled out of anger as lightning struck and thunder roared along with her screams that echoed into Ponyville as well as the EverFree Forest the ground itself had begun to shake and quake around her. "I j-just d-don't know!" She mumbled lowly while she heavily fell face first into the mud her eyes gently closed shut all of the energy she had left was now gone leaving her unconscious. "I-I just..." She managed to utter before entirely fading away. Finally after a moment or two everything was beginning to return to mere silence as crystal clear sparkling tears slid decelerating down the sides of Rainbow Dash's cheeks time itself coming to a near standstill as they mixed in with the muddy wet grounds.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Nineteen**"

* * *

...Well there ya go! I hope ya'll enjoyed that! Man I sure can't wait to begin writing chapter twenty it sure is gonna be fun. Poor Dashie she is always crying. And unexpectedly Twilight is bleeding I had to put that in there. Honestly have you ever been so mad where you just bite your lip and draw blood. I have! Anyway please feel free to leave a interesting review I always read them! Your feedback is and always will be welcome good or bad preferably good but nonetheless bad is accepted as well. I am sorry this has taken me so long I don't even know how long it has been but anyway I just kinda wanted to relax and I still do. I must urge you all to please realize what I am about to type that you're about to read. I am very against this chapter. I do not like it for some reason but I think it is good and fits the story but it hurts me I just figured I'd say that! I am happy I was able to squeeze just about everything into this chapter hugs, kisses, tears, blood, hate, fights and I even got a cute Rainbow Dash and Applejack scene where she was sitting on top of her furry stomach. Oh I can imagine how cute that would be. Anyway so until next time I guess! See ya! (: /)


	20. Chapter 20 The Sound of Lightning

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

(**Credits Section**)  
Written By TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie  
Storyboard By TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy & EPiiCx5587  
Edited By JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship  
Proofread By TacticalFriendship & Ponifyable  
Public Advertising By Trialman AKA Soma Cruz, XxXChaos-MinionsXxX & ManicFishers

(**Shipping Section**)  
Main Shipping One: Rainbow Dash & Twilight Sparkle  
Main Shipping Two: Rainbow Dash & Applejack  
Main/Side Shipping Three/One: Twilight Sparkle & Applejack  
Side Shipping Two: Scootaloo & Apple Bloom  
Possible Side Shipping One: _Fluttershy & ?_  
Possible Side Shipping Two: _Pinkie Pie & ?_  
Possible Side Shipping Three: _Rarity & ?_  
Possible Main Shipping One: _Dashie, Twily & AJ_

**Rated-_M_**: Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only... _I Highly Doubt That!_

**Interactive Poll**: (_Main Shipping_:_** 61** Votes_) - (_Side Shipping_: **7**_ Votes_)

* * *

"**Chapter Twenty**"  
"**Perfection...**" "**The Sound of Lightning.**" "**Together!**"

* * *

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Lightning struck the grounds nearby crackling quite loudly along with the intense rumbling of thunder distinctively shaking the skies above. Heavy winds pressed up against Twilight's face brushing her mane back causing it to ruffle and scatter she starred at Rainbow Dash who was lying in the mud unconscious. The young unicorn wanted to move and rush to her side but she stood frozen solid like a statue. Everything around her was silent despite the intensity of the rain that was falling down around her all she could hear was her own heart beating slowly. '_Move, move, move... Come on Twilight move!_' The young mare screamed inside of her head trying to force herself to move.

Suddenly a door slammed open and the sound began returning to the young petrified unicorn she could hear a familiar voice. "R-Rain-Rainbow D-Dash!" Screamed Applejack as she galloped out of Boutique in a mad panic Fluttershy watched from inside while raising a hoof covering her mouth she slowly panned looking over towards Twilight who stood frozen just eyeing the unconscious pegasus. '_Twilight wouldn't hurt Rainbow would she? Why is she just standing there what in Equestria happened here?_' Fluttershy speculated to herself.

Applejack quickly slid down into the mud while her heart pounded loudly out of her chest she rolled Rainbow Dash over on her back. Applejack's eyes widened wide her pupils dilated as tears began rising up she starred down to Rainbow Dash she starred down to her face mud covering her cheeks. "...She's breathing oh thank Celestia!" Mumbled Applejack as she quickly pulled Rainbow Dash into her hooves holding her tightly. '_Yah scared me lil filly!_' Thought Applejack as she cradled the young pegasus in her hooves. All while Twilight still stood frozen like an iceberg cold as could be unable or unwilling to move, her mane gently fell down covering up her eyes the heavy winds had ceased the rain had died down to mere sprinkles. However that didn't change the fact that every pony was soaked except Fluttershy who is afraid of being shocked by lightning or startled by thunder and refused to come outside.

Applejack carefully laid Rainbow back down in the mud she starred down to the redness beneath her eyes tears were still plainly evident upon her eye lids despite the rain falling down around them. Applejack's heart skipped a beat as rage inside of her began boiling over, seeing Rainbow Dash like this made her upset or rather pissed the fuck off. The earth pony gritted her teeth angrily while another tear seeped out of Dashie's tear duct it sparkled bright enough for her to differentiate it from the rain and mud. Applejack slowly stood up on all four hooves she turned to face Twilight who still stood paralyzed holding the target to Applejack's rage. The young exacerbated earth pony slowly began trotting towards Twilight she breathed heavily steam shot out of her nostrils she squinted her eyes focusing entirely upon the unicorn.

Fluttershy watched as Applejack drowsily stomped her way over towards Twilight wondering what she was going to do. "This is all yer fault Twilight t'is cause of yah that ah've had to hold her and comfort her when she cries, it is because of YOU Twilight!"Applejack shouted loudly as she neared Twilight who continued starring intensively at Rainbow Dash lying on the ground covered in mud and unconscious the unicorn hadn't even noticed Applejack approaching her. Applejack quickly stood up on her hind legs while she raised her left foreleg's hoof into the air ready to strike Twilight down who didn't even budge the earth pony violently slung her hoof. "_**WAAAAAIT!**_" Yelled Fluttershy as she quickly darted outside into the cold drizzling rain in between Twilight and Applejack.

Suddenly a stream of blood flew into the air as Twilight and Fluttershy flew backwards into the mud. Applejack flickered her eyes quickly she starred down to Fluttershy who was bleeding from the nose with a bruise upon her cheek. "Agh-h! Why'd ya get in the way Fluttershy!" Applejack asked trying to sound concerned when she was really still boiling over with anger. "Be-because you would regret it later if y-you had hit Twilight!" Mumbled Fluttershy as she gently rubbed her cheek it throbbed painfully while blood dripped down from her nose. Twilight's line of sight to Rainbow Dash had been broken she blinked her eyes rapidly trying to ascertain her bearings. Twilight was lying on her back with her hooves raised towards the sky she looked up seeing rain drizzling around her. Suddenly Applejack appeared over head with a frowny face on which actually looked like a smiley face to Twilight. "This is all yer fault, do you have any idea what you have put Rainbow Dash through?" Applejack demanded as she breathed steam through her nostrils onto Twi's face.

Twilight starred up to Applejack who was about ready to burst into flames. The young somewhat disarrayed unicorn slowly turned her head looking over past Fluttershy who was bleeding from the nose with a bruised cheek because of her. She looked over to Rainbow Dash who was lying in the muddy ground unconscious with tear stained eyes because of her she sniffled lightly before sluggishly turning back to face Applejack. "...Go-go ahead h-hit me! I-I deserve it!" Twilight begged water began filling the brim of her eyes as thunder roared loudly. Applejack smiled with great delight she slowly raised a hoof into the air. "Hehe! Gladly!" She muttered lowly then suddenly lightning struck loudly like a gun had just gone off next to her ears. _~Don't do it Applejack!~_ A voiced echoed throughout the young earth pony's mind while the sound of lightning followed behind those words Applejack's eyes slowly dilated to their familiarity. "Don't do it Applejack!" Fluttershy muttered lowly as she held her bleeding nose upwards attempting to halt the bleeding.

Applejack slowly panned over looking towards Fluttershy seeing blood gushing out of her nose and down her right foreleg dripping off onto the ground she sighed heavily as a gloomy look filled her eyes. The rain began picking up again as it poured down heavier upon the four ponies the heavy winds also returned more forceful than ever while thunder roared loudly overhead. Applejack turned back to face Twilight who had her eyes sealed shut awaiting pain hoping it would be quick tears slid down her cheeks a slight amount of anger remained within the earth pony's eyes she gritted her teeth. Suddenly Fluttershy's eyes broadened to the sight of Applejack brutally slamming her right hoof downwards past Twilight's head just missing her by mere millimeters.

Twilight's eyes shot open wide to the sound of smushed rotten tomatoes. She looked up to Applejack who's eyes were leaking tears dripped down onto Twilight's face. "Apple-jack!" Mumbled Twilight in a extremely quiet, afraid and somewhat concerned tone lightning struck loudly again followed by rapid grumbling thunder. "We gotta talk sugarcube!" Applejack stated before leaping away back over to Rainbow Dash who was still lying in the mud unconscious as cold bone chilling rain pounded her stomach and face. "Come on I gotta get ya inside." Applejack said as she pulled Rainbow Dash up out of the mud it dripped from her mane and tail. She quickly tossed her over her back the sudden increase in weight from the pegasus sent the exhausted earth pony to her knees.

"Sweet Celestia I don't remember ya being this heavy!" Applejack muttered while she slowly turned to face the Boutique that now seemed as if it was a thousand miles away. Twilight pulled herself up she sat on her butt watching Applejack struggle gently she whipped her eyes clean. '_Come on, come on ah can do this!_' Thought Applejack as she panted heavily sweat tears and rain dripped down off of her face she was now only a yard or two away from the front door. Suddenly one of the earth pony's hooves slipped in the mud sending her crashing down face first into the mud. "Darn it!" She mumbled angrily as she tried to push herself up but her legs were to wobbly her hooves had gone numb. '_Come on ah've gotta have more than that in me!_' Applejack asked herself trying to muster the energy required to lift herself up out of the mud.

Unexpectedly a large amount of weight had just been miraculously lifted from Applejack's back she quickly pushed her head up out of the mud swiftly looking upwards only to see that Rainbow Dash was levitating in mid air above her. Purplish sparkling magic engulfed the unconscious pegasus in a beautiful aura. '_Sure wish ah had magic!_' Thought Applejack while she slowly stood up on all four hooves and began shaking and tossing her entire body about sending mud flying off of her fur. "Fluttershy quick go get some cloths with warm water clean Rainbow Dash and get some towels so we can dry off!" Applejack turned her head looking over to Twilight who'd begun shaking tossing and turning her entire body slinging mud off of her fur and into the air Fluttershy quickly did the same before galloping inside.

A soaking wet Rainbow Dash leisurely floated inside of the house with the aid of Twilight's magic to carry her while mud and water dripped down from her fur tail and mane getting all over Rarity's clean sparkly tiled floor. Twilight bit into her upper lip out of anguish at the sight of the pony she loved most of all. "Why was she cryin, why were tears in her eyes?" Demanded Applejack who'd begun trotting over toward Twilight she didn't even bother to turn to face the enraged earth pony. Applejack's legs wobbled and shook she breathed heavily from lack of energy it had been a terribly long and exhausting day. Suddenly the young earth pony's eyes broadened to the sight of tears slowly running down Twilight's face although she still wanted to slap her but something in her stomach was uneasy about seeing her sad. "Why're ya crying sugarcube?!" Applejack asked trying to sound concerned while masking her anger as she stepped beside of the distraught unicorn. Twilight sluggishly turned her head looking into Applejack's eyes giving her a front row seat of her sorrow.

"I-I... I never meant to m-make her c-cry, I-I wanted to m-move... I-I wanted to t-tell her that she d-didn't have to c-cry... I wanted to hold her give her my love..." Silence consumed the two ponies as the weather ceased entirely but only for a moment as Applejack's eyes slowly dilated. "I d-don't know w-what happened, I j-just couldn't m-move..." Suddenly Twilight fell into the mud as she began pouting heavily while lightning began pounding the ground crackling loudly as tears fell from her eyes like a waterfall, the rain continued to pound her back pushing her further into the mud and into her sadness. "...A-an-and now I-I th-think I've d-destroyed everything we h-had!" The shattered unicorn stuttered heavily she was trying to gain control of herself but her entire body felt like jello it was shaking and wobbling back and forth as she cried her eyes out in anger. Anger directed solely at herself regret slowly seeped into her heart Applejack lowered her head looking down to the utterly heart broken unicorn lying in the mud. '_What is this feeling in my gut ah've felt this before?_' A gloomy look began appearing across Applejack's face as her heart pounded heavily.

"I-I am s-so-sorry R-Rainbow D-Dash..." Mumbled Twilight before she violently struck the muddy ground taking some of her anger out on it rapidly striking it with her right foreleg's hoof. '_This pain in my chest?_' Suddenly Applejack grabbed Twilight's right hoof holding it tightly she then quickly pulled the exasperated unicorn out of the mud onto her hind legs. Applejack stood up on her hind legs hugging Twilight tightly as tears ran down from her cheeks onto Applejack's fur sliding down her back. "Wh-why I-I don-don't understand?" The exhausted unicorn asked trying to grasp why Applejack was hugging her, why she was showing her any kindness at all. '_Ah'm not sure myself!_' Thought Applejack as she carefully moved back away from Twilight slowly she raised her hooves up to the unicorns face. "D-don't ya understand sugarcube... Rainbow Dash loves you more than life itself and ah love her with all of my heart as much as ah wanna be with her she wants you!"

The rain that was once pounding their heads ceased to sprinkles. "Ah don't think there is anything ya coulda done to change how she feels!" Applejack gently whipped away the tears from Twilight's eyes clearing up her vision she sniffled lightly sadness still her leading emotion. The heavy forceful winds slowed to a measly gentle breeze. The young unicorn gazed into Applejack's beautiful bright green eyes then suddenly her heart skipped a beat. '_What is this I am feeling?_' Twilight asked herself as she began moving closer towards the earth pony. Applejack's heart rate ascended to a steady pace at the sight of Twilight coming closer she too was being drawn towards the bemused unicorn. It seemed as if gravity itself was pulling them closer to one another. Gently their lips touched together both of their eyes continued to remained fixated upon one another. Both Applejack's and Twilight's faces grew bright bloody red although not of embarrassment. A small smile began forming curving upwards on each of their mouths.

Both of them closed their eyes together in perfect unison as they pressed their lips firmly together into a beautiful kiss. '_What am ah doing? Pull away! Pull away! Pull away!_' Applejack chanted inside of her head as she slowly began wrapping her forelegs hooves around Twilight's back pulling her closer. '_I-I can't believe that I am enjoying this so much!_' Twilight told herself as she began carefully caressing Applejack's firm flank while her tongue slipped into her mouth instantaneously she could detect the faintest taste of apples or it might have been hay fries who knows. Conveniently both of them slowly opened their eyes just slightly looking back unto one another the smiles upon their faces grew even wider.

Another minute passed and finally Twilight sluggishly pulled her lips back almost as if she didn't want to stop the kiss a thick string of saliva hung from her tongue it led to Applejack's who laggardly licked her lips enjoying the new found flavor. A wide delighted smile took form across Twilight's face as she vigorously licked her lips savoring the taste of Applejack's tongue. "Applejack... I-I love Rainbow Dash... Y-you love Rainbow Dash... S-so maybe we c-could..." Twilight stopped for a breath she too was exhausted today has indeed been a long and eventful day for her, for both of them. Applejack's eyes slowly dilated as she glared happily at Twilight eagerly awaiting her to finish her sentence. "...Maybe we could... Love her..." For a single moment in time, for one instance everything was inertially silent. "Together!" Applejack and Twilight muttered in perfect unison while both of them looked back into one another's eyes.

Thunder grumbled over head while happiness completely consumed the entirety of Applejack's being tears of joy filled her eyes she smiled happily in great delight before bobbing her head up and down in confirmation. "Yes-yes Twilight ah'd love that very much!" Muttered Applejack she began sniffling lightly the cold wet rain and air were beginning to get to her or perhaps it could have been something else. Twilight smiled widely as she slowly raised her hooves up to Applejack's face gently caressing her eyes whipping away the tears that plagued her returning the favor. Twilight laid her right hoof upon Applejack's cheek before slowly moving closer towards her. She softheartedly pressed her lips against Applejack's stealing yet another kiss from the doleful earth pony.

Applejack firmly pressed back enjoying kissing Twilight tasting her silky smooth lips something she thought she would never enjoy or even contemplate doing but now it was reality. Their noses gently rubbed up together tickling one another causing them to giggle out of the kiss probably ending it a tad bit too soon. Applejack pulled her head back away from Twilight she starred at her taking in her beauty. "Ah can't believe ah'm sayin this but ah kinda enjoy kissing ya Twi!" Mumbled Applejack while she sluggishly pulled away from the delighted unicorn falling flat upon her four hooves. Twilight pressed her forelegs hooves into ground regaining her balance she carefully panned over to Applejack while smiling cheerfully. "I kinda sorta enjoyed it too!" She uttered lowly but with confidence.

Fluttershy stepped outside seeing that Applejack and Twilight were slowly trotting back towards the Boutique smiles plainly evident across their faces the young pegasus smiled happily seeing that they weren't fighting anymore however they might be soon. "Um-m... Girls we got a little problem!" Fluttershy stated with an uneasy tension in her stomach desperately not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "What is it Fluttershy?" Twilight curiously asked with a small smile upon her face unknowing to what was coming. Fluttershy sighed lightly before looking Twilight directly in the eyes. "It's Rainbow I cleaned the mud off of her and dried her off but I soon discovered that she has a slight fever."

A concerned look quickly spawned upon Applejack's and Twilight's faces. Fluttershy panned back and forth looking between the two of mares before her, something seemed different about them. Suddenly Twilight stepped inside gently pushing Fluttershy aside. "Applejack go into Rarity's bathroom get some cloths and wet them with cold water I need at least three of them." Twilight commanded loudly as she trotted across the room to where Rainbow Dash lied inside of her sleeping bag. Twilight carefully fell back sitting on her but beside of Rainbow's head she gently began caressing the sickened pegasi's left cheek. "You're so warm..." Twilight could still detect the faintest amount of redness beneath Rainbow's eyes it caused a pit to open in her stomach. "I am so-so sorry Dashie... I hope you don't hate me!"

Fluttershy carefully closed the front door as the rain began picking up again it was going to be a rough night. Twilight with concern consuming the entirety of her face she starred down to the resting pegasus then suddenly her entire body jerked as she shook her head back and forth signaling discomfort. "Twi-T-Twilight..." The unconscious pegasus mumbled in her sleep her voice was especially low and off accent probably due to the Equestria shaking scream from before. Twilight's eyes broadened at the sound of her name coming from her mouth a hint of happiness began filling the pit in her stomach. "Why..." The pegasus finished before her body loosened up sliding down inside of her sleeping bag.

Twilight pushed her lips forward glowering as tears filled the brim of her eyes. "Sh-she does ha-hate me!" Mumbled Twilight as she quickly bounced up and speedily galloped to her only other safe place anywhere. Fluttershy drowsily turned around her eyes drooped slowly before she yawned softly. "Hey where is every pony?" The young sleepy pegasus asked then suddenly lightning struck loudly nearby causing her to shriek louder than before she leapt into her sleeping bag quickly zipping it up and shivering silently to herself. Meanwhile Rainbow tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as sweat covered her face which was puffy red she breathed heavily panting from exhaustion and a sickness that was spreading.

Applejack stood upon her hind legs she firmly pressed the wet wash cloths against the sink counter with her forelegs hooves squeezing the water out of them so Dashie wouldn't get soaked when applying them. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open startling Applejack causing her to fly backwards on her butt while something flew over head. Applejack shuttered her eyes to the sight of a crying Twilight descending down through the air towards her. "Twi-Twiligh..." Stated Applejack before the bereaved unicorn crashed down upon the now aching earth pony. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly before the door behind them closed shut she then began pouting heavily upon Applejack's furry chest. Again Applejack merely blinked her eyes rapidly in utter confusion trying to grasp what was happening she absolutely had no clue whatsoever.

Applejack slowly moved to comfort the gloomy unicorn when suddenly she raised her head up out of her chest tears were visibly falling from both of her cheeks almost like a waterfall. "She-she hates me... I-I know she d-does!" Applejack's eyes widened wide before she scratched the back of her head. "Oh come on now sugarcube ah really don't think Fluttershy hates you!" The earth pony stated poking fun while Twilight sniffled and pouted loudly. Applejack gently wrapped her forelegs hooves around the heavyhearted unicorn's back slowly pulling Twilight up out of her chest and into her soft warming embrace. Twilight laggardly leaned her head over Applejack's shoulder as her tears dripped onto the floor beneath her. "Sugarcube like ah told ya before Rainbow loves you with all of her heart she could never hate ya nor could ah."

Twilight squeezed her eyes shut tears seeped out in constant waves she continued to pout ever so loudly. "Y-you d-didn't h-hear her AJ sh-she s-sounded s-so-so..." Twilight couldn't finish her sentence she was crying so hard the pain in her chest kept growing by the seconds passing becoming more and more severe. Applejack bit her lower lip things were quickly getting out of hoof she didn't know what to do her eyes darted around the room back and forth everywhere she look led her back to Twilight. Then suddenly lightning struck it was ear piercingly loud followed by echoing thunder. _~Twilight... I need you!~_ A voice echoed inside of Twilight's head as her eyes shot open her tears slowly fell through the air towards the tile bathroom floor thunder continued to grumble loudly outside of the Boutique as time decelerated. Instantaneously for a single tick of a clock Twilight could see a reflection in her tears covering the floor everything faded to silence. A smiling Rainbow Dash starred back at the abashed unicorn suddenly time sped up again as her tears fell into the puddle causing the image to ripple and fade away.

"No-no d-don't go!" Mumbled Twilight as she cautiously pressed her right foreleg's hoof upon the floor causing the tears to disperse from their puddle. Applejack gently patted Twilight upon the back trying to comfort the distraught unicorn as best as she could. "Ah ain't going nowhere!" Twilight's heart pounded heavily gravity seemed to increase as she slowly pushed herself up off Applejack she sat on top of her stomach while looking down to her right hoof that was covered in her tears. '_Am I going crazy!_' She asked herself trying to ascertain if what she heard was real, if what she had just saw was real. "Ya alright sugarcube?" Applejack questioned while looking up at Twilight who seemed to be concentrating a bit too hard she could blow a fuse at any moment. Laggardly Twilight's eyes broadened in deep emotional realization.

Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled aurorally suddenly the door behind her began opening as the wet wash cloths that were lying on top of the counter began ascending into the air. "Come on Applejack Rainbow needs us!" Stated Twilight as she quickly bounced up on all fours swiftly darting for the opened doorway then unexpectedly she was stopped in her tracks from behind. Applejack held onto Twilight's tail tightly gripping it with concern as her strength she speedily bolted up standing beside of the ambiguous unicorn. "Wha-what bout ya sugarcube!" A confused look dawned upon Twilight's face she raised a brow at Applejack wondering what about her. The caring earth pony drowsily raised her left foreleg's hoof up gently pressing it against Twilight's face carefully whipping the tears that were covering her cheeks. "Yer face sugarcube it is so sad!" Silence consumed the two mares Twilight's eyes fell to the floor wondering how she could be so selfless. "Th-thank you Applejack!" The earth pony slowly trotted past the unicorn out into the hall. "No problem sugarcube ah'll always be there fer you or Rainbow!"

Out in the main room Applejack and Twilight crowded around Rainbow Dash who was lying in her sleeping bag tossing and turning in major discomfort sweat had began leaving a stain on her sleeping bag. "AJ can you go and get me a glass of water!" Twilight asked while she carefully moved a hoof underneath of the sick pegasi's head slowly raising her upwards gently she laid a cold wash cloth against the back of her neck before lying her back down. Applejack drowsily darted away into the kitchen as Twilight sluggishly placed another cold wash cloth upon Dash's forehead. Almost immediately the redness upon Rainbow's face had begun fading her breathing steadied out becoming less chaotic. Twilight smiled happily before leaning her head down over top of the unconscious pegasi's head. Gently she pressed her lips against Dashie's giving her a sweet tender kiss in the hopes of curing what ailed her. Twilight sluggishly pulled her lips a few centimeters away from Dashie's. "I heard you calling... I-I rushed to your side this time!"

A small smile began curling upwards appearing on Rainbow's face as her muscles relaxed tension had begun slowly leaving her body. '_Please Rainbow Dash I hope you can forgive me, cause if you don't I will never be able to forgive myself!_' Twilight gently caressed her pudgy cheeks with the third wet wash cloth swiftly whipping away the sweat and past tears that stained her beautiful face. '_I never wanna be responsible for making you cry ever again, I'll take all of your pain if I have to!_' The young unicorn yawned loudly while looking down to the pegasus who was now sleeping soundly with a small smile plainly visible upon her face. "Tw-Twily!" Dashie mumbled in her sleep causing Twilight to smile happily before leaning down towards the dozing pegasus and gently kissing her upon the forehead.

Twilight leisurely pulled her lips back away from her before she gently nuzzled her nose up against Dashie's soft fuzzy nose which caused her to giggle lightly within her sleep. Twilight yawned loudly again before her head laggardly began descending down to the tile floor. "Good-night Dashie!" Muttered Twilight as she raised a hoof upwards gently placing it upon the young pegasi's stomach caressing it slowly. Twilight lied beside of the pegasus the faint sound of her snoring could be heard it was a relieving sound from today's chaos. Twilight starred directly at Rainbow Dash when her eyes suddenly began drooping slowly as her vision blurred and faded.

Applejack trotted back into the main room holding a glass of water she wobbled back and forth trying to maintain her balance. "Twi-Twilight ah got yer water!" Mumbled Applejack who stood only a few hooves away from Twilight and Rainbow who were both fast asleep. Applejack slowly panned around the room looking over to Fluttershy seeing her resting soundly while gentle snoring filled the entirety of the room. Applejack yawned loudly she drowsily trotted over beside of her two resting mares seeing smiles on their faces causing her to smile happily. Applejack carefully sat the water down a few inches away from Rainbow's head before leaning down and planting a sweet goodnight kiss upon her forehead holding it their for a moment or two. '_Ah love yah Dashie sleep tight!_' The tired earth pony said to herself as she slowly broke her kiss pulling back away from the pegasus lying in her sleeping bag.

Applejack turned her head looking over towards Twilight. '_Ah can't forget ya sugarcube!_' Thought Applejack she sluggishly moved her head over towards the young unicorn gently planting a kiss upon her forehead as well. She held herself their for a moment or two before pulling away from lack of energy she was barely able to stand on her four hooves she was so tired. "G-good n-night y-ya'll!" Mumbled Applejack as she took her place beside of Rainbow Dash lying next to her. She too could hear her snoring she could hear her the gentle innocent beating of her heart slowly the smile on Applejack's face grew wider she gently placed a hoof upon Dashie's stomach her hoof bumped into Twilight's. The three love struck mares slept soundly they slept happily the unicorn and earth pony cuddled against the pegasus lying between them. A wide happy smile visible upon Dashie's face as she unconsciously moved a hoof placing it over top of Applejack's and Twilight's hooves.

Outside of the Boutique rain drizzled against the rooftop providing excellent resting sounds for the mares sleeping within. Stars shimmered beautifully in the skies above while a constellation was formed into the shape of a heart conveniently for this situation it was truly perfection.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twenty**"

* * *

The poles are open again place your suggestions and opinions I need them the story needs them. Depending upon how the pole turns out is a major player in the continuation of this story. So we ask you should "Twilight Sparkle and Applejack" be a "Main Shipping" or a "Side Shipping" Simply send me or anyone else listed above in the credits section a Private Message on your answer. Or leave a kind thoughtful review on this chapter and place your answer in it we will read every one of them and answer every single Private Message every vote will be tallied just like before.

First off I am so, so sorry if the interactive pole and the changing of possible to current shipping between Twilight and Applejack ruined this chapter for you I apologize but we had to get the word out there so we put it on top. Regardless I hope you gained some enjoyment from this chapter. Those eleven votes yeah that's us. Please post a review I absolutely love reading them they give me smiles and fill me with glee. The next chapter's making will be prolonged to offer time to gather votes and tally them up we want it to be perfect and besides I desperately need a break. I must say I as well as my staff are very pleased with the direction that the story is taking it is quite nice! Well until next chapter! :3 /)


	21. Chapter 21 Locked Doors?

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

(**Credits Section**)  
Written By TacticalFriendship & JasonSonicZombie  
Storyboard By TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy, EPiiCx5587 & KenticConundrum  
Edited By JasonSonicZombie & TacticalFriendship  
Proofread By TacticalFriendship  
Public Advertising By Trialman AKA Soma Cruz, XxXChaos-MinionsXxX & ManicFishers

(**Shipping Section**)  
Focus Shipping: **_Dashie & Twily & Jackie_**  
Side Shipping One: _Scootaloo & Apple Bloom_  
Side Shipping Two: (**Taking Requests**)

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only...** (**_Very Likely I'm Dead Serious You Were Warned!_**)

**Interactive Poll Closed**: (Main Shipping: _**183** Votes_) - (Side Shipping: _**41** Votes_)

* * *

"**Chapter Twenty One**"  
"**1st Challenge.**" "**Locked Doors?**" "**The Inexperienced!**"

* * *

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Blindingly bright sunlight shined down upon the Boutique loud snoring could be heard coming from within as ponies trotted past on the streets of Ponyville. Fluttershy opened her eyes slowly she yawned gracefully before peeking out of her sleeping bag looking over seeing Applejack and Twilight cuddled against Rainbow all of them still resting soundly. The curtains were all drawn so it appeared so dark inside of the Boutique Fluttershy yawned quietly once again before lowering her head back down inside of her sleeping bag. "Oh it's too early for me to get up... I'm still so tired..." Within a moment or two Fluttershy was out like a light.

Rainbow Dash slowly turned herself within her sleeping bag she lied on her stomach while moving her forelegs stretching them outwards. She accidentally bumped one of her hooves into the glass of water that Applejack had left out for her last night. The glass fell over causing the water within it to spill out all over the floor it gradually began moving towards Fluttershy who slept unknowing to what was coming. Small birds chirped outside of the Boutique as they sang a quaint little melody a gentle breeze blew by brushing up against some wind chimes mixing well with their chirping.

Suddenly a conveniently placed rooster that was resting on top of the Boutique howled ever so loudly causing Applejack to instantly bounce up onto her four hooves being a work horse in all she was used to awakening to the sound of a roosters roar. "No Big Mac ah wasn't sleeping on the job!" She mumbled before opening her eyes wide only to be met with pure undefined darkness. "Agh-h! Ah'm blind!" Screamed Applejack as she quickly stepped backwards immediately tripping over Rainbow Dash and crashing onto Twilight's back causing her to shout out in pain she had bitten her tongue.

Rainbow instantly shot up sitting on her rump. "I'm awake, I am awake is it too late for cake!" The addled pegasus muttered before she whipped her eyes clear hoping she would see something other than total darkness. Twilight's unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling vividly then suddenly the curtains were drawn back from all of the windows sunlight beamed into the Boutique instantaneously blinding the three mares. "Ah-h!" The trio of mares screamed in unison. "Too bright sugarcube!" Applejack muttered before quickly rolling off of Twilight's back flopping onto the floor trying to shield her eyes from the immensely bright light illuminating from the windows surrounding them.

Rainbow swiftly ducked back down within her sleeping bag gaining shelter from the blinding sunlight. "Way, way too bright Twi now my eyes are on fire..." Mumbled Dashie her voice was scratchy and barely audible. Twilight gradually sat up on her butt she carefully whipped the sleep out of her eyes. "S-sorry girls, I d-didn't think it would be so b-bright out today it was so stormy and cloudy yesterday." Twilight looked down to the sleeping bag that Dashie was wrapped up in she sluggishly neared it. "Ugh-h!" '_My throat is killing me!_' Rainbow thought to herself as she gently caressed her throat rubbing it softly as it ached painfully.

Twilight laggardly pulled the sleeping bag back revealing Dashie curled up almost in a complete ball. Applejack sat up whipping her eyes clear as they adjusted to the light she panned over towards Twilight who was starring down to the pegasus below her a faint redness beneath the pegasi's eyes was still haunting Twilight seeing it caused her heart to stutter. Applejack began moving towards the gloomy unicorn as she watched the abashed pegasus gently stroke her neck with her right hoof knowing full well it was her who caused the pain she is now feeling. "Twi-Twilight..." Rainbow Dash uttered nearly inaudibly before she looked up to Twilight seeing Applejack sitting beside of her seeing a smile upon both of their faces. "A-Apple-Jack!" She finished her voice glitchy almost painfully sounding causing a concerned look to spawn upon the mares face.

Suddenly both Applejack and Twilight Sparkle leapt onto Rainbow Dash hugging her and kissing her rapidly over and over on each cheek. Rainbow smiled happily as both of her mares she loved most in her entire world were both kissing her. Dashie's heart pounded heavily bliss consumed her entire being making for the start of a perfect day. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled causing all of the windows in the Boutique to suddenly shoot open at once while Dashie stretched her wings out wide using them to pull her mares in close. Blindingly bright sunlight glared in through the now opened windows followed by a cooling breeze both Twilight and Applejack gently pressed their lips against Rainbow's cheeks holding theirselves there for what seemed like it could have been an eternity.

Rainbow Dash looked back and forth panning her eyes between Applejack and Twilight seeing both of them on top of her, seeing both of them kissing her and then all of a sudden she could not feel that pain in her throat anymore, it was just gone. A tingling sensation engulfed the young overjoyed pegasus her eyes watered lightly obviously out of joy. She wrapped her forelegs around Applejack and Twilight holding them both not wanting to let go quickly pulling them closer towards her. Both of them opened their eyes at the same time pulling a few inches back looking up to Rainbow seeing a smile across her face causing them to smile in the wake of to her happiness.

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes seeing the brightness of the day it nearly blinded her luckily a shadow was looming over top of her it was being casted off of Rainbow and her two mares piled on top of her. '_Oh-h good it looks like they aren't fighting anymore._' The sleepy pegasus thought to herself before rolling over and pulling the sleeping bag over top of her head. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her mouth attempting to speak however words did not come out. A befuddled look began appearing across of Applejack's and Twilight's faces. "What's wrong Rainbow?" Twily questioned. "Are yah alright sugarcube?" Applejack added.

Dashie began gently rubbed her throbbing throat as she sluggishly shook her head in utter disagreement while both of the mares on top of her starred downwards seeing the redness around her neck. '_Why does this hurt so much what happened last night?_' The bedeviled pegasus asked herself trying to ascertain what had happened to her to cause this pain it seemed to have faded from her memory. A worried look of concern quickly overtook the two mares faces as they turned to face one another. Both of them began pondering on what to do while Rainbow slowly sat up on her butt she continued to caress her aching throat it seemed to slightly take the pain away.

"**AAAGGHHH!**" Fluttershy screamed ever so loudly as she suddenly leapt upwards clutching the ceiling while water dripped from her fur. Dashie, Jackie and Twily starred blankly up at Fluttershy a confused looked appeared upon all of their faces. Fluttershy blushed lightly out of pure embarrassment. "So-sorry if I-I d-disturbed you I d-dreamt that I was d-d-drowning..." Stated the soaked terrified pegasus hugging the ceiling. Applejack panned looking over to Fluttershy's sleeping bag seeing water all around it and a suspiciously knocked over glass lying on the floor empty. "Oops my bad!" Applejack mumbled while raising a hoof up to her mouth and looking up to Fluttershy.

Twilight turned to face Rainbow Dash who was starring up to Fluttershy who seemed to be stuck to the ceiling Rainbow hadn't even noticed that Twilight was starring straight at her. Twilight eye'd the redness all over Rainbow's face under her eyes and around her neck. '_I... I-I..._' Twilight thought to herself as she slowly raised her right hoof upwards gently she began caressing Dashie's throat the coldness of her hoof felt relieving to the injured pegasus who turned to face the caring unicorn. '_I did this..._' Twilight told herself as Rainbow Dash again opened her mouth to speak yet again words ceased to come out. '_Twi-Twilight..._' She thought to herself. Twilight clinched her teeth out of anger knowing she was at fault here.

Rainbow immediately took notice to Twilight displaying anger and discomfort directed solely upon herself. Applejack turned to face Twilight seeing the same look of sadness in her eyes from last night. Rainbow for the third time slowly began opening her mouth to speak. It had kept playing over and over inside of Twilight's head she could still hear her terrible gut wrenching scream haunting her. Applejack slowly moved closer to Twilight as she squeezed her eyes shut tears seeped out sliding down her cheeks. Applejack slowly wrapped her right foreleg around Twilight's back time seemed to be decelerating then suddenly. "T-Twi-Twilight... W-what's wrong... Why're y-you c-crying?" Rainbow Dash questioned in a low tone her voice sounding extremely crackly almost painful.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes seeing a small smile upon Dashie's face it was distorted through her tears that filled the brims of her eyes she wondered why she was smiling. "It's my fault that you're in pain right now..." Rainbow Dash almost immediately shook her head in absolute disagreement as she sluggishly moved closer to the abashed unicorn carefully grabbing her right hoof holding it tightly. Applejack panned back and forth between Rainbow and Twilight seeing the expressions on their faces begin to shift slowly. "T-Twi-ly... This isn't your f-fault... It's m-mine for being a-a blockhead." Applejack chuckled lightly to that last comment Rainbow merely turned giving her a cold stare that read, shut the heck up you are ruining the moment!

Rainbow Dash moved closer towards Twilight. Laggardly the concerned pegasus raised her left hoof up to Twilight's face gently caressing her eyes whipping away her tears. "D-don't c-c-cry T-Twily!" Rainbow stated happily her voice still so sketchy she moved closer planting her lips upon Twilight's giving her a sweet delightful kiss holding herself there enjoying it. Applejack smiled happily while Fluttershy looked downwards to the three ponies beneath her admiring their love fest. "Aw-w..." Uttered Fluttershy. Then suddenly the front door to Rarity's Boutique began opening the knob turned while light shined in through the crack as the door opened wider. It seemed to have gone unnoticed by the mares dwelling inside Rainbow Dash and Twilight were lost in a gleeful kiss both of them slowly moved closer toward the other as they lost themselves within it.

The door was now wide open sunlight beamed inside illuminating the kiss that Twilight and Rainbow were sharing a shadow loomed over top of them. Rarity stood in the door way her left eye twitched in complete confusion as she gazed upon the two mares kissing, her best friends were kissing. Applejack had noticed the shadow consuming them she slowly turned her head seeing Rarity glaring at them from a distance her mouth hanging agape. Twilight and Rainbow sluggishly pulled back from one another a string of saliva hung down between them their hooves wrapped around one another's back they gazed back into each others eyes. "I love you!" They both stated to one another in absolute perfect unison causing Rarity's eyes to broaden wider as she gasped for air.

Instantaneously Rainbow Dash's and Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened hearing Rarity's gasp they both slowly turned their heads in frightful curiosity. Their hearts pounded heavily in epic fear as saliva hung from their lips both of them starred at Rarity who starred back at them she was in absolute aw. "Rarity move out of the way so I can get in and put your stuff down its so heavy." Stated Sweetie Belle as she pushed her head up against the back of Rarity legs trying to push her inside but she was like a bolder unmovable. Rarity stood frozen she slowly closed her eyes shut as she took a heavy breath trying to regain her senses. Rainbow Dash laggardly turned her head looking over to Twilight seeing the same fear in her eyes that she was feeling right now.

"T-T-Tell me th-that d-didn't j-just happen?" Rainbow Dash asked her voice painfully squeaky fear obviously evident in her words. Applejack gulped lightly while looking between the both of them. Twilight remained silent unable to speak. Suddenly the hearts of three mares sitting atop of Rainbow Dash's sleeping bag skipped a beat or two to the sound of hoof steps. Rarity slowly approached them as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled dimly the front door behind her slammed shut right in Sweetie Belle's face. "Hey, what's the big idea!" Yelled Sweetie Belle as she gently rubbed her aching little nose.

Rarity continued to slowly approach the three mares her shadow loomed overtop of them as Twilight and Rainbow broke their hug and began to tremble in fear. Fluttershy looked downwards seeing Rarity standing before them. "Would some pony please tell me, what the heck is going on here?" Demanded the distraught unicorn as she eyed the three mares. Rainbow gulped heavily she slowly opened her mouth about to speak as Rarity looked over towards her giving her a crude glare quickly the frightened pegasus found herself unable to speak once again. Applejack panned back and forth from Twilight to Rainbow seeing both of them trembling in fear caused her protective nature to kick in on overdrive. Both Rainbow and Twilight starred down toward the floor eyeing it afraid to look up to see the tormenting expression upon Rarity's face.

Suddenly Applejack bounced up standing before Rarity as Twilight and Rainbow sat behind her afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid to be known. Applejack and Rarity faced off both of them starred one another dead on while silence consumed the five mares within the Boutique. "What's wrong Rarity do ya got a problem with this?" The earth pony questioned breaking the unbearable silence while raising a brow causing Rarity's eyes to broaden. Rarity didn't respond she merely eyed Applejack while minutes began passing by as silence continued. "Ah won't let ya stand their an look down on the two mares ah love most of all in my entire life." Stated Applejack her words echoed into the hearts of Twilight and Rainbow causing them to both slowly raise their heads upwards as their confidence returned.

Rainbow was the first one up she did her best not to look over to Rarity her heart still pounding the only thing keeping her going was the thought of being next to Applejack and Twilight again. "**_Love..._**" Rarity muttered to herself it was nary audible. Twilight sluggishly pushed herself up standing upon her four hooves she swiftly rotated her head glancing right past Rarity looking over to Applejack and Rainbow who were awaiting her. Suddenly the earth pony turned facing Rainbow she then quickly pressed her lips upon Dashie's giving her a sweet passionate kiss.

Rarity's eyes widened wider as the tension grew even thicker while the confusion piled on as high as Mount Everest. Twily grinned a small malevolent grin as Applejack carefully broke the kiss. Rainbow blushed bright red caused by her eyes making contact with Rarity's while saliva hung from hers and Applejack's lips. Both Twilight and Applejack turned to face one another slowly they pushed their lips together sharing a beautiful kiss. Rarity watched as they kissed a disturbing pit opened up in her stomach. '_What do I do? This is all so wrong, bu-but they're my friends after all..._' Rarity thought to herself as Applejack and Twilight slowly broke their kiss a small smile appeared on Twily's faces as she licked her lips enjoying the taste.

Finally after a moment of incessant silence Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle all three of them faced Rarity their first challenge in making their relationship public was at hoof. Rarity sighed a light sigh of discountenance she slowly opened her mouth about to speak when suddenly the sound of knocking echoed throughout the Boutique. "Rarity can you let me in now I really gotta pee and my hooves are aching holding up all of your stuff... Why do you always gotta pack your entire closet whenever we go somewhere?" Pondered Sweetie Belle as she fought to hold her balance all of the bags filled with Rarity's clothes stacked high on top of her back rendered it rather difficult to maintain it.

Rarity turned her head slightly. "Not now in a minute Sweetie Belle!" The disoriented unicorn stated aloud. Applejack gulped heavily she was losing faith quite fast unknowing if Rarity was going to strike back and if so how fierce would she. Rarity gazed deep into the eyes of the three mares before her, she gazed into her friends eyes seeing fear and resentment within them but most of all she could see adoration. '_I can't shun them or think of them any differently because of this, they're my friends and that would be just horrible of me to do so..._' Rarity told herself as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to find her sense of morals. Fluttershy continued observing from on high remaining totally silent like the rest of the house.

After a few more moments silence was all that remained. "...I'm so sorry..." Rarity stated destroying the silence as she opened her eyes giving her friends a soft smile causing their eyes to broaden in epic surprise. "I didn't mean to come off as uncaring you all have just taken me off guard..." "...That's what I said!" Fluttershy stated cutting Rarity's sentence short. "Oh-h... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you Rarity." The discontent pegasus added as Rarity slowly panned upwards starring mindlessly at Fluttershy. "I m not even going to ask..." Rarity said lowly a bemusing feeling overwhelmed her as she turned back to the three mares to see their mouths hanging agape she simply took a breath.

"Please forgive me girls, I am really happy for you three. You're so adorable together!" Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow all three of them blushed bright red causing Rarity to grin seeing their faces illuminating was even cuter. Sunlight shined inside through the opened windows a gentle relieving breeze of cool air blew by sending every pony's manes flowing freely in the wind. "Wait a second you seemed so angry a moment ago, what changed?" Twilight asked while every pony looked on her as Rarity fell back onto her butt. "Well... You're all my friends and I don't want to lose you, so I am willing to except your love... No matter how bizarre it may be."

Rainbow Dash smiled happily before she cautiously raised a hoof up to her neck and began rubbing it softly her cold hoof numbed the pain. Applejack and Twilight sighed heavily a sweet well deserved sigh of relief. Rarity slowly panned around looking at what has become of her precious Boutique. "Look at this place it is a complete wreck how on Equestria did water chips and cookie crumbs get everywhere?" Rarity questioned as she turned looking straight over to Applejack knowing she had to be responsible for such disastrous dirtiness. "What why're ya lookin at me like that?" The abashed earth pony demanded.

"Don't worry Rarity I'll get this cleaned up in a jiffy!" Twilight stated happily as her unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling magically. "Thank you Twilight at least some pony is considerate with other ponies houses." Rarity stated crudely as she gave Applejack a harsh stare followed by a warming smile. "Hey now ah am considerate, s-some of the time..." Rarity chuckled lightly before she noticed Rainbow Dash out of the corner of her eyes who was remaining totally silent with a somewhat frightened expression upon her face.

Rarity quickly bounced up onto all fours swiftly darting over towards the pegasus sitting on her sleeping bag she hadn't even noticed that Rarity was standing right in front of her starring right at her. Rainbow continued to gently stroke her throbbing throat a tint of redness still remained painfully evident. "Um-m... Rainbow are you alright? You haven't said a single word since I-I... Well w-walked in on your kiss with Twilight, which I might add was extremely adorable." Rarity complimented trying to sound amiable as she gently laid a hoof upon Dashie's right shoulder. Twilight sprinted back and forth as several dust pans and dusters flew over head while Applejack mopped up the water and hung Fluttershy's sleeping bag by an opened window to dry.

Rainbow Dash laggardly raised her head up instantly Rarity noticed her pulsating red throat and then her overprotective big sister powers immediately activated. "Oh-h... Sweetie do you have a sore throat?" Rarity asked seeming genuinely concerned while giving a soft warming smile. Dashie blushed bright red she hated it whenever some pony tried to baby her nonetheless she simply nodded in utter embarrassment and humiliating agreement. Rarity took notice to the beautiful shade of red that her face had become she knowingly gently patted her upon the head. "Don't worry deer I have got something that will fix you right up!" Rarity stated happily as she began trotting away towards her kitchen.

Meanwhile Sweetie Belle stood outside about to collapse her legs shaking and quivering from lack of energy and the overwhelming urge to pee. Dozens of bags packed full of Rarity's clothes were stacked upon the young filly's back. "Not... Sure... How much... Longer I can... Do this..." Mumbled the exhausted unicorn suddenly a tiny little rainbow colored butterfly descended down landing on top of mountain of bags. Instantly Sweetie Belle collapsed to the ground as bags tumbled down all around her. "Darn it!" The choleric young unicorn shouted from underneath the pile of bags that were crushing her being.

Back inside Rainbow Dash sluggishly pushed herself up onto all fours she began making her way towards the bathroom. Twilight and Applejack scurried around back and forth trying to tidy up the Boutique before Rarity had to open for business. Fluttershy continued hugging the ceiling she found herself unable to get down. "Um-m... Girls I-I think I'm s-stuck!" The distressed pegasus stated aloud. Applejack and Twilight stopped cleaning to gaze up to Fluttershy cowering above them they turned to face one another wondering how to get her down. Rarity in the kitchen was stirring a deliciously smelling stew in a pot it began to bubble at the surface signaling that the temperature was rising.

Rainbow Dash approached the bathroom door it was left barely cracked open she laggardly raised a hoof upwards carefully placing it against the door pushing it all the way open. Light shined inside the darkened bathroom Rainbow's shadow loomed overtop of a stain in the tiled floor. She slowly stepped inside quickly flicking on the lights immediately it was apparent to her she sluggishly approached them.

"Ah-ha I got it, I know how to get you down I will be right back!" Twilight stated happily before darting off down the hallway. Applejack gently fell back sitting upon her butt looking up to Fluttershy. "Don't yah worry now we'll get ya down ya here!" Applejack shouted to Fluttershy who's sight began to double at being so high up her body had begun trembling lightly from intense fear of heights. "...O-ok!" She mumbled it was barely audible. Applejack slowly panned around looking for her rainbow colored lover but she was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Wonder where she ran off to?"

Rainbow Dash suspiciously drew her right foreleg's hoof above the stained tile examining it thoroughly. Suddenly a shadow loomed overtop of Rainbow slowly she raised her head up only to see Twilight standing in the doorway a confused and somewhat concerned look evident upon her face. '_Now is my chance to tell her._' Twilight told herself as she sluggishly stepped into the bathroom her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled lightly causing the door to close shut behind her. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle stood face to face alone in the bathroom a serious look appeared upon the young unicorns face.

"I am so sorry!" Twilight stated aloud with unwavering confidence. Rainbow slowly opened her mouth about to speak out when suddenly Twilight pressed her right foreleg's hoof upon Dashie's lips stopping her cold. "No Rainbow I need to say this..." Twilight halted for a short pause to regain her breath and the courage that she so desperately needed it was depleting rather fast. "...I am s-so s-sorry for causing you to get so upset w-with me, it was n-never my intention... I-I... I only want you to be happy Rainbow... So-so please can you forgive me?" Twily slowly lowered her right hoof allowing Dashie to speak she merely descended her head towards the floor awaiting a response.

Rainbow starred at the back of Twilight's head while she glared at the floor a discomforting mind numbing silence engulfed the two mares. "Twilight..." Rainbow muttered lowly as she slowly approached the disheartened unicorn who refused to raise her head upwards. "Twilight!" Dashie continued her voice becoming more and more audible as she moved a hoof underneath of Twilight's head gently raising it up. "Twilight... Shut up!" Rainbow Dash blurted out as she brutally mashed her lips against Twilight's causing her eyes to widened wide. Dashie held herself there within Twilight's presence existing before her, for her as she basked in the passionate kiss savoring it solemnly.

Suddenly Twilight carefully pressed her right foreleg's hoof up against Dashie's chest sluggishly pushing her away she gazed into her eyes losing herself within their deep blueness. "Dashie d-does this mean th-that you forgive me?!" Twilight questioned desperately wanting an answer. Rainbow smiled happily as she began moving closer towards the addled unicorn. "Y-yes Twily... I forgive you!" The anxious pegasus stated aloud as she firmly pressed her lips upon Twilight's taking her breath away not allowing her to speak.

Twilight listlessly gave in to Rainbow handing herself over to Dash's desire she slowly closed her eyes shut allowing herself to be consumed by love and glee. Rainbow Dash wrapped her forelegs around Twilight's back she pushed her onto the cold tile floor. Both of them mercilessly pushed their lips forward back onto the other fighting back as if it was war both falling deeper into each others lust and bliss. Twilight's unicorn horn suddenly glowed and sparkled lightly as the bathroom door locked no pony was going to interrupted them this time.

Rainbow firmly pressed her fuzzy chest up against Twilight's as she raised her hind legs wrapping them around the pegasi's back ensuring she would not get away. Rainbow carefully pulled her lips a few centimeters back away from Twilight's saliva hung in strings between them. "Twilight... I love you, I-I want you!" Rainbow Dash said cheerfully as she began intimately nom noming on Twilight's neck leaving her saliva all over her fur. "Ah-h... D-Dashie... I-I want you too!" Twily muttered lowly while sluggishly gliding her left foreleg's hoof down hers and Rainbow's chests moving for home base.

Rainbow suddenly smacked Twilight's left hoof away stopping her from reaching her goal. "What's wron... _**Agh-h...!**_" Twilight moaned in a dangerously low accent she was unexpectedly cut off Rainbow had gently pressed her right hoof into Twily's pussy instantly sending a wave of new emotions spinning around through the young inexperienced unicorn's head. Rainbow Dash grinned happily as she gently ran her hoof down Twilight's slit causing her body to shiver intensely. The exultant pegasus firmly pressed her lips upon Twilight's as she slowly massaged the unicorns soft spot causing her mind to to literally spin wildly. Dashie and Twily kissed even more passionately then before both of them slowly becoming burred in their emotions for one another.

Dashie laggardly pulled her lips back away from the unicorn's she began driving her nose down Twilight's soft furry neck. Twilight panted lightly she could feel Rainbow's hoof it was cold, very cold she could hear the sloshing wetness of her pussy. The pegasus continued on down her chest knowing full well what she was doing having practiced with Applejack before was going to help a lot. Finally Rainbow had reached her destination she licked her lips ready to take the plunge into the deep.

"W-w-wait... N-no... Ah-h!" Twilight moaned aloud she could feel Rainbow's tongue pierce her it was wet and smooth. Dashie began licking vigorously each lick sent the unicorn further into the stars it was as if she was levitating in mid air. Rainbow quickly pulled her tongue away a variety of slimy juices hung down from her tongue connecting to Twilight's pussy she then began to gently caress the unicorns tender area. "Do you still want me to stop!" Rainbow questioned in a low tone quickly followed by a few soft unnoticeable chuckles. Twilight couldn't respond she merely panted heavily her face was bloody red sweat covering her cheeks she desperately tried to maintain her composure. All of these feelings overwhelmed the young bemused unicorn her mind spiraled out of control. '_This is, so incredible... Hoh my gosh!_' Twilight thought to herself as she pressed her forelegs hooves into her forehead.

Rainbow lied down upon the floor her face positioned mere inches away from Twilight's pussy it was glowing red and calling out to the pegasus. Rainbow Dash leapt onto Twilight inserting her tongue deep instantaneously causing the unicorn to gasp out for air. Twilight's juices covered Rainbow's faces as she attacked her slit the walls of her vagina throbbed heavily with intense built up of pleasure just waiting to be released. Twilight bit hard into her lower lip a powerful pressure began building up in her lower area overwhelming her senses. The pegasus continued pleasing the unicorn squirming her tongue around inside of her tasting her, enjoying her. Twilight's left eye twitched several times as she fought against a massive build up of pleasure she felt like she could explode.

Rainbow pulled her mouth away once again allowing both of them a moment to recover a moment to breath. Twilight's warm juices slid down Rainbow's face she grinned deviously while looking down onto Twilight's vibrating pussy it leaked almost ready to erupt. Dashie quickly pushed her mouth back down onto Twilight's slit her soft fuzzy nose gently rubbed up against the unicorn's clit causing her to moan even louder out of immensely magnified joy. Twilight panted heavily her entire body tingled withe the most invigorating of sensations as Rainbow ran her tongue against the walls of the unicorns vagina. Rainbow swayed her tail back and forth through the air she could feel Twilight giving weigh surrendering to her. Twilight's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as fireworks began launching into the air.

Twilight suddenly shot her hind legs up into the air as she just let go, she lat everything go. "**_Agh-h...!_**" The unicorn moaned ever so loudly her tongue stuck out drool ran down her face as she tossed her head back and forth enjoying the perfect moment of unfiltered intensified bliss. Rainbow's eyes broadened wide as Twilight unloaded hard releasing everything she had built up into her mouth somewhat overwhelming the pegasus. Dashie gulped heavily swallowing all of Twilight's sweet delicious creamy nectar some of it had splattered onto her blushing red cheeks as she began lapping it all up enjoying it wholeheartedly. Twilight's breathing steadied as she exhaled heavily a relieving sigh as the entire room seemed to be spinning an intense tingling sensation remained her eyesight faded in and out.

"Rain-Ra-Rainbow...!" Twilight mumbled as she stretched her four legs out totally relaxing her entire body she could almost fall asleep. Rainbow blinked her eyes rapidly as she laggardly pulled her mouth up out of Twilight's throbbing wet pussy she continued to savor the sweet taste of the exhilarated unicorn's cum. Dashie sluggishly licked her lips enjoying the sensation she looked down to her treasured love seeing she was immensely relived. Slight amounts of cum leaked out of Twilight's pulsating slit getting all in her tail causing quite a mess as Rainbow slowly crawled on top of the unicorn to see how she was doing.

Rainbow lied on top of the unicorn while she slowly opened her eyes looking up to the mare relaxing on top of her. Everything seemed to be glowing in Twilight's eyes she gazed deep into Rainbow's eyes they were illuminating glowing bright blue much like an ocean on a summer day. Dashie slowly moved closer to her gently pressing her lips forward unto Twily's completing the moment making it truly perfect. Rainbow slowly wrapped her forelegs hooves around Twi's head accidentally getting some of the unicorns cum in her mane. "I love you Twily!" Rainbow muttered in a low tone as she gently laid her head down upon Twilight's chest to rest she continued to lick her lips savoring the unicorn's warm delectable juices.

"I-I... I love you too D-Dashie!" The exhilarated unicorn uttered in a cheerfully exhausted tone as she attempted to raise her forelegs up however she didn't seem to have the strength required. Twilight merely leaned her head back against the tiled floor the room seemed to still be very much spinning around quite rapidly. Her entire body quivered and vibrated lightly out of pure happiness and sweet incomparable relief. "Th-that w-was amazing!" Twilight mumbled aloud causing Rainbow to look up out of the unicorn's chest over to Twilight seeing a wide smile across her face. "I am glad that you liked it!" Rainbow muttered while smiling softly as she slowly moved closer again gently pressing her lips against the unicorn's giving her a sweet tender kiss. Twilight could still feel her lower region tremble as she firmly pressed her lips back against Rainbow's, some of her own juices were transfered into her mouth from Dashie's she enjoyed the unfamiliar taste. Rainbow gently laid a hoof upon Twily's chest as her heart pounded trembling out of her chest she could almost feel the beating of Twilight's.

Meanwhile in the next room just down the hall surprisingly no pony seemed to have noticed Twilight's extensive moaning which was quite baffling to be honest. Applejack sighed heavily in slight annoyance before she suddenly shot up standing onto her four hooves ready to pounce into action. "Alright that's it, where the heck did that pony run off to?" The exasperated earth pony demanded as she brutally slammed her right foreleg's hoof down into the tiled floor causing it to crack and chip to pieces. Almost immediately Rarity darted out of the kitchen and into the front room to address the situation. "What is gong on in here?" Rarity's eyes dilated wide to the sight of a decimated tile in what was once her perfectly symmetrical and beautiful floor.

Applejack leisurely lowered her head down glaring at a broken tile. "O-oops!" The earth pony stated in a very low and apologetic tone. Applejack slowly began backing away from Rarity as she approached the now grief stricken earth pony. Rarity's shadow loomed over top of Applejack as she ducked down into a corner gulping heavily swallowing some fear. "Ah-ah am so-sorry R-Rarity!" Suddenly the front door shot open and in flew a few dozen packed bags Sweetie Belle quickly popped up out from underneath them gasping loudly for air. "Ah-ah-ah! I couldn't breathe under there!" The young filly stated as she flopped onto the floor happy to be alive. "Sweetie Belle... Oh right I forgot I had left you outside!" Rarity muttered nearly inaudibly as she backed away from Applejack who was cowering in the corner.

Sweetie Belle sluggishly opened her eyes only to see a horrific sight. "Oh my gosh! Fl-Fluttershy?" The befuddled filly asked as she starred up at Fluttershy hanging from the ceiling. "Yeh! Long story..." Fluttershy mumbled lowly before Sweetie Belle cut her off. "Too long it's gonna have to wait cause I really gotta go to the bathroom... _**NOW!**_" Sweetie Belle screamed out loud as she swiftly bounced up darting away down the hall. Applejack sluggishly stood up her legs were still a bit shaky Rarity has a habit of getting real scary when something isn't perfectly beautiful. "Ah'm real sorry bout yer floor Rarity but do ya think yah can help me find Twilight? She was suppose to get some thing to help me get Fluttershy down from up there." Rarity merely rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

Back in Rarity's bathroom Rainbow Dashie snuggled on top of Twilight's soft furry chest while she burrowed her nose down into the unicorn's neck. Twilight after finally regaining the use of her forelegs she wrapped them around Rainbow's back cuddling her close. Dashie purred lovingly while gently rubbing her cheeks against Twily's expressing her deep affections for the light-hearted unicorn. "Love you!" Rainbow mumbled in a low and innocent tone causing Twilight to blush happily as she nuzzled her nose up against Dashie's which caused her to giggle softly. Then suddenly the sound of hoof steps echoed throughout the minds of the two mares piled on top of one another as their eyes broadened in undefined fear.

"**Uh-oh!**" Twilight muttered.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twenty One**"

* * *

Well there yah go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am sure it brought you great relief. Lol! Anyways, I deeply apologize in advance if you disapprove of maybe a thousand words of this chapter. But it was going to happen again and eventually it will happen once more expect next time it might be the rare threesome I've been working o'so hard to create. I am really happy with the direction my story is taking. Rest assured Shining Armor will be nothing like Rarity he absolutely disapproves of this like an ignorant whelp, and I am sorry Twilight came so fast it was awkward writing that scene. The first time it took Rainbow at least three or four more paragraphs to come. Please feel free to leave me an awesome review I always read them. Also check out my friends FanFiction he asked me to promote him. His name is "EPiiCx5587" and his story is "Change in Notes" it is a quaint little story that I hope you enjoy. Until next time, when stuff starts exploding. Lol! :) /)


	22. Chapter 22 Everlasting Sadness!

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

(**Credits Section**)  
Written By TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie & MandyPandy420  
Storyboard By TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy, EPiiCx5587, KenticConundrum & MandyPandy420  
Edited By JasonSonicZombie  
Proofread By TacticalFriendship  
Public Advertising By Trialman AKA Soma Cruz, XxXChaos-MinionsXxX, ManicFishers & MandyPandy420

(**Shipping Section**)  
Focus Shipping: Dashie & Twily & Jackie  
Side Shipping: Scootaloo & Apple Bloom  
Background Shipping: Derpy & Pinky

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only...**  
(_**T'is Possible... That there is a few inappropriate words!**_ **Proceed With Caution!**)

Dear (People who asked for DerpyxPinkie)  
A lot of you requested them in this story, now I've had Jason and PL3 squeeze them in as a background love relationship. I think it's really cute and it is written differently than the rest of the story almost like a sitcom style. Anyway that is it enjoy the text below these!

Dear Readers.  
Once you reach "Canterlot" you'll notice we've tried a new style of writing and organizing our sentences we'd love to hear your feedback on this, although it's still in Experimental Stages. We will not continue to develop this form of writing unless you the Readers enjoy it more than the usual style. That is all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"**Chapter Twenty Two**"  
"**Everlasting Sadness?**" "**True Feelings.**" "**Eerie Scent!**" "**Basket full of chocolates...**"

* * *

"**Ponyville**"

Sunlight shined down bright upon the Boutique. Ponies were laughing dancing and playing they pranced by happily going about their business making their way along through life. While Derpy and Pinky Pie were out trotting around Ponyville handing out free muffins, cupcakes and smiles to all who passed them. A refreshingly cool and fragrant breeze blew by leaving the scent of rain wherever it went a few puddles remained throughout Ponyville from the storm late last night. Pinky hopped overtop of a small puddle as Derpy hovered upside down right above it following after Pinky. "W-wait up Pinkie!" Yelled Derpy while she clung to her basket of muffins, it was strange she was flying upside down yet none of the muffins fell out... \o.O/

"**Rarity's Bathroom**"

Rainbow gently pressed her lips unto Twilight's attempting to steal her breath away. Their little fuzzy noses touched rubbing together causing them both to giggle lightly. Twilight softly pushed her lips back against Rainbow's a bewitching spell of pure happiness consumed the two mares. They cuddled closely together enjoying the moment for it was about to be shattered to pieces.

Sweetie Belle darted down the hallway her hooves pounding heavily against the tiled floor signaling her swift approach. Instantaneously Rainbow's and Twilight's eyes broadened in absolute fear to the gut wrenching sound of some pony nearing them. Dashie sluggishly pushed herself up off of Twilight she looked down to the unicorn below her seeing she was a complete mess. Cum covered Twilight's tail some of it even in her mane and a little was still evident upon her lips. She blushed lightly in extreme incomparable embarrassment if any one of her friends were to see her this way she would just die.

Rainbow's heart pounded heavily she enjoyed what she had done here today nonetheless a very big pit was still opening up in her stomach deep down she felt that it was wrong. '_Oh-no! What are we gonna do?_' The pegasus asked herself searching desperately for an answer to solve her current predicament. '_First things first!_' Thought Rainbow as she carefully lent Twilight a hoof to help her up causing the unicorn to smile softly while she took her hoof. Dashie starred down into Twily's eyes as she pulled her up onto her four hooves and for a single moment I think both of them were convinced that everything would be okay.

Suddenly a loud pounding noise engulfed the ponies in the bathroom as the door knob turned and raddled heavily luckily it was locked. Rainbow and Twilight were now starring at the door their hearts pounding rapidly out of their chests. "Pssst! Twily do you think you can just zap us out of here with your magic?!" Dashie asked quietly fear plainly evident within her tone. Twilight shook her head in utter disagreement. "Sorry Rainbow my head is still spinning I don't think I can do much of any magic right now!" Said the dismayed unicorn as her and Rainbow slowly stepped back away from the door.

Both of the mare's eyes darted around back and forth across the bathroom looking for a way out or at least a place to hide. Meanwhile outside the bathroom Sweetie Belle clutched the door knob trying desperately to pry the door open she really needed to go. "Come on you stupid door open, please! I really, really gotta go I can't hold it in much longer!" Suddenly the door flew open with Sweetie Belle hanging onto the knob she smiled delightfully while racing into the bathroom. Mid way to the toilet she stepped in something wet, sticky and warm however she didn't pay it no mind after all she was bursting to pee.

Meanwhile Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled ever so dimly as she and her lover hid tucked down inside the bathtub mere inches away from Sweetie Belle. The bathtub was a very tight squeeze for the two mares piled on top of one another Twilight's pudgy cheeks rubbed up against Rainbow's they did their best to remain silently undetected. Twilight was leaving quite a mess everywhere some of her previous pleasures now covered the walls of the bathtub. Sweetie Belle sighed a heavy sigh of sweet relief as what could have been the sound of running water filled the bathroom followed by an eerie scent. Then suddenly back inside the bathtub the unicorn's tail slowly fell down between Dashie's hind legs gently tickling her soft spot causing the pegasus to giggle softly instantly Twilight shoved a hoof in her mouth hoping it wasn't too late, hoping that Sweetie Belle didn't notice.

Sweetie Belle turned her head facing the bathtub she suspiciously raised a brow while slowly reaching over and pulling the shower curtain back. Twilight's eyes squeezed shut she was afraid to open them while Rainbow's eyes dilated wide as she starred up to Sweetie Belle looking over into the tub a confused look evident across the young filly's face. "I coulda swore that I heard something?!" Sweetie Belle stated while glaring down into the empty tub she merely pulled the curtains back before flushing the toilet. Twilight quietly sighed lowly happy her invisibility spell worked properly she was somewhat amazed it worked at all. She was after all still a little whip washed from the previous chapter.

Sweetie Belle pranced happily out of the bathroom quickly closing the door behind her. Almost immediately Rainbow and Twilight sighed an extremely heavy sigh of sweet relief as they sat up in the tub. Both of them took notice to how dirty and sticky they were before Rainbow suddenly broke out into laughter as she placed a hoof upon Twilight's shoulder for support. "I... c-can't believe that just happened... I-I thought my heart was gonna p-pop out of my chest...!" Stated the overly joyous pegasus she was about to hop out of the tub when unexpectedly Twilight grabbed Rainbow's tail by the mouth obviously not wanting her to leave.

Dashie slowly rotated her head around looking directly at Twily seeing a sad look upon her face. The pegasus gazed into the unicorns beautiful purplish starry eyes seeing a look of longing evident within them. Rainbow smiled happily before pulling the curtains back and leaping onto Twilight pushing her down into the tub as her unicorn horn glowed and sparkled dimly then suddenly the shower head began spewing water. Rainbow shivered heavily as cold water hit against her flank she quickly moved her tail covering herself up. "Cold, cold, cold that's so cold...!" Twilight chuckled softly before her horn glowed slightly brighter then suddenly the water became warm causing Dashie to smile softly before planting a genuinely loving kiss upon the unicorns lips. Twilight blushed bright red as she wrapped her forelegs around Rainbow's head slowly pulling her ever closer.

"**Canterlot**"

"Shining I really don't think you should do this..."  
Princess Cadenza stated as she stressfully trotted back and forth in her bedroom while Shining Armor packed several bags for a trip of some kind.  
"Oh come on it's my little sis we're talking about here..."  
Said Shining as he tossed several clothes, towels and toothbrushes into a bag he sighed lightly in slight disbelief he couldn't believe this day had come already.  
"Yes I know but don't you think it would be weird to just pop up unannounced with something like that on your plate."  
Cadenza stated feeling wholeheartedly against this knowing full well it would probably go south anyway.  
"...Cadenza it's not showing up unannounced, it's showing up with a surprise... Hearts and Hooves Day is just around the corner and I think my little Twily deserves to spend it with some pony for once this year..."  
Shining stated foolishly unknowing to the real truth as he held a picture of a filly Twily in his right foreleg's hoof seeing her wide smile caused his heart to pulsate happily.  
"...I think I've found the perfect stallion for her! He is a strong dashing unicorn he loves books and science and long walks on the beach, he's just perfect."  
Shining finished while clapping his hooves happily.  
Cadenza merely rolled her eyes in deep unrestrained annoyance.  
'_This isn't good Twilight is bound to be spending Hearts and Hooves Day alone with Rainbow Dash, I have got to stop this somehow, but how?_'  
Cadenza asked herself desperately needing a solution all the while Shining was pilling packaged bags onto his back ready to leave.  
"Come on baby let's get to the air balloon. I can't wait to spend some more time with my little sis!"  
Shining stated happily while racing out of their front door.  
Cadenza quickly followed after him her heart pounded heavily afraid for her little sister she had no clue as how to stop or maybe at least stall him for a little while.  
'_There's gotta be something I can do...?_'  
She asked herself while chasing Shining Armor down the halls of Princess Celestia's castle he was anxious and excited which caused him to move even faster.  
Suddenly Cadenza's eyes broadened in instant realization immediately her unicorn horn began glowing and sparkling brightly then she merely disappeared into thin air teleporting away.  
Meanwhile in Princess Celestia's private quarters she was writing unnecessary stuff into a meaningless scroll that is until she was interrupted by Princess Cadenza falling from the ceiling landing upside down upon her face.  
"Princess Celestia... W-we've got a huge problem on our hooves!"  
Stated the disoriented Princess as she bounced up regaining her balance.  
Celestia simply blinked her eyes rapidly starring at Cadenza wondering why she had appeared on the ceiling.  
"Shining wants to surprise Twilight and set her up with a colt this Hearts and Hooves Day!"  
Princess Cadenza yelled loudly as she nervously trotted back and forth an uneasy tension filled the air.  
"That isn't good, but if he is on his way in doing that why are you here with me?"  
Celestia asked a confused look dawned upon her face then almost immediately Cadenza teleported before her with a long smile across her face.  
"I need you to send a scroll to Twilight warning her that Shining is coming with a surprise colt in a basket full of chocolates."  
Cadenza stated cheerfully as Celestia grinned widely while her horn glowed and sparkled causing a scroll and quill to rise up as if from out of nowhere.  
"Gotcha! I will send it, you should go catch up with Shining try to delay him for as long as you can!"  
Celestia suggested as she began writing in the scroll.  
Cadenza stepped back her unicorn horn illuminated brightly before she vanished into thin air yet again.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Hot bright and vibrant rays of sunlight shined down upon Applejack's little farm house. A gentle breeze passed by causing the abundance of tall grass on the front lawn to sway in the wind. Birds chirped and flew freely around soaking up the rays of sun getting their plentiful amounts of vitamin D. The sky was absolutely clear pure blue not a single cloud was in sight. Meanwhile inside the farm house all was silent a fresh lemony pledge scent derived from the kitchen the floor was sparkly clean.

Upstairs in Applejack's bedroom Spike and Scootaloo slept peacefully bundled together in the covers. When all of a sudden Spike bounced up out of the bed violently belching a scroll from fire. Slowly Spike descended down to the bed a gloomy look evident across his face as smoke arose from his mouth while he whipped the sleep from his eyes. "C-c-can't a dragon g-get some s-sleep around here...?" Spike asked desperately wanting an answer, or at least an off switch to his anytime mail service. "Oh-h my s-stomach...!" Spike moaned painfully as he fell into the bed causing Scootaloo to gently bounce waking her up peacefully.

Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes seeing Spike sitting up in the bed clutching his stomach in what looked to be pain. Instantly Scoot sat up rushing to his aid hoping he was alright. "S-Spike are you alright, y-you don't look so good!" Asked the kind hearted filly pegasus worry covered her face as Spike strained heavily it appeared as if he was taking a dump. "N-nah! I'm fine Scootaloo I just really hate waking up to indigestion!" Spike stated somewhat angrily as he crawled across the bed looking over into the floor seeing a glowing scroll with sparkling magic surrounding it.

Spike sat back up in the bed as he began opening the scroll. "Stupid scrolls, stupid princesses can't even let a dragon sleep!" Grumbled Spike clearly he has awoken on the wrong side of the bed. The antagonized baby dragon began reading the scroll silently to himself slowly but surely his eyes widened dilating the more he read. Finally after a few minutes of reading Spike lowered the scroll Scootaloo simply starred at him awaiting the breaking of silence. "We have got a huge problem, I gotta get to Twilight immediately!" Spike stated nervously as he wrapped the scroll back up and stuffed it into his stomach pocket pouch thingy.

Spike quickly hoped out of bed leaving Scootaloo flowing in the wind completely confused as ever. "Wait Spike what did the scroll say?!" Scootaloo asked as Spike darted out of the bedroom completely ignoring her he ran down the hallway swiftly stepping down the stairs racing for the front door. Spike jumped up reaching for the knob when suddenly the door slammed open sending Spike crashing into the wall behind the door. "Oh-h! My aching face...!" Spike muttered in a low pain filled tone his face squished between the wall and the door.

Apple Bloom zipped inside taking a deep breath. "_**APPLEJACK!**_ We're home!" Apple Bloom shouted aloud causing the entire house to shake and quack at its foundations. Meanwhile Scootaloo was upstairs lying in Applejack's bed she had heard Apple Bloom's howler it sent her heart racing. "Oh no! It's Apple Bloom she is home already what am I gonna say to her?" Scoots mumbled lowly as she ducked down hiding underneath the covers cowering for her life. '_Maybe I should leave, oh-h_ _I don't know what to do?_' She told herself all of her confidence had suddenly dispersed away.

Big Mac stood in the open door way tons of bags were stacked upon his back like a mountain. He wore an extremely tacky Huawei T-shirt with yellow and blue palm trees all over it. "Move your caboose yah little whippersnapper!" Yelled Granny Smith who pushed herself up against Big Mac's hind legs attempting to move the unmovable mountain so she could get inside. "Oh-h sorry Granny!" Big Mac stated softly as he trotted inside almost instantly Granny Smith dashed inside racing for a bathroom at blinding speeds.

Apple Bloom slowly bounced upstairs whistling a little tune she seemed to be overly excited to see her big sis. Big Mac kicked the front door closed revealing Spike who was stuck to the knob. "Sp-Spike what're yah doing here?" The work horse asked as he threw their luggage on to the floor. Spike slowly slid down the door remaining totally unresponsive. Big Mac hovered over top of him concern covering his face as he pulled Spike up off of the floor. "...Spike yah alright?!"

Meanwhile upstairs in Applejack's bedroom Scootaloo continued to cower in fear quivering underneath the covers. Apple Bloom gently pushed Applejack's bedroom door open inside it was completely silent a restless tension filled the air. Scootaloo could see Apple Bloom through the covers she gulped heavily swallowing some fear hoping that the pony of her thoughts could not see her. Apple Bloom panned around looking in every direction but Applejack was no where to be found in sight.

Scootaloo wasn't sure what to do next she just laid there frozen in stone unable to move and speak her heart was racing dangerously fast. Apple Bloom finally looked up towards the bed she saw that something or some pony was shivering underneath the covers. A familiar tail stuck out hanging over the bed Apple Bloom slowly raised a brow in slight confusion. "...Sc-Scootaloo is that you under there?" Apple Bloom asked softly realizing something must have spooked the young pegasus she had never ever seen her cower in fear under the covers before.

Scootaloo's eyes dilated wide her mind began spiraling out of control as her breathing began speeding up becoming chaotic. '_Oh no she knows I'm here, what now? Maybe I can jump out the window and take to the sky... No-no I still can't fly! Well this stinks!_' Apple Bloom laggardly approached the bed she climbed up the side while wondering what the heck happened here. Apple Bloom eyed Scootaloo hiding under the covers she was mere inches away from the fearful pegasus. "Scootaloo are yah okay?" The young deeply concerned earth pony asked hoping for a response this time. She hated seeing her friends like this, if there was anything she could do to make her friends happy she would do it.

'_Darn it!_' Scootaloo said to herself as she slowly pushed herself up out of the covers. Apple Bloom gently placed her left foreleg's hoof upon Scoots shoulder wanting to comfort her friend as best that she could. Scootaloo sighed heavily before sluggishly turning her head to face Apple Bloom. "H-hey!" Scootaloo managed to say in a shaky unconfident tone. '_Should I ask her now? I don't know what I should do? What if she says no and doesn't wanna be my friend anymore?_' Apple Bloom starred intensively at her friend who was now shaking heavily sweat slowly ran down the pegasi's face she gulped heavily trying to keep calm although it was obvious she was failing.

Suddenly Apple Bloom leapt for Scootaloo causing her eyes to widen in fear she quickly squeezed them shut. Apple Bloom carefully wrapped her forelegs around Scoots back pulling her close into a comfortingly warm hug. Scootaloo laggardly opened one eye only to see that Apple Bloom was hugging her she felt a sensation of warmth overcome her she felt safe and happy a small smile began forming upon Scoots face. "I don't know what's wrong, but please yah don't have to be afraid Scootaloo because I'm here fer yah!" A spark of tears filled the brim of Scootaloo's eyes as she slowly wrapped her forelegs around Apple Bloom embracing her hug. "Th-thank y-you!"

Tears of joy ran down the sides of Scootaloo's cheeks as Apple Bloom gently patted her upon the back. '_I-I l-love you A-Apple Bloom!_' Scootaloo said to herself causing her to smile even wider happy she could finally express it while being so close to the one that she loved without fainting or anything like that. 'Scootaloo... Why did you seem so upset? I hope you're okay now. I wonder what happen here and where's Applejack?' Apple Bloom asked herself desiring an answer to these questions all the while unknowing to Scootaloo's true feelings.

"**Sugar Cube Corner**"

T'is a beautiful day at Sugar Cube Corner ponies galloped about being ponies and stuff. A refreshing breeze swept past leaving an intoxicating scent of a variety of tasteful pies everywhere it went. A swarm of butterflies flew by as the camera zoomed in on Derpy and Pinky sitting at an outside table relaxing enjoying this wonderfully sunny day. Derpy was blowing bubbles with a small wand dipped in soapy fluids she enjoyed their transparent beauty before giggling softly as they popped around her. While Pinkie juggled cupcakes in her hooves for a moment or two before she tossed them all up into the air and opened her mouth wide to swallow them whole as they fell to their imminent doom.

Pinky Pie licked her lips while leaning on the table as she gazed at Derpy a wide cheerful smile was increasingly evident upon her face. Derpy carefully sat her bubbles down not wanting to spill them she slowly looked over to Pinkie who was starring at her intensively. "Um-m... Pinky why're yah starring at me like that... O-oh is there something on my face?" The soft hearted pegasus asked as she began gently whipping her cheeks off with her hooves. Pinky quickly shook her head in utter disagreement. "Oh-no it's not that its just that I have been spending so much off screen time with you Derpy that... W-well I don't know...?"

Derpy carefully leaned on the table she began starring just as intensively back at Pinky Pie trying to ascertain what it was. Silence consumed the two mares who were gazing into each others beautifully shimmering eyes while white and puffy clouds spiraled over head. Unexpectedly one of the clouds just randomly crashed into another forming a small heart made of clouds up high in the sky. Which was directly above where the two mares were sitting starring at each other. Then all of a sudden a small smile began forming upon Derpy's face she must have figured out what it was, or Cupid just swooped past. "I think I might know what it is...!" Derpy muttered in a lowly cheerful tone her cheeks blushed bright pink.

Pinkie's smile continued to lengthen her heart pounded heavily never before had she felt these feelings this way. Derpy and Pinky slowly leaned forward moving closer together Pinky was blushing heavily, although it wasn't visible because well... she is pink. The two mares tenderly pushed their lips together in a beautifully sweet kiss. Pinkie carefully placed her right hoof over top of Derpy's. Both of them gazed deep into the others eyes their hearts paced beating together in perfect unison. A bright ray of sunshine glared down onto the two illuminating their magical kiss as the slowly closed their eyes to savor the moment... Meanwhile ponies continued trotting past not even paying any attention to the two mares kissing right out in the open it was like they were invisible, or in the background. O.o

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Rarity and Applejack searched far and wide inside of the Boutique hoping to find Twilight so she could help them get Fluttershy down. Surprisingly no pony could hear that the water was running on high in the bathroom signaling that some pony was taking a shower. While a delightfully delicious aroma filled the Boutique causing every ponies noses to bounce up to the scent of it. "Em-m... What's that yah got cooking Rarity? It smells amazing!" The earth pony complimented while searching under a pile of manikins.

Rarity did not respond she merely began galloping away. "Sorry Applejack I would love to help you search some more however I really must check up on my stew!" Applejack watched Rarity disappear down the hall she quickly fell back sitting upon her butt followed by a heavy sigh of annoyance. "Oh-h... Twilight where on Equestria did yah run off to..." Finally Applejack noticed something strange out of the corner of her eyes she carefully ducked down moving in closer for a better look. "What the... a-a... a hoof print?"

Applejack glared at the familiar substance on floor she had an idea of what it was but she wondered why or how it got there. "This hoof print is small so it must be Sweetie Belle's!" Applejack stated before quickly galloping down the hall following the hoof prints to their destination. '_It's a good thing Rarity didn't see these or she might've freaked out!_' The confounded earth pony said to herself. Fluttershy hugged the ceiling she took a glance looking over her shoulder seeing the floor below then suddenly her sight double before she swiftly looked away.

Back inside the bathroom it was very hot and steamy a thick layer of moister covered the mirror above the sink visibility was awfully low thanks to the steamy water. Now finally inside of the bathtub the water was running fast and hot while Twilight slowly pushed Rainbow down onto her back and sat on top of her stomach. The pegasus starred up to the unicorn seeing a delightfully devious grin evident across her face. Both of the mares were soaked they had been in there for well over an hour I am surprised they haven't gotten wrinkly yet. The vast variety of fruity scents filled the entirety of the bathroom making it quite delightful in there.

Twilight's silky smooth mane and tail was squeaky clean there was no longer any evidence of hers and Rainbow's explorations. She slowly leaned down over top of Rainbow both of the mares moved closer pushing their lips together in absolute unison. Twily placed her left hoof against Dashie's chest for support so she did not fall and crash her head into the wall of the tub it was after all very slippery in there thanks to the soapy bubbles. Rainbow gazed into Twi's foggy beautifully purplish eyes enjoying the moment she had only had a hoof full of them since the story began her heart fluttered joyfully. Twilight gazed back into Dashie's alluringly bluish foggy eyes taking in the moment enjoying it, savoring it as she blocked everything else out this was probably one of the few times that she had with Rainbow. Twilight has always loved Rainbow ever since the beginning it was quite evident in chapter one although she has unfortunately held in her feelings thinking ill of them not knowing any better considering how she was raised.

Twilight gently fell down lying on top of Rainbow as they brutally pressed there lips together mercilessly falling deeper into the others web of pure intensified love. Twilight and Rainbow slowly closed there eyes as they turned rolling over onto their sides while they wrapped their forelegs around the other holding onto them tightly not intending to let go anytime soon. Both of them practically fighting one another for dominance as Rainbow carefully slipped her tongue into Twilight's mouth indulging on the unicorns natural flavor. The pegasus gently tickled Twily's tongue causing her to purr as she moved further in passionately French Kissing the unicorn. The two lovers detoured away from stopping they wanted to enjoy this moment more so but most of all they wanted it to be everlasting.

Then suddenly the water that was constantly spewing out of the shower head ceased unexpectedly. The two mares kissing passionately didn't even seem to notice it at first that is how lost they were in one another's love. They even had time to forget about Applejack despite having made a love triangle stand together in the previous chapter. Slowly but surely it was coming back to the two mares as a cooling breeze ran through the bathroom with the door hanging wide open swaying in the wind. A chill leisurely ran down Rainbow's and Twilight's backs leaving goosebumps across their bodies as they slowly opened their eyes. Instantly they realized that the water had stopped and that they weren't alone quickly they broke their kiss and leapt upwards. Looking out over the side of the tub only to see Applejack slowly trotting out of the bathroom while sadly dragging her tail on the ground with her head held depressingly low.

Rainbow and Twilight sluggishly turned their heads to face the other as their smiles faded unknowing to what they had just done. Applejack always had a spark for Rainbow Dash but somehow now that little spark was slowly diminishing losing it's shine. While far off in the distance a few drops could be heard hitting the ground causing Rainbow's and Twilight's hearts to sputter. Applejack slowly trotted down the hallway tears filling her eyes as they spilt out falling onto the floor she did her best to remain silent and undetected...

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twenty Two**"

* * *

...A moment of silence please...  
Poor Applejack I am sure glad I didn't write that last scene because that was just awfully sad. It went happy, happy sad. You know I had originally planned a sex scene there that is were Twilight's devious smile comes into play but we took a different rout. Honestly this one is way better especially with Hearts & Hooves Day coming up for them and Shining Armor and his malicious plans for Twily. Also I feel that I should mention that at first I never intended for Applejack to get hurt even when Rainbow was attacking Twilight I still didn't intend for it to turn out this way but something hit me and I unfortunately had to. I apologize Applejack fans, _don't worry I'll make good on this..._ Sorry guys I wish I could have done something special for you all on Hearts and Hooves Day but you are still gonna get something explosively amazing. I am already planning ahead for a chapter that will be at least ten thousand words something really big for you all. Okay that is it! Be sure to tell us if you liked the Canterlot scene and how it was written. Also don't forget to leave an awesome review I always read them. /)


	23. Chapter 23 Storm of a Broken Heart

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

(**Credits Section**)

_Written By_ **TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie & MandyPandy420**

_Storyboard By_ **TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy, EPiiCx5587, KenticConundrum & MandyPandy420**

_Edited By_ **JasonSonicZombie**

_Proofread By_ **TacticalFriendship**

_Public Advertising By_ **Trialman AKA Soma Cruz, XxXChaos-MinionsXxX, ManicFishers & MandyPandy420**

* * *

(**Shipping Section**)

_Focus Shipping_: **Dashie & Twily & Jackie**

_Side Shipping_: **Scootaloo & Apple Bloom**

_Background Shipping_: **Derpy & Pinky**

_Extra Shipping_: **Rarity & Fluttershy** {_Maybe?!_)

* * *

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only...**

[**Safe For All viewers!** _Except Homophobes..._]

"_**I love shy ponies! I love making them blush...**_"

(Also apparently there is something wrong with the site right now so all of the lines above and some of the lines in the story look weird. Otherwise enjoy!)

* * *

"**Chapter Twenty Three**"

"**Liftoff!**" "**Lazy Writers...**" "**The Crutch**" "**Almost Love?**" "**Storm of a Broken Heart.**"

* * *

"**Edge of Ponyville**"

Somehow on this beautifully bright and warm sunny day Derpy and Pinky found themselves sitting together in what appeared to be an endless field of tall grass. It was silent a gentle breeze caused a domino effect of movement the tall grass swayed causing butterflies that where sleeping dormant within to flutter out into the open air. Clouds spiraled over head the single giant heart shaped cloud continued to linger above the two mares as they lied happily snuggled together.

A tiny rainbow colored butterfly descended down landing upon Derpy's nose instantly causing a wide smile to spawn on both of the mares faces. Suddenly a stingy look appeared upon Derpy's face as she sneezed causing the butterfly to fly off disappearing into the wind. The two cheery ponies giggled happily enjoying this peaceful day not only that they were also enjoying one another's company all the while unknowing to where it was truly leading. Pinkie rolled over onto her back she gazed up into the big beautifully blue sky seeing a royal air balloon slowly liftoff from the city of Canterlot.

A frighteningly new tingling sensation filled Pinky's stomach she gently placed a hoof against her tummy while thinking back to earlier. Suddenly Pinkie shot up sitting on her butt quickly turning to face Derpy lying in the grass without a single care in the whole wide world. After a few moments the relaxed pegasus finally noticed Pinky Pie out of the corner of her eyes she was sitting up starring straight at her with a distraught expression evident across her face. Derpy quickly pushed herself up a look of what could have been described as worry covered hers. "P-Pinkie is something wrong, are you alright?" The softhearted pegasus asked while gently placing a hoof upon Pinky's leg.

Pinkie starred down to the grass between her legs she gulped heavily not knowing how to respond she didn't want to lie to Derpy not with this kind of feeling in her gut. "Um-m... D-Derpy you remember a little while ago when we... W-when we... K-k-kissed!" Pinky stuttered ever so lowly her cheeks lit up bright tomato red she had felt amazing about kissing Derpy then but now her mind has finally caught up with her as did the embarrassment of doing so. The pegasus smiled happily while pulling her hoof back. "Yeah of course I do! W-wh-why did you not like it?" Derpy asked softly while wrapping her wings around herself as if she was making a shield to defend against negative answers or responses.

"...Oh-no! I liked it... I liked it a lot! It is just no pony has ever... W-well kissed me before... At least not like that anyway!" Pinkie stated cheerfully while slowly turning her head looking over to Derpy giving her a soft kind inviting smile. The pegasi's wings instantly shot open as she leapt for Pinky jumping on top of the party pony carefully pushing her to the ground while pulling her in for a friendly hug. "I'm so glad because for a second there I thought you might have hated it!" Pinkie smiled widely as she moved in closer gently caressing her nose against Derpy's causing her bright smile to glisten in response.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Upstairs Scootaloo continued to do her best not to look Apple Bloom directly in the eyes her heart was pounding rapidly. The young earth filly starred daggers at Scootaloo wondering what the heck was up she could tell that something was still bothering her. To Scootaloo the silence was unbelievably unbearable she gulped lightly trying to act normal despite her deep dismaying feelings towards the pony a few inches away from her. Despite Apple Bloom's caring hug a befuddled sensation quickly returned looming over the frightful pegasus.

"Scootaloo... Are yah alright?" Apple Bloom asked softly hoping for a response. Scootaloo blinked her eyes rapidly she quickly looked around the room for some way to escape. Sweat ever so slowly slid down the now panicking filly's face while Apple Bloom's voice echoed into the back of her head she could hear her own heart now racing as if it was in her ears. "_**AAGGGHHHH!**_" Scootaloo screamed as she quickly leapt for an open window. Apple Bloom simply raised a brow in absolute disarray wondering why the heck the writers didn't write her love scene. Apple Bloom slowly looked up toward the ceiling of Applejack's bedroom. "Stupid lazy writers!" She stated feeling somewhat upset and betrayed while she angrily shook her hoof into the air.

Meanwhile downstairs Big Mac slowly fell back sitting down on his butt as he carefully held Spike within his giant hooves before gently shaking him violently trying to wake him. "Spike, Spike... Spike! ...SPI-IKE!" Big Mac hollered as loud as he possibly could while accidentally spitting on the little baby dragon's face Spike did not respond he just snored loudly. Unexpectedly the bathroom door suddenly shot open slamming against the wall and out trotted Granny Smith who sighed happily a sweet sigh of indescribable relief. Spike then suddenly bounced up out of Big Mac's hooves falling flat on his face lying on the floor he clinched his fists angrily. '_I'm a baby dragon aren't babies suppose to be allowed to sleep whenever they want, why won't any pony let me sleep for Celestia's sake!_'

Spike slowly pushed himself up his face seemed flat like one of those old cartoons he quickly blew air into his mouth causing his head to inflate like a balloon. Spike scratched the back of his head that now ached painfully he had a severely throbbing headache, I mean how could he possibly not after all that just happened. "Ugh-h...! Wasn't I suppose to do something really important before I got knocked out?" Spike asked to himself in a low tone thinking no pony was around to hear him he was unaware of the enormous shadow looming over him.

"Whooo-eeee! Now that's better! S-say Big Mac where's Applejack at, ah got something fer her!" Granny asked with a wide cheery smile present upon her wrinkly face. Big Mac slowly leaned back looking over towards her. "Sorry Granny ah haven't seen her since we got back!" Spike once finally hearing the voices after realizing they weren't in his head he quickly turned to see Apple Bloom sluggishly trotting down the stairs with a dull and somewhat lonely expression evident across her face. "Hey Apple Bloom what's wron... Oh-h wait a minute... A-Apple Blo-om...!" Granny Smith, Apple Bloom and Big Mac all gathered around Spike forming a triangle as the little baby dragon spun around seeing all of Applejack's family here. '_Oh no this isn't good not at all Applejack better not come home with Rainbow Dash around her shoulder... That would probably be very, very bad right about now!_'

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Rarity was in the kitchen stirring her special stew that she'd been making for Rainbow Dash whence she found out that she had a sore throat. The sky was dimming as the clouds darkened chilling winds began picking up ever so slowly leaves blew past the window in the kitchen. Fluttershy continued hugging the ceiling she was stuck to it like a suction cup as she shook from fear of falling. Suddenly a loud roar of thunder echoed into Ponyville signaling the coming of another a storm. Actually quite a few more storms are coming not just of thunder or lightning either.

Fluttershy unexpectedly lost her grip or rather she lost her suction and began falling she screamed quietly loud while slinging her hooves around in the air. Rarity quickly darted out of the kitchen and into the main presentation room where Fluttershy's deadly screams originated from. Rarity simply raised a brow in utter astonishment. "...Fluttershy, excellent you have finally gotten yourself down from way up there." Fluttershy slowly moved her hooves away from her eyes so she could see that she was hovering in mid air she could see that her wings were flapping ever so gently. A wide delighted smile filled with accomplishment covered Fluttershy's face as she slowly descended down to the tiled floor below.

"I did it!" The normally shy overly excited pegasus yelled in a quietly humble tone. Then suddenly the true storyline kicked in as Applejack emerged out from within the darkened hallway time slowly came to a crushing halt as tears freely fell dripping down from her cheeks. Applejack trotted past Rarity and Fluttershy who's mouths had completely hit the floor an unsettling sensation filled there stomachs as the heavyhearted earth pony did her best not to look there way. Applejack stopped before the front door everything in the room was immensely silent so much so you could hear her tears splashing against the tiled floor the nearly silent whimpers of a breaking heart. She leisurely reached for the knob quickly turning it and charging outside into the freezing loneliness that was going to be this sad, sad day.

Rarity and Fluttershy just simply starred at Applejack as she disappeared into the distance while the clouds above continued darkening the winds quickly became more forceful. "What just happened?" Rarity questioned as she pushed her jaw back up into her mouth. Fluttershy merely nodded in disagreement not knowing anything of course she had been stuck on the ceiling for most of the past few chapters. Suddenly the sound of multiple hoof steps could be heard echoing from within the darkened hallway signaling their swift approach. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle dashed out from the darkness there coats of fur were puffy with the fresh scent of a variety of fruits. Thanks to Rarity's special pony body wash.

Without saying a single word the two mares raced outside leaving Fluttershy and Rarity completely in the dark confused wondering what the heck happened to Applejack. Whitish gray clouds spiraled over top of the entirety of Ponyville blocking some of the beautiful rays of sunlight a storm moving in coming fast. Heavy winds blew outside at rapidly increasing speeds flinging countless amounts of papers, quills, books, muffins and fillies flying off into the air. The front door to Rarity's Boutique slammed shut thanks to the hurricane like winds. "**APPLEJACK!**" The two mares screamed into the sky that was becoming more so dreary by the seconds passing the clouds could burst at any moment. Rainbow laggardly panned around glaring angrily at the clouds. "I didn't know it was suppose to rain today. Stupid clouds!" Dashie stated as she ferociously slammed her right foreleg's hoof into the ground kicking up dust.

Twilight and Rainbow slowly turned to face one another a look of despair was plainly visible within there eyes. "We really gotta find Applejack... Like right now, before this storm gets any more worse than it already is!" Rainbow Dash stated wholeheartedly while trying to maintain her composure even though it was slowly slipping away. Ever since Applejack planted a kiss on her left cheek all those chapters ago she has had a special place for that earth pony within her heart it's made her soft-er, but in a very good way. Besides if it wasn't for Applejack she wouldn't have been able to confess her love to Twilight. Dashie desperately needed Applejack in her life she is like her crutch. '_Applejack!_' Rainbow thought to herself she carefully placed her left hoof upon her chest feeling her own heart ache.

Twilight glared into the gloomy gray sky the sun was almost completely blotted out while thunder roared ever so loudly over head the winds blew faster and stronger sending their manes blowing wildly into the air. Since Twilight first kissed Applejack not to long ago she has felt different it is somewhat difficult to explain however now she only feels pain knowing she is partly if not mostly responsible for hurting her, for breaking the earth ponies heart. "W-wh-where would she go?" Twilight asked in a curiously low tone trying to hold herself together just long enough so she could give away her apologizes. "I'm not sure, b-but we should probably check out her house first she might have gone there... Hopefully!" Rainbow muttered lowly.

Both of mares once reaching an agreement they brutally slammed their forelegs hooves into the ground while kicking up dust with their hind legs. They took off at blinding speeds galloping into Ponyville chasing after Applejack hoping to save her from falling any further into the abundance of pain and betrayal that they have casted upon her. The town was a wreck road side stands were torn to pieces due to the heavy winds leaving pieces of wood everywhere. Trees, grass and giant wind socks that were attached on top of a few houses swayed back and forth in the wind the clouds above swelled about to burst releasing there liquids unto the ponies beneath.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle galloped quickly racing through Ponyville at incredibly fast speeds. Rain began gently drizzling down on top of them soon the ground would be slippery and wet making things a bit dangerous. "Hopefully that's where she is because it isn't safe to be out in a heavy storm like this!" Twilight stated before gulping lightly as the sound of thunder and lightning echoed throughout her ears. Rainbow Dash chuckled softly before slightly rotating her head around looking over toward Twilight. "You know it seems like every time we take a shower we gotta go do something that'll make us dirty all over again!" The somewhat bedeviled unicorn sighed a light sigh of annoyance. "Dashie now really isn't the time to be pointing out the obvious repetitiveness of our w-writers."

"**Edge of Ponyville**"

Derpy lied relaxed on top of Pinkie's stomach enjoying the safety and security, what with Hasbro always attempting to remove her from the show and all that. Pinky carefully wrapped her forelegs around Derpy's back causing the clumsy pegasus to slowly open her eyes only to see Pinkie approaching her with puckered lips. Gently the pink playful pony planted her lips onto Derpy's causing the pegasi's wings to suddenly extend outward. Derpy's eyes broadened wide while her face blushed bright red before she pushed her lips back against Pinkie's embracing her kiss.

Despite the horrifying storm barely a mile away the sky was relatively clear here. Since they're in the background they also get their own scenery, how neat is that. Several white puffy clouds began smashing into one another creating even more smaller hearts within the big blue clear sky. The two mares enjoyed the exhilarating moment even more than they did the first time. Derpy heedfully pressed her left foreleg's hoof onto Pinky's soft and warm chest she could feel her heart beating alongside hers.

A captivatingly blissful sensation overwhelmed the two smooching mares who's heated bodies were closing in together almost merging as one. A gentle delightful breeze brushed up against the mares lying within the field of tall grass. The wind blew Derpy's mane down into Pinkie's face as she pulled the pegasus even closer while pressing harder against her lips practically biting into her face like she was a muffin. Suddenly some of the real plot began seeping in through the fourth wall as a single rain drop fell down hitting Pinky on the forehead. The party pony seemed to be far too distracted to even notice the water running down her face. Then unexpectedly thunder roared frighteningly loud causing Derpy to bounce up in fear as Pinkie's eyes widened to all of the dark clouds that had suddenly appeared from as if out of nowhere.

"What the heck where did this storm come from? It is ruining my big kissing scene...!" Pinky stated angrily as she slowly leaned upwards sitting on her flank as Derpy fell back down into the tall grass. Rain began sprinkling down upon the two mares while the frightened pegasus raised her head up she shivered lightly because lightning has always startled her more than anything. Pinkie feeling really fussed quickly jolted up over toward the pony that was the very core of her rapidly beating heart. "D-Derpy are you okay?" Almost instantaneously the blond pegasus pony bounced up out of the tall grass and wrapped herself around Pinkie holding on for dear life afraid to let go as she shivered heavily. Pinky glared angrily at the storm she was almost tempted to pull out her party cannon and blast it away alas that would interfere with the true story line also it'd probably kill every pony.

"**Canterlot Airspace**"

Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor along with dozens of packaged bags filled a hot air balloon it was indeed crowded there was no breathing room at all.

"Shining, honey are you absolutely certain about what you are going to be doing?"

Shining Armor sighed a heavy sigh annoyance clearly evident within his barely audible tone.

"Cadenza why must you insist upon asking me the same question every five minutes... Like I told you before, yes I know exactly what I am doing!"

Shining stated boldly with mountain shaking confidence he was still completely obliviously to Twilight's preferences in romance. Boy is he in for a surprise. Lol!

"B-bu-but what if she doesn't like him... W-what if, roll with me on this one here. What if she doesn't even like colts?! Are you sure you have thought this all the way through?"

Shining simply chuckled softly before turning his head ever so slowly to face Cadenza if this was a scary movie his neck would be screeching as he turned.

"Don't be silly Cadenza, I've seen the way my little Twily looked at colts before and I am one hundred percent positive that she will just love the colt I've got picked out for her."

Unexpectedly Shining's left eye suddenly twitched rapidly as his pupils dilated.

Cadenza sighed a low sigh it went undetected by her lover.

"Yeah! G-great I am glad that you have got it all figured out then!"

The mopy Princess leaned over the edge of the hot air balloon she gazed off into the endless sky as a chilling sensation ran down her back. '_Oh-h I really hope Twilight got Princess Celestia's letter!_'

Cadenza thought to herself suddenly her ears perked up to the sound of thunder in the far off distance.

"Hey Cadneza look!"

Shining hollered while pointing down toward Ponyville it appeared tiny in the distance with a gigantic mass of storm clouds circling it from above.

Cadenza gasped loudly not expecting a storm today the forecast read clear for the next week and on.

Almost immediately an idea sprouted up inside of her brain as a light bulb brightened up over top of her head.

"I have got it!"

Yelled the Princess causing Shining to merely flicker his eyes in deep wonder as to what she had just got.

"Um-m... What did you jus..." - "We can't land in Ponyville if it is shrouded in stormy clouds it would be far to dangerous!"

Cadenza stated interrupting Shining's sentence mid way.

The Princess sighed a sigh of sweet relief knowing Shining would have to turn back she smiled a small smile.

Shining angrily glared down onto the massive storm below he scratched his chin in serious contemplation.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Scootaloo leapt out of Applejack's bedroom window she flapped her tiny wings rapidly desperately attempting to take off into the clear blue sky. Her eyes broadened because she had begun gaining air underneath her wings flying higher into the sky. Scootaloo smiled widely from ear to ear she quickly twisted her head around to see her wings but before she could even gain a glance at them she fell crashing down into a thorn bush beneath Applejack's bedroom window how inconveniently placed. The young filly moaned out in slight pain while lying on her stomach with needles piercing her body she slowly tucked in her wings trying to subdue the pain. '_I knew it was too good to be true..._' Thought the languishing pegasi.

Meanwhile inside of the farmhouse. Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith all gathered around Spike sitting on his rump as he tended to his aching head. The baby dragon starred upwards to the apple family surrounding him feeling a bit dismayed he gulped heavily swallowing some fear hoping for a way out of this bleak situation. "...Spike have you seen Applejack around?" Big Mac asked in a surprisingly breaking of the silence. "Ye-ah and what's up with Scootaloo did something happen because she seems to be afraid of me!" Apple Bloom stated in a slightly depressed tone as she lowered her head wondering what in the hay could have scared the pegasus away all while oblivious to the the fact that it was really her.

Suddenly Spike's eyes widened wide the memories of what had happened just before he was knocked unconscious last chapter began flooding back to him like a flash flood. '_Princess Celestia's letter, she wanted me to warn Twilight that her brother is coming with a special surprise..._' Spike thought to himself as his heart pounded rapidly hoping it wasn't too late. "Oh-no! I gotta warn Twilight and fast!" Spike yelled aloud he instantly bounced up and flew out of the front door. The three ponies sitting by the front door merely blinked their eyes rapidly as Spike disappeared into the distance.

Heavily filled black rain clouds continued spiraling around over top of Ponyville as they began spreading out heading towards Sweet Apple Acres and the EverFree Forest. Apple Bloom's left ear suddenly perked up to the familiar moan off in the distance she quickly bounced up following Spike's lead and racing outside chasing after the noise hoping it would lead her to some answers. The young unknowing earth pony stood on the edge of the porch she panned around searching for the direction of moans. Big Mac hoped up a dreary tried expression evident across his face he sluggishly trotted upstairs needing some much deserved sleep before he would get back to work. Granny Smith was way ahead of him she had fallen asleep right there in the middle of the floor drool hanging down from her mouth as she snored ever so loudly.

Apple Bloom trotted down the steps quickly running around the side of the house following the sounds as they increased in volume. "Scootaloo... Scootaloo is that you? Scootaloo are yah there?" Apple Bloom called out loudly as she spun around seeing no pony in sight for miles. Scootaloo lying inside of a thorn bush mere inches away from Apple Bloom had covered her mouth trying her best not to moan out in pain for fear of being detected. "Scootaloo Scoot-Scoot-Scootaloo-ooooo!" Apple Bloom yowled into the sky as she shook her head while swinging her tail gently with the passing breeze.

"_**A-A-ACHOO!**_" Scootaloo sneezed loudly shaking the entire bush that she was inadvertently hiding within causing Apple Bloom to grin widely as she slowly turned her head. '_I hope she didn't hear that!_' Scootaloo thought to herself as she continued to cover her mouth and mask her breathing like some kind of a ninja pony. Apple Bloom cautiously approached the bush she sat down in front of it while reaching outward with her foreleg's hooves spreading the bush apart revealing Scootaloo. The abashed pegasus blushed lightly while looking up into the sky as if she was looking at Apple Bloom. "O-oh! H-hey A-Apple Bloom!"

Apple Bloom shook her head in utter disappointment. "Scootaloo why on Equestria did yah run away from me earlier? Are you alright? Please talk to me, I'm yer friend yah can tell me anything you know that, right?" Apple Bloom questioned in a genuinely concerned tone while lending Scootaloo one of her hooves to assist her out of the thorny bush. Scootaloo looked back and forth between Apple Bloom and her hoof the young bemused pegasi's heart pounded rapidly nearly pacing out of her chest. Apple Bloom smiled another softish warm and inviting smile the same as she had done before which seemed to work great on Scootaloo considering her secret love interest.

Scootaloo grabbed ahold of Apple Bloom's hoof she then pulled the pegasus out of the thorny bush. Scoot fell flat on her stomach lying in the grass while Apple Bloom fell back lying on her back starring up into the great blue sky. Dozens of pointy thorns covered Scootaloo's back they were all in her mane and tail she could feel them pricking her body all over. The somewhat afflicted pegasus slowly began raising her head up out of the grass although she was met with a much welcomed greeting from Apple Bloom.

Instantaneously before Scootaloo's brain could even register what she had seen her wings popped out like balloons as all of the blood in her body suddenly began rushing to her face causing her to blush deep tomato red. Apple Bloom sluggishly pushed herself up sitting back on her butt only to find Scootaloo glaring at her lower levels with a somewhat mesmerized look upon her face. "Hey Scoot what're yah lookin at?" The curiously innocent earth pony asked as she starred downwards to Scootaloo who at first didn't respond a dumbfounded sensation consumed the young pegasi.

"What...?" Scootaloo asked as she laggardly raised her head up out of Apple Bloom's privates with a slightly perverted grin across her face which was still bright red. "Hey Scootaloo why's yer face all red, are ya feeling okay?" Apple Bloom asked softly as Scootaloo gazed upwards into the young earth pony's bright smile the shimmer in her eyes set something off inside of Scoots mind sending her heart ablazing. Then suddenly Scootaloo bounced up in a massive rush of courage and excitement as she grabbed hold of one of Apple Bloom's hooves and took a deep breath. "Apple Bloom there is... There is something I wanna tell you?"

Apple Bloom slowly moved in closer toward Scootaloo she could feel it something was different something changed. The tension in the air thickened black clouds began slowly moving in over head the rays of sunlight began disappearing one by one. "Apple Bloom I just wanted to say... Th-that I-I... I..." Sweat glided down the sides of Scoot's cheeks as Apple Bloom's heart began excelerating faster waiting for her to finish. "Apple Bloom... I-I... I really, r-really, really... Really l-like like you!" Scoots mumbled almost immediately she squeezed her eyes shut in fear of seeing Apple Bloom's possibly horrifying maybe even mortifying expression.

The wind speeds began picking up slowly blowing leaves and twigs around in the air. Thunder roared loudly echoing from far off in the distance. Lightning strikes could be heard in the direction of Ponyville. Rain began sprinkling down onto Sweet Apple Acres. Scootaloo was too afraid to open her eyes for fear of rejection the ultimate fear. Then suddenly Apple Bloom gently planted her lips upon Scootaloo's cheek giving her a heartwarmingly sweet kiss. Scootaloo's eyes shot open broadening wide as she gazed unto Apple Bloom kissing her right cheek. The pegasi's heart sped up faster than a nuclear explosion going off as her lips began curling upwards.

"Apple Bloom... Does... D-does this mean... That you...?" Apple Bloom sluggishly pulled her lips away as water rain down the back of her neck from the rain that was now pouring down upon them. The earth pony smiled widely while sluggishly shaking her head in absolute happiness. "Truth is Scootaloo... I've kinda always really like liked you too! I wasn't sure how or when to say it! I was just too scared that you would think differently of me if I told you how I felt..." Scootaloo frowned upsettingly while moving closer to the young earth pony. "Apple Bloom even if I didn't l-like like you, I could n-never ever, ever in a million years hate you or think any differently of you because you're my, m-my f-friend." Scootaloo stated proudly while gently rubbed her nose up against Apple Bloom's causing the little earth pony to giggle softly while blushing happily.

"**Rarity's Boutique**"

Rain crashed down hard upon Spike as he sprinted through Ponyville racing towards Rarity's place hoping that Twilight and Rainbow were still there. Heavy winds pounded the baby dragon into the ground yet he still continued pushing against the forceful wind. Thunder roared ever so loudly as lightning struck the ground all around him he squinted his eyes seeing that Rarity's Boutique wasn't too far now.

The streets of Ponyville were totally demolished carriages destroyed trees timbered over innocent street signs snapped right in half from the storm it was completely deserted of any pony kind. Spike moved faster using all of the energy that his little body could muster him just being mere feet away from the front door he leaped into the air reaching for knob. Then unexpectedly the knob began turning all on its own causing Spike's eyes to widened in terror. "Oh-no! Please not again...!" Spike muttered softly before the door slammed wide open smacking him directly in the face sending him flying right into Rarity's bushes rendering him completely unconscious for the remainder of this chapter.

Fluttershy and Rarity instantly trotted out of the front door and into the rain they galloped ever so quickly down the empty streets of Ponyville. Rarity of course had a heavy raincoat on and an umbrella saddle on she did everything in her power to not get wet. "Where do you think she would go?" Fluttershy asked softly you could barely hear her voice over the ferocious storm surrounding them. "I don't know but we gotta find her fast... Did you see the look on her face that poor pony's heart was shattered..."

"**Sweet Apple Acres Forest**" [_Que. The Tragic Music_]

The Sweet Apple Acres Forest was immensely vast the storm of a heart ache had spread out far and wide. Everywhere rain was falling thunder howling across the entirety of the sky as lightning bolts exploded all over. The sun had been completely blotted out by the storm clouds consuming the skies. The trees swayed back and forth as Twilight and Rainbow galloped through the forest to rescue there friend from their mistake. They increased in velocity with every second passing them causing their hearts to pound exceedingly fast.

The ground was wet and mushy thick mud had formed everywhere due to the intense rain. Every trot they took sent mud splashing up into the air and all over the surrounding trees. "This storm just won't let up, will it?" Twilight asked feeling genuinely frightened while taking a quick glance at the darkened sky above. "Doesn't look like it's gonna give up anytime soon!" Rainbow stated somewhat fearlessly while glaring angrily into the sky before looking back down to where she was going.

Suddenly Rainbow Dash slipped on something in the mud and was sent hurdling upwards completely losing all of her sense of balance. Twilight immediately slammed her forelegs hooves into the soft sloshy muddy ground attempting to come to halt but she ended up just sliding through the mud. "**AAAGGGGHHHHH!**" Lightning and thunder went off echoing across the sky as both of mares screamed out for their lives in perfect unison. Rainbow Dash swiftly descended down through the air she tried flapping her wings to fly but they were soaked unusable she harshly crashed into the ground cause it to rumble. Twilight slid across the muddy grounds of the forest slinging her hooves around trying to change her course or at least numb her collision alas it was too late she brutally crashed into a tree causing leaves to shake down off of the tree falling down around her.

Rainbow lied in the mud rain pouring down all around her as her sight blurred through blackness. The pegasi's wings appeared a bit twisted out of sorts her eyes were closed shut. Suddenly Applejack's hat began descending down through the air gently landing upon Rainbow Dash's head. Lightning struck the ground nearby as her eyes shot open wide instantly looking up to the familiar hat mud was covering it as some dripped down from the hat landing on Dashie's nose.

"It can't be!" Rainbow uttered lowly unable to believe her eyes as she slowly arose form the dirt and mud. Her wings lowered to her side laying in mud she glared at the hat it was unmistakably Applejack's although it was different a slight amount of blood laced the edge of the hat. "...Applejack... She never goes anywhere without her hat...!" The compunctious pegasus mumbled softly to herself as she pulled the soaking wet hat close holding it against her chest. "No! No, no, no! It's all my fault ...It's all my fault...!" The self-accusing pegasus mumbled to herself as her eyes filled with tears.

Rainbow Dash slowly lowered her head clutching the hat tightly to afraid not wanting to let go of it. '_It's all my fault!_' "It's all my fault!" '_It's all my fault!_' "**IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**" Rainbow Dash screamed into the sky shaking the tress and grounds around her with her echoing voice. Rainbow fell face forward into the mud she cried heavily into Applejack's hat. '_It's my fault! ...It's all my f-fault that Applejack is..._' She thought to herself as a vision of the sweet apple pony flashed inside of her head disappearing almost immediately causing her heart to sputter and crawl. Suddenly a hole began opening up in the storm above letting a single ray of sunlight in through the darkened pitch black clouds.

Twilight fell back into the mud causing a splash her head throbbed painfully from a massive headache due to a head on collision with a sturdy apple tree. Twilight's sight was very sketchy she starred upwards to the tree above then suddenly small bright red dots began falling down towards her. Twilight's eyes widened immediately clearing as her horn glowed brightly instantly catching the apples in a net of her magic. She sighed a soft sigh of relief while leaning her head back down onto the mushy ground only to see that Rainbow Dash was a few yards away lying in the mud she appeared to be panted awfully heavy.

Dashie pouted heavily she buried her head down into Applejack's hat she could still smell her scent on it the warmth of it was somewhat comforting and not in anyway suspicious at all. "Rainbow lo-ook!" Twilight yelled aloud causing the weepy pegasus to laggardly raise her head up out of the mud only to be met with a few shimmering strains of blond hair caught in the branches of a tree just a few feet away. The ray of sunlight illuminated the way Rainbow Dash's eyes broadened dilating wide she slowly pushed herself up while placing the hat on top of her head for safe keeping. The remorseful pegasus quickly trotted toward the golden strains of fur, she trotted toward the golden strains of hope. Twilight slowly rolled over on her stomach before bouncing up onto all fours. "Hey wait up!"

The single ray of sunlight diminished to nothing disappearing into the wind truly some pony was watching from on high. Once again our lovers in action are galloping through the soaked forest the elements still intensively bracing down onto them. The only thing going through Rainbow Dash's mind right now was the single thought of Applejack knowing she was alright seeing her face seeing her smile is all that mattered. The crushing weight of this guilt bearing down onto her was overwhelming so much so that she could hardly see straight. She opted to take all of the guilt upon herself leaving none for Twilight.

Twilight's eyes widened as tears hit her directly in the face she could tell that's what they were because they were thicker and they were heavier much heavier. "...Rain-bow...!" Twilight muttered softly feeling great concern for Rainbow Dash who didn't even hear Twilight she couldn't not now at least. Both of mares raced rapidly across the forest following the few strains of fur that were scattered about here and there. Following all of the hope that remained.

Finally after a few minutes of non-stop galloping they both reached a clearing where there were no trees just an abundance of tall grass. The rain wasn't pouring rather it was just sprinkling gently down onto the ground. The sky was simply dreary not darkened the storm clouds spiraled around in a circle above the ponies below. Rainbow Dash panned around looking in every single direction her heart raced faster than she did getting here. "Where is she?" Twilight starred out into the seemingly endless field of tall grass then conveniently a gentle breeze blew past causing everything to sway revealing something laying in the grass far off in the distance. "Rainbow lo-ook...!"

"**Center of the Field, Center of a Storm!**"

Applejack lied in the very center of the stormy field of tall grass heavy winds spun around her as tears heavily ran down her face in constant outbursts of pouting on and off and on again it went. The despairing earth pony sluggishly lowered her head down into the grass her tearstained eyes and face were red snot hung down from her nose. She couldn't even see straight it was amazing she got here at all.

Applejack curled up into a ball as she wrapped her tail around herself attempting to hide from the world. Despite her heart being broken the only thing she could think about was her the pony who broke it. She sobbed intensely into her hooves trying to contain the tears however the more she tried the more she cried. She folded her ears back trying to block out all of the excess background noise although it just seemed to get even louder. An eerie sensation consumed the entirety of the grassy field the winds began picking up faster. The earth pony spilt out following onto the ground beneath.

Rainbow Dash slowly trotted towards Applejack while Twilight followed behind from a short distance she had no idea on what to say or how to go about saying it the same thing applied to Rainbow. Rain continued to drizzle down upon the three mares Dashie gulped heavily she neared the apple pony she could hear her whimpers from here it sent her heart into a frenzy. Dash finally found herself standing over top of Applejack looking down onto her. She and Twilight both bit into their lower lips seeing what they had done as the young misunderstood earth pony bawled her eyes out just beneath them. Applejack didn't event notice their presence she was after all trying to block out everything else.

Gently Rainbow Dash lowered Applejack's hat down upon her head. It ruffled her mane slightly alerting her that some pony was there. '_I am so glad that you are okay!_' She said to herself as the earth pony slowly raised her head up only to see a blurry blue and rainbow colored figure standing before her and that her hat had returned to her. She almost wanted to smile however it ached too much to try she just wanted it gone forever. Both Twilight and Rainbow gazed upon the redness covering her face everything grew completely and utterly silent. "...Applejack... I-I'm..."

"Go away! J-just leave me alone!" Applejack yelled loudly as she slowly pushed herself up onto all fours. Her words echoed into Rainbow Dash's mind they had pierced her heart deep like a knife making it bleed. Suddenly the storm unexpectedly paused for obvious reasons, they probably wanted to hear this. "...Bu-but...!" Dashie mumbled lowly as her emotions began trembling Applejack sluggishly began limping away her right hind leg was bruised blood dripped down off of her hoof probably from earlier when she tripped and lost her hat in the forest. "Applejack... You're hurt you shouldn't walk on that leg!" Twilight stated loudly before quickly shoving her forelegs hooves over her mouth not wanting that to be the first thing she said to her.

Applejack turned her head giving the two mares a crude stare that could kill a dinosaur. "Like you care! Both of you j-just go away!" Applejack continued not realizing that tears were still sliding down her cheeks falling freely onto the ground. "Apple-jack...!" Twilight mumbled softly underneath her breath before lowering her head starring at the ground with a mopey expression evident upon her face. Rainbow's lower lip quivered heavily she slammed her eyes shut as they watered lightly. "No! Applejack...!" The exacerbated pegasus yelled at the earth pony a few feet away.

Twilight looked up out of the sadness and over to Rainbow Dash as did Applejack both of them a little surprised. Tears slowly ran down the sides of the softhearted pegasi's face as she cautiously approached the earth pony. "Applejack... I'm sorry really I am, but I didn't come here just for you to tell me to go away... I never ever meant to hurt you..." Twilight stepped forward with all of her courage currently available. "W-we never meant to h-hurt you!" The unicorn stated with high confidence in her tone. Thunder roared loudly echoing across the field of grass enjoying the show.

"Please Applejack you have to understand th-that I love you so, so very much, I don't wont this... I never wanted this..." Applejack's eyes dilated wide as Rainbow stood mere inches away from her slowly she'd begun raising her left foreleg's hoof. "I love you and I hate seeing you this way. I-I... I hurt you and I know that and... and I'm sorry is all I can say, I'm so, so, so sorry...!" Rainbow Dash stated desperation plainly evident in her tone as the clouds above began shifting and moving about a few rays of sunlight began breaking through shedding light upon this nightmare. Dashie caringly whipped the tears from Applejack's eyes clearing her sight revealing Rainbow's tear stained face. Applejack slowly raised her left foreleg's hoof up to Dashie's face gently whipping the tears away from her eyes.

A gentle cooling breeze flew past causing the grass to sway everything remained in total silence. Twilight slowly approached them feeling a little safer than she did a moment ago. Applejack and Rainbow Dash starred into one another's flaring eyes as time itself decelerated. Applejack sighed a heavy sigh of somewhat annoyance and a little bit of relief as well as happiness can't forget that. The earth pony glanced back and forth between Rainbow and Twilight seeing the looks upon their faces seeing that they really never meant harm to come from what they'd done. "...A-ah forgive you sugarcube...!" Instantly Rainbow's glowing smile returned wider than ever spreading out from ear to ear glistened just as bright if not brighter than the sun. Twilight cheered happily while clapping her forelegs hooves together. "...On one condition!" Applejack continued in a dastardly sinister tone causing Rainbow Dash's smile to suddenly vanish along with Twilight's. The two mares starred intensively at Applejack wondering what she had in mind for them. "W-well... What is it, anything j-just name it...!"

"**Ponyville**"

Ponies gathered around outside of their houses as the massive collection of storm clouds resonating above began receding back from whence they came. Sweet, sweet sunshine returned to Ponyville as ponies all around cheered in absolute happiness. They all sighed a collective sigh of relief that the horrifying storm that seemed to have just come from out of nowhere was finally over at last. The damage was extensive covering all of Ponyville even a few homes were demolished by the heavy winds that carried sharpened quills and frightful scrolls as well as little fillies a variety of things spiraling through the air. The hot air balloon carrying Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor descended down landing right in the middle of towns square. Shining leaned over the side of the balloon looking out into the streets of Ponyville seeing ponies and wreckage scattered everywhere. "Whoa! It looks like these ponies really no how to throw a party!" He stated happily the storm clear in time. "Yeah...! Great..." Cadenza stated somewhat angrily that her plan to get Shining to go home failed.

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Both Twilight and Rainbow had fallen back onto their flanks blushing bright red in extreme embarrassment as Applejack grinned ever so widely. Slowly the two frightened mares turned their heads facing one another before gulping heavily. Twily nodded her head in agreement as sweat slid down the side of her face. Laggardly Dashie turned to face Applejack she did her best not to look her directly in the eyes as her heart pounded loudly almost out of her chest. "I... Um-m... W-well... I-I... Uh-h... I-I..." She stuttered heavily before taking one last look at the redness beneath Applejack's eyes then suddenly Rainbow let loose a much needed sigh of acceptance Applejack curiously raised a brow in deep wonder. "Okay! We'll do it...!" The pegasus stated lowly in a barely audible tone her entire blue body was blushing bright red.

Applejack smiled happily she couldn't wait to get home now. Slowly the earth pony approached the gushing red pegasus she sat down in the grass a few inches away from her. Jackie leaned forward gently pressing her lips against Dashie's left cheek causing her eyes to broadened a soft smile appeared across her face. A tear of joy sparked her eyes as she wrapped her left foreleg around Applejack's back carefully pulling her close. Twily nestled up against Rainbow's right side as the pegasi wrapped her right foreleg around the unicorn holding her close as well. A ray of sunshine beamed down upon the three mares snuggled together in an open field on the edge of Sweet Apple Acres it's warmth engulfed them drying them off from the heavy storm now past.

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twenty Three**"

* * *

**[Alternative Ending]**

"**Sweet Apple Acres**"

Rainbow Dash's eyes shuttered rapidly as tears spawned once again pouring out sliding down her cheeks falling onto the grounds below. Twilight's mouth hung agape as she slowly fell back sitting upon her rump she couldn't believe this was happening. Applejack sluggishly trotted away from the two dumbstruck mares sitting on their flanks in the grass. "Ah am sorry Rainbow... Ah just can't... Ah can't love yah anymore." Applejack stated coldly while shaking her head back and forth in utter disappointment. Dashie's sight blurred and distorted intensely as Applejack vanished from view her heart instantly shattered to thousands of uncountable pieces. "No! _**NO!**_ Applejack... Please you can't... I thought you said that you forgave me why would you lie like that! Or maybe this is just some kinda sick joke... Well it isn't f-funny!" Rainbow yelled ever so loudly her voice crackled from pain and anger as she whipped her eyes clear trying to maintain her composure but everything just seemed to be crashing down around her as her breathing increased becoming heavier unstable even. Applejack sighed lightly in slight uncontainable annoyance as she flipped her mane back around her neck while not even looking back to Rainbow Dash. "Ah did forgive you! I just can't love yah no more!" Applejack stated in a cold seemingly unforgiving tone. Unsurprisingly tears dripped from Dashie's cheeks as Applejack's hat fell from her head landing in the mud blood slide down the side tainting the puddle forming beneath Rainbow Dash.

**[End of the Alternative Ending]**

* * *

Well that is it! I know I should have had this out awhile ago but I just started watching Doctor Who and it is just so awesome! I hope you understand. Anyway we've done our best given the situation. I hope you all remotely enjoyed this because I don't feel as good about this one as I did some of my other iterations. Chapter Twenty Four is going to take some time because I and when I say I. I actually mean every single person on my team of awesome people that help me make this story are taking a break. Also to answer your question I am not going to be following the alternative ending because I've already explored it. It leads nowhere. Shining Armor and Princess Cadenza will be making their major appearance next chapter, it sure is gonna be good. Poor Applejack and Twilight once their families find out it is over on so many levels. Shit will literally hit the fan and shoot out all over the room covering the walls and ceilings as well as everyone in the room. Lol! Also if you haven't guessed already this chapter was actually a filler. Oh aren't fillers grand! Seriously thought despite being a filler it was still good kinda I overused a few words a lot, my bad! Also again one last thing before we part ways for quite some time to come. While we're taking a break from this story I will be writing a real awesome book and selling it through Amazon so yeah. Don't worry I am only going to work on that book for a month before publishing it then ill come straight back here. Be sure to leave a Review and also Share this story on Facebook, Twitter or Google+ Favorite or Follow to receive future updates new chapters or new stories which there will be plenty of.

Thanks so much for reading, hugs! /)^3^(\

P.S Disregard some of the stuff I said above these words that you're reading now. I am still going to be stopping for a while to write a book. But I have decided to write Applejack's point of view in the storm that just occurred rom the moment she left Rarity's house. Okay! Bye! (: /)


	24. Chapter 24 Love Once Lost

**Lustful Magical Rainbow**

* * *

(**Credits Section**)

_Written By_ TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie & MandyPandy420

_Storyboard By_ TacticalFriendship, JasonSonicZombie, PonyLover3, Ponifyable, Vinyl Scratch DJ-Pony, SinisterCyclone, WinningPiggy, EPiiCx5587, KenticConundrum & MandyPandy420

_Edited By_ JasonSonicZombie & MandyPandy420

_Proofread By_ TacticalFriendship

Public Advertising By Trialman AKA Soma Cruz, XxXChaos-MinionsXxX, ManicFishers & MandyPandy420

* * *

(**Shipping Section**)

_Focus Shipping_: **Dashie & Twily & Jackie**

_Side Shipping_: **Scootaloo & Apple Bloom**

_More Side Shipping_: Spike & Sweetie Belle {_Maybe_]

_Background Shipping_: Derpy and Pinky {_Thinking About Tossing_]

_Extra Shipping_: Fluttershy and Rarity {_Still Mybe_]

* * *

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Suspense, Drama

* * *

**Rated-_M_**: **Warning Intended For Mature Audiences Only...** _It can't be that bad... Can it?_ Seriously Blood & Gore Bewarey!

* * *

"**Chapter Twenty Four**"

"**My Something...**" "**Fractured,**" "**Invaders at Heart!**" "**A Miracle?**" "**Love Once Lost**" "**No When Situation.**"

* * *

Inside Rarity's bathroom Twilight slowly lowered herself down on top of Rainbow Dash. Water continued running down the curves of Twilight's body filling up the bottom of the tub as it rapidly spewed out of the shower head. It was steamy in there while the two mares passionately pressed their lips together forming a beautiful kiss. Their bodies were intertwined with one another Twily gently placed her right foreleg's hoof upon Dashie's soaking wet furry chest. Both of them firmly pushing their lips further together rendering themselves as one making the moment somewhat magical.

Meanwhile outside of the bathroom and down the hall Applejack was glaring at a suspiciously small hoof print consisting of what looked to be a mares essence. "Ah know this can't be Sweetie Belle's... Can it?" Applejack asked herself while raising a brow trying to give the other mares in the house the benefit of the doubt. She was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was which is exactly what it really was. Quickly shaking off the dirty thought of Sweetie Belle Applejack sprung up racing down the hallway following the trail of sticky hoof prints.

Moments later Applejack arrived at a door with tiny pink and blue flowers covering it. She blushed lightly while gently raising her right foreleg's hoof up to the door about to knock. Sweetie Belle was inside comfortably laying spread out across a bean bag chair while writing down cutie mark schemes when suddenly a few knocks could be heard at her door. The young filly slowly raised her head up out of her very important work which would ultimately lead to some really adorable plot points or holes give or take a few thousand words.

Applejack awaited patiently outside of her door thinking to herself wondering what the heck she was going to say or do. '_Ah feel weird..._' She thought to herself as the knob turned the door slowly opened up revealing Sweetie Belle standing in the doorway smiling widely so happy to see her. "Applejack! Hey Applejack what's up anything you need help with?" The little filly asked with high hopes of getting her cutie mark. Applejack slowly lowered her head down to Sweetie Belle instantly seeing the innocently pure smile across her face confirmed that it wasn't her.

A faint look of sadness briefly became visible within Applejack's eyes as she attempted to conceal it in the hopes that it still wasn't true. Her being the element of honesty made it rather difficult to lie to herself no matter what it was. "Ah... Ah..." Out of the corner of Applejack's eyes she noticed something on the edge of Sweetie Belle's right foreleg's hoof. '_That's it, that is the stuff... I know that didn't come from Fluttershy or Rarity..._' The earth pony said to herself while quickly turning to dart off down the hall leaving Sweetie Belle totally confused. "Sorry fer disturbing ya Sweetie! Ah gotta go!" Applejack yelled aloud. Sweetie Belle merely shrugged before closing the door behind her.

Just seconds later Applejack found herself standing before the bathroom door where the dirty hoof prints had led her the very loud sound of running water painfully evident coming from within. Applejack sniffled lightly still hoping it wasn't true as she slowly reached for the knob. She gulped heavily while giving it a firm twist and a swift push forward into the steamy bathroom she went. Like every other bathroom love scene visibility was low Applejack had to squint her eyes just to see through the thickened haze of steam.

Gently Twilight wrapped her forelegs hooves around Dashie's little neck holding her close while brutally French kissing her. Rainbow Dash's face was bloody red with excitement and happiness being this close to Twilight being able to touch her, to taste her, to feel her heart beating along with her own. Their noses rubbed together in the cutest little way as Rainbow began moving her hooves down Twilight's thighs. Water from the shower head continued to pound Twily's back it didn't bother her much it simply made the whole experience somewhat more wet.

Applejack slowly but cautiously trotted across the bathroom concealed within the mist muted by the sound of running water the mirror on the wall was fogged up it was hot in there rendering it difficult to breath. Before Applejack knew it she was standing before the shower curtains hoping praying that it was really Big Mac and Granny Smith behind them. She would give anything for it not to be them for it not to be what she was expecting. The young distressed earth pony bit hard into her lower lip drawing slight amounts of blood before gripping the shower curtain tightly. Applejack instantly slammed her eyes shut before carefully pulling the shower curtains back the fresh scent of a variety of fruits hit her directly in the face.

Applejack sluggishly opened her left eye while looking down into the tub only to see Twilight on top of Rainbow Dash they were exchanging tongues she could smell the high amount of pheromones in the air. She watched the two brutally attack one another before gently placing her hooves over her mouth although she was anticipating this. The young misunderstood earth pony's heart pounded rapidly beating out of her chest it could burst at any given moment. Waves of sadness overwhelmed the mare that now felt like a foal because she wanted to cry... She wanted to ball her eyes out right there but something wouldn't let her. Could it have been pride did she even still possess that anymore.

Applejack carefully leaned over the tub reaching for the faucet as tears slowly slid down her cheeks falling freely onto Twilight's back. She quickly turned the faucet stopping the water from running alerting the mares below to some pony's presence. Applejack quickly turned and began laggardly trotting out of the bathroom a pit of sadness opened up in her stomach as big as the Grand freaking Canyon. Tears ran down the earth pony's face like a waterfall with every step she took she found herself no longer wanting to go on and yet something was still driving her to move forward through the sadness. Confusion was all that remained shrouding her mind dampening her sight as she slowly trotted out of the bathroom whilst wobbling back and forth.

Rainbow Dash's and Twilight Sparkle's eyes instantly shot open realizing that the water had stopped meaning some pony had to stop it. Immediately both of the mares broke their kiss and bounced up leaning over the side of the tub looking out into the bathroom only to see Applejack sluggishly trotting out the door. Rainbow and Twilight slowly turned their heads to face one another wondering what had just happened both unknowing to what they'd just done. Both completely and utterly oblivious to the pain that they had caused poor little Applejack. You could practically hear her heart fracturing.

The torn apart earth pony leisurely trotted down the hallway her legs nearly trembling as she attempted to make sense of what was happening. Her heart and mind either broken or bemused it really didn't matter whether or not it was both their betrayal pierced her heart deep. It still did not change the fact that her tears were now blinding her nothing any pony could say or do could fix this not now at least. '_Why? Did ah miss something...?_' She asked herself while stepping into the light out of the darkened hallway. Both Rarity's and Fluttershy's eyes slowly dilated wide to the horrifying sight of Applejack and her tear stained face appearing from as if out of nowhere taking them by storm.

Applejack could hear their hoof steps nearing from behind she simply wanted to be alone or rather she wanted to be away from them anywhere but here would work just fine for her. Quickly she jolted for the front door tightly gripping the knob about to turn it but then she suddenly stopped cold in her tracks as a single thought crossed her mind. "W..wh...why?!" She muttered in a almost completely inaudible tone as a few drops of tears fell splashing against the tiled floor making the loudest of all sounds that every pony in the room could hear clearly causing Rarity's and Fluttershy's eyes to broaden even wider in immense concern for their friend.

In an outburst of speed and somewhat anger Applejack swiftly opened the door up wide as rays of sunlight blasted inside of the Boutique hitting Applejack in the face warming her cheeks and somewhat slightly drying her tears. Quickly she galloped outside disappearing off in the distance while squeezing her eyes shut trying to forget and yet still something just wouldn't let go. The pain was so great so overwhelming despite that even she still could not just let it go and block it out. An image of Twilight and Rainbow smiling happily flashed through her mind nearly causing her lips to curve upward as tears continued down her cheeks. She didn't know what she was feeling now... How could she.

Rarity and Fluttershy turned to face one another wondering what in the hay had just happened. Unexpectedly but somewhat unsurprisingly Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle leapt out of the darkened shadowy hallway soaking wet with the fresh scent of a fruit basket surrounding them like an aura. Their manes were silky smooth flowing freely in the air as the two of them speedily galloped out of the Boutique chasing after Applejack hoping to catch her and mend the mistake that they had made. Unknowing that time was running out for them and for her because a storm was coming, a storm unlike no other.

The sky was partly cloudy with a chance of a heartbroken storm of pure vengeance, you know the usual for your average love, hate story. Applejack charged through the streets of Ponyville angrily stomping her hoofs into the ground as mindless spectators passed her by taking a glance at the sobbing mare. Swiftly Applejack raced for Sweet Apple Acres hoping to find safety, security and comfort at home where she could be alone. Little did she know she would have to entertain a few unexpected and surely unwanted guests.

A single bright ray of sunlight beamed down onto Applejack following her as black clouds high up in the sky moved in around her blotting out the vividly beautiful sun. She slowly raised her right foreleg's hoof carefully whipping her lips clear of the freshly drawn blood some of which stained her hoof. The winds picked up in velocity firmly pressing down upon the grief stricken mare she quickly secured her hat with her right hoof so it didn't blow away. Her hat was one of the only few things that caused her heart to flutter and beat freely it was a priceless gift from cherished ones long since past, if they could see her now.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the skies of Canterlot Princess Cadenza and Shining Armor rode their royal hot air balloon through the beautifully clear skies as white puffy clouds passed them by. To Shining he was having the time of his life him not being a pegasus he didn't get to enjoy the freedom of the air as often as others did. While Cadenza mopped about slouched over the side of air balloon hoping that Twilight received Princess Celestia's letter.

"Come on Cadenza lighten up a bit would you!" Shining asked while hanging his tongue out of the side of his mouth like a little puppy riding in a car as they swiftly descended down through the air. Some slobber hit Cadenza directly in the face causing her to grind her teeth in slight annoyance. She wished that she had drank a few more before coming along on this dreaded trip that would surely fall to ruin. Quickly the Princess whipped her face clear before turning to face Shining to give him what for she turned only to be met with an unsettling sight.

Cadenza slowly approached her hubby with a bit of concern looming upon her face. "What's the matter?" She asked softly while taking a glance at the serious and somewhat saddened expression evident upon Shining's face. He sighed heavily trying to keep his thoughts together without fault as he was unsure to what he was really doing he only knew one thing for sure though. "It's... It's just I hope Twilight likes this colt I found for her..." Shining said with a depressed accent plainly evident within his tone causing Cadenza to worry.

Silence fell upon them as clouds continued to arise around them. "I... I just w-want my little Twily to be happy, you know..." Cadenza's eyes slowly broadened desperately wanting the same exact thing. "...B-before she moved to Ponyville she always seemed so alone. I only ever saw her smile when she was around me or reading a really good book..." Shining stated sadly without hope as he tilted his head downward trying to hold in his emotions. '_I just want you to be happy...!_' He thought to himself while shedding a single tear that slid down his cheek as an image of a filly Twilight appeared within his thoughts smiling so innocently. Cadenza gulped heavily wondering what to do she honestly hated seeing Shining like this it caused her heart to ache in more ways than one. Of course on the other hoof when he finds out about his little Twily his heart will surely shatter along with her own because of it. It was a no win situation.

Cadneza lowered her head down leaning it over the side of the balloon wondering what to do to ease the moment and hopefully lighten it up. Suddenly her eyes laggardly dilated wide to the thought now crossing her mind as a light bulb brightened up over her head yet again. Sluggishly she turned to face Shining while moving in closer gently nuzzling her soft nose up against his tear stained cheek hoping to comfort him. "...You know Shining... She has made quite a lot of friends since moving to Ponyville and they care for her very much..." '_Some a lot more than others._' "...She isn't alone, you don't have to go to such great lengths to guarantee it you know..."

Shining squeezed his eyes tightly shut in absolute desperation. "I... I know... I-I just want her to have some pony who is always there for her, for better or for worse in sickness and in health forever and always to infinity and beyond." The colt with a spark in his eyes stated happily while glaring out into the sky as dark clouds began rising in the distance thunder echoed across the skies. Cadenza sighed lowly while quickly turning away to her side of the balloon back to slouching over the edge she went. Dozens of packaged bags formed a wall between the two hostile lovers a wall well forged indeed.

Elsewhere back on the grounds of Equestria Applejack swiftly dashed through the forests of Sweet Apple Acres desperately wanting to reach home. Forceful winds amassed before her brutally pressing down onto the young earth pony who just wanted to go home to safety and solitary. After several eternal minutes of racing through seemingly endless acres of apple trees the bereaved mare finally reached a clearing only to be met with a mind shaking surprise.

Applejack forcefully slammed her hind legs hooves into the ground coming to a swift and sudden halt as her eyes dilated wide to the sight of Big Mac, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom trotting into the farmhouse. A whole slew of disappointment followed suit behind the sick at heart mare as she leapt backward quickly charging off back into the forest's acres. Thunder roared loudly over head signaling impending storms making for a dangerous transition. She frowned upsettingly desiring loneliness so as to nurse her wounds and clear her thoughts that continued spiraling out of her control. Rain began gently drizzling down onto the blankets of trees in the endless forests of Sweet Apple Acres a few drops would hit the mare here and there every now and then.

At Rarity's Boutique the two dumbstruck mares glared at the front door swaying by its hinges. Their mouths hung utterly agape in total confusion while rain drizzled down outside. Rarity's unicorn horn suddenly brightened up glowing dimly as the front door slammed shut. "Um-m... R-Rarity sh-shouldn't we go after them..." Fluttershy asked softly feeling deeply intense concern for her friend Applejack. "I r-really think Applejack c-could use some comforting right about now." Rarity didn't even give birth to a response she merely walked off down the hall leaving Fluttershy alone to wonder what to do now.

The skies outside darkened from the blackened rain clouds spiraling over head thunder exploded loudly as rain now pounded the Boutique. Sweetie Belle slowly stepped out of her room a drowsy expression visible upon her face she yawned equally as loudly as the thunder beyond her bedroom walls. Rarity trotted up behind Sweetie Belle and gently tapped her upon the shoulder causing her to turn looking up to face the mare dressed for a storm of the century. The little unicorn's eyes broadened to the sight of a thick heavy raincoat with rubies and gems lining the collars an umbrella saddle gracing her back with diamonds engraved around the sheaths.

Sweetie Belle shuttered her eyes rapidly in slight confusion. "Um-m... Sis what's going on and why are you dressed like that?" Rarity starred down to her younger sister giving her a soft smile before nuzzling her nose against her forehead. "Fluttershy and I are going out, you need to stay here and whatever you do don't go outside!" Rarity warned desperately wanting no harm to come to her younger sibling in this dangerous storm. Sweetie Belle instantly bounced up as Rarity turned about to trot off. "Bu-but... Why are you leaving their is a huge storm outside, you shouldn't go!" Sweetie Belle protested aloud causing Rarity to stop in her tracks.

"I-I can't Sweetie Belle... One of my friends is hurt and I cannot stand idly by as she bares this storm alone. Now please Sweetie Belle stay inside I don't want you to get hurt by these ferocious winds!" Rarity stated with high amounts of concern evident within her accent as she trotted down the hallway. Sweetie Belle sighed a deep sigh of regret and uncertainty hoping her sister would be alright. '_Please be careful Rarity...!_' A few moments later a loud screech suddenly echoed throughout the entirety of the Boutique. "**Ew-w...!** What did I just step in? It feels cold and sticky!" Rarity muttered softly in great confusion and disturbance.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres rain gently sprinkled down upon two little fillies as a single ray of sunlight broke through the intense field of storm clouds gathered above. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom gazed deep into one another's eyes their hearts beating in perfect sync the earth pony's face grew bright red never had she felt this way before. A spurring sensation drew the two fillies nearer to one another causing their eyes to dilate wider their hearts to pulsate faster. Before all of a sudden their lips touched together causing a spark between the two silence quickly fell upon them easing the tension in the air.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo quickly closed their eyes shut and embraced the other firmly pushing their lips further together in what was an absolute magical first kiss in a long line of many to come. Scootaloo carefully wrapped her forelegs around Apple Bloom's back while pulling her closer to her chest. Rain drizzled down faster and harder upon the two as they took comfort in one another's presence the thunder and and lighting barring down onto them wouldn't stand a chance against their love. Apple Bloom gently wrapped her hooves around Scootaloo's neck securing the pegasi so she wouldn't leave her.

Time seemingly at a standstill inside the two young fillies minds their hearts pounding aloud like drums to a sirens call. Nothing could ever match up to this incredible moment as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo leisurely opened their eyes to take witness to the invaders of their hearts. Both their faces blushing vividly bright red signaling each others affections. Laggardly the two mares pulled their lips apart leaving a single string of salve hanging between them leading up to the soft smile upon their lips.

"Apple Bloom... I-I... I love you, so much!" Scootaloo stated with tears of honest joy gracing her cheeks causing the earth pony to smile wider in what seemed like the first meaningful amount of happiness she had ever felt. Apple Bloom nearly trembling to the utter perfection of this moment she slowly raised a hoof up to Scoots cheek. "Y-you don't know h-how much it m-means to here you say that... Scootaloo... Ah-h love you too!" Apple Bloom said cheerfully whilst tenderly pressing her lips back upon Scootaloo's whereat they belonged.

Elsewhere within the Apple Acres that at this moment weren't as Sweet as ponies made them out to be. Applejack galloped at blinding speeds through treacherous forest lands rain brutally pounding her down further into the ground with every step she took. Fallen tree branches and thorny bushes severely scratching up her once beautifully bright vivid coat. The earth pony questioned her own actions she wasn't even aware of why she was out here anymore.

The dangers of this storm didn't seem to measure up to the worth of wanting to be alone away from the ones that were both tormenting her heart and causing it to beat at the very same time she was so conflicted with all these unwanted emotions. Confusion and uncertainty still crowding her mind blinding her from the true direction that she should be taking drawing her off course. Suddenly lightning flashed across the entire forest powerfully striking down past the blanket of trees surrounding Applejack piercing the ground right behind her severely startling the earth pony. She quickly leapt forwards out of intensified fear sliding through mud the she went only to end up tumbling painfully thrashing her head against the ground several times which send her hat spiraling off up into the air.

The lightning strike echoed throughout Applejack's head as the world around her spun while blurring and doubling through blackness she lied in the mud watching as her hat was carried away by forceful winds. Blood slowly ran down her left hind leg sending a shallow piercing pain up her back causing her to instantly sit up. "Ah-h!" The earth pony moaned aloud in slight agony while starring down to her hind leg bleeding onto the muddy grounds she must have injured it. "Wh-what just happened...?" Everything just flew by so fast she couldn't keep up not at all. Then unexpectedly a dim pale light shined bright upon the back of Applejack's head she turned slightly taking a glance. The earth pony's eyes glistened to the sanctity of the sight befalling her.

Outside of Rarity's Boutique Spike lied within a dethroned rose bush his head throbbing painfully once again as stars spiraled over top of him. While inside Sweetie Belle stood up on her hind legs leaning against a windowsill in the main room. She gazed out the window watching her older sister and Fluttershy charge off disappearing into the storminess of Ponyville. The young unicorn stepped down although out of the corner of her eyes something struck her curiosity. "What the...? I didn't know roses were purple!" She said while innocently mistaking one of Spike's knees as an unbloomed rose.

Sweetie Belle slowly approached the front door as a pit of regret began opening in her stomach. She didn't want to disobey Rarity but her curiosity was just so overpowering. The little filly reached upward gripping the knob tightly slowly she turned it opening the door wide. A forceful wave of deadly winds pressed down upon Sweetie Belle nearly sending her flying backwards into the Boutique. She quickly dug her hooves into the ground somehow she managed to hold it.

Spike slowly began opening his dreary eyes only to see a giant metal weathervane in the shape of a rooster with gems embossed within it falling down towards him. "Oh my gosh!" He yelled aloud in unmeasurable fear he quickly shook his arms and legs around in the air desperately trying to shield himself from imminent implement. Quickly he slammed his eyes shut as lightning loudly struck echoing throughout his mind. When suddenly something pulled him out of the bushes just in the nick of time as the metal weathervane rooster of absolute pure death pierced the rose bush sending shredded rose peddles up into the air.

Sweetie Belle using all of the strength the little filly could muster she dragged Spike inside out of the storm away from harms deadly crosshairs. She held him up in her teeth by the back of his neck before gently lowering him to the floor. Instantly the greatly relieved mare sighed a heavy sigh of relief happy Spike wasn't impaled. The little baby dragon's eyes remained sealed shut he was too afraid to open them as he lied trembling on the tiled floor. Sweetie Belle laggardly opened her eyes looking down onto Spike only to see a hilarious but somewhat understandable sight.

"Um-m... S-Spike...!" The young filly muttered softly still feeling immense concern for the baby dragon all the while doing her best not to burst out into laughter. Spike carefully opened his eyes while his life continued to flash before them and a sense of emptiness quickly followed suit. Every pony the baby dragon had ever known just appeared before him and then just as quickly disappeared into blackness. A blank expression fell upon Spike's face as he shuttered his eyes rapidly it hadn't quite hit him yet that he was still alive. "Swe-Sweetie Belle!" He mumbled sadly trying to hold back tears that crept at the edges of his eyes. His sight distorted and blurred through the tears that now caressed his cheeks. Instantly the laughter that Sweetie Belle contained burnt up like popcorn replaced with nothing else but concern. She quickly dove down beside Spike pulling his head close within her furry chest. "Oh-oh n-no Spike p-please d-don't c-cry it'll be alright!" She said in a very unconvincing tone.

The young filly nuzzled her nose against Spike's forehead as he loudly sobbed into her chest. "It's okay Spike! I am here, I got you!" Sweetie Belle stated in a somewhat motherly like accent while gently cradling the baby dragon within her warm comforting fur. Sweetie Belle's unicorn horn glowed dimly as magic consumed her nose she pinched it attempting to block out the smell of pee which for a baby dragon was incredibly strong it could knock you back. Spike's tears stained Sweetie Belle's chest as he pressed his head further within trying to forget what had just happened but unfortunately it kept repeating itself inside of his mind constantly all of his friends vanished before him over and over like it was on replay.

"Sw-Sweetie B-Belle!" Spike stuttered lowly it was barely audible fear and sadness still looming over the baby dragon. "Y-ye-yes...! S-Spike!" Sweetie Belle replied kindly while managing to hold a steady tone as she squinted her eyes shut tears now filling the brims of her eyes. "Wh-what's that smell...?" He asked curiously desperately wanting a distraction right now after all he did just narrowly avoid impalement. Sweetie Belle gulped heavily not wanting to tell him she didn't want to embarrass him or make him feel any more uncomfortable than he already surely did.

The front door to the Boutique hung wide open on it's hinges as heavy winds and rain intruded inside. The young unicorn gritted her teeth angrily before her horn glowed and sparkled immensely bright as tears spilt out falling onto Spike's head as the realization of it hit her like a brick wall. '_If... If I hadn't went outside... Spike w-would be..._' Powerfully with her magic amplified by intensified rage the mare forcefully slammed the front door shut causing cracks to spawn up the walls around the door. Silence befell the two cuddled closely together while thunder and lightning continued roaring outside as rained poured down unto the roof of the Boutique. Despite the excess background noise Spike could still hear something a comforting beating graced his ears. Sweetie Belle lowered her head down over top of Spike's as tears ran down her cheeks she desperately tried not to think about what would have happened if she hadn't disobeyed her sister.

After a few minutes of constant tear-shed slowly Spike pulled his head up out of Sweetie Belle's warming embrace to gaze sight upon her. He still couldn't see straight his tears blinded him from the mare across from him that suddenly moved to whip his eyes clear. He starred at Sweetie Belle the one who had saved him and cried for him in absolute worry for his life. "S-Sweetie Belle! Y-you s-s-saved m-me!" He stuttered happily before leaping forward towards her causing the unicorn to blush lightly as they pulled each other into a hug. "Yeh! I d-did, didn't I!" She muttered lightly just now realizing that's what she had done. Everything had gone by so fast it's a wonder and a miracle.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Sweetie Belle you saved my life! If y-you hadn't come along w-when you did I'd be..." For a single instant Sweetie Belle managed to picture the unfortunate sight in her mind something she would never ever forget and at the same time something inside of her throbbed in unbearable pain as if it had been stricken. "**_STOOOOOP!_**" Sweetie Belle suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs as she quickly pushed herself away from Spike in an attempt to forget and null the pain that had suddenly overwhelmed her senses. Spike while unknowingly sitting in a puddle of his own pee starred at Sweetie Belle standing a few feet away from him. "Sweetie Bel..." "Please Spike!" She stated interrupting his sentence trying to hold it together. "D-don't s-say it! P-p-please I-I d-don't want to hear it...!" She muttered softly in a incomparably frightened tone. Sweetie Belle slowly closed her eyes shut she tried to smile but it seemed too difficult at the current moment. "...I-I'm just glad that y-you're alright!" She mumbled while slowly turning to approach him.

Spike starred at the saddened expression upon the mare's face causing his heart to whimper. "I'm sorr... W-wait why do I feel warm and sticky...?!" Spike asked curiously while he laggardly lowered his head hoping not to find heaps of freshly drawn warm blood covering him. "S-Spike w-wait no!" The young mare yelled aloud but alas it was far from too late. Spike with widened eyes stared down to between his legs seeing pee staining them as an eerie scent rose up hitting him directly in the face that now blushed vividly bright red in immense embarrassment. Sweetie Belle instantly noticed the beautiful shade of red that Spike's face had become it almost caused her to smile. "Um-m... I'll go turn on the water...!" She stated softly while innocently creeping away allowing Spike to be alone for a moment. '_...Alive, but no dignity!_' Spike thought to himself while swiftly moving his hands to cover himself as his entire body blushed bright red. A warm enlightening sensation filled his mind as he slowly raised his head to see Sweetie Belle disappear down the hallway. "Sh-he saved my life b-but wh-what is this I'm feeling?" Spike asked himself while gently placing a hand over top of his heart that pounded rapidly.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle swiftly charged through the forest at blinding speeds Applejack's hat graced atop of the pegasi's head as tears stained her cheek. '_Applejack... P-please h-hold on..._' She said to herself hoping she was alright but the fact that there's blood on her hat wasn't reassuring not at all. Twilight glared at the back of Rainbow Dash's head when all of a sudden a single teardrop splashed against her left cheek she could tell that's what it was because of the way it glistened she'd recognized it. '_Dashie..._' The unicorn thought to herself with concern quickly filling her heart in the hopes that Applejack was alright so that she would know that Rainbow was too.

Elsewhere. In the middle of a giant peaceful field of tall grass that gently swayed back and forth with the caressing winds. Rain merely sprinkled upon the earth pony lying within the field's center. Thunder and lightning simply remained silent as a single warm ray of sunlight engulfed the mare give some amounts of comfort. Although it didn't seem to be enough, not enough to stop her from crying. She had finally gotten alone and now the pain inside of her only festered worsening. "Why...?" She muttered softly into the silence her words echoed out reaching no one quickly reminding her that she was utterly alone. Then suddenly thunder roared loudly as if it was kind enough to give a reply to the mare resting below.

Twilight and Rainbow continued appearing inside of her mind images of them had only made the pain within her swell. The little earth pony now standing as a foal or rather a fool curled up in a ball trying hoping and praying for some pony to hold her. She no longer desired to be alone but she had come so far which meant for her that surely no one would come to the aid of this little foal. '_Rainbow, Twilight... Ah-h just don't know anymore ah'm so confused!_' She said to herself as tears continued flowing down her cheeks her face bloody red her cheeks swollen from crying so much. "Ah-h... Ah still love yah... Both of yah..." She sobbed loudly into her hooves as blood continued escaping the wound in her left hind leg that sent waves of pain directly to the mare's heart. "...An-and now... Ah-h w-won't g-get the ch-chance to say that, again..."

She desperately gasped for air hyperventilating as tears slid down her face. Her sight blurred and faded to darkness she could only feel pain that marched throughout her body. She trembled shaking heavily trying to calm herself but quickly found it at this moment to be the most difficult thing she would ever do. Her mind spiraled around back and forth thinking this was it as rain began gently drizzling down upon her. Then suddenly a single flash of lightning shot off in the distance illuminating the forest from afar. Thunder quickly followed suite roaring impossibly loud inside of the mare's mind instantly calming her to the point of regaining some control.

She quickly rolled over facing away from the forest as she slung her tale up into the air for a moment while gently placing a hoof over top of her heart. Her breathing slowed as she placed a hoof around her throat that ached painfully she closed her eyes shut fear still holding a tight grip upon her. '_Ah shouldn't have ran like that... Ah guess ah was just scared and confused..._' She paused for a moment drawing her thoughts. "Ah'm st-still scared and confused... Only now... Ah am alone..." Applejack mumbled softly honestly hating having to admit it but 'twas nothing else but true she couldn't lie after all. Rain began pouring down harder and faster as the winds picked up in speed causing the tall grass to dip down towards the ground for a singular moment.

She slowly opened her eyes sniffling lightly as she rolled over once again while moving back into a fetal position she carefully slung her tale over top of her body trying to keep warm. '_Ah d-don't wanna be alone anymore... P-please..._' She said to herself desperately begging for some pony to come as she sobbed softly into her hooves whilst silence befell them. Then all of a sudden Applejack's eyes broadened dilating widely because her hat had just unexpectedly fallen upon her head ruffling her mane. Thanks to Rainbow Dash who stood mere inches away from Applejack starring down unto the earth pony who slowly began raising her head up out of dirt.

Both Twilight's and Rainbow's eyes distended widely to the horrifying sight of Applejack's tear soaked face. A look of surprisal overtook the earth pony's face as she laid her eyes upon them glaring straight at them she wanted to do nothing else but smile. However a throbbing pain was still making itself increasingly evident rendering her unable to do so no matter how much she wanted to. "Applejack... I... I'm so, so, so sorry..." Rainbow said softly in a sad depressed tone while she laggardly stepped forward toward the earth pony who slowly rose up out of the grass. "We're both sorry w-we never meant for this or any of this to happen!" Twilight added hoping her words would reach out touching the earth pony in some way.

Applejack stood with her back to Rainbow and Twilight as she glared out into the empty field of swaying tall grass while rain forcefully pounded the three mare's backs. She pondered what Rainbow had said but a stirring anger and resentment remained inside of her scattering her thoughts she still could not think clearly. Although she knew one thing for certain that she didn't want to be alone but most of all it is that feeling the overwhelming emotion of utter fear and loneliness tormented the earth pony. "D-Dashie..." She muttered lowly while slowly turning to face her while a blinding pain had suddenly ran up her back as her left hind leg went slightly numb. Twilight lowered her head toward the ground but out of the corner of her eyes she noticed it the blood running from Applejack's left hind leg. "Oh my gosh! Applejack your leg!" Twilight hollered aloud in an absolutely terrified tone feelings of fear and genuine concern for the earth pony's well being engulfed the unicorn.

Rainbow Dash lowered her eyes instantly seeing the blood covering the ground beneath Applejack who had suddenly stumbled forward towards her. "**Whoa!**" Rainbow moaned aloud while quickly diving down towards Applejack carefully pulling the earth pony into her loving hooves before she hit the ground. "It's alright... I-I got you!" Dashie stated happily with a soft inviting smile while starring down toward the now seemingly tiny earth pony within her grasp. Twilight quickly darted down into the dirt and mud beside of Applejack swiftly examining her injury.

Applejack gazed up into Dash's big beautiful dark blue eyes seeing it once again that single small spark that started all of this. The feeling of Rainbow's warm embrace gave her great comfort she almost couldn't feel the stabbing pain in her left hind leg anymore her mind began clearing. "D-Da-Dashie..." The earth pony's sight blurred through her tears while she slowly raised her shaking left foreleg's hoof up desperately reaching out toward the pegasus above her. "Ah'm s-sorry th-that ah ran away..." Rainbow quickly grasped Applejack's trembling left hoof holding it squeezing it tightly whilst she rapidly shook her head back and forth in utter disagreement. "Y-you d-don't have to apologize!" Rainbow Dash insisted stuttering sadly trying to comfort the earth pony beneath her. "Ah d-didn't know w-what t-to think then bu-but yer here n-now an-and... And that's all that really matters..." The utterly exhausted and demoralized earth pony managed to speak aloud. Tears instantly spilt out of Rainbow Dash's eyes falling down onto her face. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled intensively quickly her magic seeped inside the wound instantaneously bringing immeasurable relief to the earth pony.

The rain began ceasing slowing down coming to a near complete halt as did the the once heavy forceful winds. Twilight slowly pushed herself up onto all four hooves quickly she turned to face the two mares in the mud. Applejack's eyes began to droop this day has been a hard one especially for her it's been like an emotional roller coaster. "Ah'm s-so s-sleepy..." She mumbled drowsily it was barely audible. Then unexpectedly Applejack's left hoof suddenly fell down out from Rainbow's grasp splashing into the mud as her consciousness slipped away as she slipped away. "Ap-Apple-Jack!" Rainbow stuttered sadly as she starred down towards her before quickly pulling the earth pony up to her face.

"No! Applejack! Please!" Dashie yelled at the earth pony trying to get her to wake up. Suddenly Twilight placed her left hoof upon Dashie's right shoulder drawing her attention. "...Relax! I just put her to sleep so she wouldn't have to feel the pain..." The unicorn stated happily causing Rainbow to instantly turn her eyes back to Applejack only to see a soft small relieving smile upon her face along with the barely audible pitter-patter of her gentle breathing. The pegasi sighed a heavy sigh of intense relief while sluggishly lowering her forehead down pressing it against Applejack's. "...Bu-but her wound is pretty bad we really gotta get her home...!" Twilight added regretfully.

Rainbow's head and ears perked up at hearing that last part she starred down to Applejack still seeing the redness covering her face from past tear-shed causing her own heart to sputter because of it. '_I swear that I'll make this up to you... I promise!_' Dashie said to herself while laggardly lowered her head down gently pressing her lips upon AJ's giving her a sweet tender kiss goodnight. '_Ah love you my sweet little Applejackie!_' She said to herself while Twilight's unicorn horn glowed and sparkled brightly again only this time her magic completely engulfed Applejack's entire body as she slowly rose up out of Rainbow Dash's warming embrace. "Come on Dashie! Let's get Applejack home!"

* * *

"**End of Chapter Twenty Four**"

* * *

First off I apologize in advance if you don't like this version of the ending. I was thinking about going with the last chapter's ending but I really don't feel good about it. Actually I don't feel that awesome about this one either but maybe I can find away to make it work. Or maybe you guys really like it, I can't tell if I like it because I've re-read it so much that it annoys me now. Anyway I really hope you all enjoyed this or some of this or maybe all of this. I look forward to reading your reviews. Also yes I know I just went overkill with the tears and its getting old, get over it. I will just go ahead and confirm that Spike and Sweetie Belle are a thing, there is no maybe. Of course you guys already knew that the second Sweetie saved Spikey. Now Rarity and Fluttershy I just don't know sorry. Now Apple Bloom and Scootaloo they're going places, literally. Also sorry if it seemed like AJ was dying I don't know what I was thinking. If you have questions don't worry though next chapter the Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle relationship will be sorted out in great detail rest assured that is unless I think of something awesome, which guess what I already have. Of course if you got any other requests or questions or you just wanna say hi, go on right ahead and PM. Well that is it. See ya'll! (: /)

[Update 6/03/2013} P.S. I got some bad news here lately I have been writing my chapters on my iPad it's been awesome I love it, but then I sold it yesterday on eBay so I won't be able to write for a while and everybody else wants to take a break so the story is gonna be off for a while. At least until I can get me an iPad 5 or iPad Mini 2.  
Also the reason I don't just write on the Computer is because the monitor hurts my eyes after just like two hours and I usually try to write for 6 to 7 hours straight. So I just wanted to let you all know! I am so sorry I hope you can wait...


End file.
